


The Imprisoned Lover

by SonOfTheRocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Betrayal, Castration, Childhood Memories, Gay Male Character, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memory Loss, Polyjuice Potion, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Prison, Slytherin, Top Draco Malfoy, prisoner
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 59
Words: 206,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheRocks/pseuds/SonOfTheRocks
Summary: Nineteen years later, Draco Malfoy became an official of the Ministry of Magic and lived a quiet and harmonious life with his wife  Astoria.He spend his time collecting priceless works of dark magic and enjoy life like all the 36-year-old lack of ambition wealthy wizard.He never realized the prison break of Azkaban of a thunderstorm night could turning his rest course of life.十九年后，德拉科马尔福成为了魔法部的一名官员，和妻子阿斯托利亚过着平淡又和谐的生活。阿兹卡班的一次越狱事件彻底改变了德拉科的生活轨迹，年少时的情人再度归来。





	1. 十九年后

十九年后的某一天，当魔法部认为每年一次的在伏地魔祭日这天的全体戒严可以撤销时，阿兹卡班发生了一起重大的劫狱事件。

当傲罗从四面八方赶到时，只发现编号为714的监牢空空荡荡，里面关押的一级囚犯文森特·莫里森无影无踪，潮湿的监牢里只留下一大滩水。

“根据看守监狱的巫师说，北海巨大的海浪头一次打到了监牢所在的礁石上，水渗进了监牢才会让囚徒的同伙有机可乘……《预言家日报》特约报道。”

“监牢的防护每年都在加固，其他的监牢也渗进了水，但是只有一名囚犯被救走。”

“这是一场有预谋的劫狱事件，”——魔法部部长金斯莱·沙克尔日前在接受采访时说道，“受伤的巫师已经苏醒，提供了劫狱人的长相，从今日起全体戒严，所有魔法界成员请保护好自己的魔杖，囚犯越狱时没有携带任何武器，我们不排除他会抢劫魔杖的可能。”

一夜之间，大街小巷贴满了悬赏通告。

当德拉科·马尔福和他的同事亚伦·伯恩斯坦例行公事来查封奥利凡德魔杖店时，对角巷大部分的店已经拉上帘子，关了门。

街上只有稀稀拉拉的几个人，安静地近乎死寂，不时有猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀从空中掠过。

“这样下去也不是办法。”亚伦·伯恩斯坦嘟囔着，从脸上撕下一张被风吹来的魔法部警示通告。

“那还能怎么样呢？”德拉科说着，轻轻敲响奥利凡德魔杖店破损掉漆的门，他正了正墨绿色的领带，站得笔直。

门吱呀一声开了，带着年久失修的摇摇欲坠，奥利凡德先生苍老的面容现了出来，他带着水光的衰老的眼睛打量了一下德拉科和亚伦，把门开得更大了些，缓缓地挪动步子，走到柜台后面。

“奥利凡德先生，”德拉科打开公文包，拿出文件，放到柜台上，“魔法部的命令想必前几日您已经收到了，魔杖店得关一阵子。”

奥利凡德银白色的眼睛扫了一眼文件的封面，最后把目光停留在德拉科脸上。

“特殊时期，特殊对待。”德拉科补充道。

“是啊，多少年不曾这样动荡了。我还记得你和他第一次来选魔杖的时候，那是一根十分普通的魔杖，他用起来却格外顺手。十一又四分之一英寸，楠木，龙神经。”奥利凡德沉浸在夕日的回忆里。

德拉科并不认为他是在说自己，他除了陪儿子斯科皮来选过魔杖，就再没跟其他人一起来过了，再说，他没事跟男人一起逛街做什么。

他低下头，开始在表格上填写信息，一边努力地把奥利凡德的思绪拉回来。

“这么说，现在这家魔杖店的主人是您的儿子塞拉斯·奥利凡德？能请他出来配合一下调查吗？”

“他去收购木头了，人还在林场。”

“最近几次卖出的魔杖有登记在册吗？”

“我经手的有两根。一个法国男人，撅弯了魔杖，买了根紫檀木的，独角兽毛，十二英寸；梅耶思家的小儿子，槭木，龙心腱，九又二分之一英寸。”

又是一阵唰唰的笔尖在纸上划过的声音。

德拉科合上文件夹，说道：“那么请塞拉斯·奥利凡德先生回来之后来魔法部一趟，魔法法律执行司办公室。”

奥利凡德接过封条，望着德拉科快走到门边的背影，说道：“大战之后有人要我修好那根魔杖，但是它已经损坏地不成样子了。”

德拉科有些无奈，——奥利凡德一定是记错人了。他轻轻扣上门，但是过于苍老的它还是发出了刺耳的声音，德拉科忍不住皱起了眉头。

对角巷的人越来越少，只有通缉令里的人以同样的姿势在每面墙上吸着鼻子，或是缓缓转过身子。

德拉科这才开始注意起通缉令上的人。

照片上一个面无表情的长发男孩在吸鼻子，手腕被沉重的铁链锁着，两只肮脏的手抓着一只同样脏兮兮的木牌，在他背后，两只阴森森的，似乎布满了黏液和斑点的手扣在他的肩膀上，似乎害怕他逃走。

德拉科认得那是摄魂怪的手，他忍不住打了个寒噤，直到现在，他都难以忘记摄魂怪来临时，那种灰暗至极的刺骨的寒意。每次需要去阿兹卡班执行公务时，他总是把任务推给亚伦·伯恩斯坦，当亚伦第一次回来之后，足足在家里躺了三天才缓过来，据说还长了至少五磅。想到这里，德拉科有些抱歉的笑了笑，好在去那个鬼地方的机会少之又少。

他注视起另外一张通缉令来，据说他的模样是根据目击者的口述画出来的，上面只有一个脸色比纸还要苍白的年轻男人，湿漉漉的头发胡乱地搭在脸上，嘴唇薄削，就像一个经年不见阳光的人。

德拉科缓过神来，看着亚伦走在前面，远远地甩出他一大截，直朝着韦斯莱魔法把戏坊走去。

对角巷最有生气的一家店无疑是仍在营业的韦斯莱魔法把戏坊，小店里灯火通明，远远地就可以看见店牌上不停摘戴帽子的小丑，以及头顶上交替消失与出现的兔子。

罗恩·韦斯莱和乔治·韦斯莱在擦着窗户，上面贴着的通缉令被罗恩全部撕了下来，他把抹布搭在被擦得发亮的门把手上，又撕下一张。“我说，他们怎么贴的到处都是。弄成这样还会有人来买东西吗。”

乔治往玻璃上哈了一口气，抠下一条顽固的碎纸。“你对他的成见怎么就那么大？被关了十九年也怪可怜的。”

罗恩展开被揉成一团的通缉令，文森特·莫里森仍然面无表情地出现在上面。“德拉科·马尔福第一次带他去霍格莫德的时候，他也是这个样子。从来没有变老过。哈，我们那个时候还以为他是新的跟班，没想到他们是那种关系——我绝对没有歧视的意思，不过，我说真的，”他把通缉令又揉成了一团，扔到地上，冲乔治说，“你说他是不是怪物？”

“嗨！”一个声音打断了他们的对话，亚伦·伯恩斯坦走了过来，大声地打着招呼，朝罗恩说道：“怎么不去部里看看司长，她最近忙得要命。你这么清闲还在这里抹窗子，当心被扣工资。”

罗恩咧开嘴笑了，一边在抹布上擦手，一边说：“赫敏忙得连在家吃一顿饭都顾不上。我在这里巡逻，对角巷这一块儿是我在管，也没什么人——太无聊了，顺便帮乔治打扫一下。”

当罗恩的目光投到正朝他们走近的德拉科身上，他的笑容变得有些勉强了。

“好久不见，马尔福。”

“你好，韦斯莱，”他的目光在光洁的窗户以及地上被揉成一团的四处乱扔的通缉令上流连，“他们贴的通缉令可真不是地方。”

“对啊，”罗恩不太情愿地回答，他转了转眼珠子，“挺碍眼的，是吧，乔治？”

乔治推开门迎他们进去，一面清理掉地上的纸团，“窗户上还摆着新产品呢，全部给遮住了，这还让我怎么赚钱。”

“我儿子早就缠着我给他买金丝雀饼干了，听说换包装了，出新版了？不知道味道变了没，以前的麸皮太多了，”亚伦拿着一包五颜六色的棉花糖摇晃着，“这有什么副作用？”

“那是蝙蝠大耳朵。目前还没有收到反馈说有副作用的。”

德拉科在摆满了水晶瓶子的货架旁站了好一会，看着标签上的“愚蠢墨水”，彻底打消了要为斯科皮买上一个韦斯莱笑话产品的念头。

“你说，他会不会认出来？……”罗恩的声音有些飘忽地传过来，德拉科正在一排货架后面拆着伸缩耳的包装，把耳朵凑近，试着性能，罗恩的声音十分清晰地传了过来，“满大街都贴着通缉令。”

乔治说：“你的担心是多余的，再说了，你什么时候那么关心马尔福了，这是他们的家事。”

“谁关注他们家了，”罗恩反驳道，“文森特逃狱可不仅仅只是关乎他们一家的事，谁知道在阿兹卡班关了那么久，他会做出什么事来？”

乔治的声音沉重下来。“你说的是……不过我们倒没什么，家里的小孩子暂时叫他们待在霍格沃茨，不要随随便便回来。”

说话声停了下来，德拉科把伸缩耳放回盒子里，若无其事地穿过另一排货架，眼睛却闪着一点疑惑的光亮。

最终他们在亚伦抱着一大堆假魔杖和金丝雀饼干的情况下同韦斯莱兄弟道了别。

德拉科十分疑惑地对几乎空不出手来拿公文包的亚伦说：“你确定你不是拿回去贩卖的？”

“伯恩斯坦家的孩子多是出了名的。”亚伦毫不客气地说。

德拉科别过头，一眼就望见墙上的通缉令，罗恩的话再度在他脑中响起：“大街小巷都贴满了。你说，他会不会认出来……”

“我还记得你和他第一次来选魔杖的时候，”奥利凡德的话仍旧还在他耳边停留，“……有人要我修好那根魔杖。”

他突然顿住脚步，打断亚伦的喃喃自语。

“你见过那个人没有？”他指着文森特·莫里森的照片说。

“上次去阿兹卡班的时候只是远远地看过一眼，看守他的摄魂怪那么多真不知道怎么会有人能把他劫走，文森特·莫里森——他看起来还只是个孩子。”

德拉科摇摇头。“在他越狱之前，我从来没有听说过这个人。”他掸去衣角边的一点虚无的灰尘，“从来没有。”

“你在开玩笑，”亚伦干笑了一声，紧了紧怀里的纸袋，“我说，一点儿也不好笑。十九年前，也是像现在这个样子，大街小巷都贴满了对他的宣判通告。”

 

*  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 德拉科·马尔福：就职于魔法法律执行司办公室。
> 
> 亚伦·伯恩斯坦：就职于魔法法律执行司办公室。
> 
> 塞拉斯·奥利凡德：魔杖店现任店主，奥利凡德老先生的大儿子。
> 
> 文森特·莫里森：阿兹卡班的逃犯。
> 
> 亚伦口中的司长：赫敏·韦斯莱，魔法法律执行司司长。
> 
> 罗恩·韦斯莱：傲罗。


	2. 阿斯托利亚的恐惧

德拉科·马尔福是第一个发现妻子阿斯托利亚·马尔福行为反常的人。

比如说做面膜的时候开口讲话，在客厅里翻着上一季的时尚杂志，甚至是吃了带奶油的酱汁也没有冲进厕所去呕吐。

有好几次德拉科注视着阿斯托利亚只化了一边眼线的眼睛问道：“艾斯，你怎么了？”

“没怎么。”她干巴巴地回答，还是一如既往的面无表情。

阿斯托利亚总是拿着晨练的借口比德拉科早起一个多小时，穿着单薄的衣服在清晨的大雾里瑟瑟发抖，她并没有跑步，也没有在稀薄的氧气下练瑜伽，她仅仅是绕着马尔福庄园的铁栅栏走了一圈，数着墙壁上贴着多少张通缉令，紧接着掏出魔杖对所有施了“强力粘贴”的通缉令进行着清理，当文森特·莫里森破碎的面孔在她脚下散成碎渣时，阿斯托利亚心满意足地用鞋底把它们揉进泥土里。

有那么一回，她不小心和通缉令上的文森特·莫里森对视了一眼，阿斯托利亚整个人就好像掉进了冰窖里。

——文森特从未老去。即使是变得肮脏和不修边幅，他看起来依旧年轻。阿斯托利亚忍不住伸手摸上眼角周围平滑的肌肤，她每个月会去圣芒戈医院美容科做一次肌肤除皱，除此之外，穿着墨绿色长袍的医生不止一次地叮嘱她：“尽量不要做出表情，尽量不要笑，就算吃到了最美味的奶酪，您也不要表现出兴奋。”

“知道了，知道了。”阿斯托利亚站在镜子前满意地端详自己光洁，没有皱纹的肌肤，尝试着作出模特那样冷漠的表情，“有一点困难。”她说道。

“想一想不那么让你感到愉悦的事情吧，夫人，即使您的笑容很打动人，但是它对您的脸来说是致命的，”医生在一旁提醒道，“就算您一周做一次皮肤除皱，一个笑容也会毁了您的脸。”他尝试着更深入的开导：“让您感到最开心的事情是什么？”

“我丈夫向我求婚，我们有了儿子。”

“哪一件事最重要？”

“他向我求婚吧。”阿斯托利亚毫不犹豫的选择了这个答案，时至今日，她还保存着当初《预言家日报》上刊登的两人正式订婚的通知。她爱自己的丈夫，在学生时代已经深深的为他着迷了。

“你能想出一桩让您极度伤心甚至忘记喜悦的事情吗？……很抱歉，我不是故意破坏你的家庭和谐，只是治疗需要。”

“当然有。”阿斯托利亚无声地说。她面无表情，盯着镜中的自己好像是在瞪视自己的仇人。

“很好！就是这个表情。”医生在一边拍手叫道。

阿斯托利亚是个有秘密的女人，这桩秘密在她十六岁那年起就开始存在了，那时大战刚刚结束，魔法界的一切都亟待恢复，马尔福家族因为在大战中选择了正义的一方，对击败伏地魔的党羽提供了实质性的帮助，再加上给圣芒戈医院捐的那一大笔钱，所以名望并没有太大的损害，格林格拉斯家和马尔福家族的婚约也提上了日程。

当阿斯托利亚获得母亲的准许去看望她的未婚夫德拉科时，她还因为可以进到他的卧房而感到兴奋和羞涩，但是当她真正推开门的时候，她发现自己的未婚夫正在盥洗室里自残。

德拉科靠在盥洗室门口，手臂和大腿上上布满深深浅浅的划痕，有些已经结痂，有些还十分新鲜，血液像荆棘一样勾在他的浴衣上，看见阿斯托利亚进门，他往自己的大腿上又划了一刀。

“你疯了！”阿斯托利亚尖叫起来。

“你告诉我妈妈，把文森特带过来。”德拉科的声音带着哭腔，他举着刀打算再朝自己的大腿划上一刀，阿斯托利亚抽出魔杖，击飞了他的匕首。

阿斯托利亚缓缓的蹲下，移行到他面前，伸出手指抹去他下巴上的泪珠，一只手轻轻拍着他的背部，安慰道，“德拉科，你冷静一点，”她继续说，“文森特·莫里森已经被关进阿兹卡班了。”

阿斯托利亚知道文森特，在斯莱特林的时候，他总是像小跟班一样走在德拉科身后，但是他比克拉布和高尔顺眼多了，她所知的几个本学院的小女生还给文森特递过情书、示过好，但无一例外的都被德拉科羞辱了一番，再也不敢动这样的念头。

在那之后，有格兰芬多的人私下编纂小报，建立秘密电台，在整个学校里传阅，污蔑德拉科和文森特是情人关系。德拉科知道之后气极了，把那个格兰芬多拖到桃金娘的盥洗室揍了一顿，斯莱特林还因为群殴被扣掉了五十分。

“德拉科，”她轻拍着他的背，安抚他的情绪，“你只是失去了一个好朋友，你还有布莱斯，潘西……你还有我。”

“这不一样！这不一样！”德拉科怒气冲冲的对她说，他从松松垮垮的浴衣里扯出一个挂坠盒，凑到阿斯托利亚眼前，“这不一样！”

挂坠盒里是一张照片，照片上德拉科和文森特亲密的头挨着头，冲着镜头微笑。

阿斯托利亚的笑容僵硬了，她站起身，居高临下的看着德拉科，说：“我去叫你妈妈过来。”

纳西莎·马尔福赶到的时候，德拉科已经晕倒在地了，她看着德拉科身上弯弯道道的伤口，失声尖叫：“德拉科，德拉科你能听见我说话吗……迪戈！迪戈！”她大声叫着家养小精灵的名字，“叫圣芒戈医院的急救！”

医院的人很快从壁炉里钻了出来，他们严格对自身进行过消毒之后才开始检查德拉科的状况。

医生交待道：“没有大问题，马尔福夫人，家用白鲜水就足够治疗用了，不过浓度要更深一点。我们会开一些营养补充剂，混到食物里给他吃掉就好了。他的饮食怎么样？”医生看着纳西莎，询问道。

纳西莎的表情有些为难，最终开口道：“迪戈，告诉医生，少爷的饮食怎么样。”

迪戈扯着嗓子说：“少爷的胃口很好。营养搭配严格参照《跟着珍妮弗学健康饮食》，每顿都是迪戈用魔法强迫他吃下去的。”

医生意味深长的看了纳西莎一眼。

“我们也是没办法，”纳西莎不再做过多的解释，她继续问，“医生，德拉科怎样才能停止这种行为，难道我们要对他使用捆绑咒吗？”

“他这种状态持续多久了？”医生问。

“划伤自己吗？……我不知道，他父亲也不知道。大战之后他不肯出门，把自己锁在房间里，不肯见任何人，我们以为他闹些阵子就会和以前一样的。”

“马尔福夫人，”医生把伸缩听诊器放进火柴盒里，建议道，“这种情况下，我建议带这位昏迷的先生去非器具创伤性精神科进行诊治。”说着，接过家养小精灵递来的诊费，和护士一起消失在壁炉里。

纳西莎·马尔福呆坐在床边，好一会儿，她才注意到阿斯托利亚还没走。

两人离开房间，纳西莎轻手轻脚的关上门才开口说话：“多谢你及时发现。”她神情恍惚的往前走，似乎还未从惊慌中缓过神来。

阿斯托利亚紧紧跟在她身后，压低声音说：“我想我发现了一些事情，马尔福夫人。”

“什么？”纳西莎顿住脚。

“他爱文森特，是不是？他精神错乱的时候把一切都说出来了。”

纳西莎转过头看着她。“阿斯托利亚，我希望你记住，我的儿子是不会精神错乱的。”

“我只是想知道，他对我们之间的婚姻是什么看法，我不能容许我的丈夫爱着别人。”

纳西莎的表情没有丝毫松动。“他没有看法。家族联姻本来就不是私人感情能左右的，你要是有点本事，就管理好自己的身材和容貌，能不能留住德拉科就看你下的工夫了。当然，你要是介意，可以解除婚约。我不允许我的儿子受到任何指责。”

“我没有想过取消婚约！”阿斯托利亚语气激动的说，“我只是想知道这是不是真的。”

“德拉科会慢慢忘掉的。他之前做的不成熟的事今后会引以为耻。你可以放心的是，他洁身自好，不会养情妇。”纳西莎轻描淡写的说。

“他养不养情妇我不知道，可是他喜欢男人。”

纳西莎斜了她一眼。“据我所知，你的祖父也养过几个男宠吧，这不是再正常不过的事吗？年轻人总有那么点特殊的爱好，”纳西莎同情的说，“不要把什么事情都怪在德拉科身上，或许是你失掉魅力了也说不定。作为一个过来人，阿斯托利亚，我不得不告诉你，家族联姻不需要双方相爱。”

“我有一个请求！”阿斯托利亚鼓起勇气叫住了转身欲走的纳西莎，终于说出了自己的打算，“我妈妈有记忆清除操作师的执照，如果可以的话，我希望清理掉德拉科那些不好的记忆，你们会同意吗？”

纳西莎没有拒绝这个提议，她看着一脸期盼的阿斯托利亚，缓缓点了点头——一个健康活泼的德拉科也是她想要看到的。

格林格拉斯夫人在傍晚准时而至，她受邀来对德拉科的记忆做一些清理。

“加布里埃拉，清理记忆会对德拉科的智力造成损害吗？”纳西莎隐隐有些担心。

格林格拉斯夫人检查了一下在床上昏迷不醒的德拉科，头也不抬的说：“我正打算说这个。对性格是会造成一些损害的，智力也有一定的影响，但不是大问题。我会尽最大努力的，毕竟我也不想把我的女儿嫁给一个智力受损的傻子。”

“妈妈！”

“这不是一件容易的事，”格林格拉斯夫人在手帕上来回擦着手，“所以除了清理这种方法之外，还有部分剔除和遮盖这两种方法。把最不想被看见的剔除掉，其他不会造成实质性损害的就要进行遮盖，就像一团大雾，遮住他的记忆。”

改造记忆耗费了整整一天半的时间，德拉科的床前不断发出刺眼的白光。格林格拉斯夫人戴着遮光眼罩，熟练的把取出的记忆放进玻璃瓶里，用木塞塞好。

“迪戈，”纳西莎叫来家养小精灵，“把这些玻璃瓶子处理掉，不论用什么方法，藏着也好，毁掉也行，不能让任何一点记忆离开马尔福庄园的大门。”

阿斯托利亚撑着下巴想，被改造记忆之后的德拉科会是什么样。

事实证明，她的母亲加布里埃拉·格林格拉斯还是对自己女儿有私心的，她附加了一点被修改的记忆给德拉科。

两天后，阿斯托利亚意外的看着靠在床头，已经苏醒的德拉科一把握住了自己的手，在她的手背印上一个轻飘飘的吻：“阿斯托利亚的美丽，即使是在夜里也这样引人注目。”

阿斯托利亚脸红了。“德拉科，你知道你为什么受伤吗？”她试探性的问。

“知道，”德拉科握着她的手，“我不小心摔下扫帚，被碎石划伤的。”

阿斯托利亚露出一个满意的微笑，在他额头上亲了一下。

“对，就是这样。”她说。


	3. 德拉科的疑虑

夜深人静，只有壁炉里发出不正常的绿色火焰，布莱斯·扎比尼睡眼惺忪地出现在火中。

“德拉科，打扰人睡觉真的很不好。”布莱斯在火焰里抱怨道。

“我怀疑艾斯被人施了夺魂咒。”

布莱斯倒吸了一口冷气，他抹了把脸，睡意全无：“她攻击你了吗？”

“没有，”德拉科说道，“但是她很不正常，我给你列举一下：不涂口红就去上班，顶着面膜睡了整整一晚，错用了我的洁面乳。那天早上要不是我拦着，她就用我的刮胡器去剃眉毛了。布莱斯，从前她不笑我都觉得没什么，但是这样的艾斯太反常了，我都不清楚她到底在干些什么。”

“你想得太多了。之前潘西也是神神秘秘的，结果我发现她只是买了几套昂贵的护肤品。没什么的，估计阿斯托利亚只是想换个衣橱。”

“她衣橱够大的了，打通两个房间改成的巨型衣橱。我的书房还没那么大呢。”德拉科抱怨道。

布莱斯开了瓶橡木陈酿的蜂蜜酒，一副准备长谈的样子。

德拉科打了个响指，吩咐凭空出现的家养小精灵准备一块浆果奶油蛋糕和棉花糖酒。

“你还是那么喜欢吃甜的。”布莱斯有些嫌弃的说。

德拉科耸耸肩，道：“我也不知道我为什么会喜欢吃甜食，忍不住，就想吃甜的。”

“以前在三把扫帚，你和文森特比赛谁吃的甜点更多，不相上下；在喝酒方面你倒是赢了。”布莱斯说道，似乎没有意识到自己说漏了嘴。

“文森特？”德拉科近来对这个名字很敏感。

布莱斯意识到自己的失误，改口道：“啊。文森特，嗯，对，文森特·克拉布。”布莱斯不得不为自己一时的机智松了一口气。

“你直接叫他克拉布不就得了。”德拉科白了他一眼，他几乎都要以为是文森特·莫里森了，他放下叉子，问：“艾斯有没有可能是出轨了？”

布莱斯一口酒喷了出来，炉火燃的更旺了。

“绝对不可能，”布莱斯说，“她念二年级的时候我就发现她对你不一般了，整天装作不经意的从我们教室门口经过，只是为了看你一眼。要是说出轨的话，我觉得你更有可能。”

“胡说八道。假如，要是她对我没有感情了，我们就离婚，我说真的。我尊重她的决定，但是我不想斯科皮有一个破碎的家庭，”德拉科往炉火里扔了一小块蛋糕，正中布莱斯的眉心，“斯莱特林得十分！” 

炉火燃烧着奶油，屋子里弥漫着一股甜蜜的气息。

“还好我和潘西是自由恋爱，再加上家族联姻，完美极了。当初要不是我抢先一步，说不定她就被小多洛霍夫拐走了，”布莱斯感慨的说，“但是这些女人永远爱化妆品比爱自己的丈夫要多一点，上一次我打碎了她的钻石面膜，她整整一周没让我进卧室。”

两人在壁炉面前，隔着炉火遥遥举杯。

“艾斯是美容、瘦身和服装的狂热追崇者，有的时候我甚至怀疑，把她关在一个全是护肤品和高级定制服装的屋子里，每天给她提供健身器具和瘦身餐，半年之内她都不会记起我。”德拉科酸溜溜的说。

布莱斯斜了他一眼，“你这是嫉妒了。发挥一下你的魅力，当初潘西还不是被你弄的神魂颠倒的，要不是那时候我还不喜欢她，说不定早就找你决斗了。”

德拉科哭笑不得。“这些老掉牙的事情就别提了。有时候我发现自己对艾斯提不起兴趣。”他朝身后紧锁的门看了一眼。

“提不起兴趣？”布莱斯拔高了音调。

“也许一开始是有兴趣的，但是已经被消磨的差不多了。就像我父母之间，你的父母之间，只是家族联姻的受害者。不是所有人都像你这么幸运的，布莱斯。”

“你是不是真的出轨了？”布莱斯问。

“没有。”

“那就好，出轨的确不太光彩。你别这么想了，”布莱斯说道，“就像你说的，不想给斯科皮一个破碎的家庭。阿斯托利亚甚至把自己的品牌都起了名字叫‘阿斯托利亚·马尔福’，你们要是离婚了，她还开的下去吗？她对你很忠诚，这一点你不该怀疑。”

“我知道，不谈这个，”德拉科把杯中的酒一饮而尽，然后说，“最近我发现自己的脑子不太灵便了。前几天上班，我发现我对十九年前有些事情一无所知。再往前一点的记忆有些也是模模糊糊的，像被一团浓雾遮住了。”

“十九年前？不就是霍格沃茨大战吗。”

“这个我知道，我是说——文森特·莫里森，我对他一无所知。到处都贴着他的通缉令，我却对这个人一点印象也没有，这很奇怪不是吗？”

布莱斯的声音听上去有些沉重：“说不定你那个时候生了一场大病，大战之后很多地方都有传染病的。”

德拉科耸耸肩：“我觉得不太可能，你说呢。”

布莱斯放下酒杯。“你以前不是从扫帚上摔下来过吗？也是十九年前的事，大概是摔出后遗症了……我都有点醉了。德拉科，就到这里吧，该休息了。”话音刚落，他就消失在炉火中。

*

有一件事几乎是和壁炉里的谈话同时发生的：文森特·莫里森企图深夜潜入马尔福庄园，他穿着一件捡来的袍子，在走路时会露出里面破破烂烂的灰色囚服，但他并没有成功地翻墙进去，整个马尔福庄园都笼罩在一层保护魔法之下。

文森特趴在墙上，目光扫过每一层亮着光的房间，突然察觉到十九年是多么漫长，他已经忘记德拉科·马尔福的卧室是哪一间，只能模糊地回忆起四柱床正对的天花板上有一盏吊灯，至于是枝形吊灯还是三杈吊灯他已经记不清楚了。

“我们得走了。”一个浑身湿淋淋的年轻男人从一旁走了出来，看着他的大致轮廓可以十分肯定他就是通缉令上的劫狱人，此时的他整个人就好像刚从水里捞出来一样，头发梢和袍子角不断有水滴下来，洇湿了一大块石板。

“再等一下，布莱恩。”

窗户上突然映出一双手，文森特眯起眼睛注视着二楼的那个房间，他整颗心几乎都提到了嗓子眼：德拉科会以什么样子出现呢？他会披着长袍还是穿着浴衣？

嗒。窗户的扣子被打开的清脆声在一片死寂中更为响亮。

丑陋的家养小精灵伸出头朝外面探看了一下，顺手拂去了几片枯叶。

文森特从墙上跳下来，尖尖的鞋头戳在坚硬的地板上。“走吧。”

就在他们离开之后，德拉科的声音从打开的窗户里传了出来。“你看到了什么？”

“没有什么，主人，但是刚刚迪戈倒炉灰的时候的确看到有人趴在墙上。”

德拉科站在窗口吹了会风，他定定地看着墙头。

“没什么事了，你出去吧。”

*

文森特·莫里森成功越狱的事，令有些创办地下刊物的巫师们把他和小天狼星·布莱克联系在一起，称他们是“阿兹卡班小规模逃狱成功者”“囚犯的楷模”。

魔法界甚至掀起了一阵模仿文森特·莫里森的热潮。翻倒巷有一家专卖复方汤剂的店宣扬他们有文森特·莫里森身体的一部分，可以变成文森特的模样。这家店现已被查封，经审查，店主只是偷偷剪了一位乞讨者的头发来冒充，虽然魔法部已经辟谣，但还是在魔法界掀起了很大的波澜，目前店主还被关押在魔法部的地下监牢里。

但是狂热的囚徒追随者们并不满足于地下刊物和私人电台的流行，他们开始在公众场所制造喧哗事件：巫师们把头发弄得乱糟糟，穿着破破烂烂的袍子或者阿兹卡班同款囚服在公众场所露面，引起了众人的恐慌。

恐慌几乎一瞬间就席卷了整个魔法界，随处可见巡逻的巫师。

当德拉科接到命令赶往国王十字车站时，只看见浓浓的烟雾遮住了霍格沃茨特快列车的好几截车厢，周围是四散奔逃的人群。

“不要惊慌！大家待到安全的地方去！”尖锐的口哨声冲破浓烟响彻了整个候车厅，紧接着是一阵被浓烟呛住的咳嗽声。

人群尖叫地更厉害了。

德拉科十分肯定那声哨响来自魔法部体育运动司，太混乱了，竟然连这些部门都出动来维持秩序了，是不是下一秒就有人解说道“国王十字车站代表队进了一个鬼飞球，得十分！”

他晃晃脑袋，觉得自己在这个时候想这些是有些不仗义。

“大家到没有烟雾的地方去！”

德拉科大声吼了起来，但是显然这无济于事。一阵哭喊响起，似乎是哪个孩子找不到父母了。

他抽出魔杖，向先前赶来的巫师一样吸取着烟雾。

浓烟渐渐散去，车厢里的乘客已经在第一时间被转移，他凑近暂时被安置在候车厅长凳上仍然惊魂未定的列车上卖零食的女巫，对她做着笔录。

“没有人员伤亡吗？”

“……只有霍格沃茨的一位老教授被浓烟呛晕了过去。”

“爆炸的起因是什么？”德拉科皱起了眉头，他一到车站就听到尖叫的人群放声大叫：“是他！阿兹卡班的囚徒！”

如果真是这样的话……

“有一块坩埚蛋糕烤得太过火了，把厨房炸了。”

好在是这样……

“那么那位不合格的厨师是谁呢？”

一旁头发里还藏着一大块蛋糕碎屑的中年女巫抽抽噎噎的哭了起来，“一定是面粉的问题！我看见那儿还有一袋快过期的面粉，就打算做几个蛋糕喂给家里的宠物。”

没有大问题。德拉科这样想着，做了个简单的结尾，抬头朝不远处望去，慌乱的人群已经渐渐平息下来，地上散乱着新鲜的被踩碎的面包和土豆，以及通缉令。

恐慌真是种麻烦的东西。

他突然抬头看向墙壁，“文森特·莫里森”的名字被放大印在每一张通缉令上，魔法部悬赏一百万加隆买他的人头，比当年的哈利·波特值钱多了，部里真是大手笔啊。

“先生。”

刚走出几步就被人堵住了，他看着眼前这个卖酒的老年女巫。

“买瓶酒吧。”

德拉科掏出七个银西可，放到老年女巫手中，她突然把整个篮子往德拉科怀里一放，匆匆消失不见了。

“哎——”

女巫已经消失不见了。

大概是为了生计吧，不想找零。他想。

他掀开遮住篮子的布，里面放着一个透明的瓶子。——新型的酒吗？他想。

德拉科注视着瓶子里漂浮的银色长条状的发光物质，这是什么？酒里掺着气体吗？

他环顾四周，没有卖酒女巫的身影。他把瓶子装进公文包里，篮子随手给了一个正指挥扫帚打扫清洁的女巫，朝出口走去 。


	4. 马尔福庄园遇袭

德拉科像往常一样，幻影移形到家门口，发现马尔福庄园漆黑的高栅栏门前围满了人，甚至有记者举着相机在拍照。

傲罗指挥部部长哈利·波特带领几个傲罗正在检查马尔福庄园的防御系统；卢修斯·马尔福正在接受《预言家日报》的采访；甚至古灵阁的妖精也到了现场，在检查财产损失。

德拉科穿过人群，挤到家人身边，问：“发生什么事了？”

魔法法律执行司司长赫敏·韦斯莱突然在空中幻影移形了，她刚刚赶到，回答道：“有人破坏了马尔福庄园的保护魔法，——哈利，什么情况？”

“可以肯定是黑魔法，很强大。但不是一个人能完成的，有同伙，”哈利·波特回答道，“我们会另外派人来修补的。”

德拉科握住纳西莎和阿斯托利亚的手，问：“妈妈，艾斯，你们没事吧？”

“没有人员伤亡。”赫敏对一旁的助理说，她转向纳西莎，询问道：“马尔福夫人，有什么财产损失吗？”

纳西莎的目光忧虑极了，她知道是文森特回来了，但是他只是带走了一些银制餐具和首饰，这让她太不安了，难道他破坏整个庄园的保护魔法只是为了偷窃？这不正常。她回答道：“没有太大的损失，马尔福家负担的起。”

额头上长着一撮浅黄毛的妖精不客气的说：“建议您说明每一项失窃财物的名称，如果流落到其他地方，也方便魔法部找到窃贼。”

纳西莎招了招手，穿着深绿色围裙的家养小精灵梅吉走到她跟前，行了个礼。

“梅吉，你跟他说。”

“是，夫人。”梅吉尖声尖气的回答，向妖精汇报着。

纳西莎永远不会知道，多年以前叫迪戈处理掉的那些瓶子遗漏了一个——当年迪戈是把那些瓶子炸掉的，但是它还在幼年期的小儿子——还不能在厨房里帮忙的埃雷斯偷偷藏起了其中的一个，玻璃瓶里装着的银色、闪闪发亮的记忆让这只幼年期的家养小精灵开心极了，于是偷偷掖进被子里当作玩具。

这天，已经成年的埃雷斯正在厨房外面对着花园一角削土豆时，遇见了入侵者文森特和湿漉漉的布莱恩。

埃雷斯见过文森特，那时它还小，文森特经常去厨房找点心吃，还好心的留下一小块给在炉灰里扒豆子的自己。文森特总是靠在墙上，脚尖有一搭没一搭的点着地，慢条斯理的把点心掰成小块，细细的嚼着，直到德拉科催促的声音响起，他才拍拍手掌，点心碎屑像大颗粒尘土一样洒下来，他带着无奈的微笑，口里模模糊糊的回道：“就来了——你真是一刻也离不开我吗？”

埃雷斯长大之后隐隐知道那只他藏起来的瓶子到底有多么重要，于是在布莱恩准备对自己下手之前叫了文森特的名字，然后在围裙上揩了揩手，在针线篮里找到那只伪装成保暖袋的玻璃瓶，把瓶子交给了文森特，他感激的说：“埃雷斯永远不会忘记莫里森少爷的点心。”

“你们都没事吧？”德拉科再次问了一遍，把家人挨个从头到脚打量了个遍。

阿斯托利亚说：“没事，放心吧。”

赫敏说道：“修补保护魔法的工作人员在十分钟之内会赶到，在这段时间里安全是很重要的问题。据说家养小精灵（赫敏在提到这个词时很重的停顿了一下）见到了闯入者，请他配合一下我们。”

德拉科叫了一声：“迪戈。”

穿着餐巾布的家养小精灵迪戈低着头露面了，和他同时出现的还有它的五个子女，它的妻子梅吉已经向妖精汇报完毕，也和他们站到一起。

“迪戈当时正在一楼拆地毯，准备拿去洗，看见马尔福庄园上空很明显的波动了一下，迪戈知道保护魔法被破坏了，庄园里只有女主人（纳西莎·马尔福）在午睡，迪戈不敢吵醒她。迪戈准备战斗时，被人打昏了。”

赫敏蹲下来问：“你见到是谁袭击你了吗？”

迪戈摇摇头。“但是迪戈闻到了鱼腥味。很浓烈的鱼腥味，来自两个人。”

“可以定案了，”赫敏斩钉截铁的说，“闯入者是文森特·莫里森和劫狱者。加强马尔福庄园的保护魔法。”她命令道。羽毛笔飞快的在纸上记下她的话。

“司长，”德拉科说，“我很疑惑，是怎么判定是这两个人的。”

“文森特·莫里森是博登湖人鱼和巫师的混血，据神奇生物管理控制司推算以及阿兹卡班现场的勘探显示，劫狱者应该是长期生活在水里的生物，”赫敏看了德拉科一眼，把目光转向刚刚接受完采访的卢修斯·马尔福：“如果还有什么损失，请及时联系我的助理伊凡吉琳·罗伯茨。”说完，和伊凡吉琳一起幻影移形消失了。

其余的巫师也陆陆续续的幻影移形了。

马尔福庄园又回到了往日一般的寂静。

迪戈和妻子梅吉推开大门，让主人们可以通过。七只家养小精灵低着头，谦卑的走在主人们十步开外的地方。

德拉科安抚着惊魂未定的家人：“没事的，这段时间我请假在家，一直到保护魔法维修好。艾斯，写封信给斯科皮，叫他放假不要回来了，霍格沃茨比这里安全。”

“我会的。”阿斯托利亚说。 

迪戈偏头看着家人们，小声的分配着工作：“乔纳森，你去摘一篮鲜蓝莓。克洛伊，你上次不是想洗床单吗？哈珀去厨房帮你妈妈吧。弗莱迪去湖边洗衣服，记着，主人（德拉科）喜欢用雪松味的无泡洗涤剂。埃雷斯，你想做什么？”

埃雷斯垂着头，还为遇见文森特的事情而耿耿于怀，他不知道自己是否应该告诉父亲这件事。

“我去削土豆，爸爸。”

梅吉抚摸着小儿子的大耳朵，说：“今天不做土豆，夫人在减肥，想吃水煮西兰花。埃雷斯，你看起来不太好。”

“没事的，妈妈，”埃雷斯低垂着头，“我去给主人煮壶茶。”

 

*

德拉科仰躺在床上，松软的床垫让他感觉身体疲软无力。最近发生的事实在是太多了，这几天加班的次数越来越多，法律执行司食堂的家养小精灵没有一点美学造诣，黏糊糊的鹰嘴豆混着番茄，看起来恶心极了。德拉科认为，这完全是赫敏·韦斯莱上台之后对家养小精灵采取的放松政策所导致的结果，没有任何一只家养小精灵开始以摆盘精美为目标了。

他突然想吃几颗沾满奶油的树莓。

叩门声响起。

“进来。”

埃雷斯端着托盘，从门缝里挤了进来。

“主人，刚煮好的茶，还有奶油和糖。”

“放这儿吧。”

“是，主人。”门被轻轻扣上。

德拉科对埃雷斯的贴心还是很满意的，至少没有忘记自己喜欢在茶里加奶油，回头他打算表扬一下这只家养小精灵，不过他想了想埃雷斯听到之后痛哭流涕的表现，打消了这个念头，鼻涕什么的，真的脏死了。

他翻身下床，一边从公文包里摸出工作笔记，一边打开墨水瓶的盖子，挑选了一支黑色细长尾羽的羽毛笔，喝了一口茶，一副要开始工作了的阵势。

从霍格沃茨毕业之后，他直接进了魔法部工作，在这个高不成低不就的位置上一直混到现在，甚至连赫敏·韦斯莱也踩在了他的头上，成了顶头上司，他可比她早两年进入魔法部呢。德拉科把自己的工作称为“只是为了找个事做”，毕竟马尔福家祖祖辈辈积累起来的财富足以让他这一大家子都不工作。

学生时代的德拉科·马尔福想当个傲罗，O.W.Ls考试结束后，学校额外发了一张调查问卷——“毕业之后你打算做什么”，他毫不犹豫的在第一位填了傲罗，备选职位想了老半天，才填了个“留校任职：黑魔法防御术教师”。后来他利用级长职位的便利，把所有他关注的人物的问卷看了个遍，其中哈利·波特的理想职位也是傲罗。当时的德拉科恶狠狠的想：那么就傲罗指挥部见吧，波特。

现实是哈利不仅当了傲罗，还在指挥部部长的位置上一坐就是十年。连韦斯莱那个傻瓜都当了傲罗，他不明白当初自己为什么没有参加毕业选拔，他隐隐约约是记得是在报名表上签了字的，自己也没理由不去参加选拔呀。他再细想，过去的事情更加模糊了，就好像蒙了一层浓雾。

他不再想这些没营养的事，饱蘸了墨水在工作笔记上起草了一行“飞路网管理局应重视魔法部辖区内的各大诊所及医院的交通状况，增设壁炉及夜骐等交通工具，保证医疗人员在最短的时间内到达目的地”。

这份工作太无聊了，他不止一次这么想。除了不停的起草文件，还要熟记各种法律法规，年纪大了，背书也没有在霍格沃茨时脑子来的那么灵光了。他把公文包里所有的东西都拿出来，以便找到那本随身携带的缩小版《交通法规一万条》，在看到卖酒女巫留下的玻璃瓶时，他停下了手上的动作。

玻璃瓶里的银色长条状物体像缎带一样漂浮着。

这到底是什么？他搁下书，来回观察着瓶子。

魔药？还是加了兴奋剂的酒？

他脑子里有一个呼之欲出的答案，连同曾经在霍格沃茨学到的知识一齐涌上他的喉间。

——是记忆。

德拉科把里面的东西倒了出来，银色的絮状物在他的魔杖尖头上飘飘扬扬，发着星星点点的微光。

他叫来埃雷斯。

啪，空气中发出一声爆裂，埃雷斯出现了，他的围裙上还插着一根银色的缝纫针。

“主人，您有什么吩咐？”埃雷斯低下头问。

“把冥想盆给我搬过来。”

埃雷斯瞪大了网球般的眼睛，他稍稍抬起头，瞅见德拉科桌子上的空瓶子。啊，他太熟悉了，就是这只瓶子，他拥有了十九年的小玩具，他明明交给了文森特，现在却出现在德拉科的手里，他忍不住问：“您要看记忆吗？”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“我的事什么时候要你来管了。”

埃雷斯跪伏在地，砰砰的磕着头，长指甲狠狠的掐着身上那点薄削的肉。

“够了够了，”德拉科制止了他，“把冥想盆搬过来。”

埃雷斯隐隐知道，文森特的名字将在今后很长的一段时间里，和德拉科都分割不开了。他内心其实很满意这样的结局，至少自己喜欢文森特甚过阿斯托利亚。啪，他打了自己一个耳光，他说主人的坏话了。


	5. 被剔除的记忆

银灰色的记忆滴在冥想盆里，像黑色的墨水一样晕开。德拉科在冥想盆里搅了搅，表面渐渐浮出文森特·莫里森的脸。他有些惊讶，但还是把头埋了进去。

 

一阵天旋地转，他在长毛地毯上着陆。

 

十五岁的德拉科坐在书桌前，默写着《高级魔药》里吐真剂的配方。

 

“霍格沃茨有假期作业吗？”文森特穿着德拉科的淡蓝色天鹅绒睡袍，衣服很大，未合拢的领子张着，敞着胸口的一大片肌肤。他坐在床沿上，晃荡着两条腿。

 

“没有，”德拉科皱了皱眉，拨弄着羽毛笔上的细软绒毛，“院长给我布置的作业，他对我上学期的成绩很不满意。”他咬牙切齿的说道：“都怪格兰杰，她每门考试都是第一，她这样的泥巴种就会死读书。你说是不是？”

 

“我可以帮你教训他们。”

 

“等你来了霍格沃茨再说吧，”德拉科支着下巴说，“我已经跟爸爸提过要让你转校的事了，他说要去莫里森家确认一下。”

 

文森特一下子坐直身子，“他们不会允许我去英国念书的，族谱上甚至都没有我的名字。”

 

“你别着急，”德拉科安慰他，“我爸爸大概不会真的去问，毕竟你去霍格沃茨念书只是他一句话的事。”

 

“真的吗？”文森特的神经渐渐松懈下来，他的神情有些恍惚，“你知道的，那件事发生了之后，我跟家里就没有来往了。那件事——你知道的，四个月前。”他埋着头，手指使劲的掐着太阳穴，好像陷入了剧烈痛苦的记忆中。

 

德拉科丢下笔，大步走到床边抱着他的头，说：“别想了，别想了文森特。我们不想这件事。”

 

*

 

三十多岁的德拉科站在门口，表情复杂的望着面前十几岁少年的互动，他的目光被半空中突然坠下的一滴墨水所吸引，墨水迅速晕开，在他面前形成了窗户大小的框，框边继续延伸扩展，他来到一个陌生的地方：

 

他面前的是一个没有穿衣服的男孩，侧偏着头，脸上胡乱搭着湿发，看不清面容，手脚被成捆的水草绑得牢牢的，勒痕在他苍白的泛着一层水光的皮肤上现出青紫色。

 

德拉科伸出手准备帮他调试一下，毕竟那像绳子一样的水草绑得那孩子都快喘不过气了，但他紧接着意识到自己是在记忆里，除了观看，他什么也不能做。一只手从他身旁伸了过来，放到男孩的脖子上。

 

“他还活着。”

 

那只手的主人宣布道。

 

德拉科这才发现自己站在几个年轻巫师中间，他们中间最大的不过十二三岁，有些甚至还没有到拥有属于自己的魔杖的年纪。

 

“开始吧。”

 

周围都是稚嫩的几乎无法辨别的声音，他们讲着德语，德拉科听着他们像闲聊一样的说着各种简短的句子，似乎再多说一个字就会要了他们的命似的。

 

一把被磨得很锋利的匕首从一旁递了过来，各种奇形怪状的石头被摆在男孩身边，当银质杯子里的香料被焚烧起来的时候，所有的巫师都用被水沾湿了的袖口捂住了鼻子。

 

“东北方向。”

 

“在他胸口滴一滴乌鸦的血。”

 

一股腥臭的味道从瓶子里散发出来，那滴血从他的胸口一直往下滑，像一条细细的丝线。

 

“他的鳞片呢？”

 

他的鳞片？

 

——德拉科努力地在脑袋里消化这个词语，他的——是这个男孩什么了不起的珍贵东西吗？

 

一片银色鱼鳞被人递了过来，它看起来比一般的鱼鳞要大上很多，德拉科若有所思地看着男孩小腿上一块渗出血丝的皮肤，上面被撒上动物羽毛烧成的灰。

 

德拉科绕到另一边，以便能更清楚的看见那个男孩，此刻他已经被其他人拽住头发，露出一张属于文森特·莫里森的脸——他的嘴唇不住地颤抖着，拼命地摇晃身体，但他越是挣扎，绳子就把他捆得越紧。

 

当鱼鳞靠近火焰时，文森特十分尖利地叫了出来，那种刺耳的声音简直要震破人的耳膜。在鱼鳞被飞快地掷进火焰时，他的身体在瞬间弯曲成一种极度奇怪的姿势，就像一条蛇一样高高弓起来。

 

鱼鳞的水分似乎要把火焰扑灭，鱼腥味混杂着香料的味道在杯子里冒出滚滚浓烟。

 

“按住他！”

 

杯子被碰倒，里面的灰烬飘散起来，一团灰雾迷了德拉科的眼睛，他揉揉眼睛，再睁开，其他的巫师已经三三两两的离开了，似乎要去找什么草药，只剩下几张残破的纸页，以及躺在草地上的文森特。

 

文森特睁着眼，大张着嘴巴，胸口没有明显的起伏，像是死了一样。

 

一股细细的血液流速极快地从文森特的双腿之间淌出来，染红了绿色的草地。从他额头淌下来的大颗汗水，滑过脸颊，下巴，脖子，最终止步不前。

 

他冰清玉洁的小东西正躺在血泊中，好像一截凝固的脂肪。

 

一阵风把残破的纸页吹到他残破的身体上，好像那就是他的最后一块遮羞布。

 

一张枯黄的纸吹到德拉科面前，他低下头，那上面用如尼文写着：如何通过阉割礼使神奇生物成为巫师。

 

记忆骤然收缩，德拉科被弹了出去。

 

*

 

文森特来自莫里森家族，德国古老的纯血家族之一，从他出生那刻起，他就背负着一个私生子的罪名——这个罪名让他不见天日的和人鱼母亲生活在博登湖底，远离人类，远离巫师，几乎不曾上岸。

 

他曾经想过很多次为什么父亲从不来见他，他知道父亲是没有和他一样的银白色尾巴的，他的父亲是位很有名望的巫师，他甚至在心底勾勒过千百遍父亲的形象：应该是个子高高的，和他一样的浅金色头发，皮肤因为阳光的长时间照射而有些小麦色，总是带着笑。

 

这种疑惑与渴盼一直持续到他七岁的时候，他终于见到了马克·莫里森。

 

和马克一同出现的还有他的律师，他迷惑不解的听着父亲和律师的对话。

 

“他是我唯一的儿子，只能让他来担任继承人了。”

 

“如果您的太太愿意认养他，那么在法律上是可以生效的。”

 

“我会说服她的，”马克温和的看着在水中冒出一个头的文森特，问他：“你愿意跟爸爸走吗？”

 

“愿意。”文森特毫不犹豫的说。

 

“那就上岸来吧。”

 

“妈妈还在湖底呢，我去叫她上来。”

 

马克皱起眉，“只有你，妈妈不能一起去。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为……”马克突然不知道如何解释，“你会拥有另一个更好的母亲的。”

 

“我已经有一个了，”文森特向后游去，“因为我妈妈是你见不得光的情人，是吧？我听他们说的。”他稚嫩的脸上浮起迷惑不解的神情，似乎是理解不了“见不得光”这个词的意思。“我们一直生活在湖底，本来就见不得光。”

 

他目视着父亲和律师远去，在走到十五英尺开外时突然消失了，空气中传来噗的一声爆响。他惊骇的正要潜入湖里，却被一团白光炸到了陆地上，他见到了一个高傲阴狠的女人，他父亲的正牌妻子，莫里森太太。

 

紧接着他就被一抔烟雾迷了眼睛，再醒来，已经是在湖底，他的母亲薇薇安忧虑的抚摸着他的脸颊，眼睛红肿，似乎刚哭过，见他醒来，在他脸上印下一排排细碎的吻。

 

“妈妈，我快被你吻的喘不过气来啦……我做了一个梦，梦见一个个子很高的女人，她朝我的脸吹了灰尘。我正想问她：嗨，你为什么乱喷东西。但是她没有回答我，只是一个劲儿的朝我脸上吹气，再醒来，我就见到你啦，”他把指腹按在薇薇安的眼角，摸了摸她的下眼睑，“妈妈，你哭了？”

 

薇薇安再也忍不住哭了出声，她抱着不谙世事的文森特，肩膀剧烈的抽动着。“是我太无能，文森特，是妈妈保护不了你。”

 

那不是梦，那个来自黑巫师家庭，相貌平平的高个子女人，的的确确是莫里森太太。她早就知道马克会忍不住来找他唯一的儿子的，她忍不住一只手抚上腹部，为什么女儿不能成为继承人，她的女儿从来就不比男孩子差劲。

 

她甚至认为自己对文森特下的诅咒足够仁慈——“永远停留在十五岁，不能变老，直至死去”。她不能接受一个私生子成为家族的继承人，尤其是那个女人的下贱儿子，她很清楚马克自始至终都忘不了薇薇安。不论这个诅咒要花费多大的代价，她都不能让马克如愿，首先是私生子入驻了，那么接下来呢，也许就是那个女人了吧，她和她的五个女儿在家里的地位会越来越低，说不定哪天就被扫地出门了。

 

但是七年之后，马克再度找到文森特，不再计较诅咒的事，就算文森特将来会因为永葆青春而遭人诟病，他也不在乎了，他只需要一个男性继承人顶住莫里森直系血脉的空缺——过去的七年里，他和妻子尝试过很多方法，但生下的除了死胎就是女儿，他意识到妻子贫瘠的土壤已经不能负担生儿子的责任了。

 

他准备了一场发布会，打算正式向外界承认文森特的存在。

 

但他显然太低估妻子和他的那些女儿了，他的大女儿在妻子的授意下召集了一群小巫师，煞有介事的商量着“如何把神奇生物或是人类变为巫师”，他们把目光锁定在了文森特身上，最终敲定了阉割礼。

 

在继承人发布会的前一天，文森特穿着崭新的黑袍子，白的像雪的衬衣，晕晕乎乎的醉倒在房间里。在睡梦中，有人切掉了他的生殖器，并且做了伤口处理。

 

马克·莫里森再也不会认他这个儿子了。

 

*

 

三十多岁的德拉科尚未从震惊中回过神来，他看着十五岁的自己摸了摸文森特的前额，轻柔的说：“该涂药了。”

 

文森特一声不吭，只是皱起了眉头。

 

德拉科从枕头底下摸出一个锡皮盒子装的透明膏体，掀开被子角，露出文森特苍白的大腿，他把被子掀的更开，更多的光亮漏在文森特冰清玉洁的躯体上。

 

文森特是个阉人。

 

就好像有一把最锋利的刀，贴着他的根部，齐齐整整的切掉了他的阴茎和睾丸，只留下一块平整的区域上一块粉红色的圆斑。

 

德拉科分开文森特的双腿，从锡皮盒子里挖出一团膏体，轻轻涂在粉色圆斑上。文森特的身体发着颤。

 

“别怕，文森特。一会儿就好——痛吗？”

 

文森特摇摇头，死死的咬住下唇。他茫然地盯着天花板上突出的一根木刺，咬住下唇，又松开，一直重复着这个动作。

 

“别这样。” 

 

德拉科给他围上一块纱布。

 

“别这样。”德拉科故意瓮声瓮气地又说了一遍，钻进暖和的被子里，拥住文森特，似乎期待他做出什么反应，就像忽然笑出声或者是停止咬嘴唇，但是文森特什么都没有做。

 

文森特把尖瘦的下巴埋进被子里，整个人往下缩了缩，嘴唇上的血迹蹭在被子上，他又往下缩了缩，直到快不能呼吸时他才从被子里抬起头，伸出一只白皙却泛着淡淡青色的细瘦胳膊，轻柔地摸着德拉科的头发。

 

“我再也不是完整的了。”他说。 

 

另一个场景。

 

霍格沃茨大战。

 

纳西莎和卢修斯保护着德拉科，三人悄悄的准备逃走。

 

文森特站在伏地魔身后的阵营里，宽大的黑色袍子在身后翻飞，他的魔杖不断发射出咒语，一边四处搜索着德拉科的身影。

 

“德拉科，你还在看什么？”纳西莎拉着他，催促他快走。

 

嘭。

 

伏地魔的身体爆炸了，威慑力极大的绿光以及轰鸣一直波及到他们所在的炸毁的桥边。

 

紧接着传来一阵夹杂着变声期男女生嗓音的欢呼。

 

黑魔王败了。

 

德拉科拖住纳西莎的手腕，“妈妈，我们不走了。”

 

“德拉科……”

 

“我们还能逃到哪里去呢？”

 

“他们不会放过我们的。”纳西莎绝望的说。

 

“我会让他们放过马尔福家的。”德拉科说。

 

德拉科攥着魔杖，朝那个地方跑去，他第一次这样不顾形象的朝战场狂奔而去，硝烟的味道越来越重，文森特和几个负伤的食死徒围在一起慢慢地向后倒退。

 

文森特也受了伤，他的袍子被划开一道缺口，露出里面洇着猩红血迹的白色衬衣袖子。

 

以米勒娃·麦格教授为首的霍格沃茨方朝他们慢慢逼近。

 

“放下魔杖，你们还有一条生路。”

 

一个食死徒冷笑道：“什么生路？被你们关进阿兹卡班吗？”

 

人群突然因为德拉科的闯入而引起骚动，十几根魔杖指向了德拉科。

 

“抓住马尔福！他是食死徒！”

 

“抓住他！”

 

“他是被逼的！”文森特大声反驳道，他脸上受了伤，被划破的口子往外渗着血。

 

两个高大的赫奇帕奇学生向后反剪住德拉科的双手。

 

“等一等！等一等，”德拉科看向哈利，“波特，我还有一件事要做……你帮一帮我，我妈妈救过你的。”

 

哈利冲麦格教授请求道：“相信他吧，如果不是，他也逃不掉的。”麦格教授点点头，那两个赫奇帕奇男生放开了德拉科。

 

德拉科大声朝人群说着：“我一直，我……马尔福家族在最后选择的一直是正义的一方。”他说完，转头看向文森特，用魔杖指着他。

 

下一秒，文森特的魔杖就飞了出去，在半空中被从中折断。

 

文森特难以置信的看着他。

 

*

 

审判场。

 

“鉴于被告文森特·莫里森的双重国籍身份，审判前已派人与德国魔法部进行交涉，德国魔法部允许此案交于英国魔法部全权审理。6月29日的审判，审理暂时被关押在魔法部地下十楼地牢里的食死徒文森特·马克·莫里森一案。”金斯莱·沙克尔阅读着羊皮纸上的内容。

 

文森特的双手被反剪在身后，手腕和双脚拖着一条沉重的铁链。

 

“被告文森特·莫里森，据知情人称，是德拉科·马尔福诱使你协助伏地魔的。”金斯莱·沙克尔问。

 

德拉科站在虚掩的门后向被告席上望。那个美丽的无性之人此刻正面无表情的站着，他瘦削的身子上松松垮垮地罩着一件印着编号的囚服。

 

“我自愿的。”

 

威森加摩的成员开始窃窃私语，记录员的羽毛笔尖停在羊皮纸上方，他犹豫了一下，还是把这句话添上了。

 

“你于去年的1月份加入食死徒阵营，是吗？”

 

“是。”

 

“你参与了迫害阿不思·邓布利多的行动，是吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“在那次行动中你发射了黑魔标记，并且在霍格沃茨天文塔塔楼使用了爆裂咒导致几个路过的学生受伤，对吗？”

 

“不是我，是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”

 

“那么……3月4日晚上，你潜入格林格拉斯庄园，企图杀死阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯未能成功，误伤了达芙妮·格林格拉斯，这件事是你干的吧？”

 

“是的。”

 

德拉科所在的地方被隔音咒滤去了声音，他看着文森特的口型，期待能辨认出他所讲的话，他说的话太少了，嘴唇轻轻的蠕动着，像是在附和别人的话。

 

“据纳西莎·马尔福说，你奉伏地魔的命令，逼迫德拉科·马尔福杀死混血的巫师，是吗？”

 

“是，”文森特停顿了一下，“但德拉科·马尔福拒绝了。”

 

威森加摩的成员又开始窃窃私语，这一次的声音更加大了，甚至可以听到有人说“马尔福一家都是情愿为神秘人卖命的”。

 

“安静！”威森加摩首席巫师宣布，“文森特·莫里森，因为陷害马尔福一家，协助伏地魔在德国境内伤害及谋杀十七位巫师，参与迫害阿不思·邓布利多的行动，故意伤害达芙妮·格林格拉斯，现判决阿兹卡班终身监禁。”

 

德拉科注视着面无表情的文森特被几个傲罗押走，突然说：“妈妈，我想听他的声音。”

 

是，他想听他的声音，就像他们在热恋的时候他对文森特声音的那种眷恋，每天清晨醒来，他的肩膀紧挨着文森特的肩膀，手穿过文森特的腰部轻轻搭在他的髋骨上。

 

“你醒了吗？”文森特闭着眼睛问他。

 

“没有。”

 

“我也没有醒。”

 

文森特的髋骨小巧而秀气，凸出的那一部分硌着德拉科的掌心，像一块光洁滑润的石头。每一回，当德拉科把手搭在他的髋骨上，他总是不自觉地要挪开，于是德拉科把他搂地更近一点，下巴贴在他的额际，手沿着腰向后滑，轻飘飘地贴在文森特的臀部上。那个同样小巧而精致的臀部在他的抚摸下开始躁动不安，蜻蜓点水一样地朝着他的方向靠近又向后挪开。

 

也是在那样的一个清晨，文森特宿在马尔福庄园，当文森特把双手支撑在德拉科的胸上，抓着他发出一种轻轻的隐忍住的抽噎时，原本应该远在里昂的马尔福夫人推门走了进来。她的目光在被撕扯地散乱一地的衣物间逡巡，最终放到了那张墨绿色的大床上牵扯不休的两人身上。

 

文森特没有时间去注意马尔福夫人发抖的嘴唇，他扯下床单胡乱地裹在身上，抓起魔杖，幻影移形了。

 

德拉科看了一眼滞在原地的母亲，翻了个身，闭上眼睛，脑海里放映着文森特刚刚做出的一系列流畅不已的动作，从他扯起床单一直到翻身下床，他紧实的被捏得发红的臀部一直面向着他，然后是那截裹在墨绿色里的白净的大腿，他仍然记得那双腿搭上自己的腰部又滑滑地松下来的场景，他们的肌肤严丝合缝，连仅剩的一点稀薄的空气也无处可寻。


	6. 记忆观看后遗症

德拉科的脸色难看极了。

 

几年前，禁止滥用麻瓜物品司从一个倒卖禁药的哑炮家里收缴了一台电视机，德拉科因为工作关系也被派到现场。液晶屏幕的墙挂式电视机上演着《美国恐怖故事：凶宅》。那是德拉科一次见到电视，高分辨率的清晰场景让他震惊了有那么十几秒，紧接着又投入到工作里去。

 

电视剧里的声音从他开始工作一直持续到结束。他能从对话里听出来一对死去的男同性恋伴侣在为装修房子大吵大闹。

 

德拉科并不歧视同性恋，他只是没有想到自己曾经是这样。就好像坐在沙发上观看自己和文森特主演的同性恋电影，并且还有裸露肉体的画面。他的耳朵发红，脸颊发烫，像是做了什么错事。

 

现场调查结束之后，他不经意的问过禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的同事：“墙上的方盒子是什么？”

 

“是麻瓜的电视，里面的麻瓜在演戏，都是按剧本来的，全是编的故事。”

 

有那么一瞬，他也希望自己看到的记忆是假象。

 

文森特带着硝烟的苍白面容总是在他闭眼的一刻闪现，那些他毫无记忆的片段轻车熟路地在脑中播映，那些片段是真实存在的，真实到他几乎都可以看到文森特眼中的惊愕与绝望。

 

那次大战之后，他也曾经半夜惊醒，伏地魔的躯体爆炸开来，像羽毛一样飞散，——在看到过去的事之前，对于那场大战，他的记忆仅此而已，他从来没有更深入地想下去，总是在这个时候浑身冷汗地苏醒。那之后的记忆是什么呢？他不敢想下去，但是那些画面却难以抑制地涌出来，像最辛辣的一剂魔药刺得他流下泪来。

 

太可耻了。身上好像突然出现一个滚烫的背叛者烙印。

 

他有些憋闷地去盥洗室，打算淋一捧凉水，这样也许不会那么心烦气躁。

 

他拧开水龙头，粗大的水流从里面喷射出来，他头一次把水开得这么大，水溅了他一身。他凝视着水龙头上那个银制的蛇头，那双祖母绿的眼睛让他感到不舒服，他想起了蛇冰冷滑腻的躯体以及让人毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声。

 

文森特房间里的水龙头才不是这个样子呢。

 

他关上水阀，靠在墙上，开始努力搜索刚刚记忆中见到过的文森特的水龙头。

 

那些记忆像碎片一样在他眼前闪烁而过：两人从隆起的长满嫩草的土丘上跑下来，手中挥舞着假魔杖，噼里啪啦地发着火光。笑声和喘息肆无忌惮地在空气中轻快地响彻。再一钻就进到林中木屋，他们锁上门，用力把对方抵在粗糙的门后亲吻，谁也不肯做在下的那一个。

 

德拉科还看到屋子里摆设简单，但床铺和小餐桌应有尽有，衣服挂在半空中一根悬浮的黄铜棍上。在少年亲吻的间隙，他面红耳赤地打量着这个房间，很快就从墙上的一幅用碎珍珠拼成的画上得知这是文森特的住处。

 

文森特有过水龙头吗？

 

……似乎他房间里面就没有过这种东西。那他是怎么洗漱的？

 

德拉科皱起眉头。

 

……对了，对，他见过的，文森特的房间里没有水阀。每天早上，在第一束阳光照射到他的小屋时，他来到一个拥有青嫩苔藓的地方，一泓清流从幽深的森林里淌出来，他就用那一条不断流动的、没有被污染过的水流清洗。

 

德拉科抹了一把脸上仍然在往下滴的水，里面似乎有千万条小虫在蠕动，告诉他他使用的水是脏污不堪的。

 

他把脸埋进洁白松软的毛巾里，呼吸着里面带着一点清香的空气，在他的读书时代，他曾无数次做过这个动作。他忽然抬起头，望着镜中的自己。

 

被水沾湿了的铂金色头发向后梳起，前额已经有点秃了，眼角有了皱纹，唇上和下巴留了短细的胡子。

 

这一切都在告诉他，自己已经三十六岁了，不再是十五岁。

 

他把毛巾扔到一边，走去书房，突然感受到时间的残酷。

 

接近傍晚的马尔福庄园依旧阴沉沉雾蒙蒙的，德拉科从来没有这样渴求过，有一束阳光能从窗边透进来，打在他身上。但是这种事似乎是不会发生在他身上的，有哪束阳光愿意光临他阴沉沉的房间呢？

 

 

德拉科休了三天假，这三天，他的足迹没有迈出过马尔福庄园外一步，每天他都陷在死循环里：书房——卧室——饭厅。他停下手头的工作，开始写遗书，遗书并没有他想象的写的那么顺畅，但他心里笃定，文森特不会放过他的，他要趁着在下一次遇上文森特之前，把所有事情都安排好。

 

他把所有的墨水一字排开，从墨绿色一直挑选到漆黑带微闪的墨水，也没有选出最喜欢的一瓶；珍藏的羽毛笔摆满了一整个柜子，也拿不定主意选哪一支。

 

“德拉科。”阿斯托利亚的声音在他头顶响起，吓了他一跳。

 

“嗯？艾斯。”

 

“书房的门敞着，我就进来了。今天你还在书房睡吗？”

 

“不了，没什么事要处理的。”他注意到艾斯今天在睡袍里穿了一条绣深蓝色和黑色花朵的透明裙子，看来今天晚上她会主动的调剂一下他们的夫妻关系。

 

德拉科靠在卧室床头，看着一本老诗集。

 

阿斯托利亚只往脸上涂了三层护肤品，就灭了灯。德拉科合上书，能察觉到她脱掉睡袍，掀开被子，趴在他的胸口上。

 

估计蹭掉了她半张脸的护肤品。德拉科想。

 

阿斯托利亚摸到他的睡衣扣子，耐心的单手一颗颗的解开，嘴唇亲吻着他的肩膀。她的身子滚烫，像是有火在炙烤。德拉科一只手抚上她的脊背，他侧过头来回吻阿斯托利亚时，目光所及之处好像看到了突然出现的文森特，他吓出了一身冷汗：文森特一丝不挂的站在月光下，有些拘谨的用双手挡住双腿间的粉红色圆斑。德拉科再一眨眼，文森特消失不见了。

 

阿斯托利亚把他的衣服拉的更开，德拉科握住了她的手。

 

“我累了，睡吧。”德拉科小声说，在她手背上吻了一下。

 

他转过身子，背对着阿斯托利亚，难以入睡。

 

曾经就是在他躺着的这个位置，睡着文森特，他不着寸缕，枕在自己的手臂上。

*

 

休息在家的这几天，德拉科对阿斯托利亚感到非常抱歉，但他不知道怎么开口，总不能说“我和你准备做爱的时候发现了文森特”吧？阿斯托利亚只会认为他是在为自己“不行”而找借口。而他德拉科·马尔福从来就没有“不行”的时候。

 

一收假，他就赶去上班了，早餐只是匆匆的喝了一小杯意式浓缩，吃了一碟生姜蝾螈饼干。这一点也不符合往日他们一家子追求的健康生活方式，卢修斯吃完早餐，揩了揩嘴角，批评道：“德拉科，牛油果紫甘蓝沙拉要比你的饼干来的健康的多。”

 

“知道了，爸爸。我明天再健康生活。”德拉科敷衍的说。

 

明天他也没打算这样，不淋高热量沙拉酱的蔬菜，和嚼木头块儿有什么差别。

 

办公室墙上的灰鸟啼过一声之后，亚伦·伯恩斯坦像往常一样灰头土脸的进来了。

 

“炉灰的滋味怎么样？”德拉科说，“你可以好好尝试一下我的建议，用幻影移形要比飞路粉来得干净的多。”

 

亚伦站在角落拍着衣服上的灰。“我家里那位，黛西，她觉得幻影移形不安全。上个周末报纸登了一个巫师在幻影移形的时候不小心把下肢忘记在诺福克了，人却在南安普顿，我告诉她这是技术不成熟造成的。她不听，为了阻止我再幻影移形，买了十加仑打折的飞路粉，非要我用完。你说这要用到什么时候？”

 

“你把飞路粉倒了不就行了。”

 

“得了吧，那她还不得打死我。说正事呢，詹姆斯的那份文件他还没拿过来，我们还得在这儿等猫头鹰送过来。估计来得比较晚，他们家的猫头鹰好像精神有点问题，这么多年了还不换。”

 

“他怎么不自己一起带过来？十点钟的大会他不是代表威尔士出席吗？”

 

“他现在还在圣芒戈昏迷不醒呢。喝了太多未催熟的栎木蜂蜜酒，中毒了。我估计他喝的是自家酿的才出问题的，罗斯默塔夫人在售的招牌好酒是绝对没有质量问题的。对了，”亚伦掸净最后一点灰尘，问道，“前几天你们家被通缉犯非法侵入了，怎么样，人没事吧？”

 

“没事。”

 

亚伦舒了一口气：“我还以为你跟通缉犯生死搏斗了。他怎么就找上你了呢？”

 

德拉科绷紧嘴唇。“我也不知道，”他看了看墙上的挂钟，把一沓厚厚的文件装进包里，“詹姆斯的猫头鹰一来，我们就出发去会场。”

 

曼彻斯特的会议大厅里挤挤挨挨地坐着各个国家的律师代表，这是一场国际性的法律盛会，各国的魔法部都派出代表来参加。也许大厅的建造师最初是把它照着音乐厅的雏形来设计的，不论哪个席位的人都可以听到主席座上包着白色头巾的巫师的声音。

 

“……这句话很明显不符合北非的情况。”他带着浓重阿拉伯口音的英语听上去怪异极了。

 

是啊，还有谁能比你更熟悉北非的情况呢。德拉科腹诽道。即便他对戴头巾的男巫很不满。但还是打开工作笔记记着要点。

 

阿拉伯男巫曾经用带着浓重口音的英语羞辱他们，说：英国魔法法律执行司的官员，各个无所事事，严重的脱发却让他们看上去一副日理万机的样子。

 

德拉科真想掀开他的白头巾看看下面是不是爬满了虱子，他摸了摸发际线，是有点秃了，但丝毫不影响自己的帅气。

 

他的黑色龙皮的工作笔记本今天有点不一样：在他下笔的过程中，纸上冒出了幼稚的涂鸦。他眨了眨眼睛，以为自己看花了眼，再下笔，还是有涂鸦冒出来。说真的，画的真不怎么样：炸了毛的小人被闪电劈中，原地颤抖着；湖边的独角兽正在舔着鱼肉。

 

德拉科翻到扉页，自己的花体字签名还在上面，但笔记本就是有点不一样了。

 

他画了一把飞天扫帚在空白处，纸页上复制出了更多的扫帚。

 

有点意思。

 

他装作在记笔记，往上写：他讲的一点都不好。

 

“我知道。”一行字迹凭空现了出来，又慢慢的隐去。

 

德拉科吓了一跳，他继续写：你能听见？

 

“你说什么都是对的。”

 

德拉科脸红了，他有点得意，之前的察觉到的那点不对劲早就被这句恭维冲的干干净净了。

 

他开始认真对待这本笔记了，有好几次，亚伦来他的办公室蹭茶喝，都发现德拉科在笔记本上写写划划。

 

“你写什么呢？”亚伦问。

 

“工作笔记。”

 

亚伦还是被红茶呛了一口，“你打算竞选司长的位子？离换届还早着呢，说不定她还要连任。”

 

德拉科啪的一声合上笔记本，“我才没兴趣。”

 

“前几天黛西去看杰瑞米，他打魁地奇受伤了，听杰瑞米说斯科皮和罗丝关系挺好的，就算是为了孩子，你也不要把和司长的关系弄的那么僵。”

 

“你说谁？斯科皮和谁？”

 

“罗丝·韦斯莱，司长的女儿。听说对你们家斯科皮有点意思，现在的小孩子越来越早熟了。”

 

“我大概是耳聋了。”

 

德拉科盘算着该怎么让斯科皮离韦斯莱家的孩子远一点，马尔福家的人是绝对不可能和韦斯莱扯上关系的。斯科皮和阿不思的友谊已经够让他头疼了——就是波特家那个阿不思，被分到斯莱特林，和斯科皮是室友，几乎形影不离，就差没手挽手了，罗丝·韦斯莱的出现让他开始怀疑这是不是波特和韦斯莱联合起来想的整人方法，看起来他们几个人学生时代的战火已经蔓延到下一代了。

 

亚伦连喝了好几杯茶，茶壶里的水都快干了，他趁着接水的空当，警惕朝门外看了一眼，压低声音说：“部里对你的监视暂时还没有撤销。”

 

“什么监视？”德拉科有点懵。

 

“黛西的弟弟在监管部门工作，上次喝醉酒，说漏了嘴：马尔福庄园遇袭之后，他们部门就接到命令开始监视你们家的所有人了——除了斯科皮，校长不允许任何监视存在于霍格沃茨。你们家的保护魔咒联通了傲罗指挥部，只要一有波动，半分钟内，离的最近的傲罗会接到通知赶往事发地。”

 

德拉科猛的站起身，情绪激动，“他们怎么敢！”

 

亚伦捂住他的嘴，朝门外看了看，低声说：“小点声！”

 

一阵沉默，门外好像有人走过。

 

“遇袭之后的事？”德拉科开口，“我怎么从来都没发现。”

 

“你要是在路过每个能照镜子的玻璃窗时不全神贯注的看着自己，会注意到的。”

 

“有时候，监视也是一种保护。”亚伦说。

 

“我不需要这种保护。”


	7. 正面交锋

德拉科·马尔福从未感到过这样烦躁，他冲出办公室，朝盥洗室走去。

自从亚伦告诉他部里在监视他之后，他变得前所未有的谨慎。有好几回，他发现有巫师装作无意的在马尔福庄园的围墙外闲逛。开玩笑，马尔福庄园方圆十英里之内只有他们一家人居住，会有谁散步到这里来？

一位素未谋面的男巫跟在他身后进了男士盥洗室，在他旁边的隔断小便池解开裤链，假装无意识的朝他偷瞄。

“够了！”德拉科忍无可忍的想，“跟踪就已经是极限了，还要安排一个变态观看自己小便吗！”他怒气冲冲的按下冲水键，直奔魔法部部长助理罗杰斯·布鲁斯南的办公室。

“德拉科·马尔福先生，请问有什么可以帮到你的吗？”大腹便便，满脸油光的罗杰斯笑眯眯的问他。

“我请求见部长。”

“部长去苏格兰开会了，不在。”罗杰斯仍旧是笑眯眯的。

“我请求撤销对我的监视，还有对我家人的监视，也请一并撤销。”德拉科开门见山的说。

罗杰斯挑了挑眉，敷衍的说：“这件事不是我能决定的，不过马尔福先生的请求我会转告部长的，说不定还会召开一个临时会议来表决……马尔福先生，逃走的可是一个阿兹卡班的囚徒。”

德拉科不客气的回复：“如果我和文森特·莫里森正面交锋，我会通知部里的。”

罗杰斯意味深长的看了他一眼。“希望你能坚持到发信号的那一刻。好吧，”他摊开一小卷羊皮纸，“我现在就给部长写信。”

*

德拉科没有立刻回到马尔福庄园，而是去了破釜酒吧，刚刚处理完这种糟心的事，他需要好好的喝一杯。

他坐在离砖墙最近的一个位子，靛蓝色的桌布上放着一杯加热过的栗子酒，小碟子里是一块赠送的指甲盖大小的颜色古怪的马卡龙。

他屈指揉着眼眶下的泛青，白睛里的血丝还在隐隐作痛。

很久没有好好休息过了。他抱怨道，抿了一口火热的栗子酒。该死的魔法部，该死的监视。

靠窗的位子上坐了一个尾随他进酒吧的巫师，正咀嚼着一块额外赠送的岩皮饼。

门突然被推开了——这是再正常不过的事，不过进门的人就不那么正常了。那个人全身黑压压的，兜帽下面一块黑布遮住了脸，只露出一双眼睛。

这种打扮太具有危险性了，尤其是在现如今有逃犯的情况下，德拉科甚至注意到监视他的巫师此刻放弃了咀嚼，从袍子下悄悄掏出了魔杖，魔杖尖对着进门的人。

德拉科还注意到，其余的巫师在闲聊的空当，也把手伸进口袋里，抓住了魔杖。他也这么做了。

进门的巫师走到柜台上，点了一杯烈火威士忌，一边把兜帽掀开，扯下黑布。

“艾斯？”德拉科很惊讶，他松开抓住魔杖的手。

进门的巫师正是他的妻子，阿斯托利亚·马尔福。

所有的人都放松了戒备，从窗外飞进来一只猫头鹰，落在监视人的肩膀上，他看了一眼羊皮纸上的内容，就收起魔杖走了。

解除监视了吗？德拉科想。大概是的吧。他感到前所未有的放松。

“艾斯，你怎么来了？”德拉科问道。

“来喝一杯，你不也是吗？”阿斯托利亚正在给一个女巫签名，她一只手举着烈火威士忌，一只手握着羽毛笔飞快的签下自己的名字，并浮皮潦草的写了两句祝福语。在拥有马尔福夫人头衔的同时，她还是一位极有名气的服装设计师，拥有自己的同名品牌：阿斯托利亚·马尔福，今年还受邀在米兰巫师时装周上进行展示。

“你怎么喝这么烈的酒？”德拉科拉开椅子让她入座，“换一杯吧，喝茶好了。”

阿斯托利亚没有拒绝，她目光热切的注视着德拉科叫来侍者，说：“一杯路易波士。”

“你什么时候对……对我这么好了？”阿斯托利亚酸溜溜的问。

德拉科抿着嘴唇笑了。“艾斯，难道我以前对你不好吗？”他摩挲着自己修剪的干净整洁的指甲，显然是找不到什么话题。

“梅林的左撇子，”德拉科总算是找到了话题，“你可越来越不像你了，竟然没有涂指甲。你是不是偷听到我的梦话，说‘德拉科·马尔福不喜欢他的妻子涂指甲油呢’。”他自己都被这个临时想到的梦话逗笑了。

但是阿斯托利亚表情淡漠，一言不发，只是用小匙子搅着茶杯里的方糖。

德拉科有些尴尬，他的目光集中在桌布上的一个被火星烧出的小黑点上，无声的埋怨道：早知道就不讲什么所谓的笑话了。

“我一直在找你，”阿斯托利亚说，“……很辛苦。”

“怎么了？”德拉科抬起头问，“出什么事了？”

阿斯托利亚摇摇头。“就是想你了。”她支着下巴说。

德拉科摸了摸她的头发，说：“这段时间加班太多，你也在忙着做衣服，是很久没有好好说过话了。艾斯，等阿兹卡班——”

阿斯托利亚正举起杯子，她的手忽然很明显的颤抖了一下，碰倒了栗子酒和新添的酸柠檬汁，酒水打翻在德拉科身上。

“噢。”

“没事的，艾斯，我去处理一下。”德拉科安慰道，他拿着一条手巾蒙住沾湿的领带，推开椅子，朝盥洗室的方向走去。

德拉科站在镜子前端详着自己的上半身，领带已经被摘下来拿在手里，深蓝的痕迹洇在上面，沾过一次水已经不能再戴了。镜子里是自己蓄着短胡须，梳着背头的模样，像魔法部所有有洁癖的男人一样把自己打扮地一丝不苟，没有丝毫标新立异的地方，在人群中唯一有辨识力的便是这头铂金色的头发。

德拉科伸出手摸了摸自己的头发，想着一会儿要怎么和阿斯托利亚继续谈话，他们结婚以来，从来没有单独约会过，每次纳西莎或者卢修斯都会坐在五张桌子开外的地方监视他们，生怕有什么突发情况。

这时，厕所的一个隔间打开了。

更多的厕所隔间也被砰的打开了，但是没有人出来，盥洗室只有德拉科一个人，他掬起一捧水洗了把脸。

盥洗室的大门突然被关上，德拉科抬起头，在镜中看到阿斯托利亚。

“艾斯，这是男士盥洗室，你来干什么？”一颗水珠顺着他的脸颊滑下来。

阿斯托利亚走到他面前，深深的看了他一眼，坐在洗手池的大理石上，一只手揽着他的后颈，在他嘴上轻轻一吻。

“终于见面了，德拉科。”

她的声音有些沙哑。

天花板上用作装饰的麻瓜电灯开始闪闪烁烁，灯丝发黑，整个盥洗室的老式油灯毫无预兆地全部炸裂。

“文森特·莫里森？”德拉科一只手摸到了魔杖。

下一秒，他还来不及拔出来的魔杖就飞了出去，顶着阿斯托利亚面孔的文森特在黑暗中抚摸着德拉科的魔杖。

三把扫帚的负责人正骂骂咧咧地朝盥洗室的方向赶来，有巫师在没有灯的情况下被挡在路中央的醉汉给绊倒了，女人高声尖叫着要把谁送到圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。

“你竟然敢到这里来。”德拉科的声音在黑暗中格外清晰。

“我为什么不敢？监狱我都去过了，还有什么地方是我不敢去的？”文森特质问道，他的声音渐渐软下来：“你从前可不像这样对我说话，你从前都是轻声慢语的。”

盥洗室外的脚步声越来越近。德拉科急促的喘着气。

“这是你欠我的，德拉科，我们会再见的。”他最后说，突然原地消失了。

门在这时候被炸开，银白色的亮光夹杂着火星注入爆炸的灯里。

“马尔福先生？”戴着一顶尖帽子的酒吧老板走了进来，帽子的尖角因为太高而弯折下来，他冲德拉科伸出手，“没想到在这里遇见您。”

德拉科眯着眼睛，显然很不适应突如其来的光亮，他握了握老板的手，“哦——是，我刚进来，突然就一片漆黑了。”他把洗手池旁的魔杖重新揣进口袋里。

“我为带给您的不方便感到很抱歉。马尔福先生，最近魔法部有什么新指示吗？你知道的，我这个小店可不能再被封了，全家就指望着靠它养着呢。”老板悄悄的问。

“嗯……暂时没有，有的话会提前派傲罗巡视的。抱歉，有一点急事，回见。”德拉科心神不宁的说，他再次握了握老板的手。

酒吧老板的声音从他身后不太清晰地传过来，“对，抱歉……真是抱歉，灯一直都完好无损的，不知道是哪个见鬼的小孩弄出的恶作剧……自从《地窖里的男巫》被透露是悲剧结局后，抽水马桶就经常出故障。”


	8. 赴约

文森特的胆子很大。德拉科不得不这么承认，在猫头鹰被严加检查的现在，他竟然敢把信夹在阿斯托利亚的时尚杂志里一起送过来。

羊皮纸上画着一张简便的地图，终点处飘着一面小旗帜。德拉科在书房里踱着步，纠结着要不要赴约。他无人可以倾诉，最终摊开龙皮笔记本，征询它的意见。

“为什么不去？德拉科·马尔福无所畏惧。”它恭维道。

德拉科·马尔福很胆小。这一回德拉科不得不这么说自己。从他知道自己出卖文森特的那一刻起，他就已经是一个可耻的胆小的背叛者了。他想起自己第一次在通缉令上见到的文森特，他怎么也没想到自己居然会和他牵扯到一起。

他抓起笔，在遗书上添了一句“如果我遭遇不测，我名下的所有财产全部交由父亲处理”。然后把地图揣进大衣口袋里，系好围巾，顺便抹了一点发油。站在镜子前仔细端详着自己，像是要以最庄重的姿态去迎接死亡。

当他以这身打扮出现在客厅的时候，阿斯托利亚正坐在沙发上翻着一本《时尚女巫周刊》。

“艾斯，猫头鹰把你的杂志寄来了。”

阿斯托利亚接过最新一期的《流行趋势》，翻了翻内页，抱怨道：“质量做的不怎么样就算了，猫头鹰也不靠谱。”但她还是津津有味的翻看起来。

“我出去走走。”德拉科神情复杂的看着妻子，像是要把她的模样永久铭记。

也许要永别了，艾斯。德拉科在心底说。

阿斯托利亚从杂志上方抬起眼看了他一下，把目光转移到“宝石蓝无疑会引起一股轩然大波”那一行去了。

“好的。”她含混不清地说。

*

浅薄的雾气在软趴趴的植物中间飘荡，有些雾气爬上了冰冷漆黑的高栅栏大门上，瞬间就凝结成水珠，整个马尔福庄园都散发着冰冷的铁锈气息。

德拉科站在门前，大门缓缓打开，他伸出一个指头作出推开门的姿势，就好像这门是被他推开的一样。他的手指上沾了几滴冰冷的水珠。

地图上标注的是向东走。

他把手揣进口袋里，想着：是该有个了结了。文森特说的对，我欠他的。他要是攻击我，我不会还手的。

他呼出的气体在面前形成了白雾，这条路很安静，他走了这么久，把马尔福庄园远远地抛在脑后，还是没有遇见文森特。

小路的两旁长满了芦苇，刚刚到他脖子的高度，尖上都挂着一颗水珠。

他照着地图上标注的往前走走，一路上依旧静寂无声，只能听到自己的皮鞋接触地面时发出的轻微响声，他衡量着节奏，像固执的孩子一样不允许任何一个节拍出错。

越靠近目的地，那种混杂着铁锈和水腥臭的味道就越来越浓烈，这片天空也比别的地方要暗一些，芦苇却在疯长。

“在这儿。”芦苇丛里冒出一个魔杖尖。文森特的个子只到德拉科的耳垂，自从十五岁的诅咒生效之后，他再也没有长高过。

这里的芦苇丛被齐根割掉，留出一个不大的空当，摆了两把椅子，一张桌子，茶壶和茶杯一应俱全，桌子面上甚至还体贴的放着一本年度畅销书《地窖里的男巫》。

“坐。”文森特邀请他。

文森特穿着浆洗得发白的衬衫，长至肩胛下角的头发用深蓝色府绸缎带束在脑后。

德拉科不着痕迹的打量了他一眼：他真的永远留在十五岁了。

文森特给他倒了一杯热茶。

“说吧。”德拉科直白的开口。

“说什么？”

“你叫我来不是有事情吗？”

文森特没有回答，他变出两盘甜点，讨好的说：“吃吃看。”

德拉科刮下一点蓬松的糕体，机械的咀嚼着。“很不错。”他评价道。

文森特的脸因为这句话而变得微微泛红，他抿着嘴笑了。

德拉科表情复杂的放下叉子。

“这些年你过的怎么样？”文森特突然问道，“听说你的儿子在霍格沃茨念书。”

德拉科敏感的盯着文森特，当他对上文森特那双历经沧桑的眼后，他的神经松懈下来。

“斯科皮，念一年级了。”

“真快，”文森特感叹道，“一定是个斯莱特林。”

德拉科从喉咙里“嗯”了一声以示回应，他突然鬼使神差的问：“你过的怎么样？”话一出口他就后悔了，在阿兹卡班还能过着怎样的生活呢。

文森特倒是并不介意他这个问题，相反，他感到这是一个让德拉科内心不宁，对他心存愧疚的机会。

“一天一次的摄魂怪之吻和吃饭时间一样准时，后来，他们以为我疯了，次数逐渐减少。那个鬼地方……那些下贱的脏耗子，给我们吃硬邦邦的食物。我泡在脏水里，十次，你要求他们十次，才会换新的水。有一次探视的时候，我劫持了一位女士，她本来是打算代替她的丈夫在阿兹卡班服刑的，他们甚至都商量好了，我偷了她的魔杖，清空了他们的记忆，没有人发现。就是那一次，我和布莱恩里应外合，我炸开监牢，他引开摄魂怪，逃了出去。”

德拉科听得头皮发麻。“对不起。”他诚挚的说。

“对不起？”文森特的眼眶泛红，“……我是自愿的，德拉科，我不怪你。”他攥着德拉科的手，指引他摸着自己的脸颊。“十九年了，我无时无刻不在想你。我谋划这场越狱，谋划的太久了，久到我来找你，你什么都不记得了。你结了婚，有了孩子，我还是和以前一样，什么都没有，在陆地和水里奔波，像一个杂种，一个怪物一样存活至今。我现在才知道莫里森的太太的诅咒有多可怕，你三十六岁，我还是十五岁，永远十五岁。”

有好一阵子的寂静，只有风吹在芦苇上的沙沙声。这样的寂静对德拉科来说无异于死亡前夕，他闭上眼，松开一直紧抓着衣角的手，准备迎接文森特的致命一击。

文森特的情绪好一会儿才平复下来，他翻开《地窖里的男巫》，抽出书签，仰躺在椅子上，说：“你朗读给我听吧。”

德拉科诧异的睁开眼，紧接着很顺从的端着书。

这大概是我这一生最后一次朗读了。他想。

他念了出声。

*

“关于卡兰·彼得斯，有一点不得不提，他的父亲是杰拉德·彼得斯，飞路网管理局局长，也正是因为这个原因，黑巫师找上了他。

“黑巫师发现他的时候，这个目光阴沉的男孩正在长满荒草的土丘上奔跑，他一边追赶二十英尺之外的大块头表哥，一边朝他扔着石头。

“‘你跑不过我的！……天哪！卡兰，你朝我扔石头！’

“卡兰并没有因为雷蒙德的话而停手，他甚至想冲回房间拿出魔杖把雷蒙德给解决掉，就算因为这件事让他被霍格沃茨开除，他也心甘情愿。

“他一边跑一边把怀里的备受摧残的布娃娃抱得更紧了一点。那是一个没有五官，只有尖下巴上一道红迹的老式公爵布娃娃，手臂已经被扯掉了，只剩下一条耷拉下来的腿。

“噢，弗兰克。

“布娃娃弗兰克此时的状态就像是抢救无效了一样，事实上它本来就没有生命，只能算是一个在魔法的驱使下能够做出各种动作的玩具。但是卡兰几乎与他的弗兰克寸步不离，吃饭的时候把它放在自己的大腿上，睡觉的时候把它放在自己的脸颊旁。

“卡兰认为弗兰克应该得到所有人的尊重，从他得到弗兰克那天起，他不止一次对家人宣告：“弗兰克是高傲的，他应该得到尊重。”这句话他一直从七岁说到十四岁，某一天，彼得斯夫人发现了卡兰的异样，他目光阴沉，身形瘦削，缺少其他兄弟姊妹应有的蓬勃与活力，并且不再念叨那句话。为了调剂一下客厅的沉默，她随口一问：“卡兰，你怎么不带着你的布娃娃了？”

“彼得斯家从不缺孩子，听到母亲的这句话后，卡兰的三个哥哥，一个妹妹都笑了出来。

“卡兰，你怎么还玩布娃娃！”他的扎着小辫子的小妹妹捂住缺了几颗牙齿的嘴笑了出声。

“卡兰没有回应，他端着一杯水回到卧室，在关上门的时候还能听到客厅里难以消除的笑声。

“他倒在床上，把整杯水浇在了自己头上，伸手抱住弗兰克，把它紧紧拥在怀里。

“噢，弗兰克。他们都在笑我。

“他摸着弗兰克的玳瑁眼珠，悲哀地说。

“卡兰·彼得斯是个恋物癖。

“他自己发现这件事的时候是十一岁，当他和其他拉文克劳学院的学生一起围着长桌吃饭时，他下意识地摸向自己的大腿，咕哝了一句：“坐好，我的公爵。”但是腿上空落落的，没有弗兰克细瘦的身体，他才记起在进校的时候，弗兰克作为违禁物品被禁止带入霍格沃茨。

“在他睡觉的时候，弗兰克的后颈没有枕在他的手臂上，他烦闷异常，以失眠的状态在拉文克劳男生宿舍度过了新学期的前三天，在那之后，因为巨大的黑眼圈和时不时的上课晕倒而被院长强行送回家。

“当他看到阴暗的卧室里孤零零坐在角落的弗兰克，他干涩的双眼忍不住流下了泪水。那一刻，他认为这就是爱情。

“他爱上了自己的布娃娃，真荒唐。”

*

“就到这里吧。”文森特说，他仰着头，靠在椅背上，似乎还在回味刚才的剧情。

“这部短篇小说占据年度畅销书排行榜榜首长达四周呢，据说作者是以好友的真实经历创作的。”文森特继续说。

“听说过。”

“我有点不明白，为什么卡兰在回到卧室的时候要往自己的头上浇水呢？他又不是植物。”

“不知道。”德拉科认真的回答。在此之前，他从来没有阅读过这本书，他的日常读物仅仅是枯燥乏味的法律法规。

文森特笑着，好像沉入了一种甜蜜的回忆。“你朗读的声音真好听，德拉科，以前，在格雷诺布尔的一家旅馆，你也是这样朗读给我听的，你——”

“够了。”德拉科猛地站起身来。

文森特睁开眼，向上凝视着他，问：“下一次，你还会来的吧。”

德拉科像是陷入了巨大的挣扎之中，好半晌，他才松开紧握的拳头，用微不可闻的声音说：“会的。”


	9. 艾丝美拉达珠宝店

有好几次，德拉科都想向阿斯托利亚坦白，告诉她：“我什么都知道了。”但他并不是想跟阿斯托利亚离婚，不过他有时候想想，自己和她的婚姻就像是例行公事，擦不出一丁点火花，和离婚也差不多，但他不能这么做，阿斯托利亚是一个很好的伴侣。

文森特在猪头酒吧跟他约了几次的会，他仍旧是二十年前的打扮，丝毫不知道现今的流行趋势是什么，有好几次，德拉科都想提醒他：“现在已经不流行用缎带绑头发了，即使是服用了复方汤剂，你这样也是很容易被人发现的。”文森特似乎也有所察觉，他剪短了头发，但也没有特别短，金色的长发垂到肩上。

《地窖里的男巫》断断续续的读完了，文森特的情绪也不像之前那样大起大落，德拉科觉得这是个好兆头，至少他不会做出什么傻事来。

偶尔，德拉科不小心对上文森特一脸痴迷的神情，总是很迅速的移开目光。这样的注视让他感到不安，好像自己是被盯上的猎物。

在阅读这一方面来说，文森特是个很合格的听客，他不会中途打断。只是偶尔，他会要求带入角色。

“你是卡兰·彼得斯，我是他的未婚妻，这个，”他变出一个公爵布娃娃，和《地窖里的男巫》官方发售的一模一样，“这是弗兰克。现在排卡兰和未婚妻的戏，该你吻我了。”他闭上眼。

德拉科喝了一口茶，没有理他。

好一会儿，文森特败下阵来，他意识到自己不能操之过急，于是说：“你继续读吧。”

这天，在猪头酒吧，文森特在宽大袖口的遮掩下握住了德拉科的指尖，小声说：“我们回到从前那种关系吧。”

“不可能了。”德拉科不动声色的抽回自己的手。

“为什么不？这种关系可以慢慢培养出来的。”

德拉科低声说：“我有孩子了，我不能背叛我的家庭。”

“他们修改了你的记忆。你不明白吗？除了被剥离的记忆，你的大部分记忆都是被修改过的。要是不修改记忆，你永远也不会和她结婚。”文森特冷笑道。

德拉科有些语塞。

“看好你的妻子吧，”文森特刻薄的说，他的眼里闪过一道阴狠的光芒，“我会让她知道那么做的代价。”

德拉科像被踩到了尾巴一样赶回马尔福庄园，阿斯托利亚正在吃下午茶，她捏着银汤匙顶端，面前的盘子里是几颗草莓。看到德拉科的突然出现，她有些惊讶，但还是平淡的说：“你回来了。”

德拉科放下公文包，坐在她身旁，握着她的一只手，含情脉脉的看着她。

“艾斯，你一直在家里吗？”

“对。怎么了？”

“没什么。”德拉科松了一口气。他仍旧握着阿斯托利亚的手，指腹滑过她右手无名指上的宝石戒指。“我们去逛街吧。”他突然提议。

阿斯托利亚十分惊讶，这是结婚以来德拉科第一次主动说要陪她去逛街，她想笑着在他脸颊上印一个吻，但她想起了美容科医生的话——“尽量不要做出任何表情”。

她照做了，板着脸提议：“坐马车吗？”

阿斯托利亚喜欢马车这种逐渐被淘汰的座驾，车轱辘碾过地面，马蹄哒哒地在林荫道中响起，每当经过那片雨天有些泥泞的小路时，她隔着面网注视着没有污染的翠绿树林，马车外的景象和十几年前一模一样，她闭上眼感受清爽的空气，蜘蛛型的绿色宝石趴在面网上闪闪发光，似乎重回了少女时期。

德拉科有一瞬间的犹豫，他最不感兴趣的就是这种浸透了陈腐气息的交通方式，他不明白马车在现在还存在的意义到底是什么，但还是同意了：“听你的。”他端详着艾斯精致的妆容和光秃秃的脖子，突然想起马尔福家族祖传的众多项链中最为精致和贵重的一条，他站在原地回忆了好一会儿都记不起他什么时候把项链送给艾斯的。

“艾斯，你的项链呢？”

“我一会儿再戴。”

“结婚之前我送你的那条颈链——应该是订婚礼物，没怎么见你戴过。”

“哪一条？”

德拉科粗略地在脑海里搜索关于那条项链更为细致的回忆，但他似乎也记不清了，无奈的摇摇头，“ 我妈妈戴过的，马尔福家传给女主人的颈链——但是家里传给女主人的东西未免也太多了，我记不清了。你应该记得。”

阿斯托利亚握着的叉子突然打了滑，刮在盘子上发出刺耳的响声。她怎么会不记得那条项链？在她第一次和德拉科在英格兰巫师聚会上由两家介绍正式见面时，那根项链不伦不类地挂在文森特的脖子上。“没有，你没有送过我。”她放下叉子，努力把话题扳回德拉科最不感兴趣的地方，“坐马车真的不错。”她又提了一遍。

就像她所预料的那样，德拉科眼底的疑问像火苗一样熄灭了。

*

阿斯托利亚喜欢现代透明建筑，这种建筑在伦敦的巫师聚集区只有零星的几个，其中一个就是她自己的同名品牌阿斯托利亚·马尔福。

阿斯托利亚·马尔福伦敦专卖店通体透明，由与水晶球相同材质的玻璃打造而成，店门口矗立着一座蛋白石雕像，雕着一位时尚女巫的背影。背影完全按照阿斯托利亚十七岁时的照片来设计，高跟鞋踏在大理石基座上，发出轻微的踢嗒声。

阿斯托利亚每次看见雕像，都会微微脸红，但这一次没有，她昨天才去圣芒戈美容科进行了苹果肌填充，脸上还不太显色。

阿斯托利亚一脚踏进了店门，昂首挺胸，一张面无表情的脸板的更厉害了，看起来就像是女王在巡视自己的王国。店员见了前来巡视的她都毕恭毕敬的打着招呼。

德拉科打算给她一点惊喜，也算是给他们平淡无奇的婚姻增添一点乐趣。

“我出去一下。”德拉科说。

*

伦敦的艾丝美拉达珠宝店已经开了几百年，店名两边对称的飘着两根绿色的缎带。所有的珠宝都放在透明容器罩着的绿色丝绒盒子里，缓慢的自动旋转着。

“先生需要看些什么呢？”穿着绿色制服袍子的店员殷勤的问。

“打算给我太太买点东西。”

店员动作轻柔的拔开一溜透明玻璃罩，让德拉科看的更清楚一些，“这一套新上市的祖母绿系列，因为价格昂贵，这些天来还没有被买走。耳环，手镯，项链，都是成套的。妖精造的，您知道妖精做的东西都是有质量保证的。鲤鱼形花纹，灵感来自日本。不用清洁咒语也可以保证几百年内光彩依旧。当然，您太太不喜欢祖母绿的话，还有很多其他选择。”

“她喜欢，”德拉科顿了一下，他仔细想了想，确实记不起来艾斯喜欢什么种类的宝石了，“她应该会喜欢的。”他说。他的目光滑过几只钟型玻璃罩，锁在一只黑宝石戒指上。

“把这个拿出来给我看看。”他用指尖轻轻敲了一下玻璃罩。

“三年前一个冰岛人在这里寄卖的，”店员取出戒指，顺便给他展示证书，“切面很光滑，光泽很足，白金锻造的指环，本店提供刻字服务，男士也可以佩戴。”

“把它单独包起来。”德拉科打算在一个特殊的时候把戒指送给艾斯，要是她不喜欢，他就自己戴。他个人是很喜欢这枚戒指的。

他回到阿斯托利亚·马尔福门店的时候，艾斯正在训斥一位个子不高，有点微胖的店员：“我的品牌理念是专为时尚女巫打造时装。米兰达，你告诉我，什么是时尚？”不等米兰达回答，她继续说：“时尚和肥胖绝缘，你知道吗？——知道？知道为什么你不想着要以挤进0号时装为目标，而吃成这个样子呢？——浮肿？我拒绝听到这个答案，如果是浮肿，你为什么不施一个消肿咒呢？当初雇佣你的时候，你也没有胖成这个鬼样子。现在，米兰达，作为老板，我要很抱歉的对你说再见了。”

德拉科站在门外，犹豫着要不要进去，阿斯托利亚生气的时候实在是，太可怕了。她为什么就不能笑一笑呢？好像自从他们有了斯科皮之后，她就没有笑过了。

两个打扮入时的男巫想要挤进门，德拉科侧身退了出去，让他们通过。哭哭啼啼，刚被开除的米兰达脱下那身像丧服一样黑而紧致的店员制服，跑了出门。

“艾斯，”德拉科把一个华丽的绿色包装盒递给她，“我给你买了礼物。”

阿斯托利亚涂着钴蓝色指甲油的手指有条不紊的撕开包装纸，“今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”她问。

“没有。我就想给你买东西。”德拉科说这话的时候是有点心虚的，他只是想靠这份礼物增进一下他们的夫妻关系而已。

“很漂亮，”阿斯托利亚扯了扯嘴角，试图扯出一个微笑，但还是放弃了，她面无表情的说，“帮我戴上。”

项链扣上的时候发出一点短促而悦耳的声音，阿斯托利亚十分满意的审视着镜子里的自己，她一只手抚上中央坠下的祖母绿宝石，望着镜中的德拉科，淡淡的说：“我很喜欢，德拉科。”


	10. 贝茨酒店

斯科皮是在圣诞节的时候回来的。

德拉科在站台边上看着从霍格沃茨方向驶来的列车，蒸汽突突的冒出来，在傍晚的雾霭里像一团团浓云。他不由得想起学生时代的自己也是如此欢欣的要下车回家，但每每对上卢修斯那张严肃的脸和纳西莎高高昂起的骄傲头颅，他都不得不收敛一下情绪，克制住自己要去拥抱一下父母的情感。

“爸爸！”斯科皮一眼就看见了他，朝他跑过来，一把抱住他。

德拉科微笑着摸着儿子的头发，说：“长高了。”

“妈妈呢？”斯科皮抬起头问。

德拉科把臂弯里托着的厚厚的黑斗篷给他披上，“快到了。我们先去贝茨酒店等她。”

玛丽·贝茨酒店是已故的著名畸形女巫玛丽·贝茨的家族产业，悬浮在大英博物馆上空，每年光是维持悬浮咒和隐形魔咒就要向魔法部支付一大笔资金。玛丽·贝茨生前穷极奢华，她的酒店也沿袭了这一风格。正门并不大，入口处以精灵喷泉为中心，两只鹰头马身有翼兽在门童的指示下朝进进出出的巫师行着礼，月长石向上延伸弯曲成拱形门。17扇巨大落地玻璃窗面对花园；湖泊则正对400多块戴银框镜子组成的巨大镜面，镜子形态不一，玛丽·贝茨收集这些镜子，前前后后花了近半个世纪的时间。地板上雕刻着叙事图案；墙壁以淡紫色和白色月长石贴面装饰，柱子则选用了绿色大理石，柱头、柱脚和护壁均为黄铜镀金。天花板上绘制着歌颂梅林的巨幅油画，楼梯旁的墙壁上挂着魔法界历届进入“名巫堂”的巫师画像。水晶吊灯上悬空着两百支蜡烛。随处可见银色波浪卷发的媚娃女侍。

斯科皮正坐在四轮马车上数着自己收集的巧克力蛙卡片；纳西莎一脸关切的注视着自己的孙子，一边用魔杖控制着马车的速度。马车在巨大的房间里跑来跑去。

德拉科和父亲卢修斯没什么好交谈的。卢修斯在一旁看着报纸。

阿斯托利亚还在赶来的路上，她刚刚结束下个季度的时装发布会。德拉科摸着口袋里的盒子，打算在这个特别的日子把戒指送给阿斯托利亚。但是他摸遍了大衣和袍子的口袋，都没有发现盒子。

“盒子飞来。”他念了一句咒语，斯科皮的金丝雀饼干倒是飞过来了。

“德拉科，”纳西莎皱起了眉，“你怎么还抢斯科皮的零食呢？”

“妈妈，我只是在找东西。”德拉科扶额，不知道该说什么好，女人一旦当上祖母，就对孙子宠的无法无天了。

他沿着来时的路走了一圈，没有任何的发现，只能去花园旁的失物登记处询问。花园里的异形牢笼里正在举行派对，有巫师，也有吸血鬼。德拉科是通过随处可见的血袋和他们胸前佩戴的银色铭牌来辨认的，那些看起来古古怪怪的姓氏一般来自罗马尼亚。

他在失物登记处办了寻找手续，负责接待他的媚娃正在连线飞路网管理局和九又四分之三站台负责人。

“一有消息就会马上通知您的，马尔福先生。”媚娃甜甜的微笑着。

在他返回的时候，一路上遇见好几个魔法部的同事，他们手上拿着血袋，据说是吸血鬼们从罗马尼亚带过来的鲜红色饮料，尝起来就和血液一模一样。异形牢笼里，一个年轻巫师组成的乐队正在演奏摇滚乐。

“德拉科，来一袋吗？”

德拉科毫不犹豫的拒绝了他们的热情邀约。“不了，我还有家庭聚会呢。”他说。他的目光从人群中收回来时，突然碰到另一张熟悉的脸——文森特有好几次就是顶着这张脸跟他约会的。

文森特手里拿着一包写着AB型血的血液袋，上面插着一根粉红色的吸管。德拉科十分肯定，血袋里面兑了复方汤剂。

文森特堵住他的路，快活的问：“你注意到我了，是吗？”

“没有。”德拉科口是心非的说。

“你骗不了我的，德拉科。”文森特狡黠的笑，他伸出右手，无名指上戴着一枚黑宝石戒指，“谢谢你，德拉科，我很喜欢。”他满足的笑着。

那只戒指赫然就是德拉科丢的那枚。“是你偷的，”德拉科质问道，“是在车站，是不是？”

文森特自顾自的说：“不过它不太适合我的无名指，所以我稍微调整了一下围度。和我的肤色很配，是不是？”他来回翻着手掌，从各个角度欣赏着那枚戒指。

德拉科把他拉到一边，低声说：“这不是给你的，还给我。”

几个巫师和吸血鬼朝他们这边看了一眼，又继续之前的对话了。

文森特并不生气，反而笑得更加灿烂。“你以前说过要给我买一枚戒指的。黑宝石，没有多余装饰的，”他眯起眼，“你第一眼就看中这个戒指，是不是？看来他有些记忆他们还是没有彻底根除……这很危险呀。”他勾起嘴角笑了。然后朝德拉科挥了挥手，又加入那群巫师和吸血鬼的派对了。

德拉科不得已只能去贝茨酒店一楼的血腥玛丽礼帽店给阿斯托利亚补买了圣诞礼物。他来到长桌边上的时候，穿得黑压压的一家人已经稀稀落落的坐好了。

“你迟到了，德拉科。”卢修斯转动了一下手杖，清理掉一点点木头碎屑，手杖上还是原来的银制蛇头，不过看起来更新，蛇眼的宝石也更加剔透——这是德拉科送给他的圣诞礼物。

“对不起，爸爸。”德拉科落了座，看见斯科皮灿烂的对他笑着，显然是对收到的圣诞礼物很满意。德拉科送给他一把新款的飞天扫帚和一大包韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的笑话产品，虽然后者德拉科不太乐意买，但显然斯科皮是十分兴奋的。

“妈妈，衣服还合适吗？”德拉科问道。

纳西莎摸了摸身上的料子，说：“我很喜欢，德拉科。”

“托在巴黎定居的男巫达罗·霍西尔定制的，他最近在写书，很多衣服都不自己做了。”德拉科说。

“我个人也很喜欢他的设计，”阿斯托利亚说，她摘下试戴的黑色象牙丝花卉和羽毛的礼帽，“德拉科，很好的帽子，谢谢。”

马尔福家的餐桌上死气沉沉。

“可以用餐了。”卢修斯摇了摇手边的银铃。

大门被从外向两边打开，一队端着银盘的媚娃女侍整整齐齐的走了进来。

*

这天晚上，酒店上空放了一整晚的烟火，大家都聚集在狄俄尼索斯花园里观看媚娃表演，花园里充斥着葡萄酒的香味，在烟花的照耀下，所有人的脸上似乎都蒙了一层酒醉后的红晕。

晚餐后，一家人一起看了一会儿烟火。阿斯托利亚一到十点半就准时敷面膜准备睡觉了，不论什么事都不能打断她十年如一日坚守的护肤步骤；纳西莎和卢修斯陪斯科皮拆着堆积如山的圣诞礼物。德拉科系着围巾，一个人散步到湖边的莫甘娜瞭望台上。去湖边的一路上都很安静，几乎所有人都去狄俄尼索斯花园了。

湖面上结了一层薄冰，在黑夜里的月光下泛着清冷的光。天气好的白天还可以看见湖里巨大的玛丽·贝茨雕像，不过德拉科对那座雕像简直是不敢恭维，雕像上的玛丽·贝茨背上竟然有一对钻石打造的薄如蝉翼的翅膀，大概她的毕生梦想就是成为一只飞不起来的超重精灵。

“这样的雕像还是待在水里的好，”德拉科想，“严重影响酒店形象。”

他捡起一块石头朝湖面扔去，冰面吱的响了几声就裂开。他朝破开的水面扔了几块扁石，石头轻巧的划过水面，摔在冰面上。他玩得兴起，摘了围巾，脱下大衣，把石头扔的更远。

突然有一道力把他往前推了一把，德拉科警惕的转过头四处查看，水里伸出一只手把他拽了进去。

德拉科在冰冷的湖水里挣扎，嘴里被塞进一团腥臭的腮囊草，他想吐出来，对方却强迫他吞下去，并且在他后背拍了一下。吞下腮囊草的德拉科只觉得下颌处在撕裂，手上的皮肤也发生了变化。

他能在水底呼吸之后所做的第一件事就是朝始作俑者文森特怒目而视。

文森特的长发在水里飘散开，他皮肤白皙，银白色的鱼尾缓缓摆动着，仿佛是水中精灵。

他拽着德拉科的手从玛丽·贝茨翅膀的缝隙里穿过，朝湖的更深处游去，文森特的力气很大，在水里更是活动自如，德拉科显然还不适应自己现在的状态，只能任由文森特带着他游向更深处。

越往深处，水温越低，文森特隔着衬衫摩擦着德拉科的皮肤，试图让他感到暖和一点。他本来是打算念声咒语，让德拉科不那么冷的，但是此时的德拉科一只手揽着他想汲取一点温暖，这种方式他很受用，也就没打算拔出魔杖来改善一下现状了。

文森特一只手从德拉科肩下穿过，带着他往更深处游去。他突然想起了母亲曾经给他讲述过的她和莫里森的盛大婚礼。

巨大的枝形吊灯上爬满了被冰冻着的萤火虫，贝壳参差不齐地缀在墙上，巨大的珊瑚在每一个角落发出耀眼的光芒，来来往往的博登湖底的居民送来各种奇特的礼物。文森特的母亲——新娘薇薇安穿着蓝紫色的长裙，鱼尾上坠着一打的牡蛎，本来还可以再加上半打牡蛎的，但是那时候的薇薇安已经怀上了文森特，她不得不小心翼翼。

然后呢？然后接下来是什么？

文森特把眉头皱得更紧了一点，努力地想着接下来应该发生什么。

接下来应该是薇薇安和莫里森一起宣读誓词吗？然后是这对新人在所有人的见证下跳起第一支舞。在所有人都跳得疲劳，开始举杯喝酒时，莫里森要求要去湖面上呼吸一口新鲜的空气，他想在新婚之夜暂停饮用一次那种可以让他在水里呼吸的魔药，到水面上去透透气。

也不知道他是多么眷恋湖面上的另外一个世界，在他呼吸了好几口新鲜空气之后，他再也没有回到湖里去。

他逃走了。

留下薇薇安忍受着冷嘲热讽，在第十个月的时候生下了文森特。

幼年的文森特总是用一个月长石做的瓶子来盛放薇薇安的眼泪，直到现在他都不能忘记母亲流泪的样子，他从未见过比母亲更美丽的女人，即使是流泪的时候她依旧是美丽的。

“你为什么哭？”

这个问题在他幼年的时候问过很多次。

“因为一个盛大的夜晚，一个盛大的结婚舞会。”

“舞会不好吗？我喜欢舞会。”

然后薇薇安总是长长地叹一口气，那一瞬间她好像是老了不止十岁。

“你不懂，文森特，”她抚摸着他光滑的头发，“你不懂。”

文森特不再去想接下来的事，他拉着德拉科靠在玛丽·贝茨像的基座上，踩在铺满生锈金币的湖底上，这才拿出魔杖施了个温暖咒。

玛丽·贝茨酒店的湖底是透明的，如果抚开那些生锈的金币和沉积物，可以看见夜晚的伦敦。麻瓜的世界灯火通明，往再远处可以看见几架飞机。

没有飞机可以经过大英博物馆上空的玛丽·贝茨酒店，魔法部部长和英国首相曾经就这个问题签署过协议，没人知道玛丽·贝茨是用了什么办法说动魔法部长去做这件事的，也许是因为她畸形的三只乳房。

德拉科第一次看见这种景象，他能感觉自己是隔着透明屏障和外界的天空相隔，这种奇异的感觉不亚于他第一次骑上扫帚，飞到空中。

两个人在湖底坐了好一会儿，直到文森特意识到腮囊草的药效快到了，他一只手揽着德拉科的肩，带着他朝水面游去。

腮囊草的药效渐渐消失，德拉科嘴里开始吐出巨大的水泡，文森特很自然的吻住了他，在破开水面的那一刻，文森特抱住他的头，说：“圣诞快乐，德拉科。”

德拉科注视着文森特的长发湿漉漉地披在脑后，额头上还泛着晶莹的水光，这一回，他出乎意料的没有生气。

“圣诞快乐。”德拉科小声的说。


	11. 布朗城堡

在玛丽·贝茨酒店待的剩余几天里，德拉科都没再见到文森特。现在文森特突然出现在德拉科的书房里的确让他吓了一跳。

 

“你来干什么？”德拉科飞快的施了个隔音咒，把门锁得死死的，窗户也关的严严实实的。

 

“想见你。”文森特言简意赅的说，他缓缓的在书房里踱步，食指轻轻划过一排书的书脊，又划过下一排书的书脊。

 

“庄园的防护魔咒被你炸开了吗？”德拉科隐隐有些担忧，要是防护魔咒不在了，卢修斯会在第一时间知道的，“魔法部的人会马上赶过来的。”

 

“没有，”文森特还在书架之间徘徊，“我从外面游进来的，在经过厨房的时候顺便发现了在偷喝酒的家养小精灵。”他突然抬起头看向德拉科，问：“你知道圣诞节那天晚上发生了什么吗？”

 

德拉科有些说不出口，他总不能说“我被你拖到水里，抱着你不撒手，最后还被你亲了吧”。

 

文森特啪的一声合上一本书。“那天晚上，你把衣服烘干之后就走了，我发现一个告密者正打算偷偷溜走把看到我们在一起的情报通知他的上级。魔法部还是没有撤销对你的监视，他们只是做的更隐秘了，德拉科，”文森特认真的说，“当然，我只给他施了一个遗忘咒。”他伸手想去够一本大部头小说，事实上那只是一本包了书皮的《国际魔法师联合会法律大全》，书重重地从书架上打到他左肩上。

 

文森特吃痛的叫了一声。德拉科上前几步把书放了回去。

 

“你怎么样？”德拉科注意到文森特袍子的左肩部洇出一块颜色加深的地方，“受伤了？”

 

文森特闷哼一声，他单手解开袍子，白衬衣上的血迹浸红了一长道。“伤口裂开了，”他说，“在贝茨酒店那天，监视你的不止一个，我准备离开的时候，另外一个向后袭击了我，可耻的脏耗子……我把他击晕绑在湖底的雕像上了，后来他被打捞出来了。滋。”

 

德拉科正在给他清理伤口，往上滴着白鲜香精。文森特的伤当时只是草草的施了个简单的止血咒，两三天了伤还没好，可想而知他根本就没有进行下一步治疗。

 

“我在报纸上看到了，说是失足掉进湖里的。”

 

“失足，”文森特笑了一声，“真是可怜他了，累死累活的干着监视的工作，还这么不光彩的死掉了。”德拉科正给他缠着纱布，灵巧的手指打了个十分漂亮的结。

 

文森特把脸埋进蓬松的被子里，好半天才问：“你在书房搭一架床干什么？你们分房睡了？”他的语气有点幸灾乐祸。

 

“加班，不行吗？”德拉科看也不看他，径自把药水和绷带放进柜子里。

 

“据我所知，你的工作可没那么忙。”文森特在床上翻了个身，伸直右手，在明亮的灯光下仔细端详着无名指上的黑宝石戒指。

 

“还不是因为你，如果你重新被关回去的话，说不定我会像以前那么清闲。”德拉科砰的一声关上柜子。

 

文森特脸上的笑容熄灭了。他仍旧看着手上的黑宝石戒指，此刻它就像一只被打湿的煤块。

 

“对不起。”德拉科一只手撑着柜子说。

 

“没什么，习惯了，”文森特说，“我接受你的道歉。”他慢慢的扣着衬衣扣子，头也不抬的问：“德拉科，你真的希望我被抓回去吗？”

 

德拉科没有回答。

 

文森特突然轻笑一声。“我还以为你会斩钉截铁的说‘不’。你的答案我已经很满意了。我打算动身去特兰西瓦尼亚，和派对上遇见的吸血鬼弗拉德一起去，大概要待上一个月，要去处理一些事情，”他打开窗子，朝外张望了一下，继续说，“魔法部的傲罗学乖了，不在你家附近监视了。我为带给你的麻烦而感到抱歉，但是我永远也不要回监狱了。”他说完，从窗子上跳了下去。

 

*

 

在异形派对上，文森特听吸血鬼弗拉德说了一句“没有什么诅咒是最伟大的德古拉四世破解不了的，倒是这些巫师，对诅咒怕的不得了”，起初他还以为是弗拉德喝大了，实际上他一直在喝O型血，并不存在什么醉血的现象，他私下向弗拉德咨询了一下关于诅咒的事情，这位好心的吸血鬼先生立马表示可以带他去见德古拉本人解除诅咒。

 

文森特赶到约好的地点时，突然想起自己忘记带复方汤剂了，他潜入马尔福庄园时，把它们扔在草丛里了。他正打算返回去拿，弗拉德在他身后叫住了他。他一下扣上兜帽。

 

“我们得赶去机场了。”

 

文森特茫然的跟在弗拉德身后，打定主意，一到布拉索夫，他就买一扎复方汤剂，他一边想着，一边在路过一位行色匆匆的男士时偷剪了他一撮头发。

 

“你戴帽子干什么？”弗拉德放缓步速，和文森特保持同一个频率，他的表情看上去惊讶极了，“难道你是秃头吗？难道我们在派对上见面的时候你戴着假发？”

 

文森特无力的翻了一个白眼，“眼睛出了点毛病。”他随口乱说。

 

弗拉德挥了挥手，立马有人上前打开箱子，里面齐齐整整的码着几十副墨镜。“挑一个，”弗拉德快活的说，“我在哈罗德买了一堆拿回去送人，戴帽子多不方便啊。”

 

文森特不客气的选了一副戴上，他拉下兜帽，金色的头发散下来。弗拉德伸出手掐了一下他的头发，像缎子一样的金色发丝从他的指间滑过。

 

“你的头发很漂亮，我很久没见过这样纯粹的金色了，”弗拉德赞叹道，“你用的什么护发油？”

 

文森特没有理他，他环顾四周，这是麻瓜的地界，不知道多久才能到上车地点，他只想快点赶到罗马尼亚，于是问：“我们坐夜骐还是特快列车？”

 

“巫师的交通工具也太落后了。多佛尔海峡还没有开通直接到布加勒斯特的列车，就算开通了，我也不会坐的。太慢了。”他对上文森特的脸，说：“我们坐飞机……以前我还有两架私人飞机呢。”如果还养得起的话，他可以像以前一样，早晨在城堡里饮血，下午去迪拜住酒店，在阴暗的室内看电影。

 

文森特强装镇定的上了飞机，摆出一副“我见过世面”的样子，但是当头发梳的油光水滑的空姐贴心的要给他系上安全带时，他再也忍不住了：“你干什么！”

 

“安全起见。”弗拉德解释道，他叮的一声扣上安全带。

 

“这东西会飞起来？麻瓜的飞……机上连一根扫帚毛都没有，这么大的东西是怎么飞起来的呢？”文森特疑惑的开口。

 

弗拉德撑着下巴仔细的想了一会儿，认真的说：“大概是有一双看不见的手把它托起来的吧。麻瓜能存活到现在，还是有一点本事的。”

 

文森特在墨镜底下瞪大眼睛。

 

弗拉德似乎能察觉到他的表情，忍不住别过头笑了。

 

头等舱里坐满了弗拉德的保镖，此刻他们闭目养神，双手交叠在腹部，机舱里只能听到空姐高跟鞋的声音。

 

她给弗拉德上了一杯酒液稀少，只盖住杯子底部，差不多只有15毫升的伏特加。她一走，弗拉德就熟练的拿出一瓶AB型血往里兑。

 

“通常我们对待RH阴性血是不会勾兑的，那算暴殄天物。AB型就不一样了，应有尽有。现在已经不时兴直接咬脖子喝血了，人类的血库直接为我提供，”弗拉德一边摇晃着酒杯一边说，他从杯子上方看着文森特，问，“你之前问到我的问题，关于解除诅咒的，我只能用这个办法来试试。喝一口。”

 

文森特只喝了一小口，血液的腥气就冲到他的喉咙里，覆在食管壁上，他一只手捂着脖子，咳嗽起来。

 

“感觉怎么样？”

 

“还不错。”文森特硬着头皮说，他摘下墨镜，拿袖子抹掉了因呛咳而洇出的眼泪。

 

弗拉德笑了。“后劲很大？”他继续说道，“解除治疗方法很简单，在某种程度上来说也是难以接受的——喝同类的血，一天三次，每次二十毫升。”

 

“有效吗？”

 

弗拉德耸了耸肩，“没有进行过大规模试验。但德古拉本人十分坚信这种方法的效用，他立志成为一名伟大的发明家和医学家。这是……几百年来总结出的经验，”他不紧不慢的喝了一口血，继续说，“巴托里伯爵夫人还靠它治肺痨呢。”

 

“吸血鬼的血喝起来什么感觉？”

 

“很难闻，”弗拉德皱起眉头，似乎那股味道已经蔓延到他面前的空气里，“但是我的血就高级多了，汤姆·福特的乌木气味都已经浸入我的血液里了。”他扬起一个微笑，继续说：“我还订了几打蜡烛，你可以烧着玩。”

 

“我打算接受治疗。”

 

“哈，”弗拉德一下子兴奋起来，“那我们来谈谈价格吧，还有你的适配血型。如果你和德古拉谈的很愉快，说不定他会给你打个对折。这年头布朗城堡也不好养了，他还要周游世界，开派对，看时装秀。如果他不缺钱的话，说不定会免费为你办事的。”他拿出一个本子，一本正经的问：“所以，你的血统是？”

 

“混血。”

 

“具体一点。”

 

“……人鱼和巫师。”

 

“如果我没猜错的话，”弗拉德在笔记本上写下一行字，“你就是文森特·莫里森本人吧。”他抬起头看着文森特。“美丽，而且脆弱。”

 

文森特心中一凛，“我不脆弱。”他反驳道。打算展开攻击，却因为被安全带困在椅子上而拔不出魔杖。

 

“又不是我说的，”弗拉德饶有兴趣的看着他，“《每日巫师要闻》上写着呢。真不应该，我在贝茨酒店时怎么就没有发现呢。”

 

“因为你太蠢了，而且我喝了复方汤剂。你打算把我困在这里到什么时候？”

 

“说好了三个小时的，”弗拉德无辜的说，“我也没打算把你交给魔法部。我一个罗马尼亚吸血鬼为什么要帮巫师做事呢？我每天忙着泡妞和赚钱，哪有时间当他们的免费助手。”

 

“我值一百万加隆。”

 

“我知道，我还特意撕了一张通缉令下来，老实说，巫师的摄影水平和化妆水平真不怎么样，你比照片上好看多了，”弗拉德戴上真丝眼罩，“我说了，我每天忙着谈恋爱和赚钱，所以我不会把你交出去的。”

 

文森特不再挣扎，他瞪着弗拉德的侧脸，好半天才明白过来。

 

“我有男朋友。”文森特恶狠狠的说。

 

“那又怎么样。”弗拉德此刻就像一个十足的无赖，简直可惜了他高级定制的三件套西服。

 

文森特不再理他，只是默然的看着窗外沉寂的黯紫色天空，就像湖底矢车菊的颜色。冷不防一只手按下按钮，窗帘升起，遮住了文森特的视线。

 

“窗外有什么好看的，”弗拉德掀开半边眼罩，露出一只眼睛，“黑压压的。”

 

“关你什么事。”文森特没好气的说，一直到下了飞机，坐上汽车时他也没有主动和弗拉德说过一句话。

 

弗拉德正了正领带，他望着前方透明玻璃外越来越近的布朗城堡，想着要怎么跟文森特介绍他的城堡，默默的在心底打起了腹稿。

 

车子停在城堡背后的阶梯上。

 

“怎么不从正门进去？”文森特终于说话。

 

弗拉德不好意思开口，他当然不会说，正门的检票口标识还没拆下呢——他的挥霍无度直接导致了财政亏空，不得不向公众展出布朗城堡来赚取门票费。

 

“都是一样的。”弗拉德脸不红心不跳的说。

 

快要走到最后几个阶梯时，弗拉德几步上前，握着门环的铜把手，轻轻推开，留给文森特一个昏黄灯光下奢靡的世界：

 

“欢迎来到弗拉德·德古拉的布朗城堡。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————
> 
> 备注：
> 
> 庄园的保护魔法是不包括园内水域的，湖泊直接与外界相通，所以文森特可以游进来。
> 
> 弗拉德·德古拉：著名的吸血鬼，布朗城堡的拥有者，喜欢现代科技，十分享受生活。


	12. 道林·格雷

饭桌上。

 

弗拉德摇晃着一杯兑了马提尼的B型血，打量着文森特的穿着，他毒辣的时尚目光准确无误的分辨出衣服的品牌：刚在巴宝莉秀场走过一遭的胸口挖空设计的诗人袖上衣，黑色紧身长裤和皮鞋。

 

“你的打扮很不错，说不定下一次我们可以一起去逛街。”弗拉德评价道，在他看来，文森特演绎的比秀场模特好多了，他穿出了那副慵懒的雌雄同体的感觉。

 

文森特也忍不住夸一下德拉科的品味——德拉科给他买的，当然是在他的强迫下。

 

文森特一边往白面包片上抹着鱼子酱，一边问他：“人鱼捕猎的事进展的怎样了？”

 

“这不是一件很容易的事。”

 

“我知道。”

 

弗拉德慢条斯理的吃着碟子里的血豆腐，看起来有些疲倦。“等等吧，再等等，很快就有音信了。那不勒斯沿岸的人鱼最愚蠢，经常被意大利男人蛊惑，我派的人已经捕到一条肥美的人鱼了，养在鱼缸里，大概这两天就护送过来。”

 

弗拉德最近忙着准备下个月“舔舐你的颈动脉”主题派对的事情。文森特对主题派对的名字表现出了明显的嫌弃：吸血鬼都这么色情吗？他毫不犹豫的拒绝了弗拉德发出的邀请。

 

世界各地接受弗拉德邀请的吸血鬼都会前来狂欢。收到邀请函的吸血鬼几乎都是叫得上名字的，比如洛伦佐·美第奇，佛罗伦萨曾经的统治者，在逝世前通过转化，变成了吸血鬼。

 

弗拉德进食的途中接了个电话，是血库那边打来的。

 

“十个酒桶那么多？肯定是不够的。一天都维持不了。再从其他血库调一些过来吧，采血车也可以派出去了，呼吁人类踊跃献血。”

 

挂了电话，他撑着头，疲累的说：“我以为办派对只需要在邀请函上盖上火漆印章就行了。鬼知道要做这么多准备工作。”

 

“你连一个管家都没有吗？”

 

“道林去挪威旅行了，大概也就这几天回来吧。我都要忙死了。”

 

*

 

文森特在布朗城堡的这几天，一直住在三楼，甚至连窗户都没有打开过。弗拉德叮嘱过他，楼下有很可怕的东西，不能开窗，更不能下楼。起初，他以为城堡里也有诅咒，但是当他注意到一个仆人从楼下上来时，他就不那么怕了。

 

文森特在一个大风的天气，趁着弗拉德在书房里核对物品清单时，打开了浴室的窗户。

 

吸血鬼和麻瓜混居已经是常态了。灰色的城堡墙体和布朗城堡内的奢靡看起来格格不入，如果弗拉德把城堡墙体也装修的和室内那么好，估计早就被人抢劫了吧。

 

“我曾经打算重新修缮一下城堡的，但是道林说没有太大的必要，保持几百年前的状态最好。”弗拉德之前这么说过，他也觉得城堡的外观有些穷酸。

 

窗外，麻瓜们在正门排成两条直线，攥着现金等待买票。正门处红色天鹅绒的挂毯从门框顶部直直坠下。穿着粗花呢套装的导游正在清点这一批进入的麻瓜。正门两旁搭着贩售龙骑士徽章和印着德古拉漫画形象马克杯的摊点。

 

不知有哪个抬头望天的麻瓜发现了朝窗外伸出脑袋的文森特，惊叫到：“天哪！城堡里住了一个美丽的少年！”

 

文森特砰的一下关了窗子。

 

再次见到弗拉德的时候，他神色复杂的看着文森特，似乎已经从仆人那里得知了文森特发现自己小秘密的事情。

 

“我就是赚点外快，是道林让我这么做的。他说我快没钱了，但我觉得我还是有的。我想着城堡那么大，我也住不了几间，留着让人类欣赏膜拜也是可以的。”他解释道。

 

“你的管家很有经济头脑。”文森特说道。

 

“道林是我见过的最聪明的人类，”弗拉德对自己的挑人眼光感到很满意，他继续说，“如果他肯去帮你捕猎人鱼，绝对满载而归。那不勒斯的人鱼看见他就挪不动尾巴了。”

 

布朗城堡的展出时间是在下午五点之前，最后一批游客进来时，文森特下了楼，躲在阴影里，趴在二楼的栏杆上，观察着一楼正在解说的导游和游客。

 

“这是伟大的弗拉德·德古拉四世的私人财产，神圣不可侵犯，所以我现在讲一讲注意事项：第一，本次解说的范围仅限于一楼和二楼。第二，不能随意触碰房间内的任何设施。弗拉德·德古拉曾经摸过的古钱币，有谁要买的吗？”

 

镀金的隔断栏上扯着红色天鹅绒的缎带，把游客和房间里的设施隔了起来，麻瓜们举着相机和墙上悬挂的弗拉德·德古拉油画进行合照。

 

这时，一位穿着白色主教袖衬衣，长发束在脑后的仆人走到他面前，小声说：“德古拉大人请您去一趟。”

 

捕猎者们回来了。

 

弗拉德在地下室里，正伸出食指轻轻扣击着玻璃鱼缸，栗色长发一直垂到腰际的那不勒斯雌性人鱼眯着眼睛，嘴里吐出泡泡，近乎痴迷的望着弗拉德英俊的容颜。

 

“她快窒息了。”文森特走下阶梯。

 

“不会的，”弗拉德得意的说，“我在里面装了泵，源源不断的供给氧气。”他说着，按下遥控器上的按钮，鱼缸里的水花开始激烈的鼓动，紧接着人鱼发出一声凄厉的尖叫，弗拉德连忙关了遥控。

 

原来人鱼的长发被泵夹住了，她深情悲戚的望着弗拉德，似乎是不明白这个看上去始终带着笑的男人为什么会这么心狠。

 

“把鱼缸盖子打开就行了。她们逃不走的。”文森特说，他想起了自己第一次在陆地上行走的感觉，和母亲描述的一样，“像行走在刀尖上”。他双腿蠕软，最柔嫩的青草也会割破他的皮肤，必须穿上好几层袜子。德拉科每天花好几个小时来陪他练习走路，在没有学会走路的这段时间，在陆地上他生活都不能自理。

 

文森特挪到另一个鱼缸前，小人鱼大概还未成年，也被抓了起来。他在鱼缸的玻璃上留下一个吻，小人鱼胆怯的凝视着他，伸出长了蹼的手描摹着他的嘴型，露出一个怯生生的笑容，也把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

 

“你要放生它？”弗拉德问。

 

“为什么？”

 

“你不是给了它一个吻吗？”

 

“只是为了割破她手腕的时候让我心里好受一点。”

 

弗拉德的脸上露出一个阴险的笑容，“你真狠。我都自愧不如。”

 

道林是在黄昏时分出现的。

 

文森特陷在单人沙发里，翻着一本画册，他刚喝过一杯二十毫升的人鱼血液，头还很晕。嘴唇红润，似乎还未揩净鲜血。

 

弗拉德戴着放大镜，正在观察他在拍卖会上新购入的一幅画。

 

“夏加尔。”道林的声音突然响起，他站到墙壁前，嘴唇轻轻开合，挂着一点不易察觉的微笑，抬起头观望这幅画。

 

“你终于回来了！你一出去就走了快一年，我都快被派对折磨死了。”弗拉德抱怨道。

 

道林把目光从画上移到房间里的另一个人身上，他看着文森特，像是在观察画画的素材，他走近，伸出一只手，作着自我介绍：“道林·格雷。”

 

文森特从未见过这样气质忧郁的男人，大概二十多岁，下巴上还有一道美人沟。在此之前，他以为布朗城堡的管家是一个精打细算，对钱财十分敏感的秃子，而眼前的道林看上去却像一位艺术家。

 

如果文森特稍微对麻瓜史有所涉猎的话，他会知道王尔德著名的小说《道林·格雷的画像》，这部小说并不是空穴来风，有原型可考，并且这人刚刚跟他握过手。道林因这部小说而出名，与小说不同的是，他自己也是一名画家，但近一百年来，他再没有拿起笔了。

 

布朗城堡四楼客厅的氛围很微妙：一个活了百年的吸血鬼，一个容颜被画像定格的人类，一个受了诅咒的巫师正在交谈。

 

“你给他的友情价是多少？”道林开门见山的问，他的声音轻软而不带温度，眉头轻轻皱着，就像是在谈论卡拉瓦乔的《捧果篮的男孩》。

 

“五十万加隆。”弗拉德不太擅长谈论价钱，他只喜欢刷卡，他十分确信，任何价格从他嘴里说出来都是对自己高贵气质的侮辱。

 

文森特默默想，要付清这笔钱，大概他需要抢银行了。

 

“付加隆最好，会升值的，”道林抬起头，目光仍然集中在墙上那副《百合花下的恋人》上，“所以已经开始接受治疗了吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

“先说好，不论效果如何，钱还是要付的。”道林强调。

 

弗拉德觉得有些难堪，他埋怨的看了道林一眼，他的大管家怎么能提出这么不近人情的条件呢。但是道林丝毫不觉得有什么不妥，他拿起文森特看过的画册随意的翻着。

 

“那是肯定的。”文森特底气十足的说，毕竟他是价值一百万加隆的逃犯。

 

“你拿什么作保证？”道林突然问。

 

“他不用作保证，”弗拉德说，既然打定主意要泡妞，他还是得表现出一点绅士风度来，“押金也可以不给。”他补充道。

 

道林语气平淡的说：“做吸血鬼是不应该这么好面子的，如果你还想收回外债。”

 

“我用这个保证，”文森特摸出两张通缉令，是他从弗拉德的书桌案头拿走的，“五十万加隆，我的一半身价。”

 

道林抬起头看了弗拉德一眼，似乎在说：你竟然把主意都打到通缉犯身上来了，口味越来越猎奇了。

 

他看着第二张通缉令上的画像，突然变了脸色，问文森特：“这张通缉令上的是谁？”

 

“我的教父，布莱恩·杰克逊。”

 

道林的脸色阴沉的更厉害了，他把通缉令往桌子上一拍，说：“七十五万加隆，没得商量！”

 

他突然加价的二十五万弄得弗拉德和文森特都有些懵。

 

“道林……”

 

“没得商量！”道林说完，匆匆的上楼了。

 

弗拉德转了转眼珠子，无奈的对文森特说：“我也不知道他为什么这样。你的教父和他有仇吗？”

 

文森特摇摇头。

 

“我去帮你杀个价，”弗拉德说，“……虽然我是道林的老板，但做生意这块儿一直是他在管。”

 

第二天，弗拉德敲响文森特房门的时候，脸色有点为难。

 

“杀价是没可能了。”弗拉德说。

 

道林告诉了他一些事。


	13. 国王十字车站

第二十九日。

 

实验无效，诅咒仍然存在。

 

文森特留下一张支票就匆匆坐上前往布加勒斯特的汽车。

 

支票压在花瓶底下，连同一封信，大致是感谢弗拉德的招待，以后会回报他的，还提到人鱼们的处理方法：如果伤口感染了，就晒成鱼干放在一楼展览室吧，前来买票观看的人一定不会少。

 

直到坐上开往伦敦的列车上时，文森特还为自己留的那封信而感到沾沾自喜。

 

我还是有一点经济头脑的。他想。反正人鱼回到那不勒斯也会死掉的，他们离开同类的时间太长了，身上沾染了吸血鬼和巫师的气息，回到海里也只会被排斥，孤立无援的死掉。

 

前几天，弗拉德告诉他的事着实让他惊讶了一把。道林和布莱恩之间有不可化解的怨恨——1887年秋天的一个傍晚，布莱恩指使几个码头工人性侵了道林爱慕的女演员韦恩小姐，他再三保证自己只是冷静的坐在一旁的椅子上观看，码头工人也只是撕碎了韦恩小姐的裙子，没有人对她做那种事，她还是清白的。

 

这种做法对道林来说无异是塌了半片天，他仰慕已久的当红女演员，几乎要被他的追求方式攻陷的韦恩小姐，竟然被自己的多年好友侮辱了，他永远不能原谅布莱恩。

 

“他是个恶魔。”弗拉德原封不动的转述了道林的话。

 

文森特觉得布莱恩是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，他从来没有这么说过自己的教父，但这一次，他不得不这么说了，难道他真的以为这种消灭情敌的方法能够奏效吗？要做也要做的干净点。而且据他所知，道林并不知道布莱恩对自己有什么企图，他完全不知道布莱恩深爱着自己。

 

时至今日，道林仍然拒绝提起布莱恩，在道林看来，布莱恩是一个可怕的人物，一个心胸狭隘的巫师，把他的生命定格在冰冷的水域里没有什么不对的。

 

一百多年的囚禁，比我惨多了。文森特想。他打算一到伦敦就通知布莱恩他见到道林的事。

 

列车在布鲁塞尔停了半个小时，以便更换轨道。文森特看着窗外，一个小婴儿被爸爸抱在怀里，朝他所在的窗户里挥手。

 

包厢里，文森特对面的年轻妇人，她神情激动的贴着窗户，在车窗上印下一个唇纹清晰的暗梅子色的吻，那片吻从半撑开的窗户里飞了出去，贴在小婴儿的脸上，发出响亮的啵声，逗得他咯咯发笑。

 

直到汽笛声响，列车缓缓开走，妇人才恋恋不舍的收回目光，小声的喃喃自语：“我的兰迪，可爱的小兰迪。”

 

“确实很可爱。”文森特点评道。

 

妇人抬起头看了他一眼，缓缓绽放出一个微笑，她的口红已经不那么鲜亮了，也没有要补一补的打算。“从他出生以来，我从来没有离开过他超过一个小时呢，”她的眼眶有些红了，“产假到期了，不得不赶去上班。”

 

文森特一早就注意到了她随行的手提箱上暗色的霍格沃茨徽章。

 

“霍格沃茨今天开学吧？”他问。

 

“是。”那妇人看向他，有些打量的意味。

 

文森特像是看出了她的欲言又止，说：“我是教师。”

 

妇人狐疑的看着他：“哦？是吗？在霍格沃茨？”

 

“我在德姆斯特朗任教。来这边出差的。”他为了让自己的话更加可信，用德语又说了一遍。

 

妇人舒了一口气：“我就说怎么从来没见过你。那就欢迎先生去霍格沃茨了。”她的语气隐隐有些骄傲，好像隐含话语是：欢迎来魔法界最优秀的学校参观学习。

 

*

这一个月里，德拉科发现《预言家晚报》上关于罗马尼亚的新闻报道越来越多，比如“巫师聚众赌博大打出手，赌场一片血腥，吸血鬼以手撑地现场舔血迹”“百名吸血鬼德古拉城堡奢靡派对豪掷千金”之类的，层出不穷。德拉科甚至怀疑文森特另外一个身份是《预言家晚报》的特邀记者，怎么他一去罗马尼亚新闻就开始变得这么多了呢。

 

不过总体来说，他还是度过了平静的一个月，和过去的日子没什么两样，平平淡淡，波澜不兴，他不止一次怀疑自己是步入老年了。

 

门厅边上立着两个箱子，家养小精灵乔纳森提起箱子掂了掂重量，用蓬松的白色抹布将把手仔细的擦了一遍。

 

德拉科折好报纸，朝楼上望了一眼，“斯科皮，准备好了没有？”

 

斯科皮从楼梯上探出脑袋：“再等一下。妈妈还在给我装护肤品。”

 

“艾斯，我说过多少次了，斯科皮还不需要繁复的保养。”

 

“下半年的风刮的尤其大，我可不希望一个皮肤皲裂的儿子带着满脸沧桑回到家。”阿斯托利亚的声音远远的传了过来。

 

“斯科皮，下来。”德拉科命令道。

 

“是，爸爸。”他快步走下扶梯，皮鞋底在地板上敲出轻响。

 

“一共几个箱子？”

 

“两个，再加上妈妈准备的，一共是……”

 

“不管她了，我送你去学校。”

 

阿斯托利亚还在楼上准备给斯科皮的行李，不时还可以听见她使唤家养小精灵的声音：“克洛伊，我上周末才买的男士洁面乳呢？”

 

德拉科取下风衣，默不作声的催着斯科皮快走。乔纳森提着皮箱子走在两人身后。

 

庄园门口停着一辆改良过的跑车，这些年交通局和麻瓜交通部的交流越来越频繁，这款车是新近研究出来的限量款，几乎全部送给了国内有名望的纯血家族，希望借着他们的影响力打出活招牌。德拉科对这辆车不作任何评价，他才不会开着麻瓜的怪东西在大街上招摇，实在是太傻了，但是斯科皮对这辆车很有兴趣，只要有机会，他就会要求坐一次。

 

“爸爸 ，我不打算去高布石俱乐部了。”

 

德拉科理了理斯科皮的衣领：“哦？怎么了？”事实上，他也不希望儿子成为一个玩石子的傻瓜，但是只要不和波特家那个孩子混在一起，玩高布石他举双手赞成。

 

“我想去参加今年学院魁地奇的选拔赛。”

 

德拉科哽了一下，“为什么呢？”他默默期望，不要又和波特扯上关系。阿不思·邓布利多·波特就是斯莱特林的找球手，完全继承了他爸爸的天赋。什么天赋。德拉科不屑的哼了一声。

 

“爸爸，你怎么了？”

 

“没怎么。”

 

“阿不思想让我跟他一起训练。每次他去训练，都会把我一个人撂下，他觉得我太孤单了。”

 

驾驶座上的乔纳森往上坐了坐，以保证他的小个子能看清前方的路况，地界牌上用大号字体标注着：前方，麻瓜巫师混居区。乔纳森伸出一个指头，在方向盘上零星的几个键上按了“车身隐形”。

 

“你真的孤单吗，儿子？除了阿不思，你其他的跟班——朋友呢？”

 

“但是阿不思是最好的那一个。前几天他还写信说，想念和我一起下巫师棋的日子呢。你听见了吗，爸爸，他说他想念我。”

 

德拉科觉得事情有点不对劲，但他马上扑灭了心中冒出的那个想法，他看了一眼斯科皮，他正在拆着糖果盒的包装。德拉科温柔的摸了摸他的头发，终归还是个小孩子。

 

*

一孕傻三年不是没有道理的。

 

在短短几个小时的车程里，文森特不仅知道了对面坐的年轻妇人家庭的大致情况，还顺便打听到了霍格沃茨的一些消息。

 

“我在霍格沃茨也不算是正职啦，只是隆巴顿教授的助教。”

 

文森特眯起眼睛，隆巴顿，就是那个傻兮兮，胖墩墩，眼下长满雀斑的格兰芬多男生。

 

年轻妇人的脸上微微泛红，“隆巴顿教授不仅书教的好，长的也可帅啦。每学期都有来蹭他草药课的女学生呢，人来的多，花盆总是不够分。”

 

文森特从吸管里啜着便携酒壶里的复方汤剂，感慨：小胖子逆袭了。

 

“隆巴顿教授最得意的学生是马尔福家的孩子，他培育的植物药效总是好上很多，长的也很茁壮。但那孩子家里人不太想让他选草药学了。”年轻妇人的语气有些可惜。

 

让选就难怪了。文森特腹诽道。德拉科学生时期和格兰芬多结下的梁子可不少，怎么可能让自己的儿子成为一个格兰芬多的得意门生。

 

蒸汽火车的浓烟突突的往外喷，铁轨两旁的绿色植物渐渐被砖墙所替代，国王十字车站要到了。

 

九又四分之三站台上几乎全是孩子和家长。

 

列车的速度放缓了，一些对话从半撑开的窗子里飘进来。

 

“东西带齐了吗？列车开到一半就把校服换上。每周一次猫头鹰。怎么？……太频繁了？我恨不得每天让猫头鹰送十次信呢。真不敢相信，我的小乖乖上一年级了。”

 

文森特的眼眶有些湿润，“如果妈妈还在的话，”他想，“如果她能活着看到我进入霍格沃茨，一定也会对我说这些话的。”

 

五年级第一次去霍格沃茨，只有面容冷漠的马尔福夫妇远远的目视着他和德拉科踏上火车，他知道德拉科也是想和其他孩子一样拥抱自己父母的。换校服的空隙，他在只有他们两个人的隔间里轻轻抱住了德拉科，“我陪你。”他轻声说。

 

列车停止前行了，文森特提着箱子，对年轻妇人道了别，大步下了车。还在车上的时候，他就看见了一个铂金色的小脑袋，绝对是斯科皮，他打赌，虽然他还没见过那孩子。

 

他在人群里穿行，走到斯科皮身后，轻轻拍了一下他的肩，“嗨。”

 

斯科皮转过头迷茫的盯着眼前的陌生男人，“嗨。”他条件反射式的说，转而看向身边的阿不思，像是在问：这是谁啊？

 

阿不思摇摇头。

 

“我是你爸爸的朋友。你大概就是斯科皮吧，这么大了。”文森特内心复杂无比，他看着眼前几乎和德拉科一个模子刻出来的斯科皮，心里隐隐有些嫉妒——这是阿斯托利亚和德拉科的孩子，他们创造的新生命。

 

斯科皮点点头，“先生好。”

 

文森特笑的更加灿烂了，“你爸爸呢，我有一个月没见他了。”

 

“他过来了，”斯科皮望向对面，德拉科领着扎比尼一家过来了，他偏过头小声对阿不思说，“你一会儿上去等我。”

 

阿不思点点头，朝自己家人所在的方向跑去了。

 

德拉科穿着雾霾蓝色的长风衣，在人群中很是显眼。

 

“斯科皮！”布莱斯·扎比尼人还没走近，就夸张的打开双臂，斯科皮上前给了他一个拥抱，“克尔斯滕肯定也能上斯莱特林，以后麻烦你照顾一下她了。”布莱斯身边站着他的女儿克尔斯滕·扎比尼和妻子潘西。

 

“那是应该的。”德拉科说。

 

“这位是？”潘西看着和他们站在一起的文森特，问。

 

“爸爸的朋友，”斯科皮说，“还给我买了罗马尼亚当地的零食。”他提了提手上的大纸袋子。

 

事实上这袋零食是文森特买来打算自己吃的，但他还是割爱给了斯科皮。

 

德拉科表情复杂的看着文森特，把他介绍给众人，“这位是杰克逊。”一时间他只能想到文森特教父的姓氏。

 

文森特朝布莱斯和潘西点头示意。

 

“先上车吧。”潘西提醒道。

 

斯科皮恋恋不舍的抱了一下德拉科，“那我走了，爸爸。”

 

“去吧。别吃那么多甜食。”

 

斯科皮走在克尔斯滕身边，等她跨上踏板，自己才跟在她身后上了车。

 

汽笛声拖得长长的，列车开始前行。

 

“德拉科，去喝一杯？”布莱斯提议。

 

“不了，还有点事要处理。”

 

“下次约。那我们先走了。”

 

“再见。”

 

“再见。”

 

文森特跟在德拉科身后出了车站，忍不住说：“我没有在零食里下毒。”

 

“什么？”德拉科顿住脚步。

 

“斯科皮走之前你提醒他不要吃太多零食，是不是怀疑我下毒了？如果你不相信的话，当时我就可以吃给你看。”文森特有些委屈。

 

德拉科偏过头来看着他，神情复杂：“你不要把我想那么坏。提醒斯科皮少吃点甜食这件事我几乎每天都做。”


	14. 尘埃落定

猪头酒吧里的空气混浊而沾满灰尘，汗液混着清洁剂的味道从敞开的门口飘出来。德拉科皱着眉，用手巾捂住口鼻，声音不太清晰的传出来：“你确定要进去？”

 

文森特把刚迈进门的一条腿伸回来，“那就不去了，另外找个地方吧。”德拉科的洁癖真是可怕，他嘟囔道。

 

狭窄的街道上挤挤挨挨的，文森特在一根柱子底下停下，看着上面贴着的三把扫帚的广告：黄油啤酒第二杯半价！他伸出手捏破了从广告单里冒出的几颗啤酒泡泡。

 

“走了。”德拉科催促着。

 

文森特眷恋地把目光从广告单里“清晨摘下的第一筐啤酒花”上移开，自然而然的牵上德拉科的左手，待他察觉到德拉科身体的僵硬时才松开，“抱歉。”

 

德拉科虚空的握了握手，快步走在前面，“你在信里要我带些钱，已经照你说的兑成麻瓜货币了。”德拉科低声说着，两人往人烟稀少的翻倒巷走去。

 

“算我借的。”

 

“你用什么还呢？”德拉科推开短命男爵酒吧的门，一瞥文森特，“给我假支票吗？布朗城堡的管家已经报案了，罗马尼亚魔法部并不受理这件案子，巫师……是有那么一点讨厌吸血鬼，看来在每个地方都是一样的。话说回来，你要麻瓜货币做什么？”

 

文森特看上了一户坐落在北约克郡一个小村庄的房子，这里是麻瓜居住区，他勘测了很久，那附近一个巫师都没有。住在那间房子里的麻瓜女人是个瞎了一只眼的大脚寡妇。她每天拿着抹布从楼梯下一直抹到楼梯顶端，再从楼上的每个角落一直抹到楼下的厨房。直到抹布乌黑，沾着各种灰尘颗粒以及漆皮，她浑身都出了汗，才把脏兮兮的抹布扔进水槽里，坐在门口吸着本地小作坊产的烟。

 

文森特喜欢这栋小房子，它与周围的房子都格格不入，外面还是砖墙原本的颜色，门上已经有了裂痕，黄铜的门环被磨得光亮无比。寡妇安德森太太坐在门口看着来来往往的游客、骑着自行车的中学生、拖着一截带着叶子的树枝的小孩子，然后她看到了文森特。

 

一连几天，文森特都坐在潮湿的长椅上，观察着这栋房子。他想要个住的地方，他不想再在不同的地方奔波了，从水里到陆地，从德国到英国，他从来就没有一个安居之所，他永远怀念寄住在马尔福庄园的那段日子，那是他人生最美好的日子。

 

安德森太太又像往常一样在门口吸着烟，这一次文森特朝她走过来了，他没有服用复方汤剂。

 

“你卖这所房子吗？”

 

“不卖。”

 

“租一层给我吧，我男朋友有很多钱。”

 

安德森太太对同性恋已经见怪不怪，她打量了一下文森特，从他一头束在脑后的金发到干净整洁的袖口，再到做工优良的布洛克鞋。

 

她打开门，领着文森特进去。

 

门很窄，屋子里却异常宽阔。客厅的奶白色的墙壁上挂着一幅剪贴画，花瓶里插着一根绿色植物，这算是仅有的装饰。

 

文森特摸着光亮的楼梯扶手，每日的擦拭已经让它异常光滑，他侧过头对安德森太太说：“我喜欢脏一点的。”

 

安德森太太发出一声重重的嗤笑，甚至连她瞎掉的那只眼周围的肌肤都皱缩到了一起，“你不会有这种想法的，年轻人，至少你的男朋友不喜欢这样。有谁不喜欢干净的地方呢？谁喜欢在布满灰尘的地方恋爱？”

 

文森特有那么一段时间是喜欢这样肮脏的地方的，他穿着偷来的袍子，头发里缠着水草，躲在庄园附近看着阿斯托利亚挽着德拉科的手臂坐上马车，他们衣饰考究，一尘不染，具备所有上层社会人物外表上的光鲜亮丽。车轱辘开始转动，马尔福家族的标志在行进之中越来越远，直到看不见。文森特咬着衣领哭出声来，衣领上的鱼腥味和发霉的味道让他感到前所未有的安定。那个瞬间，他爱上了肮脏。

 

*

 

“你想租房子？”德拉科问，“这不是很明显的告诉魔法部‘我是通缉犯，来抓我吧’吗？”

 

“是有一点不方便，”文森特的手指在桌子上敲来敲去，“但是我会尽量隐蔽一点的。”他突然像想起来什么似的，说：“下次见面的时候把刊登假支票事件的报纸带上吧。”

 

三天后的一个晚上，德拉科二人提着皮箱子敲响了门。

 

来这儿之前，德拉科喝了好几口复方汤剂，他很少接触这种东西，嗓子里像是被塞进一把炉灰，一番折腾之后，他变成了一个头发浓密，打扮入时的麻瓜青年。

 

安德森太太已经把他们的屋子收拾干净，在此之前，她已经拿到一笔可观的租房费用。文森特进屋之后又递给她一沓纸币。

 

“希望你不要把我们的事情说出去，不然会有麻烦的。”

 

安德森太太没有回绝，她把钱塞进围裙，意味深长的点了点头，到厨房照看烤馅饼了。

 

厨房的木门嘭地关上，文森特整个人就像被注入了新鲜血液一样欢腾，他跑上楼梯。

 

“你之前对她说了什么？”德拉科问，他跟着文森特身后上了楼，“她要我们不要怕家里给的压力。”门合上的时候发出清脆的声响，屋子里一下子变得安静起来。

 

“没什么。”文森特不打算告诉他，安德森太太只是把他们当作一对寻找避难所的情侣，他欢快的在屋子里转了一圈，又钻进书房去了。

 

他在书桌前正襟危坐，像一个刚刚放学归家的学生。

 

他翻看着德拉科带来的一份前几天的报纸，《转移阵地？吸血鬼伯爵卷入骗局状告通缉犯》的题目被大写加粗，摆在“时事要闻”版面的中间。照片上，道林把一张明信片重重的拍在桌子上，他前额的头发都因此而向后甩动，隔着报纸，文森特似乎都可以感受到他的愠怒；在道林身后，弗拉德坐在椅子上，一副云淡风轻的样子，好像被骗了钱的不是他一样。

 

道林一定气极了。文森特能想到那个场面。

 

这则消息末尾最后写着作者的猜想：“据推测，通缉犯文森特·莫里森将会继续留在东欧，英国国内暂时安全了。”

 

我才不会留在东欧呢。文森特咕哝道。

 

不过这个推测还是有一定影响力的，至少巫师们的神经不再像以前那样紧张了，文森特逃往东欧的事给他们打了一剂强心针——不管怎么说，英国国内算是安全了，东欧巫师有的忙了。

 

他临走之时，给一张印着多瑙河的蓝色明信片施了个混淆咒，一罗马尼亚列伊就能买到的明信片立马变成了一张价值七十五万加隆的支票。虽然这么做有些不道德，但是他一时之间也弄不到那么多钱。

 

出乎文森特意料的是，道林的大部分愤怒都来自布莱恩。布莱恩得知道林的所在地之后，连夜走水路赶去了罗马尼亚。上岸之后，他把自己拾掇了一番，至少看起来不那么潮湿了。离开水源上岸的代价是每个关节突出其来的针扎般的刺痛，布莱恩不得不施咒使痛苦减轻一些。他扯出一个微笑，甚至变出了一朵花，才忐忑不安的敲开布朗城堡的大门。回应他的是三楼卧室里道林满含怒气的一声“滚”，以及从楼上扔下去的一只花瓶。第二天，道林就报了案。在道林看来，这对教父教子，没有一个是好东西。

 

德拉科靠在门框上，长而有力的手指握着一只酒杯，琥珀色的酒液泛着冰冷的光芒，他看着明显下巴瘦的更加尖削的文森特，问：“你去罗马尼亚到底干什么了？”是去吃了牢饭吗。

 

文森特转过身对着他，闭上眼：“你亲我一下。亲我一下我就告诉你。”

 

从窗户缝里透进的风软软的刮在他柔软的嘴唇上，他睁开眼，只看见德拉科远远的坐在单人沙发上。

 

气氛有些尴尬。

 

文森特自找的尴尬。

 

他才不会亲我。文森特告诫自己，再不要丢这样的脸了。

 

他没打算骗德拉科：“弗拉德声称可以解除我的诅咒，我在罗马尼亚是去接受治疗的。”

 

离开的前几天，弗拉德给了他一瓶私人珍藏的药水。他隔着衣服摸着口袋里的药水瓶子，棱角分明的切面硌着手，这才让他有一种真实感。他仔细阅读过使用说明，这是尼克勒斯·勒梅几十年前研制的减龄药水。弗拉德是在一次于玛丽·贝茨酒店召开的竞拍会上买到的。

 

“既然你不能变老，那么就让你的情人回到从前，回到和你一样的年纪，”弗拉德的话像一记钟声在他的胸腔里轰鸣，“这瓶药水就算是赔礼吧。”

 

德拉科把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，没有再追问下去。他知道，他当然知道文森特迫切的想要解除诅咒是因为什么。

 

他不禁想：因为我。有什么值得的？

 

文森特清瘦的背脊在他看来扎眼极了，伏在桌子上的形象和无数个在他梦里出现的身影相重合。梦里的文森特坐在毛榉树下拴着的秋千上，从他眼前晃过，散开的金发像一面张满了的网，他荡到最高点的时候冲德拉科一笑，德拉科似乎能听见自己胸腔里咯噔一声，就好像那笑容直直落到了心底，发出清晰的回声。

 

他鬼使神差的把手放到了文森特的脊背上，他的棘突很明显，似乎所有的节段都能数个清楚。

 

“怎么了？”文森特从手臂里抬起头来。

 

德拉科像触电一样收回手，他神色淡定的回到客厅，又给自己斟了一杯酒，别过头看着小窗户外的一方灰色的天。

 

文森特下意识的摸了摸后背，德拉科刚刚触碰的地方，那种感觉熟悉又陌生。“我去跟安德森太太交流一下感情。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 短命男爵，开在翻倒巷的一家冷清的酒吧，价格比一般的酒吧贵出不少。
> 
>  
> 
> 安德森太太：麻瓜，寡妇，房东，最大的乐趣是打扫清洁和在厨房忙活。
> 
>  
> 
> 罗马尼亚列伊：罗马尼亚的官方货币。


	15. 迷情剂

文森特走到厨房门口，安德森太太正在看报纸，灶上煨着汤。

 

她把目光移到右下角的超市打折优惠讯息时，看到了文森特尖尖的鞋头。

 

“嗨。”安德森太太说。她还不知道文森特姓什么，而她也没打算问。“房客总是会在临走的时候顺走你的洗面奶，不要对他们太仁慈”——长着一张马脸的邻居经常对她这么说。但安德森太太并不认为文森特会是这样的人，毕竟他的男朋友十分富有。

 

“你在做汤吗？”文森特问。

 

灶上的汤咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热气，安德森太太往里面加了一点植物叶子，空气中食物的香气更加浓郁了。

 

“不是汤，法兰克福香肠。我把它煮一下，总是吃煎的不太好，”她指了指橱柜角落放着的一摞厚厚的美食杂志，“——我在上面看到的，不错的杂志，总是给我很多惊喜。”

 

她撇去煮出来的浮沫。厨房里又一次陷入了沉默。

 

“有饮料吗？我男朋友总是喝酒，这样不太好。”文森特称德拉科为“男朋友”时说的理直气壮。

 

“的确不太好，”安德森太太很同意，“我现榨一杯玉米汁吧？”

 

“没有南瓜汁吗？”

 

“那就南瓜汁吧。”

 

“两杯，谢谢。”

 

文森特坐在矮脚凳子上，双腿交叠，观看安德森太太榨南瓜汁，他右手握着两个鸡蛋黄大的瓶子来回旋转着，瓶子相碰，发出清脆的声响。

 

安德森太太正在把南瓜去皮。

 

文森特还在怀念德拉科触碰到他的那一刹那，这大概是他出狱以来，德拉科第一次主动接触自己，他开始后悔自己为什么要打破这个局面了。说不定之后德拉科会有下一步动作。文森特及时打断了自己接下来要想下去的事，他的脸有些红。

 

安德森太太正在把南瓜切丁。

 

要是给德拉科的南瓜汁里加一点药水会怎样？文森特停止旋转瓶子，他仔细端详着它们。

 

一只是减龄药水，另一只是……迷情剂。他早就想这么干了，往德拉科的酒里加十毫升迷情剂，他会心甘情愿做任何事的。但是他不能这么做。靠迷情剂维持的爱情不会长久的，梅洛普·里德尔就是一个很好的例子。

 

他突然想起了伏地魔。

 

是个好上司。文森特一直这么认为。伏地魔对他不算苛刻，甚至还给了他极高的评价——“卑鄙而且危险”。

 

搅拌机的声音吓了文森特一大跳。

 

咔，停止搅拌了。安德森太太把南瓜汁倒进杯子里。

 

卑鄙就卑鄙吧。文森特想。他端着两只玻璃杯子昂首挺胸的上了楼，在拐角处停了下来，往其中一只杯子里加了一个刻度的迷情剂。

 

他心安理得的想：我就这么做一次。

 

的确，即将到来一个特殊的日子，准确的说是七个小时之后，将会迎来——他的三十四岁生日。

 

一个拥有十五岁外表的人过着三十四岁的生日，真滑稽。

 

他把杯子端到德拉科面前：“南瓜汁。虽然喝起来和我们的不太一样。”他利索的拿走了那杯还未喝完的杜松子酒。

 

德拉科皱了皱眉，还是端起杯子，喝了一小口，在他的眉毛皱得更厉害之前，文森特碰了一下他的杯子：“干杯。”

 

德拉科不得已只能再喝了一口。

 

他的面部线条渐渐柔和下来，文森特大胆的伸出指头抚平他因皱眉而暂时出现的纹路。

 

德拉科没有打掉他的手，也没有恶狠狠的瞪他。

 

药效发作了。

 

“味道的确不太一样，”德拉科说，“麻瓜的手艺太差了。”他握住文森特的手，一根一根仔细端详他的手指，紧接着把他的手贴在自己的脸颊上：“你手上怎么会有这么多茧？”

 

“别管我了，”文森特抬起眼望着德拉科的面容，目光贪婪又眷恋的扫过他的每一寸皮肤，“让我好好看看你。”

 

窗外的天空愈发阴暗，只是吃个毛毛牙薄荷糖的间隙，就变得像深蓝色的丝绒布一样了。

 

文森特靠在德拉科肩上，两个人躺在床上，盖着被子，一起翻阅着一本小说。

 

“这一段你看完了吗？”德拉科问。

 

“你看到‘狡猾的迷人’的时候，我就已经看完了。”

 

“速度真快，”德拉科合上书，一只手抬起文森特的下巴，凝视着他的双眼，说，“什么是‘狡猾的迷人’呢，是你这样的吗？”他俯下身，双唇轻轻刮擦着文森特的嘴角，像蜻蜓点水一样，在文森特的脸颊又落下一个吻，紧接着是鼻尖，再到眼角，——他突然有些困倦，忍住了一个呵欠。

 

药效快过了，在完全失效之前，服用者会进入深浅不一的睡眠。

 

“睡吧，”文森特把枕头给他放低，“我就在旁边。”

 

他注视着德拉科合上双眼，睫毛在眼下留下一片纤长的影子，才轻手轻脚的坐到窗台上，背抵着窗框，往嘴里扔了一颗黑胡椒话梅硬糖。

 

星星像钻石一样在深蓝色的丝绒布上闪烁。

 

墙壁上的时钟显示还有三分钟就到十二点了。

 

文森特挥了挥魔杖，楼下的冰箱门一下打开，安德森太太冷藏的一小块草莓馅饼颤颤巍巍的从里面飘了出来，直直飞向二楼的窗台边。

 

文森特再一挥魔杖，馅饼上方出现了一朵悬空的火苗。

 

“没什么愿望要许的，”他小声说，“反正也不会实现。”

 

他漫不经心地刮着魔杖柄，这根魔杖用着不太顺手，是他从一个富家少爷的书包里抽出来的，他还清晰的记得那个小子嚣张的对跟班说：“要是我看到那个脏兮兮的逃犯，一定会毫不犹豫给他一个勾魂咒的。”——太愚蠢了，文森特抽走魔杖时无奈的想，蠢小子，还是好好学学怎么拼写“夺魂咒”吧。

 

他以前的那根魔杖用起来舒服极了，柄处有一串镂空的小孔，在太阳底下能透光，他还记得德拉科带他去选魔杖的时候，高高的仰着下巴，冲奥利凡德先生说：“麻烦您选一根最好的魔杖。”

 

十一又四分之一英寸，楠木，龙神经。

 

只可惜断了，大概现在已经腐烂在哪块地里了吧。

 

文森特抹了把脸，让自己保持清醒，他伸出手掐了掐那柱火苗，似乎感觉不到疼痛，从他的指甲上飘出一股蛋白质燃烧的气息。

 

德拉科在睡梦中翻了个身，文森特一挥魔杖，被子朝上缩了缩，盖住了德拉科的肩膀。

 

“我三十四岁了，”文森特故作轻快的说，他掰下一小块馅饼，认真的咀嚼着，“还好这次生日有你，在阿兹卡班我都不知道时间更替。总是黑压压的。我怕黑，真滑稽，一个十恶不赦的坏蛋竟然会怕黑。”

 

他又往嘴里扔了一口馅饼。“阿兹卡班又冷又黑，狱卒也是些渣滓，比我好不到哪里去。他们无聊的时候，就在我们身上寻乐子。我亲眼目睹了一个女犯人被强奸，她就在我隔壁，霍格沃茨大战的时候我还和她并肩作战呢……强奸她的狱卒像一只肥胖的蛆虫在她身上蠕动。我吐了。后来的几个月，她也吐了，怀孕了。医生处理完她就来到我的牢笼里，他说是来给我检查身体的，我永远记得他的模样，他离我那么近，高高的鼻子，蓝色的眼珠，带着悲天悯人的微笑。他以为他看起来很正派是不是？他和那只蛆虫没什么两样，只是多了一点前戏。他对我说：‘可怜的小家伙，看看这个地方把你糟践成什么样了’。我拔下一块鳞片割破了他的喉咙，他的脖子像一只坏掉的水龙头一样往外喷血。再也没有人敢打我的主意。你知道吗？那个时候我在想，在这个堕落的地方，杀人就和碾死一只甲虫一样容易。

 

“……我被列为了监狱里的第一号危险分子。狱卒和医生不再和我直接接触，他们找到了新的玩法。把两个终身监禁的囚犯关在一起，不给武器，让他们抢夺仅有的一份食物。那盘土豆一定是先抹上橄榄油，烤熟之后撒上黑胡椒粉的；厨子很不错，牛排腌的也很入味。每次都是我赢，他们打不过我，惧怕我随时可以割破腿部，拔下一片坚硬的鳞片，惧怕我的无杖魔法……有几个巫师能得心应手的使用无杖魔法？——我天生就该是一个优秀的巫师的。

 

“如果我不进阿兹卡班，说不定我还会拿到国际优秀魔药制作师证呢，报名费我都缴了。一毕业我就能开一家魔药制作店，要么是在霍格沃茨留校任教……到时候他们叫我‘莫里森教授’，一年级到七年级的小毛头们都会这么叫我，在经过我身边的时候叽叽喳喳的叫我莫里森教授，魔药天赋卓越的莫里森教授。

 

“读书的时候你叫我离那群小女生远一点，不管是我们学院的，还是拉文克劳的。阿斯托利亚的姐姐达芙妮当年给我递情书的时候你发了好大一顿火呢，我却没机会冲你发火，你就那么悄无声息的订婚了。当初我是打算杀掉阿斯托利亚的，她周围的人对她散播的谣言深信不疑，她说，她迟早有一天会成为你的女朋友的。她这是在跟我示威吗？我真想杀了她。或者我应该当着她的面告诉她，我已经是你的人了，不知道后者的杀伤力会不会更大。误伤达芙妮是个意外，她是个好女孩子，在受伤之后还叫我快走，她不会出卖我的。

 

“前几天我在大街上晃悠，进了一家麻瓜书店，看了一本麻瓜小说，只是草草的翻了一页——有一个中学生注意到我一挥手，书就自动翻了页。

 

“那一页上写着：我的生命之光，我的欲望之火。

 

“我不想再看下去了。我离开书店，走在大街上，行人步履匆匆，打着伞或是披着雨衣。一个穿红衣服的麻瓜女人在不亮的路灯底下拆着信；两个半大的孩子蹲在下水道前玩卡片；从花店里传出温暖而馥郁的香气。我站在灰暗的天空之下，突然感觉自己一无所有。你知道这种感觉吗？一无所有。”

 

馅饼还剩下一半，文森特却没打算吃下去了，他把馅饼扔向窗外，期待有一只路过的雕鸮把它衔住，剧烈的撕扯着，半空中都散落着馅饼屑。

 

时间不早了。

 

文森特在松松垮垮的睡衣上擦了擦手，像一只猫似的轻手轻脚凑近德拉科，举起了魔杖。“对不住了，一忘皆——”

 

他的手无力的垂下。“算了，”文森特摇了摇头，“就算是你明天发再大的火，我也准备好嬉皮笑脸的贴上去了。遗忘咒对你的伤害太大，我不能再多加一重了。”

 

他挑了挑魔杖尖，一床软软的被子和一只蓬松的枕头从柜子里飞了出来，在隔壁房间的长条沙发上规规矩矩的铺好。

 

“晚安，我最亲爱的德拉科。”他站在门边说，影子在月光底下扯出了长长的一道痕迹，比他本人更为纤长瘦弱。

 

门扣上的时候咔哒一响。

 

德拉科在一片漆黑之中睁开了双眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————
> 
> 注：
> 
> 南瓜汁并不是巫师特有的饮品，麻瓜也有，只是制作方法不一样，味道也不一样。
> 
>  
> 
> 霍格沃茨大战之后，为了防止摄魂怪再度叛变，阿兹卡班增设了巫师狱卒，摄魂怪被压制的更厉害，只是作为一种“刑具”。
> 
>  
> 
> 文森特在麻瓜书店看到的那本书是《洛丽塔》
> 
>  
> 
> 雕鸮：猛禽。马尔福家的猫头鹰就是这类品种。


	16. 你会喜欢我吗

安德森太太天不亮就起床，在薄羊毛半裙外头系了一条围裙。一杯波尔多葡萄酒放在料理台上，她喝了满满当当的一口，顿觉神清气爽，新的一天开始了。

 

厨房的暖黄色灯光映衬着窗外还未完全放亮的天空，凌晨五点半，安德森太太已经开始准备早餐了。和往常有所不同的是，今天她要准备两个人的早餐，她自己吃过了——葡萄酒、奶酪和一大碗水果。她已经做了很久的单人早餐，现在倒觉得有些不习惯了，而且她还没来得及询问房客的口味，也许他们喜欢吃熏肉、煎蛋和烤蘑菇这样的早餐？

 

但是——安德森太太摇了摇头。这很不健康，她拒绝做这样的早餐。

 

她在想到“拒绝”这个词的时候，有些激动，觉得自己的形象立马高大了起来。就算给她再多的钱，她也不会动手做这样的早餐的，她果断的想。一定要义正言辞的拒绝，然后摇头，她可不是那种会为金钱所动的女人。

 

“早。”德拉科的声音出现的有些突兀。

 

安德森太太别过头去，皱起仅剩的一只眼睛朝身后看了一眼，德拉科已经穿戴完毕，他换了一套怪模怪样的衣服，安德森太太眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己看错了，这种衣服市面上怎么会卖呢？

 

德拉科似乎是注意到了安德森太太的目光，他往阴暗处站了站，以便遮住自己的脸，他起的太早，忘了喝复方汤剂。

 

“起的真早。”安德森太太别过头继续照看她的果酱馅饼，她刚刚在打开冰箱的时候发现她特意留的那块馅饼不见了，她必须得尽快做出它，然后赶去有机蔬菜摊点上挑选新鲜的球芽甘蓝和菊苣，中午她打算做蒸蔬菜，配上清淡的调味沙司，完美极了。

 

德拉科在客厅的扶手椅上坐下，屈指揉了揉眼下，他没睡好。昨天发生了那样的事，他怎么能睡得好？

 

一整个晚上，他断断续续的做着梦，梦里文森特在熬煮一大锅迷情剂，伸手试了试水温，打算要他跳进去沐浴。

 

简直是疯了。

 

馅饼的香气细细的飘过来。

 

餐桌摆上了面包片，果酱馅饼，煮的法兰克福香肠，番茄汁豆子，有点辣的牛肉沙拉，卡门贝软质乳酪，浓茶，咖啡，天然黄油和自制草莓果酱。

 

“早餐好了，也不知道你们吃不吃得惯。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

安德森太太摘下围裙，到房间里戴上一条丝质围巾，顺便吸了口烟来提神，就拿着手推车出门采购一天的食物了。

 

德拉科心不在焉的往面包片上抹着黄油，他固执的想要把细腻的膏体平平整整的铺在每一个发酵的小孔里。

 

他想起了文森特昨晚自言自语的话。他想起曾经去过的阿兹卡班：牢房里臭气熏天，枯草、木板和硬邦邦的被子是每个房间的标配，牢房的铁栅栏上都挂着木牌，上面罗列着各种各样的罪行。囚犯们一看到有人靠近，就扒着围栏，闪着精光的眼睛打量着来来往往的巫师。

 

他从来没有在那一堆脏的打结的头发中间见到过文森特的脸，也许他见过那张稚嫩的脸，只是没有注意；也许那个时候的文森特蜷缩在角落，身上铺着枯草，盖着被子，努力的汲取着一点温暖。监狱四面环海，也许他把鼻子凑近通风口，想要呼吸一下咸湿的沾满海水的空气。也许他靠在凹凸不平的墙壁上，想着——

 

“德拉科，早。”

 

文森特的突然出现打断了他的思绪。德拉科能看见他擦的锃亮的皮鞋尖，也许刚涂了油，他的指甲修剪的干净整洁，真丝衬衫上一点褶皱都没有，头发顺滑的披在肩上，整个人都挑不出错——他找不到发火的点，闷头咬了一小口面包。-

 

“你睡的好吗？”文森特没话找话。

 

“不好。”

 

“安德森太太去哪里了？”

 

“出去了。”

 

文森特忐忑不安的攥着桌布角，这太反常了，他竟然能安稳的坐在这里和德拉科进行不咸不淡的对话，德拉科竟然出乎意料的没有发脾气。难道是因为昨天他没能念完的咒语出了差错，从魔杖尖里漏了出来，清除掉了德拉科的记忆？

 

他突然觉得自己有必要做个测试。

 

“你在古灵阁银行的金库是多少号？”

 

“怎么，打算抢银行了？”

 

“……我就是问问。那好，换个问题——”

 

“你打算做什么？”德拉科打断他，“如果你是想问我昨天发生的事，我想说我记得很清楚，南瓜汁里迷情剂淡淡的香草味我也记得很清楚。”他抬起眼皮看了文森特一眼，推开椅子，拿上手提包朝门口走去。

 

在他要拉开把手的时候，仍处于惊讶中的文森特突然问：“你为什么不怪我？”

 

是因为已经接纳我了吗？他在心底充满期待的小声说。

 

“我欠你的——算我还你的账。”

 

关门的力道不大，但在文森特看来，德拉科是使足了力气，砰的一下关了它，那声响动在他耳边演化成了巨大的轰鸣。

 

*

文森特是在傍晚时分潜入马尔福庄园的。

 

他度过了焦心的一天，一到庄园，他甚至来不及把自己烘干，就蹲守在德拉科的书房窗户外，时刻等着翻进去。

 

家养小精灵乔纳森拖着扫把，从一楼高高的阶梯上一步一步挪到最下面一层，紧接着他注意到地上蜿蜒的水迹，他明明刚刚才拖过地，怎么会还有水迹？他顺着水迹往前走，眼睛往上看，在三楼少爷的书房窗户口发现了一个正伺机翻进去的陌生背影。

 

窗户被打开的时候德拉科吓了一跳，笔尖随之一抖，一滴绿色的墨水洇到纸上，糊掉了他刚写好的几个字。他熟练的朝房间里扔了一个隔音咒。

 

“我觉得我们的关系还没有僵化到那一步，我是说，不是欠账与被欠的关系。”

 

就在文森特说话的那一刻，窗台上升起一个丑陋的大脑袋，乔纳森惊恐的瞪大网球般的双眼，张大嘴巴，似乎要发出他一生中音量最大的一次尖叫。

 

但他还来不及发出任何声音就被向后打晕了，软趴趴的挂在了窗框上。

 

埃雷斯收好锅铲，自言自语：“哥哥在地上顺着水迹寻找的时候埃雷斯就注意到了，埃雷斯觉得奇怪，怎么刚刚拖好的地会出现水迹呢？”他搀扶起刚刚被打晕的哥哥，郑重的对文森特说：“莫里森少爷，下一次翻窗的时候，记得把自己烘干。”他向德拉科行了个礼，就和昏迷中的乔纳森一起消失了。

 

“所以你是收买了我的家养小精灵吗？我倒想知道他值多少加隆。”德拉科回到书桌前重新坐下，吸走了那团墨汁，继续写着工作报告。

 

“马尔福庄园的家养小精灵是区区几个加隆就可以收买的吗？况且我现在身无分文。”文森特突然问，“你现在对我是什么看法？”

 

“没有看法。”

 

“同情，憎恨，还是厌恶？”

 

“我说过了，没有看法。”

 

“我还打算添上一个‘喜欢’呢，”文森特径自走到一排书架前，踮起脚，抽出一本字迹剥脱的小说，“我还以为你会说重新喜欢上我了呢。”他放低声音。

 

笔尖在纸页上有一瞬的停滞，紧接着德拉科斩钉截铁的说：“没有，没有看法。”

 

文森特翻了翻那本名为《阉伶歌手》的小说，从中摸出一个薄削的书签，上面写着：感同身受——V.莫里森于1995年。

 

“这本书可以看吗？”

 

德拉科朝他的方向看了一眼，他对这本书完全没有印象。“可以。”

 

文森特坐在两列书架之间摆着的一把古董扶手椅上，他很安静，安静的几乎让德拉科察觉不到他的存在。沉浸在阅读中的文森特，呼吸放缓，面容柔和，蜡烛在他的半边脸上投下阴影，放大了轻轻扇动的睫毛。

 

他安静到连德拉科都不能说出那句挑刺的“你的呼吸打扰到我思考了”话。

 

有人在敲门。

 

德拉科的第一反应是打开窗户，让文森特跳下去，但是楼下的草坪上有两只正经过的步子迈的很缓的家养小精灵。

 

敲门声又响了。

 

“德拉科，你在里面吗？”是阿斯托利亚的声音。

 

德拉科一把拉过文森特的手臂，把他整个人塞进了衣橱里。顺便撤销了隔音咒，拉开门。

 

阿斯托利亚捧着几条裙子。“我拿不定主意。你明天打什么领带？我好配你的颜色。”

 

“蓝色吧。”

 

衣橱里的文森特下意识的低头摸了摸自己蓝色的真丝衬衣。

 

“什么蓝？”

 

“这个吧，”他指了指阿斯托利亚手臂上托着的长裙里露出来的一小块颜色，“这个挺好。”

 

“我也觉得，”阿斯托利亚踮起脚轻轻吻了一下德拉科的嘴唇。“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

门被轻轻带上。

 

德拉科施了隔音咒，才打开衣橱的门。文森特眯着眼睛，有些不适应突如其来的光亮。

 

“你们要去赴宴吗？”

 

“不关你的事。”

 

“英格兰巫师聚会吧？我也去过的。”

 

“去过很了不起吗？”他瞪了文森特一眼，“没什么好玩的。”

 

“那是我第一次去，和你一起去的。”文森特说，他盯着德拉科的脸，突然在他的嘴唇上捕捉到了一点微弱的珠光，仔细看，还能看到微红的痕迹，他问：“你们刚刚接吻了是不是？她亲了你是不是？”

 

德拉科伸出食指抹了抹阿斯托利亚刚刚亲过的地方。“你该走了。”他说。

 

他打开窗户，四下探看了一圈，没有谁在外面。

 

“走吧。”他说。

 

文森特从来没有觉得湖水也会这样刺骨的冰冷，他从来没有觉得从庄园里通向外界的这段水域原来也会这样远。

 

他魂不守舍的幻影移形到深夜的街道上，白天还热闹的商店，此时已经关了门，只剩下几间酒吧在黑夜中亮着霓虹灯光。

 

风灌进他的袖子，把他的长发吹到脑后。

 

一家酒吧外面的广告上写着“想要忘掉所有的烦恼吗？来这里绝不会错”。

 

“是真的吗？”他拽住一个门童，指着广告问。

 

“那当然。你成年了吗？”门童问。

 

“成年了。”

 

“身份证呢？”

 

“那是什么？”

 

门童瞥了他一眼，说：“未成年就不要来凑热闹了，这不是你该来的地方。赶快回家做作业去吧。”

 

他悄悄在袖子里伸出一个魔杖尖，抵着门童的后腰，施了一个混淆咒，就成功的混了进去。

 

酒吧里全是男人，空气中弥漫着烟味和复杂的香水味。

 

文森特要了一杯酒，他举起酒杯，对着空气，说：“敬不愉快。”


	17. 美丽与鲁莽酒吧

德拉科从不食言，至少他自己是这么对外标榜的。

 

像约定的那样，他一周去一次文森特的住处。即使是发生了迷情剂事件，他还是得赴约。

 

他从办公桌上锁的柜子里几只装着头发的大拇指长的水晶瓶子里挑出一个，朝复方汤剂里加了一根，那杯暗黑色的液体开始咕嘟咕嘟的沸腾，边缘冒出珍珠大小的白色泡泡。他把复方汤剂装进公文包。赶到文森特的住处门口时，才像喝饮料一样面不改色地喝完那杯黏稠地像下水道里的脏水一样的液体。

 

他敲响门时，安德森太太正在煮牛奶，准备喝完了就睡觉。

 

“文森特呢？”

 

“还没回来。”

 

“没回来？这么晚了他还没回来？”

 

安德森太太把头别到一边，打了个呵欠，“昨天晚上就不见人了。也不知道怎么联系他。”

 

“他在外面过夜？”德拉科沉默下来，像是在低语，“他会去哪里呢？”

 

安德森太太犹豫了一下：“前几天他喝了酒，跌跌撞撞的歪在沙发上，我拿了毯子盖在他身上，给他端来一碟刚出炉的草莓馅饼，我问他想吃点什么，他没有回答，我就去厨房做了通心粉，他吃了两口，就一觉睡到下午……不，不，我做这些不是为了要钱。”

 

德拉科把一沓麻瓜货币塞到她手上，“拿着吧。”

 

安德森太太把钱揣进睡衣口袋，说：“我给他盖毯子的时候，发现他衣领上别了一个徽章，是‘美丽与鲁莽’酒吧的进门标识。”

 

“美丽与鲁莽？”

 

安德森太太解释道：“是这附近的一家酒吧，不远。”她犹豫着要不要继续说下去，德拉科已经推开门走了。

 

德拉科在这家叫“美丽与鲁莽”的酒吧门口驻足。

 

安德森太太没有告诉他，这是一家本地小有名气的同性恋酒吧。

 

门童谨慎的打量了德拉科一眼，把正准备为他别上的徽章换成了印着七色彩虹店名的纸质手环。德拉科的衣服样式虽然不太常见，但从面料上来看还是可以估计出是价格不菲的，在上面戳个小眼戴上徽章的傻事，当了三年门童的他可不会做。

 

门童推开门，弓着腰迎德拉科进去。

 

酒吧里是另外一个世界。

 

德拉科从来没有接触过的灯红酒绿的世界。

 

DJ握着耳麦，一只手打着碟，嘈杂的音乐声简直要把房顶掀翻，刺眼的灯光随着乐点震颤着，在干冰的雾气最浓郁的地方，一对年轻的英俊男人正在缠绵的接吻。舞池中央穿着皮革紧身三角裤，赤裸上身的舞男像蛇一样扭动，缠绕在钢管上，皮肤上涂了油，看起来亮晃晃的。

 

德拉科不舒服极了，这里的空气让他反胃，穿着巴掌大小底裤的舞男更让他反胃。但他还是穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，观察每个他一低头就能看到的头顶，寻找着文森特。

 

他经过狭窄的吧台前时，一只不知从哪里伸过来的手隔着他的衬衣摸上他的腹肌，德拉科的脸阴沉的更厉害了。

 

喝的烂醉的文森特陷在丝绒卡座上，一只手扶着啤酒瓶，迷茫的冲对面西装革履的陌生男人微笑着。

 

“我再给你买一杯酒好不好？喝完酒，我就带你回我家。”那个男人对文森特这么说。

 

文森特的头晃了一下，就要栽倒在桌子上，男人眼疾手快，一只手托住他的半边脸颊，另一只手摸上了文森特的大腿。“我家里有很多酒，你能喝个够。”

 

文森特一只手在夹克衫的内袋里摸索着，他掏出魔杖——男人看着他手上的木棍，笑了出声：“你要用这根棍子戳我吗？戳我哪里呢？我可不是在下面的那一个。我听酒保说，昨天你就在这儿了，竟然没有人把你带到包厢里去……我不会像他们那么失败的。”

 

文森特拿反了魔杖，尖头的一端对着自己，他指着男人，口齿不清的骂着脏话：“……你这个愚蠢的麻瓜，我只用说一句话，你这只……脏耗子就丢了命。”

 

“别这么说话，”男人凑得更近了一些，像是要说悄悄话，“你知道我是做什么的吗？你猜猜……不猜也没关系。我是化学教师，你大概还没毕业吧，我可以给你讲课，免费的。”

 

一个光头，化着浓烈眼妆的男人挡住了德拉科的路，他穿着粉色亮片长裙，伸出一只涂了亮粉色指甲油的手，搭在德拉科肩膀上，要不是德拉科的教养良好，早就违背自己“不打麻瓜，做一个优雅男巫”的信条了。他忽然看见西北方向企图摆脱骚扰的文森特。

 

西装男人还在对文森特动手动脚，文森特猛的站起身，口中的呕吐物喷溅一样的吐在男人身上，趁对方还没反应过来，跌跌撞撞的推开几对热舞的人，冲进了卫生间。

 

文森特钻进一个厕所隔间，锁上门，趴在马桶上继续呕吐。

 

德拉科追到卫生间的时候，门口一个喝醉酒的彪形大汉正砰砰的敲着墙壁：“里面的人滚出来！占着厕所这么久，是直肠被人捅坏了吗？”他看见德拉科走进来，好心的说，“里面的人待了一个小时了，还不出来，我们去拿斧头把门劈开吧。”他说完，打了一个酒嗝，跌跌撞撞的出门了。

 

卫生间不算脏，也没有异味，清洁工神情严肃的站在门侧，只要有一个隔间打开，他就马上冲进去打扫。

 

德拉科站在洗手池洗着手，顺便等着文森特出来。他记得刚刚用右手打掉了一只对自己不轨的手，这只手上说不定沾着廉价的化妆品和身体油，他必须得做点清洁。

 

这时，厕所的一个隔间打开了，从里面走出一个衣饰考究的男子，当他和德拉科擦肩而过的时候，一股带着黑醋栗的香水味飘了过来。紧接着，从刚才那个隔间走出一个穿着麻色大罩衫的男孩，十三四岁的模样，他的嘴角挂着一点浑浊的液体。

 

穿麻色罩衫的男孩走到德拉科身旁，把水龙头拧得很开，对着镜子揩去了唇角的液体。

 

铃兰造型的皂花轻飘飘落在麻色罩衫的男孩手里，他看了看镜子里的德拉科，说道，“十五英镑。”

 

当他说第二遍的时候，德拉科才意识到他是在对自己说话。“什么？”

 

他伸出三个被咬秃指甲的手指，顺便关掉水龙头，“你知道的……我已经不算贵了。”

 

美丽与鲁莽酒吧的厕所隔间里会有这样一群年轻的小伙子，大多数情况下这些人是未成年的，他们习惯在白天扮演学生，健身教练或者售货员，晚上的时候敲开某个正在使用的隔间，只敲两下，门要是开了，他们就像所有上厕所的人一样侧着身子进去，开始出卖肉体的勾当。门内不断发出令人面红耳赤的响声，门外的人对这一切心知肚明，只是假装没听见，依旧按着原来的步伐离开。

 

德拉科学着之前麻瓜的样子烘干双手，从公文包里摸出一管质地厚重的手霜涂在手背，把丝柏味的手霜推开，抹匀，丝毫不理站在一旁等着他答话的麻色罩衫男孩。

 

“你喜欢什么样的？”麻色罩衫男孩问，“我还能给你介绍其他的。年纪大一点还是小一点的？”

 

德拉科没有回答他。

 

这时，之前对文森特图谋不轨的西装男人走了进来，他的面色很不好看，只穿着衬衣，上面仍旧沾着呕吐物。

 

德拉科一眼就认出了他。

 

“你出去。”德拉科冷冰冰的对西装男人说。

 

西装男人有些诧异，他望着比自己高出一截的德拉科，说：“凭什么？我今天够倒霉的了，厕所都不许用吗？你是老板？”

 

“没有为什么。把你的爪子从水龙头上拿开。”

 

西装男人摸到水龙头的手突然像触电一样缩回，甚至还能闻到一股糊味，他畏畏缩缩的看了一眼德拉科，连衬衣上的污秽都来不及洗就离开了。

 

穿麻色罩衫的男孩玻璃球一样眼珠里有了一点光亮，他钦佩的看着德拉科，努力摆出一个极具诱惑力的姿势，说：“你真威风。刚刚那个人好像很怕你。你对他做了什么？”

 

德拉科还是没有理他。

 

穿麻色罩衫的男孩继续说：“我的同伴以前做过他的生意，他很挑剔，还喜欢砍价。”

 

德拉科看也不看他，说：“你这个年纪应该在念书，如果你有什么难处的话，作为魔法部的……”

 

麻色罩衫的男孩在听到“魔法部”这几个字的时候笑出了声，“魔法部？这是什么？一种商店吗？”

 

“没什么。”德拉科不再理他，目光坚定的盯着每一个隔间。

 

文森特终于出来了。他又断断续续的吐了几场，胃里空空的，脸色发白，额头也冒着冷汗。

 

“文森特。”德拉科几步上前，扶住了身体软乎乎的文森特。

 

和他一起往里冲的还有清洁工。

 

文森特对德拉科的到来表现出前所未有的震惊，他的酒醒了大半，拖着身子到洗手池边，掬了好几捧清水漱干净口才说话：“你怎么找到这里来的？”

 

“先跟我回去。”

 

德拉科把他揽进怀里，承受了他的大部分重量。

 

穿麻色罩衫的男孩撇了撇嘴，嫉妒的说：“原来你喜欢这一种的。”

 

在德拉科搂着文森特的腰走出酒吧时，先前调戏文森特的西装男人从一个角落窜了出来。

 

“原来你是要跟我抢这个小美人，”西装男人并不生气，“你要是跟我说说，我会让给你的。刚刚你在厕所用的那种方法，”他来回翻转着掌心，“对我的手可造成了一些难以忍受的伤痛呢。我不找你要医药费，也不去告你，只要你把这个男孩让给我，我用完了就轮到你。”

 

德拉科秉承着的“不打麻瓜，做一个优雅巫师”的信条在一瞬间破裂，他一拳打在男人脸上，无名指上的婚戒还顺带刮出一道血痕，男人想反击，却发现自己浑身无力，不能动弹，似乎那一拳打去了他所有的力气，只能目视着德拉科拉着跌跌撞撞的文森特离开。

 

德拉科拉着文森特走在黑漆漆、没有路灯的街道上，猛的把文森特抵在墙上：“说，为什么喝酒，为什么不回家？”

 

不等文森特回答，他钳住文森特的下颌，像是要把他掐死，“你就这么自甘堕落？”

 

文森特想辩解，只觉得胃中一阵痉挛，他弯着身子呕吐起来，只吐出清亮的酒。德拉科仍旧拽着他的胳膊快步朝前走。

 

“松手，”文森特虚弱的说，他掰着德拉科的手，那只手像铁钳一样扣住他的手腕，“我要吐了，你松手……”脚步踉跄，胃里空空的文森特最终双腿一软，扑倒在满是灰尘的公路上。

 

德拉科手上握着的重量往下一沉，他停下脚步，看着毫无力气的文森特，将他打横抱了起来。

 

“你不要有什么奇奇怪怪的想法。”德拉科警告道。

 

一回到家，文森特就抓着桌子上放冷的馅饼吃了起来，德拉科给他倒了一杯还有温度的热牛奶，就轻手轻脚的去厨房了。

 

德拉科再回来时，手上端着一份煎三文鱼。

 

“没有摆盘，你将就着吃。”德拉科说。

 

文森特有些艰难的咽下喉咙里的馅饼，难以置信的问：“你做的？”

 

德拉科的脸有些红，“难道你认为在这个偏僻的乡下，这么晚了还会有餐厅开着吗？”但是他对文森特的反应还是很满意的，文森特放下馅饼，埋头吃着三文鱼。

 

“你什么时候学会使用厨房的？麻瓜的可和我们的不一样。”文森特问。

 

“前几次随口问了房东太太几句，也不是特别复杂，”德拉科隐隐有些骄傲，他看着文森特一脸意犹未尽的表情，无情的宣布道，“没有多余的了。不要吃太多。”他对自己第一次下厨的表现感到很满意，但他不打算对任何人透露这件事，像一个家养小精灵一样在厨房里忙碌可不是什么光荣的事。

 

“你怎么不问我为什么去喝酒？”

 

“不想问。”德拉科一想到美丽与鲁莽酒吧就来气，他粗略的估算了一下，至少有五个饥渴的男人企图扯他的皮带或是摸他的身体，他浑身不舒服极了。

 

文森特低头转着牛奶杯子，一言不发。

 

“现在我们来谈一谈，”德拉科坐到椅子上，双手交叠，神情严肃，“关于你的一点坏习惯。”

 

“最近一段时间我没偷东西了，”文森特辩解道，“之前有个麻瓜给了我一张名片，让我去当模特，我能赚钱的。”

 

“谁的名片？”德拉科的语气有些不悦，“是你在酒吧认识的人吗？”

 

文森特没有说话，他依旧垂着头。

 

德拉科的火气一下被点燃了，“文森特，你知不知道你在做什么？你出狱之后的梦想就是严丝合缝的融入麻瓜世界，以此来躲避部里的追捕吗？你知不知道那些人会对你做什么？被你吐了一身的男人可不是个好麻瓜。”

 

“那我还能怎么办？除了偷东西，我没有别的办法了。要是……要是我不在阿兹卡班的话，说不定我一毕业就能回霍格沃茨教魔药学了，”他的眼里渐渐蓄积出泪水，“我在魔药方面的天赋斯内普教授也曾赞不绝口。”

 

德拉科哑然。他终于明白为什么当初自己会在志愿表上填“留校任职”了——只是因为文森特。他对这个推断深信不疑。

 

“我能养你，”德拉科的声音软下来，“只需要我一个人工作就可以了……算我还你的账。”


	18. 意大利魔法外交部

德拉科的“还账”理论刺激到了文森特，出于报复，文森特深夜潜入《时尚女巫》周刊总部大楼，把自己从通缉令上复制下来的照片夹在刚刚印刷好，还热气腾腾，准备一大早就寄给阿斯托利亚的杂志里。

 

阿斯托利亚像以往的每个早晨一样，一边喝着茶，一边飞快的翻看着杂志。当她随意翻开《时尚女巫》时，页数停在33页和34页之间，里面夹着的倒置的照片一动不动。随刊附赠？阿斯托利亚把照片摆正，上面的人像吓了她一大跳，她像触碰到烧红的炭火一样丢掉照片。

 

就像文森特一早预料到的那样，阿斯托利亚情绪失控了。她再度观察着照片，几滴滚烫的眼泪的打在上面，修剪得宜的杏色指甲深深的掐在文森特的脖子上，企图把他变成“已经没头的文森特”。照片上的文森特面无表情的看着她，似乎是在嘲讽她的不自量力。

 

在接下来的好几天里，她收到了夹在各种杂志里的文森特的相片，她不断的取消订阅这些老牌杂志的举动甚至引来了报社的关注，好几次有记者登门访问，都被目光里带着肃杀气的阿斯托利亚吓的忘了台词。

 

有好几个晚上，阿斯托利亚一边烧着照片，一边在施了隔音咒的房间里崩溃大哭。

 

阿斯托利亚的深夜哭泣节目是文森特最爱观看的，他通过窥镜，喜滋滋的嚼着抹茶坩埚蛋糕，欣赏着这出大戏。每次哭之前，阿斯托利亚都会认认真真的卸妆；哭完之后，会去盥洗室洗一次脸，涂上急救面膜，再仔细的洗掉，往脸上一层一层的抹护肤品。她使用眼霜时，简直是毫不心疼的，毕竟眼睛是最能暴露年纪的地方，想到这里，文森特有些骄傲的抚上自己光滑平整，没有一丝皱纹的眼部肌肤。

 

透过窥镜，他继续浏览着阿斯托利亚的梳妆台，几层高的透明柜子里摞的护肤品贵的让他咋舌。

 

他回头望一眼自己的梳妆台——如果那也能被称作是梳妆台的话，上面摆着一个花瓶，里面插着几根干枯的荆棘，他认为这尊艺术品有着强烈痛苦的诗意；银色底座的镜子是他从一家工艺品店顺走的；镜子旁是一只脏兮兮的魔法袋子，里面装着好几截快燃完的蜡烛，和他被割掉的小家伙。

 

蜡烛是母亲留给他的遗物，用人鱼油脂做的，在黑市上一克差不多就可以换半支阿斯托利亚的急救面膜。在监狱的日子，文森特经常会点亮它们，他甚至还尝试过从自己薄的可怜的脂肪里刮出一些重新做出一根蜡烛，好像在暗无天日的阿兹卡班，只有这样的切肤的疼痛才能让他从摄魂怪之吻中清醒过来。

 

在他被阉割后醒来的第一天，他从贴身的衣物里摸到了装着小家伙的魔法袋子。当他打开装着那个东西的袋子时，一股辛辣的香料味道窜了出来，里面是一截已经干枯发黑的柱状物，已经被人贴心的晒干，腌制在香料里，永远不会腐烂。

 

梳妆台上还放着一个银制罐子，是他从马尔福庄园偷来的，里面装着一大团湖生植物的分泌物。博登湖底的雌性人鱼总是会把它挖出来和珍珠粉混合在一起，涂脸或者是尾巴。

 

“保持你的青春。”当一条有着橘色鳞片的人鱼把一团黏糊糊的分泌物抹在幼年期的文森特的尾巴上时，她这么说。

 

“我还小。”

 

“总会老的。”

 

那团分泌物带给他的凉丝丝感觉就像德拉科第一次吻他的时候。

 

那个时候德拉科刚刚从私人魁地奇球场上下来，他淋着雨，头发还在往下滴水，当他冰凉的嘴唇和文森特相贴时，文森特颤抖了一下，德拉科捧着他的头，又把嘴唇贴在文森特的眼角。

 

“冷吗？”

 

“不冷。”

 

“你觉得这场球赛怎么样？”

 

“很好。”

 

“我怎么样？”

 

“很帅。”

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

文森特眨了眨眼，暂时中止了这段回忆，他站在窗边，看了看满天的繁星——又是个可以回忆过去的好日子。

 

他从床底下找出一瓶罗斯塔默夫人窖藏的苹果酒，坐到窗台上对着瓶口喝，他重重的叹了一口气，好像只有这样的叹气才能配的上这瓶窖藏多年的酒。

 

他忽然哼起母亲哄他睡觉时唱过的古老陈旧的调子，没有任何征兆地，觉得在这样满天繁星的好日子就是应该唱这首歌。

 

门突然被向里推开。

 

歌声戛然而止。

 

德拉科站在门口，和他四目相对。

 

“你怎么来了？”

 

“不欢迎吗？”德拉科说，他放下包，一把抢过文森特手中的酒，翻转瓶身看着酒精度数，“你再多喝两口，就会觉得我是幻觉了。”

 

“我现在已经有这种感觉了。”文森特掐了掐自己。

 

德拉科一边把钱从包里拿出来，一边说：“我要出趟差，魔法部部长把我调去国际魔法合作司，调令都发下来了，最近一直在交代工作，再过几个小时就动身去意大利，待一个星期。”他说完，突然意识到自己其实没必要解释这么多。

 

文森特拿出一摞钱，在手上颠了颠，恐怕这一叠只能买上几样阿斯托利亚用的化妆品吧。他噘着嘴，问：“这些钱真的是你自己挣的吗？”

 

“不然呢？你以为我像你一样手脚灵活吗？”

 

“我是说，部里不会给你开这么高的工资吧。能养的起我吗？”

 

“你不会真的以为我要靠部里的那点工资来维持一家的开销吧？那点钱还不够我喂宠物的，”德拉科看了他一眼，语气很是骄傲，“世代传下来的财富已经可以让我们随意挥霍了，更不用说马尔福们的经济头脑了，除了是古灵阁银行和瑞士巫师银行的股东，还和贝茨酒店有业务往来，每年魁地奇国家队的经费都是我们家赞助的……还有些就不提了。我养不起你吗？”

 

文森特只是随口一问，他没想到马尔福家这么有钱，在此之前，他已经觉得霍格沃茨的校董职位已经算很富有了。“我连一个银行账户都没有呢。”他气鼓鼓的说。

 

“你要银行账户有什么用？你有几个钱？说不定在你去开户的路上，妖精就把你团团围住了。”

 

文森特撇撇嘴，问：“你们去都灵吗？”

 

“那是最后一站。你问这个干什么，难道你要去？”

 

如果德拉科在霍格沃茨念书期间对占卜课表现出那么一点点兴趣的话，说不定现在他还能以此作为副业。就像他说的那样，文森特在他出差的最后一天，到达了意大利魔法外交部主办的派对上。

 

他挑选了自己最喜欢的一根头发，加入复方汤剂，变成了一个身材高大，样貌英俊的二十多岁的男性巫师。他喝下复方汤剂的时候，甚至还能捕捉到头发上的香波味道。

 

文森特端着酒杯远远的观望着德拉科时，他正和两三个新结识的外交部同事说笑，谈着都灵的天气，葡萄酒和巧克力。

 

“我们家的孩子一早知道我要来都灵，就缠着我要买姜杜约多可可榛子粉巧克力呢。”一个男巫笑着说道。

 

“小孩子都喜欢吃甜食，”一位上了年纪的秃顶男巫说道，“可是我小时候的习惯到现在也没改掉呢。这种巧克力很出名是吗？走之前我也要买几盒。”

 

德拉科端着酒杯得体的微笑着，在心里想着还是买一点给斯科皮尝尝吧，少吃一点他还是可以允许的……还有文森特，他对甜食的钟爱不亚于斯科皮。

 

顺带给他捎上几盒好了，只是顺带，德拉科在心底默默说道。

 

文森特并没有径直朝德拉科走去，他看着人群渐渐散去，端着托盘的侍者也越来越少，才搁下酒杯，朝一早就打听好的德拉科的房间走去。

 

天花板的角落放着让人不易察觉的窥镜，走廊两旁清晰的镜子十分合文森特的意，他对着镜子理了理头发，把手插进裤袋里，往后退了几步，从各个角度欣赏着自己的新面孔：个子足够高，大概和德拉科差不多；下巴足够坚实有力；头发是黑色的，很酷。前些日子他做了一件自己引以为傲的事情，他抓到一个长相俊美的男人，把他秘密关押，以此来获得源源不断的头发。文森特对现在的模样感到很满意，如果可以评奖的话，他会毫不犹豫的给五星的。

 

头顶的灯灭了两盏，是时候了。文森特在走廊尽头，观景效果最好的房间门口驻足，轻轻敲响了门。

 

“是谁？”

 

“先生，要特殊服务吗？”文森特吊儿郎当的说。

 

德拉科黑着脸打开了门。

 

文森特像一只欢腾的鸟一样扑进松软的大床上，伸了个懒腰。

 

“本事挺大的。”德拉科说，他把桌上自己的那杯酒移的远远的，两只盛着果汁的杯子一前一后的从客厅里飘了过来。

 

房间的地毯上摆着一只箱子，一套黑色的袍子搁在床边，正等着被放进去。袍子上用墨绿混银的线绣着马尔福家族家徽的图样。

 

“发生什么事了？”在床上滚了一圈的文森特问，这件绣工别致的袍子只在特殊时期使用。

 

“朱利亚诺叔叔去世了，今天下午的事，”德拉科的声音有些沉重，“十分钟前我刚收到妈妈寄来的袍子，就知道不会有什么好事发生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 朱利亚诺叔叔：德拉科的爷爷阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福的私生子，没有资格登上马尔福家谱。


	19. 朱利亚诺·马尔福的葬礼

朱利亚诺·维克多·马尔福的葬礼当天下着大雨。

 

直系亲属围站在棺木旁，把手中的白色玫瑰掷到棺盖上，棕色的泥土像流沙一样从四面八方掩盖住朱利亚诺的休眠地，一块漆黑的石碑端端正正的立在上面，没有墓志铭。

 

那个长年累月脸蛋都泛着红色的慈祥的朱利亚诺去世了，他死前一刻，还坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上给孙女讲着故事，他讲到“男巫掏出了一颗长毛的心脏”时，长长的停顿了一下，那一声停顿太长了，以至于在炉火熄灭时，下一句还没有被讲出来。

 

“父亲走的很安详，”他的长子平静的说，讲着讲着他就泣不成声，“梅林啊，他才六十多岁。”

 

朱利亚诺是阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福和意大利著名影星卢克雷齐娅一夜情的结晶，当年的《英格兰太阳报》因为第一时间报道了两人同居的消息，从此声名鹊起。

 

但是阿布拉克萨斯从来不可能被任何女人拴住，他只是和卢克雷齐娅保持着情人关系，后者为了他终身未婚。

 

和阿布拉克萨斯众多的私生子一样，朱利亚诺也没有被写入族谱的资格，但他无疑是最讨人喜欢的那个，聪明，谦逊，懂得适时的幽默，他是阿布拉克萨斯唯一准许能在马尔福庄园行使主人权利的私生子。然而朱利亚诺长的一点儿也不马尔福，他继承了卢克雷齐娅栗色的头发，她健康的肤色，只有灰蓝色的眼睛昭示着他是一个马尔福。

 

所有人从雨幕中被迎进了点着温暖壁炉的室内，屋里的灯光柔和而暖黄，洒在每个人的头顶。

 

壁炉里燃烧的木料大概是雪松或者橡木，散发着厚重温和的气息。

 

单脚桌上放着刚被烤好的可露丽和红丝绒蛋糕，他们开始谈论起朱利亚诺生前的趣事，人群中不时发出一阵笑声。

 

“舅舅新婚当天，跑到客厅里来问我们：我的新娘子呢？——哈哈，梅林的酸角汁啊，所有人都笑成一团，舅妈就跟在他后面，化了一个妆他就不认识了。”

 

“听说朱利亚诺后来被收拾的很惨。”

 

“那当然了。”朱利亚诺的妻子小声说，她想笑，眼泪却不小心掉了下来，她急忙别过头悄悄用手背抹掉。

 

“朱利亚诺有段时间迷上了乐器，你能想象猫头鹰被一把钝刀切割喉咙的声音吗？”伴随着说话声，有人甚至模仿起了猫头鹰的垂死尖叫。

 

德拉科站在厚重的帷幔后面，看着窗外仍然淋漓的大雨，轻轻晃动着酒杯。

 

窗外冷寂的可怕，黑夜像荆棘一样缠在府邸上空，德拉科似乎能看见朱利亚诺紫色的灵魂在贴近荆棘的顶部飘荡。他的灵魂一定是紫色的，这一点德拉科没有丝毫怀疑，就像朱利亚诺满满一柜子不同深浅，不同材质的袍子，在他脑海深处的动态的朱利亚诺，长年被紫色包裹，在一条长长的，望不到边的小路上往前走，直到看不见。

 

“德拉科，轮到你了，”喝光的香槟瓶口指着德拉科的方向，“舅舅生前最疼的就是你了，表兄还吃过醋呢。”

 

听见这话，德拉科转身看向众人，缓缓的摇头：“我记不清了。”

 

香槟瓶子继续旋转，不知道转了多少圈后，缓缓停下。

 

一个人起了个头，唱起了二十多年前，由朱利亚诺作词谱曲，当红歌手海妖姐姐演唱的风靡巫师界的歌——《一试管青春》。

 

卢克雷齐娅已经九十多岁了，她苍老的躯体深深陷进了轮椅里，腿上盖着绿色织金的天鹅绒毯子，眼皮沉重的耷拉下来，紫色的眼影不合时宜的卡在满是皱纹的眼部肌肤上。她像是突然想起什么似的，睁开眼睛，四处张望，待看到德拉科铂金色的头发时，发动轮椅，滑到他身边，拧了一下他手背的肉：“阿布拉克萨斯，你又上哪儿去了？” 

 

屋子里因为她的话安静下来。

 

朱利亚诺的妻子眼泪还未擦净，她几步上前，蹲在轮椅旁，说：“妈妈，他不是……你认错人了。”

 

“我怎么会认错？阿布拉克萨斯，你一走就是大半年，朱利亚诺都不认识你了。朱利亚诺——朱利亚诺去哪儿了？”

 

长相酷似朱利亚诺年轻时的孙子跪伏在卢克雷齐娅脚边，骗她说：“我在这儿呢。”

 

“朱利亚诺，你怎么长这么大了？前些天你还在我怀里喝着营养补充剂呢。”卢克雷齐娅满意的摸了摸他的头顶，眼皮耷拉下来，似乎想要休息。

 

“我先把妈妈送回卧室，大家继续。”朱利亚诺的妻子带有歉意的说道。

 

“我们也回去。”德拉科搁下酒杯，轻轻拽了一下文森特的手臂——文森特是作为德拉科的好友前来吊唁的。

 

卧室宽敞而布置精心，在白天，可以算得上是府邸里采光最好的几间之一。书柜里摆着几张德拉科儿时的照片。

 

“是你，”文森特说，照片上的小德拉科被一个笑容灿烂的男人从地上一把抱起，举得高高的，“这是，朱利亚诺。”

 

“我没想到他特意给我留了一个房间，”德拉科环视着屋子，“我来意大利的日子屈指可数。我真的没想到他给我留了一个房间，他还暗中打听了我的喜好。”墙壁上贴着一张几十年前风靡魔法界的重金属乐队的签名海报，他把手轻轻贴在海报上，“在马尔福庄园，是不允许有这样的东西存在的。”

 

桌子上压了一卷长长的羊皮信纸，用紫色墨水写满了字，足足有二十英寸，文森特草草的浏览了一眼，开头写着——我最关注的侄子：我知道那孩子逃出来了，我就知道他迟早会逃出来的，这个世界对他来说太不公平了。

 

文森特的睫毛颤了一颤，他别过头，从柜子里取了一条干净的毛巾，递给德拉科：“擦一擦吧。”刚刚他只是匆匆的从试了烘干咒的门口经过，没有多做停留，头发还有些潮湿。

 

德拉科没有伸手去接。“你看到那封信了是不是？”

 

“对不起。”

 

“你看吧，朱利亚诺写给我的，但他还没来得及完成，”德拉科陷在沙发里，闭着眼，仰起头，下巴到颈项形成一道轻柔的弧线，“……本来就是和你有关的，你应该看。”

 

文森特顺从的托起羊皮纸，接着看下去：我曾对纳西莎保证，对他的事，我将三缄其口，永远不再谈起，但是你知道，我是一个不按常理出牌的人，我得要感谢纳西莎没有和我立下牢不可破的誓言。你曾经在信里向我提起过他，你说，“我找到了喜欢的人”。我没有把里面反复出现的“他”认为是你的误笔，这也是你的不同之处，对吗？

 

屋子里安静的让人不安，只能听见羊皮纸拖到地上摩擦出的细微响声。

 

德拉科仍旧闭着眼，这是他人生中第二次目睹葬礼，他在回想他人生中经历的第一场葬礼和这一次的有什么不同。

 

——应该是这样：神色庄严的家养小精灵正在努力的把一只小竹筏推进湖里，竹筏上躺着德拉科还没来得及起名字的宠物：一只因水土不服而死亡的刚生下来的秘鲁毒牙龙。

 

紧接着，在丧钟敲响之时，水面上突然冒出一个陌生的脑袋，看不清他的面容，他的脸好像蒙上了一层水汽。年仅十岁的德拉科怒气冲冲的质问：“谁允许你在这里游泳的。一个女孩子，衣服也不穿，就这么在我的湖里游泳，我是不允许的。”

 

“我是男孩。我叫……”

 

德拉科突然睁开眼。

 

“文森特？”

 

“什么？”

 

“……你看完了吗？”

 

“看完了。”文森特把信纸放回原位，坐回床上，双手交叠在大腿上。

 

屋子里再度安静下来，照片里穿着紫色丝缎长袍的朱利亚诺跑到另外一个相框里去了。

 

敲门声响起。

 

一只奇矮的家养小精灵顶着一个大托盘：“请享用姜汁饼干。”

 

“放下吧。”德拉科吩咐道。

 

盘子里的姜汁饼干做成了朱利亚诺的卡通头像。

 

德拉科失笑。

 

“他从来没有被家族真正接纳过，”德拉科自顾自的说，“没有哪个马尔福会这样傻里傻气的笑，更不会早早的在遗嘱里加上一条：如果我英年早逝，或者晚逝，把我的头像印在饼干上（图例见下一页的手绘）……每次我都冷漠的看着他，但他总是会给我一个拥抱，就是那种紧紧实实，带着温暖的怀抱。他讲他年轻的时候，祖父问他：‘朱利亚诺，你以后想做什么？’他只是笑着，说：‘我没有哥哥那么有能力，我想经营一家画廊。’祖父看着他，摇摇头，说：‘没出息。你也不必辅佐卢修斯了，像你说的，他有能力。’”

 

文森特把毛巾搭在德拉科头上，轻轻给他擦着头发。

 

“他在布斯巴顿念了六年书就辍学去巴黎学音乐，每年万圣节穿着袍子去麻瓜世界要糖果。过上了他曾经期望的生活：他开了一家画廊，栽种花卉，开演奏会……简直是不可理喻，他竟然没有把捍卫马尔福家族的荣光作为自己的毕生事业。他劝过我：‘不要像你父亲活的那么累，马尔福家的重任不该你一个人来担’。我不担，谁来担？这一辈只有我一个子嗣，下一辈也只会有斯科皮这唯一一条正统血脉。别无他法。”

 

“头发干了。”文森特曲起一条腿，膝盖顶在德拉科落座的椅子边上，把毛巾搭在椅背上，手上不知什么时候多了一把梳子，轻柔的把德拉科的头发往后梳。

 

“我是不是做的很自私？”德拉科一只手按在文森特的膝弯上，直视着他。

 

“没有。”

 

否定的回答似乎并不能让他安心：“你只会说没有……即使是我把你送进监牢，你也没有怪罪我。你不值得这样，你不值得为我这样。”

 

“为什么不值得？”文森特替他理好头发，“透过朱利亚诺的信，我能知道，你曾经爱我更多。”

 

信里再现了德拉科的原话：如果将来我选择了他——不，没有如果，我一定会选择他的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 卢克雷齐娅：原创人物，意大利著名影星，国宝级艺人，曾三次被《女巫周刊》评为“年度巫师界最美面孔”第一名，艾丝美拉达珠宝店全球形象代言人，《花花巫师》“男巫最梦寐以求的女星”亚军。
> 
>  
> 
> 当地习俗是在巫师死后，要在亲友聚会上谈论死者生前的趣事，来表达对死者的追思。他们通过旋转香槟瓶子来决定下一个讲述的是谁。


	20. 两人一室

从窗子里往外看，青白的天空下一只鸫鸟扑棱着翅膀掠过，停在棕色的树桠上，树枝透过敞开的窗子伸进房间里，顶端开着一粒褐色的新芽。

 

文森特坐在窗边阅读，他的手边放着一只描金的瓷杯，碟子里放着一块只咬了一口的饼干。

 

那只肥胖的鸟蹦蹦跳跳的在窗台上吃着不小心洒落的饼干碎屑。

 

“出去吗？”德拉科挪动椅子，声音惊扰到多疑的鸫鸟，它扑棱着翅膀，沿着先前的轨迹飞走了。

 

“去哪儿？”文森特把书扔到床上，顺手拿起一瓶便携复方汤剂，已经做好了出门的准备。

 

“暂时不喝。我们从后门出去，不会遇上什么人。其他人都出门了，这里大概就剩下我们两个了。”

 

文森特跟在德拉科身后，逆风前行，看着他高大的背影，看着他即使被大风吹着也丝毫不乱的发型，看着他把一直抓在左手的长条状包裹拆开，露出一把飞天扫帚。

 

“光轮系列，”德拉科说这话的时候，带着点笑，他从扫帚柄一直摸到精心修剪的扫帚尾羽，“很经典。我喜欢光轮系列甚至超过火.弩.箭，后者虽然在性能上称得上是数一数二，但是光轮系列更具有收藏价值。流线型，手柄的处理让抓力变得更强，这一把还是定制款。”他抬起头看了一眼文森特：“很完美，你说是不是？”

 

文森特配合地点了点头。

 

德拉科看上去心情大好。“坐上去吧，我不轻易让人用我的扫帚的。”德拉科抬起手，扫帚从地上弹起，悬浮在离地面三十英寸的地方，他显得十分慷慨，“不用哭哭啼啼地感谢我。”

 

文森特的表情有些为难，“可是我不会骑扫帚。”

 

“你不会骑扫帚？”德拉科几乎以为自己听错了，在这个全民运动的时代，竟然会有巫师不会骑扫帚。

 

“我五年级时才到霍格沃茨，那个时候你们已经不上飞行课了。”

 

“怪你生不逢时了，”德拉科嘟哝了一句，跨上扫帚，拍了拍自己身后的位置，说，“上来。”

 

他能察觉到扫帚轻微的往下沉了一沉，文森特坐上来了，似乎被突如其来的礼遇砸昏了头，一双手找不到地方安放。

 

“抓稳。”

 

两只纤细的手紧张的抓住了德拉科的衣服，他手部的皮肤微微发青，似乎是长期营养不良造成的。

 

“抓牢了。”

 

那双手又改变了运动轨迹，向前行进，牢牢的环住德拉科的腰。

 

扫帚一飞而起。

 

飞越树冠，飞越坟茔，飞越湖泊。

 

蓝色的魔法风筝在天空中漂浮，长长的线一直牵回地面，文森特伸出一只手，另一只手把德拉科箍的更紧，那只手在半空中斜斜一划，风筝就脱了线，打了几个转，朝地面坠去，一直坠到荒芜的小径，好多人跑去追。

 

那只手再度环上来时，伴随着一张有热度的脸，贴在德拉科的背心，他能察觉到那一小张脸不安分的动着，摩擦布料带来的热感似乎蔓延到了他的身上。

 

加快速度。德拉科默念着。

 

飞越草地，飞越城堡，飞越花圃。

 

凉风打在脸上，起到了降温的作用，背后的人却没有动静。

 

德拉科在半空中稳住扫帚，正打算转身，身后的人却说话了。

 

“怎么停了？”

 

“我以为你掉下去了。”

 

文森特粲然一笑，“是嫌我抱的不够紧吗？”他口里这样说着，手臂却渐渐松懈下来，脸也不再贴着德拉科的后背。

 

那一小块一直被温热着的皮肤不再有热源供给，凉风带来的不适感似乎从前胸穿透了后背，就像抓了一大把的沙子迅速从指缝之间流失。

 

“不想死就抓牢了。”德拉科解开一颗衬衣扣子，准备加速。

 

高空俯冲带来的刺激感是无与伦比的，德拉科似乎能够听见自己的心脏剧烈的砰砰作响，他出了一身汗。当他从一棵巨树繁茂的枝桠间穿过时，学生时代的那股子斯莱特林追球手的感觉又回来了。

 

“很刺激是不是？”两人靠在巨树的树干上，德拉科眨了眨眼睛，阳光落在他微微有些凌乱的头发上。

 

但即使他头发凌乱，也丝毫不影响他的帅气。文森特笃定的这么认为。他点了点头。

 

“话说回来……你从来没骑过扫帚？那么每一次的魁地奇比赛你在干什么？”

 

“你的拉拉队。虽然我声音不够响亮，但是在制作旗帜这一方面，我加了很多精细的小咒语，那些旗子做的好看极了，没有哪个学院能掩盖住斯莱特林的风头。尤其是格兰芬多。”

 

“格兰芬多的院训里要是能添上一句培养审美，也不会被我们碾压的那么惨了。”德拉科把头往树荫里凑了凑，阳光打在脸上有些发烫。

 

文森特别过头，正好和德拉科四目相对。

 

德拉科的睫毛很长，自然的弯曲成一个巧妙的弧度，他的眉间有两道因为长期皱眉而留下的竖痕，他的眼睛，灰蓝色，似乎能看穿内心的眼睛。

 

文森特别过头，他怕自己沉沦在那双眼里，再也挣脱不出。

 

德拉科伸出手把他的头扳正，凝视着文森特的双眼。

 

“我的头发有点乱是不是？”德拉科看着文森特眼睛里的自己，用另一只手理了理头发，“忘记施定型咒了。”

 

他这才注意到自己的左手托着文森特的下颌，这样的动作太具有迷惑性了，而文森特屏住呼吸，一动不动，心跳加速，似乎期待着什么事情突然发生。

 

“别把自己憋死了，”德拉科不动声色的收回手，“该回去了。”

 

*

德拉科暗自决定，他要时刻把文森特留在自己身边，不是出于什么特别的情愫，而是因为在他午睡的这一个小时里，文森特回归自然，在湖泊里畅泳了个痛快。这没什么大不了的，但如果前提是——这片湖泊为整座府邸提供饮用水，事情就不那么容易了。

 

“是饮用水吗？”文森特问。

 

“是。”

 

“喔。”文森特简单的发出了一个音节，就继续对着镜子梳理头发了，魔杖尖里源源不断的喷出热气为他烘干头发，空气中像是有一只无形的手，把一团黏糊糊的护发油均匀的抹在他的发尾上。

 

“你觉得没什么大不了的吗？”

 

“这是一件很严重的事吗？”文森特感到很惊奇，“我觉得我在里面游泳，并没有给水位的上升或者下降带来什么明显的变化。”

 

“……”德拉科开始佩服起他的理解能力了，“你这么想，你泡澡的水，还能饮用吗？”

 

文森特认真的支着下巴想了一会儿，“我不太介意的。但是，你要知道，那片湖泊很大的，稀释能力很强。”

 

德拉科对他的轻描淡写感到无能为力，和眼前的这个人谈话简直是——太烧脑了，他招了招手，一只家养小精灵从门外走了进来。

 

“今天暂时不要用湖里的水了。去准备晚餐吧，我相信，不论用什么方法，你们都能做好这一餐的，对吧？”

 

家养小精灵为难的点了点头，沮丧着拖着身子走出去了，他知道，马尔福少爷的潜台词是：就算方圆十英里都没有能够入口的水，他们也要给他挖出一口井来。

 

不知道家养小精灵们是顶着怎样巨大的压力，他们还是像往常一样准时做好了晚餐，不知道他们是出于什么目的，或者是脑回路的构造有问题，再或者，是为了显摆他们的自作聪明，这群矮小的傻瓜在水源的问题上选择了就地取材——他们从酒窖里搬出味道最清冽，入口最绵柔的藏酒，做出了一顿足以让人轻度醉酒的晚餐。

 

但醉酒的人并不包括德拉科和文森特，只有梅林知道二十年前在三把扫帚他们两个是怎么放倒一桌子的人的。家养小精灵却在分食客人们剩下的残羹里醉到不省人事。

 

“厨房里醉倒了一大片，”文森特推门而入，端着一叠可丽饼，一杯热腾腾的南瓜汁，“不过雪利酒炖蜗牛挺好吃的，是不是？”

 

德拉科从书页上方看了他一眼，“明天还可以叫他们再做。”

 

文森特嚼着可丽饼，点了点头，坐回长条沙发上，也摊开了一本书，书是他从府邸的某个房间的书架里抽出来的，住在那屋的人大概选修了麻瓜史，他的房间里尽是麻瓜的东西。

 

文森特翻开《质数的孤独》，津津有味的看了起来。但他并没能坚持太久，书里的“滑冰”“滑雪服”这些陌生的鬼东西弄的他一阵头大，身边又没有一本《麻瓜知识知多少》让他查阅，他合上书，倒头就睡。

 

可以这样说，他和德拉科是睡在同一个房间的，但是后者睡在一张能够连翻四次身都不会掉下来的大床上，而文森特睡在一张狭窄的，有靠背的墨绿色鹿皮沙发上，他连翻半个身都做不到。

 

德拉科闭上眼睛打算睡觉的前五分钟里，也许是良心发现，他轻手轻脚的下了床，披上睡袍，走到文森特所在的长条沙发旁。

 

沙发里发出轻微的窸窸窣窣的响声。

 

“我以为你睡了。”

 

“我吵到你了吗？”

 

“你在干什么？”

 

文森特举起手中的魔方，待德拉科看清之后，他又转了一面，艰难的思索着下一步。“很困难。”

 

“这是什么？”

 

“麻瓜玩具。”

 

德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，“麻瓜的东西竟然也能难倒你。”

 

“要把相同的颜色转到同一面，”他扭了一下魔方，“很难的。”

 

“我说，”德拉科拿过魔方，放到桌子上，抓过一旁的魔杖，“你到底还是不是巫师？”话音刚落，“四分五裂”的咒语让魔方碎成一个个小块，德拉科再一挥魔杖，魔方重组，每一面都变成了相同的颜色。

 

文森特被德拉科的作弊方法惊得目瞪口呆。“不是这么玩的。”

 

“得了吧，麻瓜因为太愚蠢所以只会徒手去扭。你到底还是不是巫师？”

 

“我是。”

 

“上床睡觉。”

 

“好。”文森特躺回沙发，挪了挪枕头，盖好被子，说：“晚安。”

 

“我想我刚刚大概说的是让你上床睡觉吧。”

 

德拉科径自回到自己的大床上，把枕头向旁边挪了挪，剩下文森特一个人愣在原地，环视四周，目光所及之处只能见到一张床。他艰难的消化着德拉科刚刚的话：

 

上床睡觉？


	21. 你融入我

正人君子德拉科·马尔福专心致志的翻看着一本意大利语的游记，即使是身旁躺着旧情人，他也心无旁骛。他已经看到书里的巫师走到一株果树下，长期未得食物滋养的喉咙被饱含水分的果实所滋润。接下来的三页，作者都在形容那颗果实如何美味芬芳。

 

文森特的目光无处安放，只得盯着天花板发呆，上齿咬着下唇因干燥而裂开的皮，他坚持要把那块被软化的皮咬掉，牙齿微微用了力，嘴唇被咬破了，他伸出舌头在下唇上舔了一圈，血液在舌尖融化，他感到了那阵腥甜。

 

德拉科的目光仍旧集中在书页上，一只手拉开床头柜，摸出一个锡皮盒子装的润唇膏，扔给文森特。

 

文森特从被子里伸出一只胳膊，紧接着另一只手也伸了出来，被子里的热气因他的动作而与外界相通，德拉科闻到了那股从被子里带出来的，被催熟的热烘烘的香气。

 

古怪的香气。不能单一的用某种香料或者香水来形容，文森特沐浴之后，洗的干干净净，身体上带着浴盐的味道，在他穿上衣服之前，还要加上一层身体乳的香气，这两种气味，或者还有更多（有时候他会使用香水），在他的皮肤上进行调和，演化出一股迷人且古怪的气息，似乎能让人上瘾。

 

文森特的嘴巴粘粘的，他抿了再抿，说：“佛手柑味的。你不涂一点吗？”

 

“不。”

 

“以前再怎么不喜欢每天晚上也要抹上一层的。”文森特说，他缩进被子里，被子里有阳光的气息，他深深的吸了一口。

 

德拉科对他的话产生了质疑，“会吗？”

 

“会。”

 

“你喜欢那种特殊的方式，并且因为那种方式不再抗拒纳西莎给你买了一柜子的唇膏。”

 

“什么方式？”

 

“你想要试试吗？……还是算了。你不会想要试的。”

 

“文森特，”德拉科合上书，认真的朝他看了一眼，“我最讨厌的就是说话说到一半就要宣布结束的人，勾起别人的求知欲很有成就感吗。”

 

“那你别后悔，”文森特支起身子，“我得先有个心理准备，你把眼睛闭上。”

 

他重新旋开盒子，用挑棒在自己的嘴唇上又抹了一层，调整呼吸，凑近德拉科，把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上轻轻摩挲。他的嘴唇仿佛变成了一颗软软的粉红色糖果，表面被粘上了膏体，在德拉科的双唇上来回涂抹，直到对方的嘴唇也变得粘粘的，他才停下，重新缩回被子里假装睡觉了。

 

德拉科一直闭着眼睛，即使是在他的大脑受到巨大冲击的时候，他仍旧紧闭双眼，文森特停下之后，他也没有睁开双眼的打算，他一直保持着闭眼的姿势，开始做着短暂的梦。

 

梦里是雾蒙蒙的白色，被巨大的蛛网缠裹着。蛛身人首的文森特眼睛泛着幽幽的蓝光，他的每一次行进，都会引起蛛网的震动。德拉科屏住呼吸，生怕自己的任何一个细微的动作都会引来他的捕食。但蛛人文森特的眼睛不是摆设，他嘴边挂着一抹幽深的微笑，缓缓向德拉科靠近。德拉科开始意识到危险逼近，他想动弹，身体却被蛛网粘住，他疯狂的甩动肢体，想要避开蛛人的吸食。

 

“你怎么了？你怎么了？”迷糊之中，有人在叫他的名字，有人捧着他的头不让他乱动。

 

他睁开眼，文森特两手捧着他的头，细细查看他的额头，“碰到床柱上了，痛吗？”

 

面前的不是蛛人文森特，他从梦境里脱身了。他面前的文森特，跨坐在他身上，文森特大概还没有意识到这个姿势有多暧昧，他所有的注意力都在德拉科的额头上，一根手指轻轻描画着他被磕到的地方。

 

“痛吗？”他又问了一次，他往前倾了倾身子，复又坐下。

 

他大概真的不清楚自己坐在什么地方。

 

他的睡衣扣子开了两颗，锁骨好像能盛下一弯浅水，他稚嫩的生涩的青果一样的喉结伴随着每一次的说话上下滚动。他双腿之间的温热感染到德拉科的下腹，像是有一团火要烧起来。

 

“别动。”德拉科声音沙哑，一只手困在腰间不让他乱动。

 

文森特很听话，他保持着这个姿势一动不动，只有眨巴着的大眼睛闪烁着疑惑。他的呼吸清浅并且带着香气。

 

德拉科自我感觉下腹的灼热并没有因为文森特的动作静止而停止燃烧，反而愈来愈烈。接下来的事情似乎是顺利成章，不需要剧本，不需要思考，他的肢体受神经支配，低下头，大拇指在黑暗之中摸到文森特的唇形，像所有第一次恋爱的少年一样重重地吻了下去。

 

在之后很长的一段日子里，德拉科在办公之余回想着那天晚上的所有细节，尤其是他的小情人带着芬芳的双唇，在撕咬之下原来的粉色更添浓重，表面潮湿，像沾了雨露。一片漆黑之中他看不见任何细节，但他精心雕琢，重新描绘了千遍万遍，力求尽善尽美。

 

文森特几乎要在这样的狂热之下丧失呼吸，待到德拉科把阵地转移到他的脖颈，轻轻咬着他的喉结，他才软软的挂住德拉科的脖子，大口喘气，像一条重获新生的鱼。他的双腿仍保留作为鱼尾时的灵活，在德拉科扒下他的裤子之后紧紧的缠在对方的腰上，身体向前挺进。

 

这个小家伙，迷惑人的小人鱼，天生熟稔如何讨人欢心，但在这种事上始终保持生涩，他胆怯却又主动迎合德拉科，他咬着手腕接受那份撕裂的痛楚，即使是有了佛手柑润唇膏的润滑，他仍然紧致。

 

那双泛着新鲜水光的眼睛随着德拉科的每一次没入而开合，德拉科似乎要堕入他的魔咒，他的迷人之处不可胜数，散入四肢百骸，让他甘愿沉沦。

 

德拉科的耳朵里有个清晰的声音在提醒他：你身下的是个男孩。

我知道。

你前一秒还对他不理不睬。

我知道。

他是文森特。

我知道。

你中了他的咒语了。

大概是吧。

 

他身下的是个男孩，胸部平坦，身材修长，皮肤洁白晶莹，此刻仰起脖子，似乎承受不了这样极致的欢愉，轻轻耸动臀部，像是在索要更多。

 

他是水果，是滋润德拉科喉咙的甘甜水果。他的嘴唇是樱桃，喉结是青果，长发里飘散着水果香气，额头上的细密汗珠是甘露。他是他的所有物。

 

他终于扒着德拉科的肩头发出一声压抑住的呻.吟，眯着湿漉漉的眼睛，纤长的黑色睫毛粘成了几簇，他凑近德拉科，轻轻咬了一口他的耳垂——晶莹剔透，纤尘不染的文森特对淫荡无师自通，像是有一簇电流从德拉科的耳垂一直延伸到他的下腹，他扳过文森特的头，狠命的吻着他意乱情迷的脸。身下的洪流爆发，文森特被热浪灼烫，身子不受控制的颤抖了一下。

 

他的大脑一片空白，在德拉科翻转过他的身子，伏在他的背上，重新没入时，他再度想到那句话：我的生命之光，我的欲望之火。

 

他昏睡过去。

 

文森特是被肌肤上细微的轻啄声唤醒的，肩头一片酥痒，他迷迷糊糊的伸手要掸开肩头的东西，兴许是一只小飞虫子，或者是一只误闯进来的鸟。

 

他的手在半空中被人捉住，手腕被咬了一口。

 

他笑了起来，闭着眼睛，声音带着极度欢愉后的沙哑，“你在吸我手腕上的血吗？”

 

“被你猜中了。”德拉科沿着他的手臂一路吻到肩头。

 

“你醒了吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“我也没有醒。”

 

二十多年前一模一样的对话在此刻重新上演，文森特睁开眼，天还未亮，他趴在德拉科的胸口上，食指绕着他的胸口划圈。

 

窗外偶尔会有一点未散尽的星光闪耀。

 

有好一会儿，他都没有说话，直到一只猫头鹰扑楞着翅膀掠过半空，声音在黑夜中倍显突兀。

 

“你后悔吗？”文森特突然问。

 

“不后悔。”

 

“真的？”

 

“真的。”

 

“走之前我要给朱利亚诺送一束花，”文森特始终坚信是有他逝去的魂灵在暗中帮忙，“好好感谢他。”

 

德拉科笑了出声，他抚摸着文森特的长发，眼里闪动着意味莫名的光，“感谢他，不感谢我吗？”

 

文森特的脸唰的一下红了，他不明白，为什么眼前这个人怎么可以这么顺理成章的说出这样的话，他刚刚被感动的差点流眼泪呢。“我去洗个澡。”他从地上胡乱抓起一件长袍，逃也似的去往浴室。

 

德拉科罩上一件袍子，拉开门，对守在外面的家养小精灵吩咐道：“早餐送到浴室里，要一份消肿剂，加热。”在家养小精灵恭恭敬敬的应下，转身要去准备时，他补充了一句：“一小份煎柠檬糖。”

 

浴室的大理石地板上铺着厚厚的地毯，热气腾腾的雾气从浴池里升起来，向上蒸腾，七十七只魔杖造型的水龙头里喷出热水。加了浴盐的池水泛着乳青色，文森特巨大的鱼尾在池水中缓缓搅动。

 

德拉科靠在躺椅上，像欣赏一出表演似的看着文森特从水中冒出来，他的长发湿漉漉地披在脑后，额头上还泛着晶莹的水光，他弯一弯身子，露出他银白色的漂亮鱼尾。

 

德拉科目不转睛地盯着文森特，他屏住呼吸，似乎他稍微呼出一口气，眼前的画面就会消失一样。

 

“我的尾巴漂亮吗？”他令人惊异的美貌带着天真无邪的神情。

 

“漂亮。”德拉科脱掉长袍，潜入水中。

 

家养小精灵备好的东西被放在浴池边，德拉科的胸口贴着文森特的后背，把盛着消肿剂的杯子喂到文森特嘴边。

 

文森特皱着眉头喝完了才问：“这是什么？”一片煎柠檬糖被塞进他嘴里。

 

“消肿剂。”

 

他准确无误的被呛到了。

 

德拉科神色自若的接着说：“这是内服，还有外敷。”他拿起一个扁平的银盒子，挑起眉毛，“说是外敷有点不太形象，内敷才对。”

 

文森特的脸红的发烫，这种问题他从来都不知道如何回答，但是德拉科总是能轻描淡写的说出来，从前是这样，现在也是这样。

 

“我自己来。”

 

“肇事者是我，我很乐意效劳。”

 

文森特哭笑不得，“我差点又以为自己误放了迷情剂给你。”明明前几天还对他冷言冷语，现在却以这样的姿态和他说话，老实说，他不太习惯。但是他很乐意去习惯。

 

“是误放吗？”德拉科挑起眉毛。

 

“……好像不是，”蒸腾的雾气不断上升，文森特搅了搅水面，“有点不真实，真的。”

 

“也许真的是朱利亚诺的魂灵在作祟。”德拉科顺着他的话说道，但他自己心知肚明，朱利亚诺只是一个助推器，两人曾经的通信是燃料。德拉科清楚的知道，一直以来他掩盖的对文森特细小的情愫一旦被点燃，就再也扑灭不了了。

 

他抬起手，为文森特抹净最后一点洗发香波。


	22. 德拉科的日记

回到伦敦之后，德拉科恢复了写日记的习惯，他极其信赖能和他对话的龙皮日记本。所有需要被隐藏的秘密他都光明正大的写在上面，墨迹逐渐变干，字迹慢慢变淡，最终消失不见。

 

5月1日 小雨

麻瓜的道路泥泞不堪，想给他买栋房子。

他拒绝了。

也好，现在也算是有人照顾他。

 

5月2日 阴

他今天穿了一件玫瑰灰的袍子，在楼上的房间里踱了一整个下午的步。他喜欢这件袍子，但是不能明目张胆的穿出去，只有以别人的面孔示人，他才能穿着它招摇过市，但他不愿意成为别人。

今天是上班日，我请了一下午的假，理由是头痛发作，事实上我很多年没犯过这个毛病了。没有人追究。

日记回复：魔法部官员真是傻瓜（不是指你）。

 

5月10日 晴

他差点哭了，一周多没有见面，他发了小脾气——但我很鼓励这种做法，这才是鲜活的他。晚上我有个饭局，告诉他之后，他悄悄的把一碟刚做好的戚风蛋糕端回厨房里去了，我问过安德森太太才知道，是他做的，他练习了三四天，才做出一个像模像样的蛋糕。

没吃成，他扔进垃圾箱了。

有点激进，但他就该这样，需要有点小脾气。以后我要空着肚子。

 

5月14日 阴

很多时候我们都待在室内，二楼他的房间里，大概只有这里能够避免服用复方汤剂。我们甚至可以就这样在沙发上坐上一整个下午，他躺在我的肩膀上，我们共同阅读一本书，他把《地窖里的男巫》认作是我们之间很重要的一本书，我想起第一次给他阅读这本书的事情，那时候还以为我不能活着回到庄园了。

应他的要求去逛麻瓜书店，他选了一本《牡蛎男孩忧郁之死》，是叫这个名字，我反复确认了几遍。他很喜欢，但我不太想让他看，从书名大致可以知道内容是消极的。

坐在窗边阅读的他格外迷人。

他仰躺在沙发上，左腿压着右腿，搭在扶手上，看着小说。问题是，这样的姿势看起来并没有什么不妥，只是因为是他。

 

5月16日 （天花板在修理，暂定为晴）

开始加班了，原因是妖精打架，妖精打架关巫师什么事？

强烈建议修改《神奇动物保护法》。

今天没去看他。

 

5月18日 晴

出了太阳，带他去逛对角巷，两人都喝了复方汤剂，老实说，我不喜欢顶着陌生人的面孔，也不喜欢他顶着陌生人的面孔。

我去艾丝美拉达买了一只戒指，和他那只很像。阿斯托利亚会有所察觉，毕竟她对时尚单品的嗅觉是很灵敏的，所以我暂时把它放在抽屉里，只是去见他的时候会戴。

 

5月20日 阴

和他聊天，总算知道了我不在的时候他干了什么。

看书，烹饪，和安德森太太一起去超市采买东西，等我。

他新认识了邻居家的租客的女儿，十几岁，爱打扮的年纪。我推开门的时候，他正指挥着魔杖在睫毛根部画一道细细的线。是那个女生把他带坏了，要找个时候跟他谈谈这件事情，不再来往最好。

不过他说是为了打发时间，那就随他去吧。要提醒他好好使用魔杖。

 

6月1日 晴

刚从法国回来，带着他出差去了。

去了他曾经提过，我们一起住过的格雷诺布尔的一家旅馆。老板喜欢喝烈火威士忌和伏特加的混合酒，也是店里的主打。他尝了小半杯就晕晕乎乎的了，主动要吻我。

应该监督他少喝酒，但是醉酒之后的效果我很满意。

为了照顾他，我决定滴酒不沾。

 

6月4日 阴

他收到了教父布莱恩·杰克逊寄来的礼物和信。杰克逊已经在布朗城堡住下了，为吸血鬼打工，听他说，杰克逊和那个画家的关系还是很诡异，画家修改了曾经的画以便杰克逊能在陆地上生活。我不关心这档子事，但他兴致勃勃的要说，我就听着。

已经按他的要求给他送去了坩埚，和一些药材，即使是画像做了修改，也不能完全减轻杰克逊的痛楚，他要熬煮能让杰克逊减轻关节痛苦的魔药。

杰克逊寄来了一件礼物，迟来的给他的生日礼物，他母亲的画像，署名是道林·格雷。

吸血鬼捎来了一句问候，——杰克逊的信里提到吸血鬼有了新欢，不会再对他有什么想法。那只喝血的神奇生物竟然会有这种妄想？他身上容不得半点轻浮。

吸血鬼应当被算作神奇生物。

 

6月8日 晴

跟他约好去参加夏季英格兰巫师小聚，我们在帷幔之后接吻，很刺激，但是似乎被布莱斯发现了异样。

 

6月9日 阴

虚惊一场。

布莱斯并没有发现我们，他只是觉得我的发际线后退了。

最近在掉头发，阿斯托利亚的大秀结束，回家的次数要变多了。

 

6月10日 阴

阿斯托利亚回来了。

*  
德拉科对时间的敏感度从未有这么深刻过，他计算着阿斯托利亚出门的时间，计算着她在家的时间，计算着他能够在文森特的住处待的时间。

时间不够。他不止一次这样感叹，能陪文森特的时间太少了。

他能想到自己不在的日子，文森特是怎么百无聊赖的咬着指甲等他的，——咬指甲不好。文森特的指甲修剪齐整，表面泛着健康润泽的光，手却是长年累月的冰冷和瘦削。他嘱咐过安德森太太要以让文森特长些肉为目标，但是安德森太太为难的说：“他的胃就那么小，能吃下整整一盘食物的次数都屈指可数。”

是，胃容量太小，在阿兹卡班过了十九年饥寒交迫的日子，他的胃怎么会好。

德拉科提笔，在羊皮纸上记下了“强力胃药”这一项，他召来埃雷斯，让他去药剂店里买“没有加苦艾的”胃药。他信得过埃雷斯，至少在偌大的马尔福庄园，他不必一个人默默承受这个秘密了。

阿斯托利亚在家的时候，他的精神高度紧张，时刻想着要怎样胡诌出一个毫无破绽的谎言，以方便他从庄园里脱身。这种紧张最终演化成了焦虑，他无时无刻不处在巨大的煎熬中，他甚至不愿意和阿斯托利亚同桌进餐。在面对阿斯托利亚时，他的身上被再度打出了一个背叛者的烙印，这个烙印紧随背叛文森特的那个之后，加叠在他的后背，让他喘不过气。

但是他好像无法控制那种冲动，那种面对文森特的本能反应。这种永无止境的思念在他结婚的这么多年里从未对任何一个人展露出来，除了文森特，只有文森特，仿佛这种感觉只因他而存在。

也许他真的不爱阿斯托利亚，或者说是从未爱过她。

阿斯托利亚二十岁出头就入主了马尔福庄园，几乎是在一夜之间，她从一个天真烂漫的少女变成了时刻注意自己言行举止的妇人。这种改变是从何而来的呢？他不得而知。他甚至在想，自己的母亲纳西莎，是否在嫁人之前也拥有过天真无邪的时刻。

反观文森特，虽然德拉科不记得曾经的事，但是比对记忆和现在，除却文森特身上抹不去的阴鸷，他能算作是从未改变的。

“德拉科。”阿斯托利亚的声音像一记打在他身上的惊雷。

“什么？”德拉科从书桌上抬起头，及时中断自己的想象，背上起了一层冷汗。

阿斯托利亚的风衣托在臂弯里，脖子上的丝巾还未摘下，提着她的鳄鱼皮手包，嘴唇上的裸色口红依旧饱满鲜亮，看样子刚刚回家。

“你最近是不是工作太辛苦了？”阿斯托利亚一只手摸上他的额头，“我前几天在浴室里发现你掉了很多头发。”

“应该是吧。”德拉科心虚的说，他开始打量着桌子上任何可能暴露他秘密的物件。

很好，没有。他松了一口气。

阿斯托利亚抽回手，在手提包里摸索着，她拿出一个暗紫色的包装盒，放在德拉科面前，“生发药水，我去医院拿的。”

“你专门去医院拿的？”

“对。”阿斯托利亚说谎了，实际上她刚做完皮肤除皱手术，但是她不能对任何人提起自己是做过整形手术的，尤其是德拉科，她不能让丈夫知道，自己人为的留住了美丽。每当有人称赞她保养得宜时，她总是谦虚地说：“梅林庇佑，不愿意看我老去的样子。”

“我会用的。”他把盒子凑近耳边，听着因摇晃而发出的药水响声。

“说明书在盒子里。”

“知道了。”

艾斯这算是在厌弃我了吗。他看着阿斯托利亚的裙边消失在门后。

的确，做出那种事的自己，是让人厌弃的。他静下心来，想要深刻的体会一下自己内心的愧疚感，但是墙上的时钟忽然响了一下，他的愧疚被及时打断。

他看了看时间，再看看日程表：晚上还有一处饭局。

他打开柜子选了一件长袍，衣服内衬用银线绣着几株荆棘，外面却极其低调，只有黑曜石的扣子在灯光底下折射出光芒。

他穿上袍子，关上柜子门，——刚刚他想什么来着？

对，愧疚，对阿斯托利亚的愧疚。

和他之前对文森特的愧疚不相上下。

不相上下吗？

也许是的。


	23. 柠檬派

文森特喜欢阅读，他还在水底居住的时候就从坠湖的游轮里捡过麻瓜的书本，但看书的速度总是比不上纸张消融的快速。

在霍格沃茨念书时，他每回都从图书馆借一周量的书，靠在斯莱特林公共休息室的银绿色沙发上，面对着温暖的炉火开始阅读。德拉科不止一次拿他教育克拉布和高尔，他嫌弃的问：“你们两个会认字吗？”

“会。”嘴里嚼着坩埚蛋糕的克拉布或是高尔木讷的点点头，口齿不清的说。

文森特忍不住笑出了声。德拉科偏过头，捏了捏他的脸颊：“严肃一点，文森特。看你的书。”

他的涉猎面极广，游记，小说，名著，校史，日记，他都看。

德拉科的龙皮日记本是他动的手脚。

在一个挤挤挨挨的大厅，他飞快的用魔杖尖抵住德拉科的公文包，把他的笔记本掉了包。

他从不惧怕德拉科会发现他的小把戏，这种侵入生活，获取情报的方式，德拉科永远都找不到把柄。

文森特卷起左手的袖子，魔杖尖对准自己的前臂，念了一句类似嘶嘶声的咒语。他的皮肤发生了一些改变，表皮开始出现字迹，仔细辨认，可以发现是一些句子，例如：

6月19日 阴

我开始怀疑我对阿斯托利亚是否存在深刻入髓的愧疚。

是德拉科写的日记。

文森特通过这种方式来观察德拉科的心理活动，他知道了德拉科的一些抱怨，比如加班太多，上班无聊，头发都愁掉了。但他很少回复，这是要付出代价的。伏地魔当年教他这个咒语的时候，说过这样一句话：“这是要付出代价的。”

1997年3月21日，他清楚的记得这个日子，在那天，伏地魔举行了庆功宴，他因为在剿杀德国籍巫师的行动中立了头等功，被伏地魔视作左膀右臂。他还记得在自己回到房间准备休息时，纳吉尼从半开的门里滑进来，带来了伏地魔的信。

他从容的跟在纳吉尼身后轻扣响了房门，一路低着头，直到走近伏地魔，能看见他的鞋尖和放在膝盖上的手时，才恭敬的单膝跪下，亲吻伏地魔无名指上的戒指。

“主人。”

“你做的很不错。”伏地魔冷淡的声音在他头顶响起。

“是……属下的荣幸。”他停顿了一下，因为纳吉尼冰凉潮湿的尾部正缓缓扫过他的手背，它的口里发出嘶嘶声，游曳到伏地魔脚下。

紧接着他听到伏地魔也发出了那种让人毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声。

“你是为了什么而跪伏在我脚下，我很清楚。德拉科——”他嘲讽的念出德拉科的名字，文森特能感到自己后背的冷汗汇聚成线快速淌下。

“你要如何来表现对我的绝对效忠呢？”伏地魔慢条斯理的说。

“我能做任何事。”

“除了伤害马尔福一家的事。”伏地魔截过话头。“不够忠诚，”他的指尖敲了敲座椅扶手，故作疑惑的思衬着，“我要怎么来处置你呢？”

文森特觉得似乎漫长的过了一个世纪，伏地魔才缓缓开口，他口中先是发出嘶嘶声，然后用文森特能听懂的话语说：“魂器。”他吐出了一个让文森特陌生的单词。

“我会教你如何分裂自己的灵魂，制作魂器。你想学吗？”伏地魔嘴边挂着一抹冷淡的笑容。

“听从主人的安排。”

“但是我突然不想教你了，”伏地魔挖苦道，“一个优柔寡断，所有心思都牵挂在另一个小男孩身上的巫师，成不了什么大器。”

伏地魔最后还是教了他一个咒语，他模仿着念出那句邪恶的嘶嘶声时，忍不住打了个寒噤。

事实上，伏地魔不会让任何属下学会如何制造真正的魂器，那是对他的忤逆和侮辱，世界上只有他自己能拥有这样强大并且邪恶的力量。他教给文森特一个改良过的咒语，这个咒语并没有在之后的战争中发挥作用，它令人毛骨悚然的嘶嘶声倒是让人畏惧。

他模仿着伏地魔只说过一遍的蛇语，把魔杖尖冒着的橘色光柱注入一个花瓶。

并没有什么变化。

“学不会只能说你没有天分了，奖赏我给过你了。”

就算他走后，文森特也没有弄明白这个咒语的真正作用，他不明白分裂灵魂的意思，他不敢问。

但是在之后的一次意外的尝试中，他逐字逐句回忆当时的场景，用魔杖尖指着文具店角落的一本在售的龙皮笔记本，念出了那句他早已烂熟于心的咒语。

他感到有什么东西从他身体里脱离出来了，就像是心被切割掉了一块。那股巨大的痛楚让他不得不弯下腰，蜷缩身子以减轻疼痛，鼻子里有黏稠的鲜血滑下，头颅里像是有几百只虫子在啃啮，他的额头冒着大颗大颗的汗珠。

“你没事吧？”文具店主人注意到了这边的异样。

“没事。”他用袖子抹净鼻血。

紧接着，他听到一个细小的声音在叫他：文森特。

他四下探寻声源，最终在刚刚被他念过咒语的笔记本上找到了一个巴掌大的小人：和他穿着一模一样的衣服，和他长着一模一样的眉眼。

“你是谁？”文森特压低声音问。

“我是你，被你分裂出来的你。”

文森特迅速的把笔记本收到袖子里，在经过柜台时，露出一个写着价钱的小标签，匆匆的扔下一大把加隆就走了。

伏地魔教给了他一个带有副作用的咒语。他开始陷入极度的忧郁和恐惧，曾经被阉割的痛楚在他一闭眼时开始上演：他瑟缩在床脚，下体流着鲜血，他面前的门大开着，可以看见穷极华丽的派对现场，一片闪光灯亮起，快门声咔咔嚓嚓的似乎没有止境，所有人都在看他，所有人都在议论他，所有人都在嘲讽他；同时出现的还有他濒死的母亲，她悲悯的在死神怀抱里望着他所在的方向。

他在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院度过了漫长的两个星期，在此期间拒绝任何检查，他十分确信有治疗师会发现他缺损的灵魂或者是不完整的心。治疗师不得已只能依照他的外在体征熬制魔药。

出院之后，他拒绝再使用这个咒语。但是多年之后，他从阿兹卡班出狱，早已物是人非，他不得不从魔法部档案资料馆里偷出这本日记，再度召唤出它。

它充当了里德尔日记的角色，但比不上后者的十分之一，它是孱弱的，是矮小的，是经过修改的，它只是一个粗制滥造的魂器赝品。但它依旧是二十多年前的样子。

“多年不见了。”它说。

“你还管用，是吗？”

它露出一抹讥讽的冷笑，和伏地魔如出一辙。“让我猜猜，你有什么伟大计划。”

“我要让你待在德拉科的身边。”

“这是你的计划？”

“……算是吧。”

“冠冕堂皇的理由，”它嘲讽道，“你似乎还是没有作出什么改变，你不应该以光复黑魔王的事业为目标吗？”

“闭嘴，”它果然噤声了，嘴巴像是发不出声音，文森特继续说，“……他的事业和我有什么相关。”

如果伏地魔知道文森特把那个咒语当作他获取情报的手段，估计会气的从坟墓里跳出来，但他没有坟墓，他的身体早已成为了像羽毛一样的灰烬。

每到文森特一人独处时，他会召来它，问他德拉科新近的情况。

“他把我当作了倾诉对象。”

“把你？”

“是，我回复了。”

“你不应该擅作主张的，他是我的。”

“有什么不一样吗？你就是我，我就是你。”

“不一样，你以后不要再自作主张了，”文森特命令道，“我会回复他的。”

它又扯出那抹讥讽的微笑，“黑魔王要是知道你这么做，他会极度失望的。你把这个伟大的咒语当作什么了，一个对话机器，情报用具吗？”

“不关你的事。”文森特喘着气，像是呼吸不到新鲜空气。

回复德拉科写的话并不是一件容易的事，文森特不得不以自己的血液为墨水，以魔杖为笔，以皮肤为纸页，写出简短的回应，这是“付出的代价”。他不禁想，要是以分裂出的灵魂作为杀人利器，那要付出的代价要多大。他大多使用简写，在他每次提笔的时候，皮肤都在被凌迟，血肉被杖尖割破，从里向外翻出来，回复完毕，撒上大量的白鲜水，受伤的皮肤上蒸腾起一片白雾，伤口愈合了。

他向自己发誓，他将减少使用它的次数，他不愿再在午夜梦回的时候看到母亲满是鲜血的脸了，她看起来就像惨死于他人之手。

*

小猫头鹰的爪子在窗户上划拉的时候，文森特正指挥着魔杖操控一支眼线笔在他的内眼皮留下粗粗的一道黑线。空气中好像有一只无形的手把他的眼皮掰开，眼线笔粗糙的一头刺激着他的睫毛根部。

猫头鹰尖尖的喙又在窗户上狠狠啄了几下，文森特走了神，眼线笔画歪了。

该死。他不满地抱怨了一句。往化妆棉上倒了一些卸妆液，按在画错的地方，一边起身去开窗子。

谷仓猫头鹰一下弹了进来，晕晕乎乎地撞在文森特的胸口上。

信是德拉科写来的，也只有他会写信给文森特：

下了班后我会过来。

爱你的  
D

 

他往猫头鹰脚上的袋子里扔了几个纳特，顺便给了它一颗草莓味的猫头鹰口粮，看着它摇摇晃晃地飞走之后，关掉窗户，打开麻瓜的电灯，熟练地拉开衣柜，挑了一件不常穿的白色衬衣，扣子留了两颗，刚好露出纤巧的锁骨。

客厅的电视开着，安德森太太在厨房里给牛肉抹香料，偶尔会靠在厨房的门框上瞄一眼她看过十几遍的《唐顿庄园》，烟灰缸里放着一根缓慢燃烧的香烟，她用两根手指夹起，深深的吸了一口，再是第二口，第三口，在烟雾缭绕里看见文森特下楼来了。

“我想做一道点心。前几天你做过的柠檬派。能教我吗？”

“那位先生今天会来吗？”

“是的。”

安德森太太眯起眼睛，眼睛周围的皱纹缩在一起，她笑了出声，把烟头掐灭。“你选的很好！那位先生一定会喜欢的。我在里面加了一点肉桂粉，吃下去会不太一样，是不是？”

文森特点点头，事实上他麻木的舌头无法分辨出任何细微的差别，他只能感受到派馅的滑腻酸甜。

安德森太太在教他做柠檬派的时候显示出了过于澎湃的热情，她不止一次地夸耀“这是我自己琢磨出来的配方，不是哪本杂志上能看到的”，她指挥着文森特软化黄油，加入糖粉，用打蛋器把它们搅得颜色变浅，蓬松膨胀；在文森特揉面团的时候，她提高嗓门批评道：

“面团会揉坏的！天哪，你完全破坏了它的口感。”

文森特用手臂撩了撩汗湿的额发，把力度变得小了一些。面团在他的揉搓下不断地变形，他反复做着这样的动作，手腕因为酸麻而有些疲累，有好几次他都想摸出魔杖，只要轻轻一挥，面团就会自己揉动。

但是安德森太太还在一边虎视眈眈，用这样一个词来形容这个严谨的英国女人根本不为过，她盯着文森特手中的面团就好像凝视着一个定时炸弹。

文森特渐渐从揉面团里找到一点熟悉感，每一个和德拉科在一起的晚上，自己的臀部就好像面团一样被他肆意揉捏着。“很有弹性”——他不止一次这样评价着，偏偏用一种再严肃不过的语气，手指不忘按一按自己高高翘起的弧度。文森特羞愤难当。

“你在干什么？该做派馅了。”安德森太太的声音从灶台飘过来，像一记炸雷在文森特耳边爆裂。

文森特惊慌地从喉咙里“嗯”了一声，事实上他什么话也不想说，好像他说出的每一句话都会在自己口中变成呻吟，他此刻只希望德拉科快一点来，他会锁上门把他抵在墙上乱吻一通。 

安德森太太没有转过来，她在灶台边把香肠装盘，一边嘀咕着：“再来一点黑啤酒就更好了，不要其他的配菜，我可以吃下整整几节。” 

文森特从裤子的口袋里掏出一个茶色的玻璃瓶，用身体挡住安德森太太的视线，透过光线可以看到里面微微晃动的液体，文森特把瓶子倾斜着，好像要把它们全部倒光。他犹豫了一下，朝安德森太太的背影警惕地看了一眼，拔开玻璃塞子，朝淡黄色的液体派馅里加了一滴，褐色的滴状物浮在表面，渐渐渗开。他拿起打蛋器，继续搅着，直到所有的液体派馅又重新变回淡黄色他才停手。

他终于往里面加了减龄药水，他还记得自己曾笃定的对弗拉德说：“我不会用的。”但他反悔了，他能感觉到自己对德拉科越来越依恋，他越来越憎恶自己的年轻，弗拉德的话一直在他耳边萦绕：“要是你不能解除诅咒，为什么不让你的情人变的年轻呢？”

他开始觉得这个建议极有创造力，甚至可以说是剑走偏锋式的好点子。在经过无数个日日夜夜的心理斗争之后，他下定决心，打算这么做了。

柠檬派出炉的时候散发着一种诡异的香气，至少安德森太太是这么觉得的，她不敢相信眼前这个冒着热气的派会比她做出来的闻起来更好，她拿着勺子准备刮下一点尝尝，文森特紧张地抓住了她的手。

　　“我——”他磕磕绊绊地说不出话，一边解释一边打着手势。

　　“做给他一个人吃的派，”安德森太太笑着收回了勺子，文森特觉得她看起来就像麻瓜电影画报里的女海盗一样和蔼可亲，“我明白的。”她还不忘冲他眨眨仅有的一只眼，然后去客厅喝茶了。

　　做给他一个人吃的派。

　　的确是做给他一个人吃的派。

　　文森特有那么一瞬间想要把加了药水的派扔进垃圾箱，安德森太太最多只会嘟囔一句浪费，没有人会吃这个危险的派。

　　但是他没有这样做，他把滚烫的派在一边放凉，拉上门走了出去。


	24. 恋情揭露

布莱斯·扎比尼意气风发的在魔法部大楼五层的廊道里走着，在经过国际魔法法律办公室庄严紧闭的黑色大门时，他停下脚步，通过门上的窥镜朝里看了看，变出一颗金色飞贼，以一个标准的发球姿势把它从顶部的通风口扔了进去。

 

金色飞贼的翅膀倏地打开，德拉科捕捉到了细小的翅膀扇动的声音。他的右手依旧在文件上签着字，抬起左手，一下子抓住了在他周围打转的金色飞贼，他笑了一下。

 

“布莱斯，猜到是你了。”

 

门应声而开，穿着一袭笔挺西装，皮鞋被擦得发亮的布莱斯·扎比尼迈着长腿径自在他对面坐下，顺手接住了德拉科扔过来的金色飞贼，它一到布莱斯手心里就消失了。

 

“稀客，”德拉科抬起眼皮打量他一眼，写完最后一句话，把笔放回支架上，双手交叠，“还穿着一身麻瓜的衣服。”

 

“刚谈完生意，因为意见不合还和麻瓜吵了起来。我真是搞不懂，他们推选我跟一个麻瓜谈什么‘电影制作方案’，我查了整整一晚上的资料才明白什么叫电影，”布莱斯给自己倒了一杯茶，语气很是轻蔑，“金斯莱差不多要倒台了，在离任之际还渴望弄出一个巫师麻瓜大和谐的局面，正在筹划的纪录片只在魔法界公映，你知道叫什么吗？——《历史变迁：魔法与我》，主角就是他自己。他是打算在临走之际给自己赚来一座丰碑吗？”

 

德拉科低声笑了笑：“金斯莱早就对日常事务放手了，去弄这些事情也是他计划的一部分吧。他在培养下一任部长，属意赫敏·韦斯莱接任他的职位，韦斯莱也雄心勃勃，把分给她的傲罗指挥部、魔法合作司、法律执行司牢牢的攥在手里，但是罗杰斯不是那么好糊弄的，他已经对部长这个位子虎视眈眈很久了。他控制了交通司，交通司的地位举足轻重，两个人现在处于明争暗斗之中——都想着怎么控制神秘事务司。”

 

“你觉得神秘事务司会归谁？”

 

“我赌韦斯莱，”德拉科眯了眯眼睛，“神秘事务司一直独立于所有部门之外，没有人知道他们到底在干什么，也没有人能真正掌控他们。就现在的情形来说，韦斯莱处于优势。”

 

“魔法部真乱，”布莱斯叹了一口气，仰躺在椅子靠背上，椅子在原地转了一圈，又停下，他抬头仰望漆黑的天花板，“还是做一个自由商人好……就算是自由商人，也被他们不明不白的拖到贸易协会当外援。我是造了什么孽？”

 

“谁叫你赚钱太厉害。”

 

“谁叫潘西花钱太厉害？”布莱斯回道，一副头痛的样子，“她现在有了新爱好，开始买房子了。”

 

德拉科挑起眉毛：“我给她推荐日德兰半岛南部的兰彻斯特城堡，虽然小了点，但浅绿色的画室大概很符合女士的审美。”

 

“得了吧，谁不知道那是你的产业，”高背椅又转了几圈，布莱斯懒洋洋的说，“别想着从我这里赚钱，我可是个一毛不拔的商人。”

 

“给你打个折。”

 

“至少四折。”

 

“我还是留给家养小精灵养老好了。”

 

德拉科淡如清风的样子根本掩盖不了他往外喷溅毒液的事实，布莱斯看着他办公桌上一摞摞文件，环视着四周的墙壁，开口问：“就你一个人？”

 

德拉科拨弄着羽毛笔，点点头。“现在就我一个人。隔壁的阿尔弗雷德提前下班了，其他人被公派到阿尔及利亚了——我才不去那个鬼地方。”

 

布莱斯喝了一口热茶，他似乎对天花板表现出了异常的关心，他一边看着漆黑无一丝杂色的天花板，一边用手指摩着茶杯边缘，若有所指的问道：“上次，你带阿斯托利亚一起去聚会了吗？”

 

“没有。她去纽约了。”

 

布莱斯此刻似乎又对墙上的一只挂钟产生了兴趣，他看着时间一秒秒滑过。“有一件事情。”他再度把嘴唇凑近杯缘，喝了一口热气腾腾的茶。“我上次见到你是在帷幔后面，和火车站见到的那个人。”

 

德拉科只觉得自己的神经绷成一条直线，他的嘴唇也绷紧了。“大概是吧。”

 

“叫杰克逊，如果我没记错的话，”他搁下杯子，“我不知道你们在帷幔后面做什么，到帷幔之后躲避人群也是常有的事。我绕到帷幔之后时你们两个端着酒杯在说话。”

 

“是——你还冲我举了举杯子，我想起来了，那天我没喝酒，”德拉科故作轻松的抽出一支羽毛笔，在一张空白羊皮纸上写写划划，“他跟你打招呼了吗？……他不怎么见生人，是我把他带过来的，理应在帷幔之后陪着他。”

 

布莱斯点点头，他从茶杯上方看了德拉科一眼，缓缓道：“你是不是和格雷诺耶的老板有过节？”

 

“什么？”

 

“格雷诺耶香水店的老板，开在威斯敏斯特旁的那家。”

 

“不认识。”

 

“你再想想？”

 

德拉科很努力找寻所有关于这个名字的印象，“不认识。”他十分确定。

 

“这说不通，”布莱斯朝前坐了坐，注视着德拉科的双眼，“他当时也在帷幔后面，在我进去之前，从柱子的角落神色慌张的走了出来，我以为他看到了什么可怕的东西，毕竟是我邀请他来的，潘西对他们家很感兴趣，正打算请他调制一款以橙花和檀香木为主香调的香水。我四处找他，看见他从帷幔之后慌慌张张的出来了。”

 

德拉科的笑容有些绷不住了，他记起了这个人：一家香水店的老板，阿斯托利亚曾经给他买过一款印着“格雷诺耶”这个词的香水，白色的方盒子，灰色勾边，在空气中喷两下，灰白的香气孤傲的在空气里扩散，烟熏琥珀带着灰尘感。她花了一个月的时间和调香师交涉，要制作出一款独一无二，能代表德拉科的香水，而他像对待所有其他的香水一样，把它摆在架子上，并不因为是阿斯托利亚送的就会额外多喷几次。

 

布莱斯接着说：“格雷诺耶天生对气味很敏感，尤其是香气，经他手卖出的任何一瓶香水他都能清晰的分辨出，就算是混杂着烟味，或者是洗涤剂的味道，他也能从细微的气息里挑出他所熟知的。出了帷幔之后，我跟上他，看着他和《预言家日报》的记者穿过走廊，在休憩室窃窃私语——他说他有一条重大新闻，再三向记者保证这不是空穴来风，他亲眼见到马尔福家主在帷幔之后亲吻一个男人。”

 

德拉科手下的羊皮纸被抓的发皱，他低着头，在纸上写写划划，把一滴误洒上去的墨汁越描越大，“我好像记起他了，他曾经因为在香水里添加致幻剂使顾客产生身临其境的想象以达到提高销量的目的，被药物监督局警告过一次对不对？他这次又吸食过量了吧。”

 

“记者向他确认事情的真实性时，他笃定的说他记得那股味道，格雷诺耶的鼻子永远不会出错，他甚至能闻出刚刚在这间房里待过的是位女士，她身上的粉红胡椒混杂着护肤品的气息女性特征十分明显。他甚至能闻出帷幔里和你站在一起的那位杰克逊先生身上有一股魔药和淡水的味道。魔药和淡水，我觉得我大概能猜到那是谁了，你说是吗？”布莱斯的胸口上下起伏，说完这个大胆的猜测像是用尽了他所有的勇气，他不安地看着德拉科以得到求证。

 

德拉科缓缓放下笔，他把头埋在两掌之间，像是承认了一切。

 

“真的是他，”布莱斯像是中了一个力松劲懈咒，他靠在椅背上，好半天才说道，“我只是胡乱一猜……你是自愿的吗？”

 

德拉科失笑，“你觉得是他逼迫的我吗？……是我主动的。”

 

他忘不了在朱利亚诺的府邸和文森特裸身相贴的夜晚，文森特发出隐忍的呻吟时高高弓起的背，汗湿的额发被他拨向脑后，气息不稳，神情迷乱，双睫微开，咬着下唇发出呜咽一般的乞求。他只觉得自己融化了，像一块搁置在太阳底下的巧克力，只有文森特躯体的温凉能让他再度重塑。

 

“你能记起以前的事了？”

 

“不能，”德拉科知道他想说什么，“但我还是爱上他了，这是不可避免的，是不是？我正式接纳他的那一天，我自己都不知道是受了什么驱使，鬼使神差的，无法控制自己。也许一开始是眷恋他的身体，但是后来……后来我觉得不是那么回事。”

 

布莱斯轻不可言的叹了一口气。“他不恨你吗？十九年的监禁是我们无法想象的，在那种地方，也不知道他筹谋了多久才逃出来。你不记得阿兹卡班的人出来之后都变成什么样了吗？想想贝拉特里克斯，那么孤傲的女人被关了十几年之后变得情绪异常，疯疯癫癫，这一点你更有体会，毕竟她是你的姑妈。更何况是文森特，他是被你送进去的。他会不计前嫌，继续跟随在仇人身边吗？”

 

“一开始他的精神是有点不太稳定，喜怒无常，像是随时都处在崩溃边缘。一开始我以为自己要死在他手上了。我怕他，”德拉科的手指追逐着茶杯上冒出的热气，热气越升越高，最终变成游丝般的白烟，“他要挟我做一些事——你别紧张，他没叫我杀人。他让我阅读，很奇怪是不是？他要我给他租一所房子，我照做了。所有不过分的要求我都答应了，答应的非常爽快。我欠他的，我必须还给他，每天夜晚我都会梦到记忆中看到的场景：为了苟活，我出卖了他。一闭上眼睛就能看见他惊愕的神情，我愿意做任何事来弥补。每天我都在计算他无理的要求还要持续多久，我还要被奴役多久，但是后来，事情变的有些不一样了，在我察觉到他的态度变得低下，甚至是乞怜时，我开始在乎他了。正常来说，在他姿态放的最低的时候，我是不是就该一脚把他踢开，宣布赎罪结束了？但是我做不到，布莱斯，我好像喜欢上他了。”

 

办公室里的气氛有些凝重，像是被一块帆船布严严实实的遮到透不过气。

 

“我会替你保守这个秘密的，不对任何人谈起，”布莱斯站起身，扣上一粒西装纽扣，走到门边，“格雷诺耶和记者的事情当时我就处理好了，你不用在意。”

 

“……谢谢。”

 

布莱斯握在把手上的手顿了顿，“如果你们有什么事情，我可以帮忙。替我向他问声好，如果他不怨我没有把一切都告诉你的话。”

 

布莱斯离开之后，办公室又归于寂静，像是忽然被隔离到真空状态，连秒针行走的声音都不能听见。

 

德拉科心底忽然涌起一股强烈的想念，他要见文森特，马上就要见到他。

 

*

 

“你喜欢哪一个？”电视上正播放着《美国恐怖故事：我的罗亚诺克噩梦》，邻居租客十几岁的女儿斯蒂芬妮和文森特坐在一张长沙发上，分享着同一包薯片。

 

“罗里。”

 

“演谢尔比的女人，英国口音太糟糕了，”斯蒂芬妮咂咂嘴，用力抿着大拇指上沾到的番茄味薯片调料，“Lady Gaga演的女巫，你认出来了吗？我喜欢她，她的真名也叫斯蒂芬妮。”

 

文森特咬了一口薯片，“她像只动物。”

 

斯蒂芬妮嗤嗤的笑了出声，她把薯片包装口扎的紧紧的，从盘子里抓了一只香蕉。

 

“你是说她和马特做爱的时候像只动物吧？”斯蒂芬妮不怀好意的笑着，她剥开香蕉皮，并没有吃的打算，“你和你男朋友做过吗？”

 

她问的坦坦荡荡，直直白白，丝毫没有觉得不妥的地方。

 

文森特在她热切的目光之下轻点了点头。

 

“我就知道，”斯蒂芬妮把香蕉头尽可能多的含进嘴里，口腔内壁接触着香蕉表面，并没有在上面留下牙印，“我也做过，大多数是用嘴，在学校的厕所隔间里。”她掰着手指头，好像在计算次数或者是人数：“我妈妈还以为我连初吻都没有过。”她笑了出声。

 

文森特的话少的可怜，他一点也不想和眼前的早熟少女谈论这方面的事情，他努力把话题扳回正道：“你旷课？”

 

斯蒂芬妮摇摇头：“他们都太快了，十几分钟就结束了。对了——你好像总是待在家里，你不去学校吗？”

 

“我辍学了。”

 

“辍学？”斯蒂芬妮几乎要兴奋的从沙发上跳起来了，她羡慕的说，“我也想辍学，我不喜欢数学课。”

 

“我倒是想回学校去，”文森特低头扯着沙发软垫，“没可能了。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“他们不会再要我回去的。”

 

“你犯了校规，被开除了？”

 

“算是犯了另外的规矩吧。”

 

“真酷，”斯蒂芬妮吸吮着已经没有番茄调料味道的大拇指，“我想被学校开除，但是不知道怎样可以被顺利开除并且让我妈妈相信这一切是上帝安排的，不是人为的。”她眼巴巴的望着厨房，小心翼翼的问：“房东太太今天做了草莓馅饼吗？”

 

“做的蓝莓派，我去给你拿。”

 

德拉科一进门就看到斯蒂芬妮叼着一块咬了几口的派望向他，他警惕的看着斯蒂芬妮。

 

“你男朋友？”斯蒂芬妮胡乱的抹了抹嘴，问文森特。得到文森特的确认之后，她很知趣的道了别，从后门溜出去了。

 

德拉科听到门关上的声音，才松懈下来，抱住文森特，下巴靠在他的头顶上。

 

“你怎么来了？也不提前说一声。”

 

文森特从沙发靠垫后摸出魔杖，把地上的薯片渣清理的干干净净。

 

“不想我来吗？”

 

“当然想，”文森特紧紧抱着他的手臂，像是生怕德拉科就此消失，“每天都想。”

 

“所以我来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————————————————
> 
>  
> 
> 兰彻斯特城堡：本文原创，德拉科祖上的产业，据传闻，阿布拉克萨斯的曾祖父在此豢养了大量情妇，众多情妇居然能住在同一个地方，挺热闹的。
> 
>  
> 
> 格雷诺耶香水店：格雷诺耶来自电影《香水》的主角，对气味天生很敏感的调香师，本文借用了他的名字，把他塑造成了一位巫师。
> 
>  
> 
> 阿斯托利亚送给德拉科的定制香水：外观的描述参考serge lutens gris clair
> 
>  
> 
> 斯蒂芬妮：文森特隔壁的租客家的女儿，前文提到过她教会了文森特画眼线。
> 
>  
> 
> 罗里、谢尔比、马特：均为《美恐》中的人物。


	25. 霍格莫德

“我想去霍格莫德。”文森特说。

 

“好，”德拉科简短的说，他像是突然想起什么，又反悔道，“换个其他的地方不好吗？比如麻瓜游乐场。”

 

“为什么？”

 

他不能告诉文森特霍格莫德砖砌的拱门两边仍旧粘着通缉令，即使有消息说“逃犯已经潜入东欧”，但是巫师们还是很警惕，甚至还有人做了“支持囚犯莫里森接受火刑”的横幅，悬挂在大门两侧，很多来来往往的巫师都往上签了自己的名字，以作为对这种惩罚的支持。

 

德拉科握着他的手，摩挲着他的指尖。“我怕自己忍不住叫你的名字，紧接着周围的巫师都转过头来，寻找着我口中的‘文森特’，他们会看见两个乔装改扮之后的男巫手拉着手站在街边，然后一直注视着他们步入商店，分辨着他们中的哪一个是文森特。”

 

文森特笑了出声，“我的名字哪有那么敏感。”

 

“我很敏感，”德拉科认真的看着他说，“我对你的名字很敏感。”

 

前几天，他翻看《预言家日报》的时候，一份题为《本年度最受欢迎与最不受欢迎的男（女）巫名字》映入眼帘。文森特的名字排在最不受欢迎的第一位。报纸上这样写道：“自从囚犯再次进入公众的视野，他的名字立马在‘不受欢迎’的行列中登顶。据统计，二十年前出生的一批男巫中，没有人把‘文森特’这个名字列在选项中，时至今日，再度迎来一个名字空窗期。”

 

他可怜的，被世人抛弃和调侃的文森特。他把文森特的手贴在脸上，试图用自己的温度去暖他。

 

“我真的想去。我想喝黄油啤酒，”文森特眼巴巴的望着德拉科，“满满当当，堆着气泡的。”

 

拗不过他。德拉科叹了口气 ，捏了捏他的指尖：“那就去。”

 

文森特搂住他的脖子，在他的嘴上飞快的亲了一下。

 

“甜的。”德拉科抿了一下被亲过的地方，眼里泛着亮闪闪的笑意。

 

正打算上楼收拾东西的文森特一下子红了脸，他把一杯温热的南瓜汁推到德拉科面前，噘着嘴说：“在我下楼之前，你要把它喝个干净。”

 

“乐意接受你的惩罚。”南瓜汁的味道比以往的更好，泛着一股清甜的香气。

 

文森特快步上楼，他在转弯的时候朝下看了一眼——德拉科正慢条斯理的喝着那杯南瓜汁。

 

他一只手在口袋里攥紧了药水瓶子，在心中默念：快了。

 

*

 

霍格莫德的天蓝得透明，一丝云也没有，浅绿、深绿和墨绿的树木在一幢幢低矮的建筑之后伸展枝叶，阳光洒在房顶上，几只会飞的风筝缓慢地在半空中行驶。阳光透过大门口飘荡的蓝色缎带在文森特身上投下一片阴影。

 

“这就是你阻止我来的原因？”文森特眯着眼睛辨认“支持火刑处死囚犯”横幅上的签名，“我记住他们的名字了，将来要是哪天不小心遇上了，我不会客气的。全都是些不知名的小人物，没有一个稍微有点名气的……啊，有一个，猪头酒吧的老板是不是？我还没嫌弃过他用脏兮兮的杯子装樱桃汁呢，没想到他也签了名。”

 

一只手捂住了他的眼睛，文森特只能从手指间的缝隙里看见一点点亮光。

 

“别看了，”德拉科小声在他耳边说，已经有几个路人开始注意这对动作亲密的男人，“别理他们。”

 

“我知道。”

 

听到他答应，德拉科这才松开手。

 

“进去吧。”

 

在霍格莫德完全看不到穿着麻瓜服装的人，这里百分之百的都是巫师，文森特的目光扫过每一个经过他的巫师，看着他们兴高采烈的从一个商店走出来，又进入另一个商店。

 

佐科玩笑商店生意平平，曾经的光辉时刻一去不返，门口粘着的广告已经是上个季度的了，两个店员有一搭没一搭的聊着天，也许在诅咒着韦斯莱魔法把戏坊快点倒闭；从蜂蜜公爵里飘出的甜蜜气息被拉得长长的，店铺新刷了一边漆，崭新的薄荷绿和粉红色，玻璃橱窗里摆着假日大礼包。

 

文森特迈入蜂蜜公爵的门时，正打算踏上粉红色旋转扶梯的老板娘别过头看了他一眼，那一眼似乎停顿了几秒，以至于文森特一只手已经在袍子底下攥住了魔杖。

 

“别紧张。”德拉科拽了拽他的手。

 

“欢迎光临，”老板娘从扶梯上下来，走到柜台后面，拿出一个粉红色的包装盒，上面系了蓝色的缎带，她露出一个大大的甜蜜的笑容，“两位应该是看见我们的新活动了吧。”她的目光在两人互牵的手上顿了顿：“从这个月二号开始，每天给进店的前一百对情侣提供一份免费礼物，购物愉快。”

 

“我是不是太多心了，”文森特一边拆着巧克力蛙的包装，一边说，“我以为她要攻击我。”他在青蛙要跳出来之前把它逮住，咬断了它的腿，看着卡片上的人物：布伦海姆·斯托克，麻瓜研究者。手指一弹，卡片飞到货架底下去了。

 

“你忘记自己喝了复方汤剂吗，她认不出来的。”德拉科说道，他在货架上挑挑拣拣，把所有种类的糖果都选了一些到篮子里。偶然一瞥，看见一个熟悉的身影推开门走了进来。

 

“斯科皮？”

 

进门的正是斯科皮·马尔福和他最好的朋友阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特。

 

斯科皮像是听到了这声低低的惊呼，他朝左右看了看，没有发现熟人，放下心来，把手伸进装满冰老鼠的篮子里，挑选着成色最好的一只。

 

“他是怎么到这里来的？我没记错的话他还没有念三年级。”文森特问。

 

德拉科从牙缝里挤出一句：“大概就是因为那个波特了，满脑袋的鬼点子。”

 

这头斯科皮已经挑好了三只冰老鼠，正在犹豫要不要再拿一只时，阿不思举着两只薄荷冰淇淋过来了，“给你。”

 

斯科皮笑了一下，舔了一口冰淇淋，只觉得胃里有东西在跳动，“我要买几只冰老鼠呢，阿不思，你给我拿拿主意。”

 

“你爸爸不是不让你吃甜食吗？”

 

“他又不在，”斯科皮小声嘟哝了一句，“可是我真的很喜欢吃。快帮我选一选。”

 

“你会牙痛的。”

 

“你不是有止痛药吗？”

 

“那是受伤的时候用的。”

 

“反正差不多。”

 

一旁的德拉科真的很想冲过去好好把自家儿子教育一番，首先要禁了他一整个年份的甜食，第二是让他不要再和波特家的孩子来往，瞧瞧他都被那孩子带成什么样了，不知道用什么方法偷偷来到霍格莫德，第三是好好给他普及一下外伤用药和内服药的不同之处，乱吃药会变傻的。

 

“德拉科，”文森特拽着他的袖子，“别冲动。”

 

斯科皮似乎注意到了他们一直不肯收回的目光，朝这边看了一下，他只看到一个表情很不自然的男人朝自己的方向看着，另一个人正在安抚着他的情绪。也许是被胡椒小顽童烫到食道了吧，他想。

 

“这个甜度比较低。”阿不思穿过一排货架，手里拿着几只冰蝎子，个头比冰老鼠要小上三分之一，都是能让牙齿吱吱叫的冰动物系列。

 

“蝎子，”斯科皮把其中一只摊在手上，“我也是蝎子。”他望了一眼阿不思：“你不要再管我吃糖了好不好，嘴巴里一点味道都没有。”

 

“你吃的太多了，”阿不思额外挑了一只冰老鼠，把它们都放进篮子里，“就这些了，我得监督你，斯科皮。”

 

“好吧。”

 

“我们也去结账。”文森特说，他看了看一脸不高兴的德拉科，隔着衣服掐了掐他的腰：“别生气了。”

 

德拉科死盯着斯科皮二人，任由文森特把他拽到柜台边排着队。

 

“一共是十七纳特。”售货员对斯科皮说道。

 

阿不思从包里抓出一把玫瑰色的纳特，数也不数就扯着斯科皮的袖子走了。

 

文森特很清晰的听到从德拉科喉咙里传出了不满的哼声。

 

“七加隆十五西可六纳特。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

文森特收回找零的钱，拉着德拉科出了门，走在斯科皮和阿不思身后，转弯之后就不再跟着他们，这个时候，斯科皮突然顿住脚步，有些疑惑的颠了颠手里的纸袋子，“我觉得它好像变重了。”

 

阿不思从他手里拿过袋子：“我提着吧。”

 

“我没嫌累。”

 

“走吧。”

 

三把扫帚的生意还是一如既往的好，德拉科遇见了很多熟面孔，即使知道他们认不出自己，他还是尽量不去看他们。他和文森特在间距狭窄的桌子间穿行，蜂蜜酒散发出的香甜气息环绕在他们周围。

 

“有安静点的地方吗？”德拉科对侍者说。三把扫帚前几年进行了一次大装修，设立了一些独立的房间，专为喜欢安静的客人提供，店主起初还是有些担心的，毕竟来酒吧的大多数都不会介意嘈杂的环境，有的人就是为了这样热闹的氛围才来的。为了能让这些设置在二楼或是地下一层小房间有些生意，店主特意把它们装饰了一番，打开七彩小格的玻璃窗子，能够看到霍格莫德的整体风貌。

 

“请跟我来。”

 

不得不说，三把扫帚的侍者也是经过一番职业道德训练的，他彬彬有礼的一只手负在背后，另一只手打开一扇狭小的门，里面的空间不算小，店主在改装魔法上还是用了心思的，看上去就像一个微型酒吧。

 

“一杯黄油啤酒，一杯窖藏杜松子酒。”

 

侍者上酒的速度很快，他退出门外之后，德拉科很熟练的朝房间里扔了一个隔音咒。

 

文森特看着他皱的紧紧的眉，在心底为斯科皮默哀了一下，埋头喝了一大口黄油啤酒，胃里立马暖烘烘的。

 

德拉科伸出一个指头揩掉文森特鼻头上不小心沾上的泡沫，“你是不是把我们买的糖给斯科皮了。”

 

文森特吐了吐舌头。

 

“今年圣诞节门德尔家的限量蛋糕他想都不要想了。”

 

“别对他这么苛刻，”文森特埋怨道，“哪个孩子不喜欢吃甜食。你不是也在吃吗？”

 

“我是有节制的。”

 

“斯科皮也有——就算他没有，他身边的那个孩子不是也在提醒他吗？”

 

“波特，”德拉科不带任何情愫的说出这个姓氏，喝了一口加热的杜松子酒，好像把对这个姓氏的所有看法一并吞进了肚子里，“他就是波特家的孩子，阿不思。”

 

“阿不思？”文森特有些意外，他脑中一闪而过邓布利多那张带着怪模怪样眼镜的脸。

 

“刚刚是波特帮他付的钱，是不是？从兜里掏出一把亮闪闪的纳特，拍在桌子上，数也不数就走了。这是什么意思？企图炫耀波特家了不起的几个家产吗？马尔福家什么时候沦落到要靠别人付钱来生活了。”德拉科越说越气，复方汤剂的药效过了，他的脸开始急剧变化，慢慢的变回了他原本的样子，这头文森特也变回了先前的样子。

 

“说不定斯科皮只是没有零钱，”文森特企图做一点辩解，“再或者波特是他的跟班，替他拿着钱包。”

 

德拉科的面容缓和下来，似乎对文森特找的这个理由很受用。

 

“他不能和波特交朋友。我必须让他做出选择，一个波特是不能和马尔福友好相处的，”德拉科认真的说，“你瞧瞧斯科皮都被他带成什么样子了？我甚至都怀疑分院帽出问题了，竟然把一个波特分到斯莱特林，难道是因为他名字中包含的‘西弗勒斯’吗？”

 

文森特看着他气乎乎的样子，吞了一口啤酒泡沫，那团泡沫空洞的在他食道里行进，最终落到胃里，感受不到之前的那股热腾腾的温暖，他现在才开始意识到，德拉科除了是一个丈夫之外，还是位父亲。他伸出一根指头指挥着甘草棒搅动着黄油啤酒，沉浸在内心的波澜之中：二十多年过去了，一切都变了，他们还能像从前那样吗？

 

“你怎么了？”德拉科注意到他的情绪低落了下去。

 

“没什么。”文森特脸上漾起一个灿烂的笑容，明亮的晃花了德拉科的眼。

 

“你该多笑笑。”德拉科握住他的手，逐个的亲吻他的指尖。

 

文森特感到一阵酥麻，他垂下眼，语气有些不自信：“你会对我好吗？”

 

他胆怯的样子让德拉科一阵心酸，他抱住文森特，在他额头上落下一排细细密密的吻。

 

“为什么这么怕？怕我说不吗？你值得的，你值得我用一切来爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————
> 
> 布伦海姆·斯托克：卡片上确有此人，麻瓜研究者，pottermore上找到他的。
> 
>  
> 
> 蝎子：斯科皮的名字是Scorpius，天蝎座。
> 
>  
> 
> 门德尔家的限量蛋糕：看了《布达佩斯大饭店》，里面的门德尔家就是做甜点的。


	26. 无言之爱

安德森太太嘴里叼着烟，在查克·贝里的歌声里，有节奏感的擦洗着灶台死角。她新买了一瓶昂贵的洗涤剂，她去那家专卖清洗剂的高档商店里看了好几次，终于在一个傍晚狠狠心买了下来。

 

她有一个专门的橱柜，放着各式各样的洗涤剂，清洗油渍和果汁渍的分类摆放，这瓶新进的洗涤剂摆在一伸手就能拿到的最佳位置，半刻度能兑一百毫升的自来水，只要在熏的乌黑的灶台或是旧黄色的墙壁上轻轻一擦，污渍立马消失，就像施了魔法。

 

她把嘴里快燃完的烟蒂捻进烟灰缸里，在还未散尽的烟雾缭绕中点燃了另一支，迷迭香口味，年纪大了，她已经不再抽薄荷爆珠了，那种沁凉的感觉总是让她的喉咙颤上一颤，她经不起这种刺激的折腾了。这回她吃了满满当当的一大勺水果沙拉才开始享用这支崭新的烟。

 

窗外的亮光泛白，天花板有节律的颤动着，阳光中的粉尘飞舞起来，被窗口新鲜空气的灌入吹得四处飞散。安德森太太眯起眼，抬头望着天花板。她唯一的租客和男朋友已经在上面待了一整个上午，吃饭时也只是从门内说了一句：“放在外面吧。”

 

天花板还在轻轻颤抖着，房子有些历史了，该去整修一下，安德森太太皱起了眉头，扇了扇空气中的粉尘，用锅盖掩上正咕嘟咕嘟冒着热气的汤。

 

松石绿的被子不知道是沿着怎样的轨迹被扔到衣柜边，同样色系的丝巾本来是作为昂贵的装饰供女士佩戴，此刻被铺在床上，充当了床单的角色，在激烈的运动下被缠的发皱，松石绿映衬着两具交缠的身体，在下的那个人身材纤细，韧性良好，高高的昂起下巴，在律动中发出刻意抑制的呻吟。在上的人，肌肉线条分明，身形优美，嘴边噙着掌控全局式的笑，他认真的看着身下的人，似乎在捕捉每一次挺进时他难以隐忍的表情。

 

文森特的衣服并未全褪，衣服被向上卷到腋下，抵着下巴，手腕被橄榄色的发带缚住，发带被施了捆绑咒，他无法挣脱，手腕上留下一道不窄的红迹。他的眼睛被一条半透的带子蒙住，星星点点的泪水洇在缎带上。

 

年轻人喜欢做什么？

 

寻欢作乐。

 

即使德拉科被称作年轻人已经有点勉强了，但他还是精力充沛，在文森特纤巧的锁骨上轻轻咬了一口：“再来一次？”

 

虽然是问句，但在文森特听来更多的是不可拒绝的命令。德拉科折腾了他整整一个上午，在一个晴朗的白天，他们拉上窗帘，一直做到墙上的挂钟响了再响，德拉科听着有点厌烦，他顺手抓过床头的魔杖，朝挂钟扔了一个咒语。挂钟不再滴滴答答，发出了一声闷响，文森特吓了一跳，——德拉科突然拍了一下他的臀部：“放轻松。”

 

文森特欲哭无泪，他浑身瘫软，一只手臂松松的搭上德拉科的后颈，气息不稳的说：“都快下午了。安德森太太会发现的。”

 

“她早就发现了，”德拉科抬起文森特无力的大腿，架在肩膀上，“不然她以为我们关了门，在这里做什么。”

 

羞怯像粉红色的痕迹慢慢爬上文森特白净的躯体，他把手指插进德拉科的头发，隔着缎带看着天花板，他眼前的世界被渲染上一层橄榄绿色。他渐渐的要抓不住德拉科的头发了，因为他一路向下，从自己的胸口一直吻到腹股沟。

 

“停下，停下。”文森特惊慌的伸出手去挡住双腿间的残缺之处。但是德拉科轻松的就把那只无力的手挪到一边，在那块平整的区域吻了一下，文森特只感到有一股电流从他吻过的地方一直通到骶部，他一条腿搭上了德拉科的后背。

 

*

 

德拉科觉得最近的自己有些不大一样，起初他没有注意到这一点，直到某天，阿斯托利亚对着正在盥洗室洗脸的他说：“那瓶药水快用完了吧？——效果我看着不错，很明显，改天我再去买一瓶。”

 

“什么药水？”德拉科下意识的问道，紧接着他意识到阿斯托利亚说的是生发药水，他抬起头对着镜子看了看头发，她要是不提，他还不会注意无形之中自己的头发长出了许多，“买就买吧。”他说。

 

更多神奇的事情在那天之后发生了，他像往常一样去上班，遇上了以前的同事亚伦·伯恩斯坦。

 

“嘿，德拉科。”

 

“亚伦。”

 

亚伦把他上上下下好好打量了一遍，感叹着说：“合作司的待遇就是不一样，你看起来年轻了好几岁，要是再年轻几岁，我都要以为是斯科皮突然长大了。”

 

“酸死了，”德拉科皱起了眉，“你什么时候学会拍马屁了，我记得执行司可不教这一项，难道在我调离之后规矩有什么变动吗？”

 

亚伦指了指他：“你还不信。”大楼中央的时钟叮叮咚咚的响声越来越大，他重重的拍了一下德拉科的肩膀，“我也以为我眼花了，”他走之前疑惑的问了德拉科一句，“你是不是去圣芒戈做什么手术了，植发还是除皱？”

 

德拉科毫不客气的朝他扔了一个公文包。

 

但是在接下来的时日里，不断有人告诉他：“你看起来年轻了很多。”他开始疑心是不是这些人从哪里知道了他个人投资的新项目赚了一大笔钱的事，都企图来找他借钱。直到某一天，在马尔福家死气沉沉的长桌上，纳西莎用餐巾揩了揩嘴角，说：“德拉科，你最近好像有一点变化，变年轻了。”

 

“有吗？”

 

“我不觉得。”卢修斯说。

 

“你每天都和他见面当然不觉得了，”纳西莎说，她刚结束了这个季度的环欧购物旅行，“我半个月都没见着儿子了。”

 

德拉科看着杯子表面自己的倒影，他开始认真注意这一点了。

 

渐渐的，他也发现了自身的一些变化。他感到身体里似乎有一股力量要冲撞而出，他改变了作息时间，每天比往常早起两个小时，在房间里做一些简单的锻炼，偶尔是在走廊，花园或者是湖边的草坪上转来转去，这种低速的锻炼并不能让他得到释放，某个早晨，他从杂物间陈列着的飞天扫帚里挑出了一把，在门前的空地上，一飞而起。他在高空停住，俯瞰着地面缩小的建筑物，下意识的摸了摸腰间，一阵空落感猛的袭来，上一次，他的腰间还环着文森特的双手，他们在朱利亚诺府邸周围的天空上飞行，好像整个世界只有他们两人，所有的一切都成了陪衬。

 

他开始寻找一切诱发因素，最终把目的锁定在生发药水上。

 

阿斯托利亚似乎也想到了这一点，她的目光在盥洗室陈列着的涂涂抹抹的产品上一扫而过，最终定格在了几瓶还未开封的生发药水上，——一定是它了，这些日子以来她去圣芒戈美容科的次数越来越多，有好几次医生都拒绝为她进行保养或者是手术。

 

“太频繁了，这样不行的。”医生摇摇头。

 

“我很需要，”阿斯托利亚看着德拉科越来越年轻的脸，再度产生了恐惧，上一次她的恐惧还是来源于文森特，“请进行手术。”她昂着下巴，似乎是在下达命令。

 

医生很为难，他冲护士小声耳语了几句，一位更有资历的美容师不一会儿就进来了，他也为难的对阿斯托利亚摇摇头：“半个月之后再来吧，这段时期是恢复期。”

 

阿斯托利亚从包里摸出生发药水的瓶子，“有没有可能……这个会让人变的年轻。”

 

“这不是我先前给你开的吗？”她的主治医师咕哝了一句，他念着标签上的字，“克里奥帕特拉药品研究中心，用于生发，无毛症……就是我上次开给你的。”

 

“您在想什么呀，女士，”美容师笑出了声，“没可能的。要是这瓶药水能让人变得年轻，克里奥帕特拉药品研究中心一定会停掉其他产品的生产线，专门宣传它的，说不定还会获得年度药学奖。到时候它的市场价30加隆也不算得贵了，虽然仅仅作为一瓶生发药水它是有些昂贵的。” 

 

阿斯托利亚默默的把药水重新扔进手袋里，她再度抬起头，一副失魂落魄的样子，就好像得知了自己青春不再的噩耗，“半个月后我来治疗。”

 

“好的，女士，”医师点点头，把她送到门口，在阿斯托利亚转身离去之时，突然问，“恕我冒昧的问一下，您身边有使用药水变得年轻的案例吗？——不止是头发，我想您说的也是这个意思吧——是面部，或者身体的其他部位。”

 

“没有。”她头也不回的说。

 

*

 

文森特是唯一一个没有冲德拉科说“你看起来好像变年轻了”的人，德拉科一直隐忍着不问，生怕任何涉及到年龄的问题都会触及文森特心中的那根刺，那根刺就好像永远的根植在他的心尖上，大半部分都没入了心肌，发着漆黑的光，连带着周围的肌肉也一并发着黑，就像是腐坏了多年。

 

文森特满意又忐忑的看着德拉科推门而入，他已经达到了目的，站在他眼前的是一个外表停留在了二十三岁的德拉科，他喜欢这个数字，但是他自己也弄不明白自己为什么会喜欢这个数字，他没有见过德拉科二十三岁的样子。

 

“抱我上楼。”他突然提出这样任性的要求，双唇微微颤抖着。

 

德拉科一只手摸向他的后背，另一只手伸到腿弯，轻而易举地把他抱了起来。

 

年代久远但是仍然稳固的楼梯踩上去发出了轻微的嘎吱声。文森特环着德拉科的脖子，冰凉的手指伸进后颈引得德拉科一阵哆嗦。

 

“再动我就把你扔下去了。”

 

“试试看。”

 

德拉科把文森特放在床上，然后拉着他一起倒了下去。

 

文森特突然坐起来，开始脱衣服。“我去洗淋浴，你等一等。”他一边走一边脱衣服，身体的线条在行动中曳出更细柔的弧度。最后抓着门框，冲德拉科一笑。

 

门合上的时候发出清脆的声响，屋子里一下子变得安静起来。德拉科理了理弄皱的被子，把一摞书移到床头的柜子上，尖锐的物品都被放到更远的地方。做完这些事情之后，他打开刚刚带来的皮箱子，里面放了几套给文森特的新做的袍子，乌金纽扣、黑曜石纽扣和黑色钻石的各做了一套，黑色钻石的还是他从纳西莎的陪嫁里找出来的她早已忘记镶的几颗。麻瓜的衣物也整整齐齐的叠着，还有他自己的换洗衣物。他拉开衣柜，把它们全都放了进去。

 

文森特很快就披着浴巾出来了，他的身上蒙着一层水光，腿好像还没从鱼尾的状态中完全脱离出来，双腿间的缝隙连着一层有弹性的薄膜。

 

德拉科拿过施了烘干咒的毛巾开始给他擦湿漉漉的头发，文森特坐在床上，面对着德拉科，把手放到德拉科小腹上，大拇指指甲盖敲击着他的牛仔裤金属纽扣，就像每一个打击乐手一样打着节拍。

 

德拉科默许文森特解开他的扣子，拉开牛仔裤的裤链，把衣服向上卷，内裤往下拉，冰冷的脸贴着他的腹股沟，小巧的嘴胡乱地亲吻着他下腹隆起的弧度。

 

他身体的异样从抱着文森特上楼梯那一刻就开始了，现在好像达到了一个新的跳跃点。文森特身上好像有磁场，使他坐卧不安，麻瓜的牛仔布摩擦着他的腿部肌肤让他感到一阵厌烦，从文森特身上传来的甜蜜气味却让他上瘾似的不停的吸取。而这会儿，洗过澡后，那种甜蜜的气味转而被一股清香代替。

 

“和他上完床后我要洗个澡，喷上香水掩盖他的气味，”德拉科任由文森特抓住自己的腰，不断的在他的双腿之间吞吐着，他迷迷糊糊地提醒着自己，“要是艾斯知道文森特来找过我，他会再次被送进阿兹卡班的。”

 

德拉科抚摸着他的背脊，突出但是造型优美的背脊，托着他的后颈开始亲吻。直到文森特被吻得呼吸困难，筋疲力尽地倒在床上，他的双颊布满红晕，眼皮似乎都被注射了酒精，迷醉一样地耷下来。他苍白的躯体仰躺在墨绿色的床单上，所有的一切都毫无保留的暴露在空气之中。

 

锡皮盒子拧开的时候发出清凉的芬芳，德拉科挖下一大块粉色透明的膏状物，当他的手指离文森特的臀部只有一英寸的时候，他开始颤抖，紧张与狂喜交替着刺激他的神经，那一块滑腻的膏体进入文森特同样滑腻的股间时，趴在床上的十五岁少年难以抑制地痉挛了一下。

 

文森特趴在床上，肩胛骨突出的后背抵在德拉科的胸口，臀部紧靠着德拉科的小腹。他没有感到特别疼痛，只是有一点撕裂的痛楚在他的内部延伸，好像德拉科抵着的不是他的肠壁，而是他的心脏一样。长期的自残让他对疼痛的感受度成倍提高，但是德拉科小小的一个吻带来的瘙痒好像要把他整个人燃烧掉似的。


	27. 与麻瓜共存

凌晨五点二十九分，在秒针还差小半圈就要挪到三十分时，文森特睁开眼睛，在它响起之前把开关拨到另一边。

 

他打了个响指，卧室、书房、盥洗室里悬在半空的蜡烛接二连三的亮起来，把整个房间照的恍如白昼。

 

他翻身下床，拉开房门。

 

安德森太太正提起手推车，车轮子在门槛上绊了一下，似乎是突然打滑了，发出一声介于清脆和沉闷之间的响声，她侧着身子去够冰箱顶上的香烟盒时，注意到了站在楼梯中央的文森特。

 

“嗨，”她小声的说，“我吵醒你了吗？刚刚那一声。”她指了指手推车。

 

“你要去集市吗？”

 

“对。”她把打火机从手袋里掏了出来，放在鞋柜上。

 

“什么时候出发？”

 

“吃过早餐再走。”

 

“我也想去。”

 

安德森太太衔住一支烟，打燃了火。文森特赤着脚踩在褐土色印白花短毛地毯上，动了动脚趾，右脚踩在左脚脚背上，目不转睛的盯着她的一举一动，等着她深吸一口气，烟头冒出火红色的亮光，说：“睡不着吗？”

 

“没有，我就是想去，想看看麻瓜——想看看集市是怎么样的。”

 

“好，”她猛吸了几口烟，“那我去做早餐。”

 

文森特噔噔噔的跑回房间，他跑的太快，以至于悬在半空中的火焰都被他的运动轨迹吹的改变了方向。

 

他飞快的换上衣服，打开窗子，踩到窗台上，隔着一道无法跨越的空当望着邻居家的窗台，斯蒂芬妮就住在里面。

 

他抓起魔杖，魔杖尖轻轻一挑，他所在窗台的砖墙不断的自我复制，向前行进，最终和邻居家的窗台紧密的连在了一起，看上去就像是用水泥浇筑的。打开斯蒂芬妮的窗子就更不在话下了。

 

他破窗而入的时候，斯蒂芬妮正缩成一团的躺在小床上，她的房间胡乱的堆着唱片和衣服，文森特推了推她的肩膀，“斯蒂芬妮。”

 

她的身体瘫软在床上，眼睛艰难的睁开一条缝，“天哪，我竟然梦到你了。”她又一头栽回枕头里。

 

“别睡，醒醒。”文森特摇晃她胳膊的力度更大了。

 

斯蒂芬妮重重的呼出一口气，“几点了？”她在枕头底下摸着手机，按了一下home键，“天哪，才五点多，你睡不着吗文森特？我上次这个点醒来还是被丹尼尔的晨勃弄醒的。”

 

“去逛街，去不去？”手机显示屏照在他脸上，他的眼睛有着明亮的光点。

 

“我不想去。”斯蒂芬妮啪的一声把手机按回床上，似乎是觉得任何一点光亮都很刺眼，整个人埋进了被子里。

 

今天星期五，斯蒂芬妮没打算去学校，事实上从昨天开始她就不去学校了，她请了一周的假，如果可以的话，她希望假期一直延续下去，她永远也不用去学校面对丹尼尔了。

 

“你知道我失恋了吗？”斯蒂芬妮从被子里冒出头来，她的眼睛肿了一倍不止，“我被人甩了。”

 

“我知道，你昨天告诉我了。”

 

“哦，是吗？我还以为我没说过呢，”她吸了吸鼻子，靠在抱枕上，睡意几乎都消散了，“我两个小时前才睡下，我简直不敢相信我竟然也有被甩的一天。丹尼尔，我给你讲过他的吧？我只和他一个人在床上做过，其他人都是在厕所隔间，我对他这么特殊，他竟然还赶在我之前说了分手。虽然我一直有把他换掉的打算，他实在是太花心了，他在和我约会的同时还在和其他女生保持亲密关系，你也忍不了，是不是？”她抹了一下眼角，继续说：“但是他竟然比我先说出分手——而且是当着全班的面，我觉得我在学校混不下去了。”

 

文森特给她递了几张纸巾。

 

“谢谢，”斯蒂芬妮抓着那一大把纸巾擤了擤鼻涕，“我觉得我要转校。装个病，假装脑子坏掉了，再说几句学校教的不好之类的话，我爸爸一定会给我转学的。但是，”她想到了一个严重的问题，“如果所有人真的觉得我脑子坏掉了怎么办？他们会说‘这下斯蒂芬妮真的只有美貌，没有大脑了’，这个是不是更严重一点。”

 

“是吧。”

 

“所以不能这样，”斯蒂芬妮坐起身来，开始认真思考这件事，“但是我要怎么办，我不想看见丹尼尔在我面前耀武扬威，天哪。”她一头栽倒在床上。

 

文森特动了动手指，斯蒂芬妮揉成一团的用过的纸巾自己跳到门后的废物篓里了。

 

她突然抬起头，认真的对文森特说：“你以后不要太轻易相信别人了，尤其是和你上床的人。”

 

“什么？”文森特实在不明白怎么事情一下子就谈到他身上了，他明明是来安慰斯蒂芬妮的。

 

“不要把你的一切都交给他，说不定哪天让你伤心的就是他呢。”

 

“他对我很好，不会这样的。”

 

“长个心眼，”斯蒂芬妮重重的点了点头，一字一句的说，“来自好姐妹的忠告。”

 

“你真的不去散散心吗？”

 

“不去了，眼睛都还肿着，不能出去见人。”

 

文森特把一个小瓶子放在她的床头上，“擦一擦这个，很快就好的。”他昨天看着哭的昏天暗地的斯蒂芬妮，就知道消肿魔药会派上用场的。他看着一脸不太相信的斯蒂芬妮，补充道：“很贵的。”

 

“真的吗？”斯蒂芬妮这才认真的收起瓶子，“那好吧，今天下午我们出去逛街。”

 

“吃过午饭后？”

 

“吃过午饭后。”

 

“到时候咖啡馆见。”

 

“好。”

 

直到文森特的身影消失在窗外时，斯蒂芬妮才疑惑道：“窗子是从里锁住的，他怎么进来的？”

 

*

 

清晨的空气稀薄，带着凉意，安德森太太精神抖擞的系上薄丝巾，冲文森特说：“准备妥当了吗？”

 

“可以走了。”

 

他紧紧的跟在安德森太太身后两英尺的地方，目光一会儿集中在她打理的一丝不苟的卷发上，一会儿集中在她的淡绿色羊绒毛衣上。她几乎只穿羊绒衫、真丝上衣和半裙，似乎她的衣橱迷你到只能塞进这三类单品。

 

她抬起左手，看了看表，朝前头张望了一下，露出一个满意的笑容，她对文森特说：“看那儿，每天我们吃的新鲜水果大部分都是从那儿买的。”

 

安德森太太挎着一只垫了布的篮子，把挑好的草莓放进去。草莓表面饱满鲜亮，红色娇艳欲滴，绿蒂青翠无比，文森特三根指头夹起一只草莓，来回端详着，轻轻的放到篮子里，动作轻柔的好像在放置婴儿。

 

卖水果的中年女人扑哧一声笑了出来，“这孩子真好看，是前头唱诗班的领唱吧？”她的目光在文森特身上停留半晌，一跃而过，转到在几个穿着校服经过的学生里。

 

“我不是和他们一起的。”文森特摇摇头，他又夹起一只草莓，这回他的动作不再那么小心翼翼了。

 

“差不多够了。”安德森太太一只手在零钱袋里摸索着，眼睛却盯着另一方，她目光的定点停在一间被粉刷成乳黄色的商店门口，那是家卖西班牙黑猪火腿的老店，她有一个从书上看来的方子，把空盘子放在微波炉里叮上两分钟，切好的，像明信片那么薄的火腿肉铺上去，盘子自身的温度让油脂渐渐分泌出来，好像镀上了一层琥珀。

 

西班牙火腿店里散发着若有若无的咸香，文森特隔着被擦着锃光瓦亮的玻璃窗向外望，他看着两个落单的中学生在经过他面前的拐角处时，被几个大个子的男生堵住了，他们也穿着校服，但是威廷顿中学的校服被他们撑大的太过余了，袖子紧紧巴巴的缩在手腕上。

 

“看起来像一群弱智。”文森特这么评价那群大个子。

 

“嘿，”为首的男生冲那两个人说，“你们是哪个班的？”

 

两个人朝后退了退，相互对视了一眼，似乎在询问对方是否要继续再沿着这条路走去学校。

 

但是大个子们把他们的路堵死了。

 

文森特隔着玻璃都可以感受到眼前上演的是一出欺负弱小的戏码，他挺期待接下来的剧情。

 

“你叫巴里，你叫莱昂纳多，”大个子读着他们校服上的胸牌，“认识一下，我叫格兰特。”

 

巴里颤颤的握住格兰特伸出来的那只手，莱昂纳多却不为所动。

 

“看来你不想和我认识啊？”格兰特说。

 

“我们要迟到了。”莱昂纳多说，他伸出手短暂的握了握格兰特的大掌。

 

“既然已经认识了，我可以把我的信息说多一点给你们。”格兰特扯了扯松松垮垮的领带，但是他做这个动作看起来傻极了，就像一个恶劣的模仿者。

 

“不需要，谢谢，我们要迟到了，请让我们过去。”莱昂纳多说。

 

“那怎么行呢？”大个子们围成的圈渐渐缩小，巴里和莱昂纳多被困在了里面，格兰特夸张的清了清嗓子，“下面请允许我做一下自我介绍，我，格兰特，大不列颠的未来。为了大不列颠的未来能够健康成长，用心学习，你们不觉得应该做点什么吗？”

 

巴里懂了他的意思，顺从的拉开书包拉链，摸出钱包，抽出几张现金，“够了吗？”

 

“我们可有五个人。”

 

巴里拿出了更多的现金，但是他的现金并没有那么多，他转而求助莱昂纳多，“你有钱吗？”

 

“不给他们。”莱昂纳多斩钉截铁的说，把现金塞回巴里的钱包，他捏紧拳头，下巴有些抖颤，似乎一点也不惧怕比他高壮许多的格兰特。

 

文森特推门而出的时候，正好听见莱昂纳多朝着格兰特身后惊讶的大喊了一声：“这不是帕顿教授吗？”

 

在格兰特众人回头之际，他拉着巴里朝一个薄弱的空隙跑了出去。

 

“臭小子！”大个子们并没有去追，他们站在原地，捡起巴里不小心散落的几张钞票，提起领带下端扇了扇风，等待下一批待宰的羔羊。

 

斯蒂芬妮果然在下午准时赴约了，她化了妆，涂着大红色口红，喝饮料的时候要用吸管，舌头卷起成甬道，吸管从中穿行而过。

 

“怎么卷的？”文森特一只手遮着嘴，学着斯蒂芬妮把舌头弯起来，试了好几次都没有成功。

 

斯蒂芬妮神神秘秘的朝左右望了一眼，悄悄给他传授经验，“只要口交做的到位，这不算什么难题。”

 

文森特的脸蹭的一下红了，他的右手捏着搅拌棒顶端，戳着底部的冰块。“你真讨厌，斯蒂芬妮。”

 

“亲爱的，这种话你该对你男朋友说，”她洋洋得意冲文森特吐了吐舌头，“天哪，我把口红舔掉了。”她皱起眉，从小挎包里摸出一管口红，对着手机的自拍模式开始补妆。

 

文森特聚精会神的看着她旋开银色的口红管，那截大红色的膏体冒了出头，斯蒂芬妮像个画家一样在下嘴唇重涂一笔，对文森特眨眨眼睛：“我是不是很漂亮？”

 

“是很漂亮。”他在说这句话的时候，把斯蒂芬妮跟自己遇到过的所有女性做着对比，她比达芙妮·格林格拉斯（也不知道她嫁给了谁）更为浓艳，比潘西·扎比尼更为大胆，跟赫敏·韦斯莱涂红唇一样让人眼前一亮。

 

斯蒂芬妮满意的查看自己的唇妆，连玻璃的倒影也不放过。

 

“快看，”她突然叫出声，指着窗外，“丹尼尔。”

 

文森特看见早上才远远见过的巴里、莱昂纳多和那群大个子，不过和早上有所不同的是，多了丹尼尔和另外一群小混混，但很明显，小混混和大个子们是一伙儿的。

 

“丹尼尔一定会被打的，”斯蒂芬妮兴奋的说，她举起手机准备拍摄视频，不忘和文森特解释道，“那两个穿的规规矩矩的是巴里和莱昂纳多，丹尼尔和他们是一个班的。其他人长期在这里收保护费。”

 

“你被他们要过钱吗？”

 

“要过，但是我没给，”斯蒂芬妮快速的拍下几张照片，“他们的老大还请我喝了几次咖啡。”

 

“强权主义，跟霍格沃茨差不多。”

 

“霍戈——这个霍戈是什么？”

 

文森特看着玻璃窗外，喝了一口橘子汁，“我以前的学校。”

 

“以前也有人找你要钱吗？”

 

文森特在心底筹谋着要不要编出一个故事——疤头波特，怪力女格兰杰，恶棍韦斯莱在霍格沃茨期间屡次对斯莱特林们进行惨无人道的迫害，作为受害者的他屡次上交加隆以求安心的度过上学时期。

 

他想了想都觉得头皮发麻，事实上格兰芬多们几乎没有主动找茬的时候，倒是德拉科三天两头的讨伐他们，每次拌拌嘴就结束，魔杖都成了摆设。除了那一次，波特用神锋无影把德拉科击倒在地的那一次，他赶到现场的时候，德拉科倒在血泊之中，斯内普教授已经止过血，但德拉科还是倒在地上一动不动。他不知道这两个人之间发生了什么，但他开始觉得波特算个坏人。那种一个父母双亡，一个死了母亲，仍活着的父亲只是一个可有可无的摆设的同病相怜的意味也荡然无存。

 

“丹尼尔被打了！”斯蒂芬妮的一声尖叫把他拉回现实，她激动语无伦次，“照片我刚刚发给他了，还重新注册了账号发到了推特上。”她喜滋滋的放下手机，冲侍者说道：“来一份布朗尼。你要吗？”她问道。

 

“和你一样。”

 

“两份！”她兴冲冲的作出预言，“到时候丹尼尔一定会来求复合的，我会当着所有人的面羞辱他。”她平复了一下心情，刮下一点刚上的点心，继续着先前的话题，“刚刚我们说到哪儿啦？你的学校？”

 

“我在斯莱特林学院，”这个单词顺畅的从他双齿之中滑出，“和我男朋友一个年级。”

 

“唔。”

 

“我五年级转到斯莱特林，他原本是有室友的，但是我去了之后，他就申请让别人搬出去，和我一起住了。”

 

“你们在那之前就认识了？”

 

“很早，那个时候他还没上霍格沃茨。”

 

“能走到今天这一步真不容易，”斯蒂芬妮支着下巴问，“所以那个时候你们彼此都知道对方是同性恋了吗？”

 

文森特摇摇头，忍不住笑了一下，“第一次见面他还把我当成女孩子。我在湖里游泳，他一脸怪异的看着从水中冒出一个头的我，表情丰富极了，不亚于看见他的秘鲁毒牙龙死而复生了。”

 

“秘鲁什么？”斯蒂芬妮停止搅拌，把勺子在杯沿磕了磕，就像刚刚听说一个因为通宵玩任天堂游戏机而猝死的人在生前坚信自己是游戏人物似的，她觉得文森特有点妄想主义，“你刚刚说了龙，是吗？

 

文森特不打算再继续这个话题了，就算他说再多的实话，眼前的麻瓜女孩也不会懂。


	28. 孤然一身

大多数时候文森特都在假装乖巧。

 

他彬彬有礼的朝每个夸赞他的麻瓜微笑，在路过他们时轻点一点头。长时间的假笑让他的腮帮子发疼，他对着汽车后视镜捏了捏酸胀的肌肉，遮光镜突然缓缓下落，每天雷打不动来买新鲜面包的退休女医生朝他打招呼，他又露出了先前那种假笑——面部中下三分之一的表情肌收缩，嘴角向上牵拉，不露出牙齿，做出一个标准的拘谨的笑。

 

大多数时候都是他一个人。斯蒂芬妮重新回到学校里了，她的前男友遂了她的意，当着全班的面请求和她回到从前，实际上他是想在复合之后，借机让她删掉那些视频和照片，但是斯蒂芬妮毫不犹豫的拒绝了；安德森太太报了瑜伽班，这项运动是她继做饭、清洗之后的第三爱好；德拉科还是和往常一样，一周来一次，匆匆的来吃饭，吻他，做爱，然后离开。文森特不止一次的认为，迟早有一天德拉科会厌倦这段例行公事的感情的。

 

他像一只无头幽灵在大街上晃荡，从包里摸出一枚加隆做着上抛运动，再一下反扣到手背，如果是字朝上，就去麻瓜的购物中心逛街，花朝上就去对角巷。这枚加隆似乎有灵性，几乎从不翻到刻花的一面，像是有意阻止他回到巫师领地。

 

文森特坐在皮沙发上，双手支撑着上半身的重量，眼神空洞的扫视着一排货架上稀零零的悬挂起来的外套。这是他这个星期第三次来这里了，而这个星期刚刚过去三天。

 

他喜欢高级卖场稀稀拉拉的人，他们中的任何一个都不会跟他发生肢体接触，不像对角巷的摩肩接踵，一条道走下来，两边袖子沾染着不同的香水气，但他脑子里不断放映着这样的画面：穿着各式长袍的巫师来来往往，有些手上提着猫头鹰笼子，肘弯挂着摩金夫人长袍店的袋子，手里捧着弗洛林冷饮店新上的冰淇淋。

 

他在这里坐了快二十分钟了，什么都还没买，他掏出加隆，在指间转着，不知道下一个目的地是哪里。

 

在店员快要露出不耐烦的神情时，他指了指眼前的一溜货架：“全部都要。”

 

他有很严重的选择困难症，在他面对香草胡椒、薄荷巧克力、乳脂肥舌三种口味的冰淇淋陷入挣扎时，德拉科告诉他：“不用选，都要。”这是最好对抗选择困难的方法。但他害怕有那么一天，在面对他和阿斯托利亚时，德拉科也会说出这句话：“都要。”

 

他摸出一张黑卡，这里面似乎有花不完的钱。有好几次，在周围的人都为他的阔绰而侧目时，他摸出了这张卡片，他不知道德拉科在里面添加了什么高深的黑魔法，但他就弄来了这么一张卡，麻瓜似乎对这张卡很买账。但他更喜欢加隆在口袋里哗哗作响的声音，这张薄薄的卡片让他没有安全感，他生怕哪一次卡上的魔法失效，就此变成一张纸片，到时候他只得被迫拿出魔杖来解决麻烦了，到时候傲罗们会有所发现，在一片混战之中，死伤无数。

 

他的想法让德拉科忍不住发笑，“我可没那么高深的魔法能够糊弄住所有人。这张卡由一个生意伙伴提供，我安排了人在不断往里充钱。”事实上那个生意伙伴是布莱斯·扎比尼，和麻瓜有生意往来的他弄到一张黑卡并不是难事。

 

“只要给某个冤大头施个混淆咒，或者是一个一忘皆空就行了”——这句话是德拉科对布莱斯说的，布莱斯不止一次在心中腹诽：收拾这种烂摊子可没那么容易好吗。

 

他把巨大的几只购物袋挂在手肘，拒绝了店员要叫一辆阿斯顿马丁送他回家的要求，他提着购物袋钻进商场的厕所，把它们全部放进魔法袋子里。手肘的解放让他忍不住舒出一口气，坐在马桶盖上，观察着门上的涂鸦。

 

曾经一定是有一位酷爱在厕所作画的艺术家在这里蹲了半个小时来画出眼前的这只硬壳蜗牛的。他把身子前倾，保持这个姿势一直到作画结束，腰椎的异常牵拉让他在重新坐回马桶上时腰部发出了格格的响声，他会把腰转向左边，再转向右边，直到两边都发出格格的响声时才作罢。

 

文森特再度摸出了一枚加隆，也许不是刚才那枚，他随身携带着很多加隆，以便哪天误入了巫师世界可以去三把扫帚喝一杯黄油啤酒，再去丽痕书店买半人高的限量精装版书籍。

 

他把加隆往上扔，反扣回手背，喃喃自语：“如果是字在上，就去对角巷。”他把双手向前伸的远远的，眼睛眯成一条缝，缓缓打开右手手心。

 

“对角巷！”他兴奋的叫了出来，隔壁厕所里发出了一阵不满的冲水声。

 

在对角巷的第一站，他去了脱凡成衣店，他注意到尺子自动在他身上比划时，店主习以为常的打量了他一眼，只把他当作一个长期在麻瓜世界居住，穿着麻瓜衣服的巫师——当然，他来之前喝了复方汤剂，为了安心出门，他随身携带着药剂和头发。

 

在他等着成衣制作时，店主打发学徒给他调了一杯自制的蛋奶酒，杯子里漂浮着一些金箔碎片。文森特很有礼貌的谢绝了，他掏出了随身携带的扁型酒壶，斯蒂芬妮送给他的，十分具有麻瓜特色——瓶身上用蓝色字体印着“前男友的眼泪”。店主眼神怪异的看了一眼那几个字，继续检查着衣服上的线头。

 

要神色如常的喝下复方汤剂，并且假装那是烈火威士忌不是一件很容易的事。但文森特拿手极了，他小口啜着壶里的黑色液体，时不时翻一页《安特卫普四君子的时尚宝鉴》，似乎真的在品尝威士忌。

 

当他穿着崭新的衣服站在脱凡成衣店门口时，望着湛蓝的天空，轻松的舒了口气。

 

他专门朝人多的地方挤，似乎重拾对喧闹的喜爱。魁地奇精品店的橱窗前围满了一圈小孩，他们对着魔杖指指点点，不时发出惊呼和赞叹，“这可是古董级的横扫一星1926！”文森特的突然出现引起了孩子堆里小范围的骚动，毕竟作为一个外表二十多岁的男巫，文森特看上去的确是个突兀的大人。但是他对扫帚没什么兴趣，他唯一感兴趣的点是坐在德拉科的扫帚后面，双手环着他的腰，整张脸都贴在他的后背，在他的身后做些让他燥热不安的小动作。

 

咿啦猫头鹰商店里漆黑一片，结实的灰林鸮被安置在最角落，几乎无人问津，但是为了品种的多样性，店主仍然把它们留着。文森特摸了摸一只鸣角鸮竖起来的毛发，它似乎很恐惧，朝后缩了缩。常年保持安静的灰林鸮在一位上了年纪的女巫凑近它时，突然怪异的叫了一声，借着柜台上微弱的光线，文森特看见那位女巫的表情渐渐崩落，她嚎啕大哭着跑出了店门。

 

“她活不长了，”店主有些唏嘘，他吩咐雇员，“把灰林鸮的笼子撤下去吧。”

 

直到走出店门，文森特还在想着灰林鸮叫声所代表的预言：不幸和死亡。

 

奥利凡德魔杖店经过了一番整修，不再那么破旧了，门口悬挂着“家庭团购七折优惠”的横幅，“回收魔杖：杖芯，杖体，断杖”的广告贴在右边墙上。

 

他在门口驻足，还是走了进去。

 

店里也装修过，木料混杂着油漆的气息还未散尽。塞拉斯·奥利凡德从扶手梯上滑下来，掸了掸衣角的灰尘，面带微笑的询问：“您需要看些什么吗？”

 

文森特蠕动嘴唇，好半晌才说道：“我想找一根魔杖，十一又四分之一英寸，楠木，龙神经。”

 

塞拉斯的眉毛揪在一起，他翻开一本厚重的册子，里面的书页大都脱落了，又被重新修订在一起，“要订做吗？”

 

“不是，”文森特摇摇头，“断杖修复。”

 

“请来这边。”塞拉斯领着他穿过由魔杖盒子堆起的货架，来到一个密闭的房间，屋子里很挤，墙上挂着各种各样的毛发，贴近墙边的玻璃罐子里用药水泡着神奇生物的神经，一只锅架在水池旁边，锅里的粘合剂偶尔会翻出几个泡泡。几乎占了一半空间的大桌子顶上打着强光灯，桌面上摆着几根正在修复的魔杖。

 

“可以先看看这边有没有您要找的魔杖。”塞拉斯指了指墙角分门别类的一堆魔杖，分别放在轻度磨损，三级损害，二级损害，一级损害，粉碎性损害的篮子里。

 

塞拉斯带上特制眼镜，套上手套，用绒布托着一根断杖，观察着杖芯，掏出他自己的魔杖，轻轻一挥，断杖漂浮在了半空中，再一挥，墙上的一根独角兽毛自己飞了过来，玻璃罐里的一小截动物神经也一边啪嗒着往下滴水，一边飞了出来，钻进了断杖横截面。断杖周围被几根鲜亮的光线包裹着，塞拉斯取了几滴粘合剂滴了进去。光线渐渐消失，似乎都钻进了断杖，塞拉斯用一块丝青色的绒布把修复好的断杖包了起来，过上三天，等粘合剂干透，再加热一下，断杖就修复完成了。

 

他做完这件事之后，发现文森特在一堆损坏程度参差不齐的细木棍儿堆里翻翻找找。

 

“没找到吗？”他说，“几度损害？”

 

“我想大概是一级损害。”

 

“那就好办，一级损害的魔杖不是很多，大多数巫师的魔杖达到这个程度他们都会选择重新买一根新的。”

 

塞拉斯仔仔细细的把每根魔杖都看了一遍，“我想，这里没有。断杖是什么时候拿来修复的？”

 

“二十年前。”

 

“二十年前？”塞拉斯摘下眼镜，“这是你家里人的魔杖吗？二十年前这里还是我爸爸经营，我还是在念书的年纪呢。”他看着转身欲走的文森特，说道：“或许我可以帮你问一下我爸爸，他虽然年纪大了，记性还是很好的，有本册子，记录着他经手的所有魔杖，但是册子不在我这儿。如果你不着急要的话，可以先留个名字，我回去查一查。”

 

“不用了，谢谢。”文森特推开门，门框上的风铃叮铃铃的响了起来。

 

他站在大街上，不知道该何去何从。一只手伸进口袋里摸着已经被他捏的发热的加隆。

 

在踏进奥利凡德魔杖店之前，他还抱着侥幸心理，想着或许可以找到曾经的魔杖，但是二十年过去，早已物是人非了。

 

时至今日，他还是会在午夜梦回之时被往事惊醒：德拉科举起魔杖，杖尖对准他，选择了一个无声咒，下一秒，他的魔杖就飞了出去，像甘草棒一样在半空中被折断，横截面露出一小段要流出来的龙神经。

 

他时常想，如果当时德拉科高声念出咒语，他会做出什么反应？是在杖尖还未冒出光芒之时就一挥魔杖抵消掉这个咒语吗？

 

也许他什么都不会做，只是和当时一样，像是被定格在原地，愕然的注视着德拉科所在的方向，也许再过十几秒，他会把一切都想通——德拉科从来就不会选择他，他只算一个暖床的伴侣，一个人形玩偶，一个在大难来临之时随时可以被丢弃的情人。

 

像妈妈一样下贱。

 

母亲见不得光，儿子也在血液里承袭了这样的特征吗？

 

这大概算一场划算的买卖，德拉科给了他七年的快乐时光，他用十九年的监禁来偿还他编织的温情。他很幸运，在母亲死后还能遇到一个愿意对他好的人，他愿意做任何事来支付这段永久铭记的时光。

 

但是他似乎陷的太深了，就像是一脚踏进了沼泽，找不到可以攀附的长藤，就那么一寸一寸的被淤泥吞没。

 

天气很好，他迎向阳光，手背挡住前额，被切割的光芒落在他的睫毛，鼻尖，嘴唇上，来来往往的巫师在他周围穿行，太阳的光芒笼罩在他身上，似乎要把他照得通体透亮，只有一颗污浊的心脏扑通扑通的在胸腔中跳动。


	29. 囚徒崇拜

魔法部五楼的公共食堂的天花板上电闪雷鸣，大厅里却亮堂堂的，灯火通明，排队窗口空荡荡的，巫师们零零星星的坐在长桌边。

 

德拉科没有胃口的看着亚伦·伯恩斯坦咬了一口蘸了黄油酱的鳎目鱼，终于忍不住说：“你还真吃的下去。”

 

亚伦抬起头，一脸疑惑：“怎么吃不下去了？味道还不错，我胃口一直挺好的。”

 

“你没有注意到刚刚从排队窗口把食物递给你的是一只戴着网兜的家养小精灵吗？它脸上长了疖子，戴在下巴的东西就是用来兜住往下掉的烂肉的。”

 

德拉科的话音刚落，亚伦的面色就有些不好看了，他努力的把喉咙里的东西咽下去，叉子放回盘子里，怨念的盯着德拉科：“谢谢你，我又可以减轻几磅了。你以后能不能假装不知道，一句话也不提，让我蒙在鼓里继续吃？”

 

就在他们谈话时，一个傲罗押着一个半大的孩子穿过食堂中间的空当，那个孩子身上穿着破破旧旧的阿兹卡班同款囚服，他们在所有正在用餐的巫师的注目下进了电梯。

 

“不知道是这个星期的第几起了，”亚伦说，他抖了一下报纸，“从要拍摄文森特·莫里森同名电影的消息被透露出来，就有不少这么大的孩子穿着囚服在公众场合晃来晃去了，好像是要参加什么主角选拔……麻瓜的玩意儿。”

 

电影的概念在近几个月占据了“魔法部洗脑行动”的主要任务，为了促进魔法界的进步，几乎每个家庭都收到了普及电影的传单，德拉科也不例外，他收到的传单在炉火里燃烧的倒是很旺盛，他不止一次的认为：电影，不就是另一个形式的冥想盆吗？

 

他从一听到文森特的名字开始就不说话了，他在心底勾画着未来的场面：文森特的人生会被添油加醋的搬到银幕上，由另一个渴望出名的巫师扮演。他们会怎么描述一个越狱的囚犯？只有抹黑，只有把他刻画成一个十恶不赦的人物，观众才会买账。

 

他的手指微微发着抖，抓皱了袍子，似乎已经看到文森特瑟缩在一团，看着荧幕里的故事无声哭泣的场面。

 

一旁喝着希腊蓝莓酸奶的男巫接话道：“我昨天才逮到一个拉文克劳，戴着粗制滥造的囚徒面具，囚服倒是挺精细，还印着编号，大概是订做的。头发乱蓬蓬的，在霍格莫德放大粪蛋，花了好大力气才把他从猪头酒吧的地窖里拖出来。”

 

“霍格沃茨的家庭作业布置的太少了吗，真是捣蛋，非要把他们拖到魔法部来吓一吓。”亚伦正这么说着，几个巫师赶着一个囚徒模仿小团伙过来了，他们一个个垂头丧气，脸上被熏的发黑，看上去很狼狈。

 

“如果我没看错的话——”亚伦目不转睛的看着小团伙从自己面前走过，声音突然高了好几个度，把楼梯角正在从事清洗服务的家养小精灵吓的掉了擦拭中的魔杖，“杰瑞米·伯恩斯坦！”他一把揪住其中一个细脖子男孩的耳朵，“哈！还真是你，胆大妄为的要去搞恐怖袭击了吗？别叫痛！要是你妈妈看到你穿成这副鬼样子在大街上吓人，你这只耳朵估计就没了！……沃利，这是我儿子，对，还在格兰芬多念书的那个，我能把他单独带回去教训吗？不能？好吧……你别留情！狠狠的抽他的屁股，让他哪儿也不能去！”

 

德拉科袖子底下的拳头捏的发紧，他尽量不让自己的声音听上去带着愤怒：“筹拍电影的是麻瓜联络处吗？”

 

亚伦摇摇头。“后台不知道是谁，但放出话了，电影一定是要拍的，报纸上都写了，还要在整个魔法界滚动播出，以此警示众人。”

 

“如果可以用钱，不论多少加隆，只要能让拍摄计划终止……只要能停下这个项目，我可以付出任何代价。”

 

*

斯科皮·马尔福吃完了餐盘里的最后一点食物，得体用餐巾揩了揩嘴角，才打开书包找出课程表，他抬起头的时候，注意到几束从拉文克劳学院投来的目光。

 

“阿不思，他们在看我吗？”他伸出一根指头抹了抹下颌，“是不是我这里有东西？”

 

阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特从“飞天扫帚毛日常保养”那一篇里抬起头，一只手撑着下巴，仔细端详着斯科皮，“什么都没有。”

 

“可是他们还在看我。”他朝拉文克劳长桌上瞪了一眼，坐在最中央的是前几天因为参与“囚徒模仿事件”而被魔法部请去喝茶的马修·贾维斯，他素来就喜欢跨学院进行拉帮结派，但却因为屡次被阿不思在魁地奇球场上打的落花流水，而使得威望上有些损失。

 

阿不思扫了一眼贾维斯，不屑的说：“大概他又想被我在球场上打的鼻青脸肿了。不用管他，魔法史的论文你写完了吗？”

 

但是贾维斯主动出击了，他扬了扬手上的《英格兰每日爆料》，上面有一张文森特·莫里森同名电影策划和导演商量事宜的黑白照片，他隔着一张长桌朝斯莱特林喊话，“马尔福，你爸爸上花边小报了。”话音刚落，其他三个学院的长桌上都发出了哄笑。

 

斯科皮气的脸色发白，他从书包里翻出魔杖，站了起来，“贾维斯，你胆敢再说一遍——”

 

他的话还没说完就被贾维斯打断，“我为什么不敢，我还要说的更大声。”贾维斯举起魔杖，使用了“声音洪亮”咒，他朗读小报的声音传遍了霍格沃茨的大厅：“据知情人爆料，马尔福现任家主和已越狱逃犯曾是情人关系。”

 

一语完毕，整个大厅一片哗然。

 

斯科皮气的发抖，他的手几乎要拿不稳魔杖了，但这不妨碍他朝贾维斯扔一个恶咒，他举起魔杖，却被阿不思按回了座位上。

 

贾维斯似乎对收到的效果很满意，他环视四周，大声的朝身边的人说着：“一年多以前莫里森越狱之后去了马尔福庄园，却没有伤害任何人，你们不觉得有猫腻吗？如果不是那种关系——呲。”

 

贾维斯脸上被魔法划出一道血印子，他倒吸了一口冷气。

 

阿不思踩在拉文克劳的长桌上，踢翻了几只银杯和餐盘，魔杖尖指着贾维斯，冷冰冰的说：“道歉。”

 

贾维斯不甘示弱，也拔出魔杖，但阿不思的缴械咒比他的动作更快，他的魔杖骨碌碌的滚到地上，衣服领子被阿不思紧紧揪着。“道歉。”

 

就在阿不思举起魔杖要在他的脸上留下另一道血痕时，不知是谁把麦格教授叫来了。

 

“十分优秀的缴械咒，作为一个二年级的学生——不得不说你爸爸的假期辅导很有成效。但是波特先生，长桌是用来吃饭的，还请你把贾维斯的衣领松开，从桌子上下来——打架，斯莱特林扣十分，”麦格教授说完之后严厉的扫了一眼贾维斯，“贾维斯散布扰乱他人的消息，除了向马尔福先生道歉之外，拉文克劳扣二十分，二十英寸的检讨。你们两个下了课到我这里来关禁闭。”整个大厅里鸦雀无声，麦格教授抱着肘瞪视着仍然没撒手的阿不思，似乎是叫他立即执行命令。

 

阿不思松开贾维斯时小声的警告了他一句：“你再敢惹斯科皮试试看？”说完，他回到斯莱特林长桌，把书包向肩后一甩，拉着斯科皮跑了出去。

 

两人直到跑到陈列展厅才停下，阿不思靠着柱子气喘吁吁，斯科皮颓丧的顺着墙滑到地上，两只手捂住脸，“我是不是很没用？我甚至都没有亲手教训那个家伙。”

 

“如果是你对他发动攻击，你会用什么咒语？”

 

斯科皮愣在原地，“我不知道，”他茫然的摇摇头，“但我不会让他好过，我会把想到的所有恶毒的咒语加在他身上，让他重伤入院……如果我会不可饶恕咒，我一定会选择用的。”

 

“所以我不让你对付他是有原因的，”阿不思在他面前蹲下，一下一下的轻抚着斯科皮的头发，“如果你因为攻击他被叫了家长，他们知道了事情原委，你爸爸会怎么想？”他看着斯科皮无措的神情，笑了一下：“我就不一样了，众所周知的波特家的坏小子，打架从来不需要原因。”

 

“我爸爸不是那种人，”斯科皮大口喘着气，胸口剧烈的上下起伏，“他有了我和妈妈，怎么会喜欢上别人，还是别的——男人。”他别扭的吐出最后一个词，“但是，”斯科皮停顿了一下，欲言又止，“小报上为什么要把他们两个放在一起，明明是八竿子打不上的关系。”

 

“莫里森曾经是斯莱特林的学生，也许他们曾经是同学，”阿不思站起身，朝玻璃保护着的展示台里望着，“我找找——没有莫里森，这也许说明他不够优秀。但是有你爸爸，”他指着一张合照，“看——你爸爸曾经是级长。他们那一届没有优秀毕业生，我爸爸说的，因为战争，霍格沃茨的教学系统没有迅速恢复起来。”他指着另外一张照片：“他还曾经是找球手，我爸爸也是。”

 

“霍格沃茨建校以来年纪最小，最有成就的找球手。”斯科皮补充道，但他的脸上却没有半分笑意。

 

“你还在为这件事耿耿于怀吗？”

 

“我不知道……我不知道其他人会怎么看我爸爸，贾维斯能从报纸上看到，其他人也能看到，”斯科皮一只手贴在玻璃上，看着陈列台上德拉科青涩的面容，“他肯定被人在背后指指点点的，他们……他们怎么能这么诬蔑人呢？”斯科皮的一颗心猛的抽痛起来，他的眼泪大滴大滴的往下落。

 

阿不思手忙脚乱的揩去他的眼泪，但它们往外涌的更多。

 

“阿不思，我恨那个逃犯，”他哽咽了一下，“如果他被永远关在阿兹卡班，所有的流言都不会存在。”


	30. 斯科皮的生日

浅金色的阳光从窗户投射到书桌旁的两人身上。文森特坐在桌子上，侧着身子注视着德拉科在羊皮纸上流畅的写下一行字：

 

斯科皮·许伯里翁·马尔福，13岁生日快乐。

 

克莱因蓝的墨水在闪着金色光点的羊皮纸上迅速干透，德拉科却把纸揉皱成一团，扔到一边。桌子上散落着好几个纸团，文森特不紧不慢的打开其中一个，熏过香的羊皮纸散发着好闻的雪松气息，“又不满意吗？”他问，一只手缓缓抚过德拉科的脸。

 

“总是觉得哪里不够好，”德拉科抓住那只在他脸上作祟的手，逐个逐个的亲吻着文森特的指尖，“我不算个合格的父亲，不了解他到底需要什么。”他一只手抚过崭新的羊皮纸，“但是我想当个好的父亲，一个不冷漠，大部分时间都不严肃的父亲。让他不必在死气沉沉的纯血家族的教条下获取亲情。”

 

“你够好了。”文森特的声音渐渐小下去，他想起马克·莫里森，一个假惺惺的政客，一个把儿子当作稳固家族秩序傀儡的父亲。

 

德拉科似乎没有听见他的低语，他拿起羽毛笔，重新写了一行字：

 

我骄傲的斯科皮·许伯里翁·马尔福，13岁生日快乐。

 

永远爱你的父亲

 

“是不是有点肉麻？斯科皮三年级了，已经算个男子汉了，”他指着署名，似乎已经预想到斯科皮当着众人拆开信封，朗读信件时红透的脸，说不定还会有人说他还是个让大人不放心的小宝贝，“删掉会好一点吗？”

 

“留着，”文森特从桌子上滑下来，走到储物柜前，蹲下身子，从最后一个抽屉里拿出一个小礼物盒，“如果他知道了，是不会想让你删掉的。”他有些窘迫的把盒子放到德拉科手肘边，“给斯科皮的，”他对上德拉科的眼，有些局促的抓着衣角，“……我知道他什么都不缺。”

 

德拉科把羊皮纸折好，放进和墨水同色的克莱因蓝的信封里，他拿起这个巴掌大的礼物盒，拨了一下顶端打着的锯齿边缘的礼结。“里面是什么？”

 

“一支人鱼油脂做的蜡烛，我妈妈留下的。”

 

文森特花了两个下午的时间才找到合适的咒语把油脂融化，倒进蝎子形的模具里，做成了一只淡琥珀色的蜡烛。原本他还可以剩下一点边角料做个纪念的，但因为在试验咒语的过程中浪费了一部分油脂，差点还做不成一只蝎子，他不得不把所有的存货都投进坩埚。

 

“你不必送这么贵重的礼物的，”德拉科深深的看了他一眼，“这是你妈妈留下的，对你来说纪念意义更大。斯科皮还只是个小孩子。”

 

“这是我唯一能拿的出手的东西了，”文森特低下头笑了一下，“如果这个有些寒酸的话……和其他客人送的东西相比，也许真的有些寒酸，毕竟也不是什么不好买的东西，黑市上纯度低的油脂卖的也不算贵。你给我的钱也足够买更好的礼物，但是我想自己制作的也许会特别一点。”

 

“文森特。”德拉科心里有些发酸，他松开文森特一直抓着衣服的手，衣服下摆已经被抓的发皱了。他一用力，文森特整个人都倒在他怀里，下巴紧贴着他的心脏，他摸着文森特清瘦的脊背，轻声说：“斯科皮的生日，我在庄园门口接你。礼物你亲自给他。”他把文森特的头发别到耳后，“以我的好友杰克逊的名义。”

 

*

 

斯科皮的生日派对定在星期六，阿斯托利亚提前一周就开始准备，务必使一切做到有条不紊。

 

她指挥着家养小精灵把储物室里的飞天扫帚挨着墙摆成一排，以便受邀的小客人们观赏——仅限观赏，在马尔福庄园窜来窜去可不是什么好建议，去年斯科皮的生日派对几乎被那些飞来飞去的魁地奇小选手们搅的一塌糊涂，她几乎被一片狼藉的现场气的背过气去，但始作俑者们似乎觉得骑扫帚才是最佳环节。

 

斯科皮坐在单人沙发上，兴奋的看着面前堆成一座小山似的的礼物，指挥着家养小精灵弗莱迪把一个银光闪闪的包裹拆开。

 

“拿过来我看看，”斯科皮说，“凑近点。”他把正要塞进嘴里的一颗红彤彤的草莓放回盘子里，“一个杯子？”

 

弗莱迪拿着长长的礼物清单，干瘦却有力的手指顺着往下滑，在滑到最中间时停下，恭恭敬敬的念道：“一只妖精打造的银杯，杯身刻着坐在王位上的亚瑟，他的左手边站着伟大的梅林。”

 

“放着吧。”斯科皮有些兴趣缺缺，他打赌一定是某个远房亲戚或者父亲的朋友送的，这些大人真是不懂怎么选礼物。

 

“斯科皮，”阿斯托利亚在他头上轻轻拍了一下，“坐端正一点。”斯科皮立马站了起来。她伸手正了正斯科皮克莱因蓝色的领结，满意的端详着儿子的模样，在他额头上印下一个轻飘飘的吻——这个吻还没贴在斯科皮额头上，就被他制止了。

 

“妈妈，你会在我头上蹭上口红印的，亲这里。”他故作严肃的指了指自己的手背。

 

阿斯托利亚扑哧一声笑了出来，紧接着她又恢复到之前的面无表情，像是突然意识到自己谅成了无法挽救的大错。这个微笑的后果太严重了，似乎立马有几道笑纹出现在嘴角，以至于她惊慌的提着长裙上了楼，剩下斯科皮一脸疑惑的愣在原地，以及那句他还没来得及说出的称赞：“妈妈，你笑起来真漂亮。”

 

他展开阿斯托利亚转身离开时丢下的羊皮纸卷，从第一行字浏览到最后一行，上面写着生日派对流程，其中有一项是“和小客人们一起玩拆礼物的游戏”。

 

没什么新意。斯科皮在心底评价道。他转头对还在锲而不舍替他拆着礼物的弗莱迪说：“别拆了，你去厨房帮忙吧。”

 

他抬头看了一眼时间，再有一个小时他的朋友们就要来了。

 

*

马尔福庄园冰冷漆黑的高栅栏大门敞着，两只家养小精灵垂手站在两边，向进门的巫师们弯着腰。

 

斯科皮乖巧的站在德拉科身后，朝进入大厅，来到他面前，给他送上礼物的巫师道着谢。

 

虽然这是他的生日派对，但是受邀来的巫师有好些他都不认识，每年都是这样，除了他亲自邀请来的一部分同学，其余大多都是父亲的生意伙伴，或者魔法部的同事，他们带着各自的儿女来参加派对，似乎这样显得更加顺理成章似的。

 

斯科皮对大人们的夸赞早就习以为常，从他有记忆以来，总是有陌生的巫师称赞他“长的好看”，年纪大一点的还会加一句“和你爸爸小时候一模一样，马尔福家的基因真是好呀”。即使是到了霍格沃茨，也有不少女同学在上课时偷偷观察他，甚至连他的室友阿不思，在第一次见到他的时候也情不自禁的盯着他看个不停。

 

他正这样想着，阿不思就到他跟前来了，身后还跟着罗丝·韦斯莱。

 

“生日快乐，斯科皮！”阿不思灿烂一笑，把礼物递到他面前。

 

正在和魔法部同事寒暄的德拉科的注意力在阿不思和罗丝出现之时就有些分散了，对于波特家的那个孩子，他可是一刻也不能松懈，现在还多了个韦斯莱，他眯起了眼睛。

 

去年的今天，阿不思和斯科皮两个人披着隐形衣，默不作声的消失在大厅，要不是在经过门口时不小心被家养小精灵踩到袍子角，说不定他们两个就从马尔福庄园溜出去了。

 

今年，德拉科发誓，他一定要派一个家养小精灵全程监视阿不思和斯科皮的一举一动。 

 

他注意到斯科皮动作利落的拆开包装纸——包装纸有一点坚韧，似乎是为了里面的东西不受磕碰。哗，斯科皮打开盒子，露出一套鳄鱼皮做的魁地奇球具模型。

 

——还算正常。德拉科不屑的在心底哼了一声。

 

阿不思冲斯科皮眨了眨眼，后者立马心神领会，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂了——还有另外一样礼物等着他。

 

罗丝·韦斯莱的长着零星雀斑的脸在看到斯科皮的一瞬间就开始泛红了，在她把礼物递到斯科皮面前时，那张脸红的更厉害，似乎要被烧透了。

 

她送了一条手织的围巾，墨绿色，围巾里搀着独角兽的毛，泛着星星点点的银光。

 

“谢谢你，罗丝，我很喜欢。”斯科皮并没有立马戴上，这条围巾不太配他今天的装束，他们一家子都在今天采用了大面积黑色搭配克莱因蓝用作点缀的模式。

 

就在这时，家养小精灵埃雷斯匆匆的从大厅门口赶过来，在德拉科面前恭恭敬敬的行了个礼——但是他实在是太矮小了，德拉科专心致志的和一位同事谈着话，丝毫没有注意到埃雷斯的存在。

 

紧接着，埃雷斯做了一个大胆的动作——他扯了扯德拉科的裤脚。斯科皮的余光注意到埃雷斯的动作时，在内心为它默哀了一下，他觉得接下来父亲会当着所有人的面把埃雷斯踢到一边的。

 

但是德拉科没有生气，他低下头看了埃雷斯一眼，后者若有所指的朝他点了点头，德拉科就抱歉的对面的男巫说了声失陪，跟在埃雷斯身后去往庄园门口了。

 

“您可以直接进去。”家养小精灵克洛伊接过请柬，查看完毕后，细声细气的说。

 

“我再等一等。”

 

文森特站在马尔福庄园门口，把漆黑的栅栏从顶部的尖头一直打量到贴近地面的底部，他眷恋的目光停留在庄园的表面，似乎要把它和记忆中模糊的样子重合在一起。

 

“你来了。”德拉科的声音里是掩藏不住的欣喜，他拉住文森特的手，手心相贴，这才感觉到一点真实感，即使面前这个人已经改变了样貌，喝了复方汤剂，他还是感到安心。

 

要进门时，德拉科才不舍的松开手，改为一只手圈住文森特的肩膀，就像对待一个多年好友。

 

他再度进入大厅时，嘴角明显带着笑，朝斯科皮招了招手：“过来——斯科皮，见见我的朋友。”

 

“杰克逊先生，”斯科皮乖巧的说，“没想到您也会来。”斯科皮脸上的微笑是发自内心的，他可没忘记第一次在火车站见到面前这位年轻的先生时，他送给了自己一大包罗马尼亚当地的零食，血棒滋滋糖的味道他至今还难忘呢。

 

“生日快乐。”文森特把礼物递给他，还没等斯科皮拆完，他就被德拉科拉到一边去了。

 

“斯科皮，你爸爸看起来可真年轻。”一个刚刚到达的小女巫说道。

 

阿斯托利亚灵敏的耳朵飞快的捕捉到了这句称赞。

 

她刻意避开每个和德拉科站在一起的机会，总觉得人群的目光锐利在他们身上探索着，轻而易举就能发现她的苍老之处，尤其是在经历过斯科皮把她逗笑的那件事之后，她觉得鼻翼之下的两道法令纹开始变深了，似乎还有些卡粉。

 

“夫人。”一个好听的声音在她头顶响起。

 

阿斯托利亚抬头看着陌生的杰克逊先生，努力搜寻着关于他的任何一点记忆，但是眼前这个人很明显不是斯科皮邀请来的，那么大概就是德拉科的朋友了，看起来和他一样年轻。她的目光黯了黯，试图在心底把“年轻”这个词上划上一道道删除线。

 

“生日宴很好。”他冲阿斯托利亚举了举杯子，年轻的脸庞上带着意味莫名的笑容。

 

阿斯托利亚突然觉得有些不适，也许是她克莱因蓝的长裙太紧了，勒的她喘不过气来，也许是杰克逊先生年轻英俊的面容刺激到了她心里敏感的那道关于年龄的线。她心神不宁的回到房间，灌了一大杯添加了药物的酒，企图冻结尝试从她脸上流逝的岁月。

 

*

 

斯科皮羡慕的看着罗丝手中做成灯塔模样的粉红色棉花糖，忍不住叫住一直在不断往盘子里加着糖果的家养小精灵，“给我一个。”他小声说。

 

他还没来得及伸出的手被德拉科突如其来的瞪视吓的往回缩了缩。

 

阿不思有些同情的给他端了杯果汁，反正都是甜的，就暂时让斯科皮解解瘾吧。

 

“斯科皮，接着。”文森特手中的糖果抛成一道弧线，最终被斯科皮接住，他摊开手，是门德尔家的生日定制比利威格虫糖，他看了一眼德拉科，犹豫着要不要把糖放回盘子里。

 

德拉科皱着眉头看了一眼文森特，后者灿烂的笑了一下，露出一口白亮的牙齿，“吃吧。”德拉科妥协道。

 

斯科皮生怕他反悔，飞快的拆开糖纸，一口咬断比利威格虫的翅膀。这位杰克逊先生太神奇了，他在心底说道，竟然能说服爸爸允许自己吃糖。他感激的冲文森特看了一眼，还没来得及把嘴里的糖翅膀融化时，布莱斯·扎比尼带着女儿克尔斯滕·扎比尼进来了。

 

“布莱斯，”德拉科迎上前，一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，两人来了个友好的拥抱，“没想到你还亲自来。”

 

布莱斯皮笑肉不笑，在心底翻了个巨大的白眼，他真是越来越佩服德拉科睁眼说瞎话的本事了。他原本是让家养小精灵送女儿来参加生日宴的，但是德拉科不知道哪根筋不对，一定要他排好手上的日程，亲自来马尔福庄园一趟。他实在是受不了某人每天给他寄三次猫头鹰，一共寄了三天的举动了，他估计自己再不来的话收到的就是吼叫信了。

 

“克尔斯滕，你过去找斯科皮。”布莱斯拍了拍女儿的肩膀。

 

德拉科对他的做法感到非常满意，他随便找了个由头，带着布莱斯和文森特去书房了。

 

*

 

朝自己书房扔隔音咒的事情德拉科做的再熟练不过，在他锁上门之前，他叫来埃雷斯，吩咐道：“看住斯科皮和波特。”

 

他转过头，看见这样一副不自然的场景：布莱斯站在文森特面前，目光躲躲闪闪，一直看着地面；文森特倒是云淡风轻多了，他看着窗外空白无一物的天空。

 

“布莱斯，你对这块地毯很感兴趣吗？”

 

德拉科一挥魔杖，三只装满液体的杯子悬浮在各自面前。布莱斯那一杯很明显是酒，文森特和他的杯子上飘着淡淡的茶水热气。

 

布莱斯的目光仍旧钉在地毯上，即使他为德拉科和文森特做了很多事情，他还是不敢面对文森特，他握住酒杯，杯身的冰凉让他感到一丝安定，他磕磕绊绊的说：“那……这就是……”

 

“文森特。”文森特朝他伸出一只手，笑了一下。

 

布莱斯低着头，有一瞬间的犹疑，但还是颤抖着握住了那只手，“……对不起。”

 

这样尴尬的僵持并没有延续太久，布莱斯被晾在一边，看着德拉科把文森特拉到一边，小声的说着话。他们贴的很近，但没有太亲密的动作，也许是因为文森特目前还顶着另一个人的面孔。

 

布莱斯并拢双腿，觉得自己的身体还在发着抖，刚刚那一下握手——他不知道自己是有多大的勇气才敢握上那只手的。他迄今为止还记得在他们那个斯莱特林的小圈子，文森特是最为特殊的一个，初来时，他的英语不算纯正，带着一点德国口音，也许是因为这一点，他的话很少，不善言辞，总是带着谦逊的笑，表现的很乖巧，更像个拉文克劳。但他确实是个不折不扣的斯莱特林，尤其是在投入黑魔王的麾下之后，整个人都变得很神秘，面对德拉科的追问，也只是疲惫的表示“处理了一点杂事”。他现在想起都觉得毛骨悚然，文森特是怎么把杀人说的这么轻描淡写的。

 

布莱斯转过头，文森特此时已经恢复了以前的样貌，还是那样年轻，时光从来不在他身上留下任何痕迹。他的双手攀着德拉科的脖子，昂着头像是在索吻。

 

紧接着布莱斯硬生生的收回了目光，就在刚刚，德拉科毫不留情的给了他一个眼刀。

 

 

*

 

斯科皮拉着阿不思钻进自己的房间，锁上门，这才开口说话：“你还有一个礼物要给我吗？”

 

阿不思神神秘秘的从口袋里掏出一个方方正正的扁平的小包裹，“打开看看。”他献宝似的说。

 

包裹里是一张淡黄色的羊皮纸，上面绘制着地图。

 

“这不是我之前画的地图吗？”斯科皮偏着脑袋说，半年前，阿不思曾经让他画过马尔福庄园的地图，“你还给我干什么？”

 

“你仔细看看，”阿不思替他把地图摆正，指着某个房间上的两颗小点，“这是我们。”

 

地图上漂浮着的那两颗小点实在是太小了，像狐媚子的卵似的，旁边还写着字，斯科皮翻出一面扩物镜，那些字立马变大了。

 

“是我们的名字！”斯科皮惊讶的说。

 

阿不思神秘一笑，“这是幅活点地图，我爸爸曾经给我讲过的故事里有幅地图就是叫这个名字，我是从那里得来的灵感。我提前了好几个月开始制作，不够精细，字迹太小，再给我多一点时间的话，说不定会做的更好。上面的魔法不是我加的，我找了人帮忙：泰迪·卢平——你大概有点陌生，他是我爸爸的教子，杰瑞米·伯恩斯坦……”他一连列举了七八个名字，最后说道：“提出不用念咒语就能看到人名的点子还是詹姆出的呢，‘未成年人不能在校外使用魔法’，也得亏他想到了，但是做到让它自己显示确实有些难，最后还是求助了乔治舅舅，他一看就知道我要干什么了，但我也没干什么坏事是吧？以后你偷偷溜出来玩就方便多了，随时监测你们家有哪些人。”

 

斯科皮专心致志的用扩物镜观察着地图上的每一个名字。

 

“这个是——埃雷斯，他好像离我们很近。”阿不思指着地图上的一个黑点说。

 

斯科皮毫不在意的朝门口望了一眼，“说不定他就在我们门口呢，没关系的，他是我们家的家养小精灵，这会儿大概正在抹走廊，刚刚我看到有人打翻了一杯果汁。”他指着一个名字说：“蒂尔达一个人在这里，看起来她落单了。但是谁能告诉我这个蒂尔达是谁……我的生日聚会总是有一些陌生人。”

 

地图上克尔斯滕·扎比尼的黑点在大厅上转了一圈，又停在原地了好一会儿。

 

“也许她是在找你，”阿不思的声音听上去有些不高兴，他眼前立马浮现起了克尔斯滕蜜色的皮肤，高耸的颧骨，狭长而微微倾斜的棕色眼睛，“在霍格沃茨就是这样，斯科皮长斯科皮短的叫个不停，一天至少遇见她两次，是吧？”

 

“布莱斯叔叔让我照顾着点她的，作为学长，我是应该这么做的。”斯科皮没有注意到阿不思的脸色越来越不好看，继续说：“罗丝不也是这样吗？即使不是一个学院，还是每天都见好几次面。”

 

“是吗？”提到表妹的名字，阿不思的表情有些松动，“我怎么没发觉？”

 

“大概是你对她的存在习以为常了。”

 

阿不思突然想起霍格沃茨低年级里沸沸扬扬的传闻：罗丝·韦斯莱喜欢斯科皮·马尔福。他盯着斯科皮的侧脸，有些犹豫的问：“斯科皮，你是不是喜欢——”

 

他的话还没来得及说完，就被斯科皮的一声惊叫吓的没了下文。

 

斯科皮颤抖着指着地图上标注为“文森特·莫里森”的一个小点，吓的面无血色。

 

“是……是不是我看错了？”斯科皮大口喘着气，从来没有这么期望过自己的视力出了问题，他一只手盖住地图，似乎这样就可以把那个名字永远消除似的，但是他松开手之后，那个名字仍然存在，和“德拉科·马尔福”紧紧的挨着一起。

 

“这个名字不会凭空出现。”阿不思的声音也有些飘忽不定。

 

两行眼泪唰唰的从斯科皮眼眶里淌下，“是不是真的？……我爸爸把他带到这里来了，带到庄园里来了，还是在我的生日宴上。”

 

“你冷静一点，也有可能是地图出问题了，斯科皮，”阿不思说着安慰的话，但他连自己都说服不了，“在这以前我不知道地图的准确性，没有验证过……真的。你要是怀疑的话，我们现在可以去证实一下。”阿不思担忧的说。事实上在此之前他做过一张戈德里克山谷波特家宅的地图，没有哪一次是不准确的。

 

与此同时，趴在门上偷听的家养小精灵埃雷斯啪的一声在空气中幻影移形了。

 

“活点地图？”德拉科愠怒的声音在它头顶响起，他松开文森特，在房间里踱来踱去，似乎是气急了，“把它毁掉。”他简单的下达了命令。

 

阿不思和斯科皮朝地图上标注的书房前行时，在走廊上遇见了端着燃烧着冷杉木火盆的家养小精灵埃雷斯，燃烧着的木头是要被投进壁炉里的，虽然现在的天气很好，几乎不用这种方法来给室内增加香气了。斯科皮突然被什么绊了一下，就好像地面上多出了一条无形的线，阿不思眼疾手快的抓住他的胳膊把他稳住，地图却脱手而出，不偏不倚的落进了火盆里，火舌一下子把它吞没，空气中羊皮纸烧焦的气味浓郁得盖过了冷杉木的气息。

 

“地图！”

 

“埃雷斯！”斯科皮气愤的说，“这个天气你端着一盆火干什么！”

 

埃雷斯怯懦的跪在地上，一只手捂住嘴，几乎要把指头吞进嘴里，他克制着不让自己说出实话来。

 

书房的门突然被向里打开，斯科皮和阿不思的心几乎提到了嗓子眼，按照地图上标注的——如果地图是真的，里面应该有三个人：德拉科·马尔福，文森特·莫里森，布莱斯·扎比尼。

 

但是从里面走出了还在谈笑的五个人，除了德拉科和布莱斯，还有杰克逊和其他两个三十多岁的男巫。

 

“是假的，”阿不思舒了一口气，“地图出问题了。”他有些歉疚的看着斯科皮的表情渐渐放松下来，脸上还带着两道已干的泪痕，下定决心以后再也不要送这种礼物给他了。

 

德拉科慢慢走下扶梯，偏过头望了一眼那两个不省心的小子，还好叫埃雷斯看住了他们，不然指不定会闹出什么大事。

 

他望着走在前面一言不发的文森特，动了动手指，克制住了要上前抱住他的冲动。


	31. 格林格拉斯庄园的深夜访客

“生气了？”

 

“没有。”

 

“还是生气了。”

 

文森特没有再回答，他抱着肘，捏着魔杖顶端，看着自己搅拌的面粉和鸡蛋清做着匀速的旋转运动。有一瞬间，他觉得自己也被搅进旋涡，在一片浑浊之间挣扎着。

 

“你把斯科皮的礼物毁了，他不难受吗？”

 

“礼物？那么寒碜的东西也能当作礼物？他差点把你送进监狱。”

 

“没那么容易的，”文森特一挥魔杖，搅拌好的黏稠物被倒进一个个模具，“我还没那么容易被两个三年级的小鬼打败。”

 

“我已经向学院院长申请调整他的课表和宿舍了，他不能再和波特家的孩子混在一起了，他会毁了斯科皮。”德拉科双手撑在料理台上，把文森特围在中间，说：“他还毁了我们的约会。”

 

他并没有得到文森特的回应，他把嘴唇贴近文森特的眼睛，在他长长的睫毛上落下一个吻，等待着文森特昂起头回吻他，但是他没有等到那双湛蓝色眼珠的凝视，他看着文森特低下了头。

 

“德拉科，”文森特刮着魔杖顶部，“你有没有想过怎么处理我呢？”他想起自己在马尔福庄园的大门口被德拉科握住手，在他还没来得及感受掌心的温度时，那只手又主动的放开他了，他的手指间只有一团透明的空气，什么都抓不住。他终于忍不住问：“我现在对你来说算什么呢？”

 

德拉科愣了愣，看着文森特指挥已经成型的面团一个个跳进盘子，被安置在冰箱的冷冻层里。“是有人跟你说什么了吗？还是你在庄园里听到谁在背后嚼舌头了。”

 

文森特只觉得太阳穴突突的疼，他在庄园里听到的对话太多了，以至于他都分辨不出到底是哪一句让他产生了这样强烈的念想和嫉妒。

 

“没有谁，”文森特把一只盛过水果的盘子放在水槽边上，“你知道我谁都不认识，他们也不认识我。我只是想问问。”

 

“再等等，再等等吧。我会处理好一切的。”

 

“我是不是让你很为难？”文森特问。

 

“你别乱想。”德拉科从身后抱住他，像是为了调剂一下凝重的气氛，他在文森特头发上亲了一下，说：“斯科皮很喜欢你。我训他的时候，他双手垂在身侧，低着头认错，手里还攥着你送他的蜡烛。”

 

“他喜欢的是蜡烛，又不是我。”

 

“我告诉他这是你最珍贵的东西。”

 

文森特轻声笑了笑，紧接着，他听到德拉科用一种再温柔不过的声音说：“你愿意当他的教父吗？”

 

啪，糖罐不小心被文森特扫落在地，他抓住散落在大理石料理台上的一捧砂糖，用力捏紧，力道大到似乎要把它们挤出汁。他的声音有些低沉：“你真的那么希望我当他的教父吗？”

 

德拉科注意到了文森特有些颤抖的声线，他飞快的说了一句话似乎想做些补救，“我就是随口一说。”

 

“为什么？”文森特松开手，糖粘在他冷汗淋漓的手心，有些被融掉了表面，“如果我不愿意呢？你不觉得这样的安排很难残忍吗？”他转过头，挣脱了怀抱，直视着德拉科，“我喜欢他只是因为他是你的儿子。我不想当他的教父，我不愿意和阿斯托利亚的骨肉有任何瓜葛。”

 

德拉科突然觉得文森特的眼神也可以这样咄咄逼人，让他躲闪不开。“如果行不通的话……不谈这件事。不谈这件事了，好吗？”他的声音软下来。

 

文森特的表情并没有因为他的话而有任何松动，他扭开水龙头，在冷水底下冲着手上的糖液。他忽然昂起头，吸了一下鼻子，终于转过头来，双手攀着德拉科的脖子，声音轻快的似乎刚刚的一切对话都未发生，“我们做吧。”他说。

 

他从来没有这么主动的要在厨房解开德拉科的裤子，他的手没有往常那样灵活，忙乱的拉开裤链，但是拉链似乎卡住了，他隔着几层面料把头凑过去，嘴唇触碰到了一片温暖的皮肤——德拉科一只手挡在他的嘴唇前，制止了他的动作。

 

“不要勉强。”德拉科说。他整理好穿着，扶着文森特的肩膀，眼睛里是文森特不愿意看的复杂情绪，“不要勉强自己。”

 

他不知道该说些什么，是要说“不要这么意气用事”还是“等我处理好这一切”。他看了看墙上的挂钟，在文森特脸颊上留下一个吻，说了一句“我有点事情，朋友的聚会，过几天再来看你”，在最后摸了摸他的头发，就拉开门走了出去。

 

他走了之后很久，文森特才扶着料理台站起身，窗外的灰白天空阴沉沉的，他抓起魔杖一挥，被冻着的面团齐齐整整的飞进了烤盘，他的双手支着台沿，直到十几分钟之后，烤箱自动打开，里面发出甜蜜的烘焙气息，温热的扑到他鼻尖下时，他抓起手边樱桃红的打蛋碗，啪的一声砸到墙上。

 

*

文森特把自己锁在房间里，倒头就睡，直到墙上的布谷鸟叫了三次，他从暖烘烘的被窝里钻出来，穿着睡衣去楼下的客厅。

 

电视开着，放着《跟着贝尔一起去探险》，安德森太太膝盖上放着一碗冷牛奶和莓类水果混合的麦片。文森特的目光投射到显示屏上时，贝尔正捏起一只硬壳蜗牛，门牙扯着它黏糊糊的身体往外拉——咬断了——安德森太太看着这个画面，似乎更有食欲，用力的嚼着已经被泡软的麦片。

 

蜗牛鼻涕虫一样的身体在贝尔的口腔里蠕动着，剩下的一截整个缩到蜗牛壳里。贝尔说：“接下来我要把他的壳敲开——也许是咬开，但是这个种类的蜗牛不太好吃，我说真的，整个躯体散发着一股粪便味，它的粘液在我的舌头上留下一道痕迹了。”他的表情很痛苦。

 

既然痛苦为什么还要吃呢？文森特咬着嘴唇想。他抱紧双臂，地面的阴凉沿着脚趾一直爬上他的小腿，他僵硬的动了动脚趾。

 

贝尔真的把躲在壳里的那截蜗牛吃下去了，他很用力的嚼着，似乎是为了防止它在嘴里乱动。安德森太太跟随他咀嚼的频率嚼着麦片。

 

嘎吱嘎吱的声音似乎引起了共振，文森特觉得胃部很剧烈的抽痛了一下。

 

“我要出一趟门。”他说。

 

安德森太太在贝尔“我要去找另一种食物”的声音中转过头来，她放下勺子，“当然可以，虽然天已经有点黑了——你怎么不穿上袜子呢？”她的目光钉在文森特赤裸的双脚上。

 

“现在就去穿。”他几步跑上楼梯。

 

“那位先生问起来呢？”

 

文森特停下步子，他把手搭在扶梯上，脚趾轻轻撞击着栏杆底部。“他不会问的，”他用一种冷静的口吻说，“他这几天也许都不来了——去找一些朋友。我现在也打算去找我的朋友。”

 

“别忘了带上钥匙。”

 

文森特走出门的一刹那就后悔了，风从四面八方灌进他的衣服里，吹乱了他的头发，凉浸浸的让他忍不住打了个寒颤。他拢了拢了围巾，灰色羊绒遮住了他的下巴，他踏上寂无一人的公路，在心底反复回忆翻找着朋友们的名字，却发现一无所获。最后只得降低了标准，靠在一根路灯柱上想着所有熟识的朋友的名字。

 

那个曾经总是在他斜对面的桌子做实验的叫艾弗里还是叫艾瑞克？

 

也许叫弗朗西斯更为合理一点。但是他姓什么？

 

他记不清了。

 

他面前走过一对年轻情侣，也许是情侣，一夜情也说不定。女人只穿着一条吊带裙，光着腿，踩着高跟鞋，肩上披着一件过于宽大的男士夹克，大概是她男朋友的，看样子他们要去夜店。走到半途，他们突然停下来了，模模糊糊的只听得男人问：“冷吗？”

 

女人点了点头。

 

他们面对面站着，男人伸出手抱住了她，掌心摩挲着她的后背。“现在呢？”

 

文森特别过视线，觉得指关节有些僵硬，他动了动袖子，魔杖滑了出来，冲着自己施了个温暖咒，热气最先出现在他的肢体末端，再一齐往心脏汇集，但他的胸腔就像是一个冰冷坚硬的容器，不论怎样也沾染不上一点温暖。

 

同年级的那对长的一模一样的姐弟是米勒家族的，他跟姐姐没什么来往，跟弟弟倒是在同一张桌子上喝过几次酒，他们就住在斯卡布罗，可以找他叙叙旧。但是——文森特停下脚步——那个米勒好像死了。

 

对，是死了，在霍格沃茨大战中被一个蝙蝠精咒击落的大吊灯砸碎了头。

 

他重新靠回路灯柱上，盯着远处的一个加油站发呆。加油站旁边不远处是一家24小时营业的快餐店，走近一点可以闻到炸鸡腿和煎肉的味道，窗口的店员每天都穿着红色制服，带着假笑，有一次文森特发现她面部很剧烈的痉挛了一下，就在她把纸袋递给一个胖子时，她每天至少保持6个小时的笑容最终造成了她肌肉的不规则自主运动。

 

她叫什么来着？

 

他好像从来没有注意过她的名字。

 

他闭上眼睛，开始从A打头的姓氏回想，一串串姓氏迅速闪过他紧闭的眼前。温暖咒熏热了身上清冽的香水气，演化成另外一种无法准确表述的味道。

 

还有谁，还有哪个他熟悉的名字？还有谁没有被关进阿兹卡班，一直健全的活到现在。

 

格林格拉斯。

 

他想到这个让他深恶痛绝的姓氏的时候喉头滚动了一下，就像是把即将脱口而出的咒骂咽了回去。但是阿斯托利亚早就不姓格林格拉斯了，她姓马尔福，一个永远也不可企及，永远也不可以冠到自己名字之后的姓氏。

 

他把双手插进风衣口袋，脚尖点地，啪的一声消失在原地。

 

*

达芙妮·格林格拉斯脱下圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的墨绿色长袍，一只手撑着沙发靠背，弓起一条腿，解下高跟鞋的搭扣，那双站了差不多一整天的脚踩在坚实的橡木地板上，终于得到了解放。

 

她右脚点地，脚跟抬起，把裙子掀到大腿处，解下黑色吊袜带。就在她要把长筒袜滑下大腿时，从厚重的深红色帷幔之后传来一个男人的声音：“达芙妮。”她警觉的要去拿放在单脚桌上的魔杖，转头去看却发现魔杖已经不见了。

 

文森特掀开帷幔，从一片黑暗之中走了出来，他只穿着一件白色衬衫，金色长发披在脑后，围巾和风衣都被搭在沙发靠背上，紧挨着达芙妮刚刚脱下的制服长袍。“请原谅我的不请自来，以及擅自点燃了你的壁炉。”

 

壁炉里燃烧着不正常的银绿色，达芙妮有些惊愕自己刚刚竟然没有发现，她张了张嘴，却发不出任何声音。文森特在壁炉跟前烤着火，双手把玩着一根魔杖，裤子侧袋里还插着一根他自己的魔杖，刚刚他就是用达芙妮的魔杖给她施了个噤声咒的。

 

“你想说话了吗？”他转过头，看着双眼渐渐冒出泪水的达芙妮。

 

她点了点头。

 

伴随着文森特挥舞她刻着花苞的魔杖的动作，达芙妮大喘了一口气，似乎因听到自己的声音而感到惊慌，猛的捂住了嘴唇，手掌内侧拍在脸上的声音清晰可闻，但她并不觉得疼痛，试探性的问：“文森特？”

 

“是我。”

 

她把裙子往下拉了拉，踩上高跟鞋，有些不知所措。

 

文森特慢慢朝她走近，在她面前停下来，他湛蓝色的眼珠在她耳垂上的蜘蛛形耳钉，脖子上的钻石项链，中指和小指上的宝石戒指上一一扫过，达芙妮被他的眼神看得后背发麻，她紧紧盯着文森特衬衣上的第三颗纽扣不放。

 

“有吃的吗？”文森特说。

 

他这句话对达芙妮来说无疑是松了一口气，她拉开门，叫着家养小精灵的名字，吩咐完毕之后就守在门边，一直等着它飞快的从厨房跑过来，手上的托盘却纹丝不动。

 

“把东西放在这里吧，”达芙妮抵住门不让家养小精灵看到房间内的场景，“我爸妈都睡下了是吗？保证他们不会在中途醒来敲响我的房门，你知道该怎么做。”她威严的逼视着家养小精灵，砰的一声关上了门。

 

文森特躺在沙发上，一只手抵着额头，双腿交叠着。达芙妮轻手轻脚的放下托盘，随手拿起一件袍子盖在他的腿上。文森特一只手支起身子，坐了起来。

 

“我吵醒你了吗？”

 

“我没睡。”文森特摸着达芙妮刚刚给他盖上的袍子，布料不太精贵，不是她平时会穿的衣服，袍子正面绣着一个标志：一根魔杖交叉着一根骨头。“你在圣芒戈？”

 

达芙妮摆好刀叉，倒上一杯麦芽糖威士忌，在沙发的另一头坐下，“魔咒伤害科。”

 

文森特对着灯光看清了袍子上别着的铭牌，他念着上面的字：“主治疗师。”他放下袍子，坐到达芙妮对面的深红色单人沙发上，拿起叉子刮下一点六层渐变布丁，“你怕我吗？”他突然开口问。

 

“知道是你就不怕了。”

 

文森特笑了一下，他抿了一小口威士忌，低头转着杯子，“达芙妮。我还是这么称呼你吗？”

 

“我没嫁人，”达芙妮说，“还是姓格林格拉斯。”

 

文森特一早就发现了，她的右手无名指上光秃秃的，但达芙妮亲口说出来还是让他有些惊讶。“我以为就我一个人没有结婚。”他说。

 

“大战之前我有个从没见过面的未婚夫，本·麦克纳利，他被抓进阿兹卡班了。”

 

“我知道他，”文森特说，“没多久就疯了，总是抠着墙皮要吃，他那面墙上的苔藓都被吃光了。”

 

达芙妮把自己的杯子满上，“第二任未婚夫是圣芒戈奇异病菌感染科的一个主治医师，我实习那会儿认识的，正式工作的第三年订了婚。婚礼前一个月，他跟着医疗队去了埃及，感染了新型龙痘，没能撑到疫苗研制出来的那一天。” 

 

“不打算找第三个了吗？”

 

达芙妮笑了一下，“不打算了，每天在医院里从早忙到晚，累了一天也只想随便找个地方躺下休息，没那么多精力应付另外一个人。”

 

“怎么突然想起做医生了？”文森特问，“我记得你之前不是想去巴黎的时装工坊当学徒吗？”

 

达芙妮端着酒杯的手有一瞬间的凝滞，她把剩下的威士忌一饮而尽，说：“原本是想的，我没日没夜的在家里画设计手稿，为了参加巴黎时尚巫师联盟举办的设计师选拔大赛，稿纸铺满了地毯，我却没得到最后的机会。我亲爱的妹妹，阿斯托利亚，偷了我的设计去巴黎找达罗·霍西尔，他很出名，手下带过很多厉害的设计师。达罗·霍西尔直接给她走了后门，潜心培养她，一路扶持她直到同名品牌的创立。”

 

“那个婊子。”

 

达芙妮听到文森特的咒骂笑了一下，“她就是个婊子，不折不扣的贱货。你出来后不久，去马尔福庄园时有没有顺便折断她一只手骨，割掉几只脚趾的？”

 

“我去的时候她不在。”

 

“那可真是不凑巧了，”达芙妮又倒了一杯麦芽糖威士忌，“她经常来圣芒戈，以为我不知道，就算她裹的再严实，我都能从斗篷底下看出是她。等着吧，她那张人造的脸总有一天会垮掉的，就像年久失修的天花板，咵，塌下来。”

 

文森特朝壁炉扔了一个咒语，里面的火焰熊熊的燃烧着，从银绿色渐渐变成了橙红色。暖光打在达芙妮高高的颧骨上，她棱角分明的面孔笼罩在一层温和的光晕下。

 

“你出来这么久，是怎么过的？”达芙妮问。

 

文森特喝了一口威士忌，“他不记得我了。”他没头没脑的说了这么一句。

 

达芙妮的神情立马变得紧张起来，她忧愁的看着文森特，“你被他害的还不够吗？”她叹了一口气，“你入狱之后，他绝食了一段时间，很短暂的一段时间。没过多久，就三天两头的带阿斯托利亚出去玩了。马尔福那种人，给得了你什么？他把名声和家族看得比性命还重要，他能出卖你第一次，也能得心应手的做第二次。”

 

文森特有些不满，他想说些什么来反驳达芙妮，德拉科对他很好，依旧是在乎他的，他只是把过去都忘记了，他对自己很好，好到像……像豢养着一只不会发怒的宠物。

 

“我还能怎么办呢？”他轻声说。

 

“你就没有为自己想过吗？当年在霍格沃茨的时候，你是那么的意气风发，那么的……”达芙妮把最后一句话咽了回去，——那么的光彩夺目。

 

文森特回忆起在校时期为黑魔王办事的那段日子，他三天两头的请假，再后来是直接消失，有一次消失了大半个月，顶着满身疲惫赶回宿舍，路过镜子时被自己憔悴的模样吓了一大跳，也是那段时间，他觉得自己可以保护德拉科一家人了，他成为了黑魔王的得力手下——在他血洗莫里森老宅之后。

 

二十多年前，他站在尸横遍野的花圃前，冲父亲举起了魔杖。

 

在他带领几个食死徒赶到莫里森老宅时，一大家人在花圃里晒着暖金色的太阳，他踩过长着醋栗的灌木丛，浆果饱满的汁液在他脚下迸出，一个用粉色丝带扎头发的小女孩在他面前唱唱跳跳，肥嘟嘟的手心里捧着红色的醋栗。他从袖子里滑下魔杖，小声的念了一个咒语，小女孩的尖叫声吓的正在演奏乐器的女人拨断了乐弦，所有人的注意力都转向了这边。他从小女孩的尸体旁边走过，踩碎的醋栗汁沾了她一脸。他懒洋洋的冲马克·莫里森笑着：“别来无恙啊，父亲。”

 

“时间不早了，”文森特放下酒杯，说，“我走了，达芙妮。”

 

“你照顾好自己。”达芙妮站起身，深深的看了他一眼。

 

“嗯。”

 

他幻影移形到了来时的那条公路上，路灯的光源下聚着一群小虫子，风吹得他的衣服猎猎作响，他伸出魔杖，尖部银白色的亮光闪了一下，热气从他的四肢末端一直向中心延伸——无限延伸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————
> 
> 本·麦克纳利：杜撰人物，食死徒。


	32. 黑暗之中

安德森太太健全的好眼跟随文森特的动作做着来回收缩的周期运动。看着他按着盖子，倾斜茶壶把，淡褐色的茶水从壶口流出，注入小瓷杯里，整个动作流畅自如，没有一丝滞停。

 

“这段时间找个保姆吧？”她道了谢，接过杯子，吹了吹热气，从水汽缭绕的雾气中观察着文森特的面部表情。

 

前几天，她常去的那家健身房向全体会员提供了一节免费的课程——“美丽芭蕾，塑造身姿”。虽然安德森太太已经没有什么身姿可以塑造了，这一点她自己也心知肚明，但当她看着海报上玛丽·海伦·鲍尔斯修长优美的体型时，她还是忍不住去参加了这节时为四十分钟的课程。

 

当天下午，她的双腿开始疼痛，这股疼痛是从大腿开始的，紧接着流窜到小腿，再是脚趾。她拖着病腿在厨房忙活时，文森特发现了异样。

 

“你怎么了？”他问。

 

安德森太太抹净最后一只盘子，对于文森特的主动关心她感到有些惊讶。面前的这个孩子大多数时候都保持安静，安静到几乎可以算作是沉默，他整天把自己锁在暗房里——他的房间可以算作是一个用来冲洗胶片的暗房，黑漆漆的，密不透风。至少她有一次敲响门时见到的就是这样：

 

室内光线微弱，窗子关的严严实实的，窗帘也被拉了下来。她放下托盘，在屋子里扫视一圈，以便适应光线，但是马上她就不用适应了，她听到一阵唰唰声，是拉动窗帘的声音，霎时间，屋子里一片明亮。

 

她一把抓起边缘有些焦躁的花，换上了新的，目光却不自主的往手边的一张相片上扫去。那张相片是刚刚文森特一直捏在手中，只是在去拉窗帘的时候随手放在一边的。这是一张黑白结婚照，一对新人面对着镜头在微笑——是真的在微笑，安德森太太用力眨了几下眼睛，她刚刚似乎看到相片在动，但她很快否定掉了这个想法，看来她仅剩的一只眼也快出毛病了。

 

这对年轻新人的相貌简直是万里挑一的，尤其是新郎，头发一丝不苟的往后梳，下巴稍稍抬高，显得有些目中无人，领口趴着一只小小的装饰物，穿着一件怪里怪气的袍子；新娘就正常多了，和新郎的官方式笑容相比，她的喜悦是发自内心的，她显得更加诚挚，眼睛烁烁发光，一只手挽着新郎的胳膊，一只手捧着一束怪模怪样的花。安德森太太打赌，那束捧花一定是假的，她从来没有见过这么奇怪的品种。

 

“照片上的是你父母吗？”安德森太太随口一问，她把托盘平贴在腹部，评价道，“很般配。”

 

然而文森特并没有因为她的夸赞而赠送一个微笑，他用几根指头夹起相片一角，认认真真的重新打量这对新人，抬起了头。

 

安德森太太被他阴鸷的目光吓了一跳。

 

他的喉咙古怪的咕哝了一声。“很般配吗？”他直视着安德森太太，讥讽的笑着，“那么我呢？我和她相比，怎么样？”他一把抓起刚刚放进花瓶的小苍兰，水滴滴嗒嗒的打在地板上，有些顺着他的手臂流进肘弯，做出了一个和相片上阿斯托利亚相同的姿势，只是微微一抬眼，便美的惊心动魄。

 

安德森太太此刻注意到文森特向上挽起的衬衫袖子下露出的一截伤痕累累的前臂，淡色的疤痕上交错分布着更多细小的新鲜的划伤，左手臂上的黑色骷髅文身上布着的划痕更多，只有被切割很多次才会出现那样突出的白色瘢痕。她的喉咙像是被什么堵住了，一时间说不出话。

 

“你们怎么能比呢？”她干笑着，在围裙上揩着手，“这是位女士，比你大上不少呢。”

 

“为什么不能？”文森特质问道，他抬起下巴，这个动作安德森太太再熟悉不过，她刚刚才在相片上见过，“她比我好看吗？”

 

这段对话最终无疾而终。但安德森太太真心诚意的为文森特的相貌打了最高分，她活了这么多年，辗转了这么多地方，从来没有见过这么漂亮的男孩子。

 

她战战兢兢的放下托盘，回到厨房时仍然心有余悸，一股阴凉直袭她的后背，她回忆起文森特手臂的伤疤，那是长年累月积攒下来的，她在心底做了一个大胆的让她心生恐惧的猜想：她的租客是个瘾君子，一个把自己关在暗房里的未成年吸毒者，他男朋友隔段日子过来就是为了给他带毒品，在他男朋友不来看望他的时日里，他每日把自己锁在房间里就是因为毒瘾发作。她摸出手机，输入一行字：如何拯救吸毒的未成年人。

 

安德森太太清了清嗓子，迫使自己的目光尽量不去注意文森特被袖子遮住的左手臂，她怕自己会忍不住教训一下眼前这个年轻人，就像自己当年揪着儿子的耳朵，强迫他把粘在胸口的金钱豹贴纸洗掉一样。“我不知道，大概是韧带拉伤吧。”她干巴巴的说，延展的思想却极度鲜活，她有些埋怨文森特的父母，虽然她从不认识他们，但她笃定他们对自己的儿子缺乏必要的关心，不然怎么会对他手臂上那么显眼的文身不闻不问呢？

 

“要去医院吗？”文森特问。

 

“没那么严重吧，挺一挺就过去了。”

 

 

她的病腿并没有在一夜之间恢复到原样，她越来越痛，甚至需要一只手撑着料理台来完成每一餐。但她矢口不提去医院的事，她不喜欢住院，她不喜欢病房洁白的墙壁，洁白之下的污浊比肉眼可见的更多，护士总是笃信“喷一点酒精，所有的脏污都消失了”，但那些污迹还摆在那儿呢，只喷一点酒精就能宣告彻底清洁吗？

 

但到今天，她终于坚持不下去了，只得躺在床上，双手交叠放在腹部，伸长手臂想够到床头柜上摆着的一盒香烟，上身前倾的动作立马牵扯到病腿，她皱着眉头吃痛的叫了一声。“还真的有点痛，一大把年纪了还要受这个罪——你能把烟递给我一下吗？”

 

文森特站在原地一动不动，“你生病了，不能抽烟。”

 

“只是个小病，”安德森太太说，“刚刚的提议你考虑的怎么样了？找个保姆行吗？”

 

安德森太太三十多岁的儿子凯文突然在门口冒了出来，把两个沉重的大旅行包放在地上，抹了抹汗，“就这些了吗？”

 

凯文一个小时之前刚刚抵达这里，他几乎是在听到母亲生病的消息之后立马开着车过来了，他坚持要把她接到家里照顾，面对安德森太太的抵死不从，他耍赖道：“我来都来了，你还能赶我走吗？多米尼克长了一颗新牙齿呢，你都不去看看他？”

 

安德森太太瞟了凯文一眼，继续和文森特的对话，“刚刚说到哪里了？”

 

“我不喜欢生人，”文森特双手撑着沙发靠背，脚尖跟随秒针的走行速度点着地，“我想试着做饭。”

 

“那位先生今天会来？”

 

他点点头，又摇摇头。“我不知道，如果他没有别的急事，今天就该来了。他总是很忙，我都消失在公众视野里这么久了，抓捕行动也中止了，他怎么还是这么忙。”

 

安德森太太被他的一席话弄的摸不着头脑，但她能清楚的感受到那段话里浓浓的怨气。“你一个人在家真的可以吗？”她说。

 

“可以，我都能列下食物的清单了呢。”他回到房间，拿了纸和笔，慢慢旋开墨水瓶盖，羽毛笔尖在里面蘸了蘸，摊开一卷羊皮纸，简单的列了一张食品待买清单，不具有任何营养搭配理念，他只是把自己记得的名称都写了下来。

 

“这个不要。”安德森太太在“巧克力棉花糖”下划了一道横线，她的食指和中指摩挲着触感奇怪的纸张，忍不住抬头看了文森特一眼，他湛蓝色的眼珠像玻璃球一样泛着黯淡的光芒，她几乎以为曾经见到的阴狠眼神是错觉了，一个十几岁的少年，生活优渥，面容美丽，怎么有机会经历痛苦？大概对他这个年纪的孩子来说最痛苦的就是被停掉零花钱吧。

 

她目光担忧的看着文森特，似乎能够预见他坐在地毯上，双手抱膝，因为吃了过期面包和冰牛奶而胃痛。

 

“你真的可以吗？”她再问了一遍。

 

“可以。”

 

“妈，你是房东，又不是保姆，”凯文把轮椅推了进来，抱怨了一句。

 

安德森太太瞪了他一眼，“闭嘴，小子。”

 

“好吧，我们得走了。”凯文说。

 

“我会尽快回来的。”安德森太太说。

 

文森特轻轻点了点头。


	33. 断头麻瓜

一听到那个消息斯蒂芬妮就吓的张大了嘴，拇指和食指之间捏着的腌黄瓜口味薯片似乎也在此刻失掉了它的本味，她僵硬的动了动下巴，问着母亲，“刚刚你说死了一个人？”

 

“是的。”她的母亲一只手捂住胸口，做出一个干呕的动作，但是她的鼻息之间只能闻见自己刚刚喝过的那半杯白葡萄酒，“死的很透——一个青少年，被砸的头和身体分了家，我从那儿开车经过的时候都可以闻见空气中的血腥味，我不会再从那个地方开车经过了，你也是——不能再去那条街了知道吗？”

 

斯蒂芬妮抿着嘴唇上的薯片调料，连大张着口的薯片袋子都还未扎紧就从沙发上翻了下去，踩上那双只会在家里穿的脏兮兮的粉色匡威帆布鞋，——“我得去通知文森特，”她拉开门的时候这么想，“他也许还不知道这个危险的消息。”

 

她熟门熟路的从后门钻了进去，客厅里空无一人，桌子上的一袋没吃完的冰淇淋味薯片被扎的紧紧的，她突然想起了自己没来得及扎起来的那包薯片，也许这个时候已经吸饱了空气中的水分，变得不再酥脆，但是——管它的呢。她摇了摇头，没有什么比告诉文森特这个消息更为重要的了。

 

厨房的门没有被关严实，她轻手轻脚的靠近，透过缝隙看见一缕飘散的白烟朝她扑面袭来，混合着食物的香气。

 

“文森特，我有一个特大消息……”她还没来得及说出的下半句话被生生的卡在嗓子眼里，她砰的一声关了门，背过身去，脸上爬起一小团红晕。

 

她可没有看错，她看的倒是很清楚，就在她推开门的时候——文森特被压在料理台上，臀部高高抬起，抵着他男朋友的下腹，衬衣下摆被往上拉，露出深深的腰窝。

 

这可真难为情。她绞着手指，兴奋又焦急的在原地踱着步，电视上看到的剧情竟然就在眼前上演了，文森特男朋友的尺寸有些惊人，哦，那么，那样的话文森特是不是很难受？该死，她在想些什么呢。此时此刻，作为闯入者的她应该马上跑掉才是，但是她不能走，她还有话没有交代。

 

“斯蒂芬妮，”文森特叫了她的名字，他男朋友的表情看上去可不太好，一双眼睛朝她那么一看，几乎能把她的肉给剜下来，“找我什么事？”

 

“很重要的事，”她一脸严肃的说，“今天死了一个人。”

 

“这不是很正常吗？”

 

“不——不正常，就是在你常去的那家有机超市门口死了的，整个脑袋都被砸掉了。你想想看，超市顶上的标志怎么会无缘无故的掉下来，并且正好砸在一个人的身上呢？也许是敌对超市的商业战争，在夜晚偷偷扭松了用作固定的螺丝钉，反正你以后不能再去那家超市了，不安全。”

 

“谢谢你。”

 

德拉科目视着斯蒂芬妮在叮嘱完毕之后心满意足的离去，不满的对文森特说：“我讨厌这个女人。”

 

本来就差那么一步，他就可以把奶油涂在文森特的背上，沿着那条线路一点点舔掉，他已经在脑海里演绎了好几遍这个场景，但是新姿势还没有被开启就被斯蒂芬妮打断了。他气乎乎的在文森特的耳朵上咬了一口以示惩罚，“我还忘记警告她以后不要在关键时候来找你。”

 

“她只是有些怕了，”文森特把头发抚到脑后，“死了一个麻瓜，有什么大不了的。”他拉着德拉科的手，环到自己的腰间，“还是一个脸上长满红色青春痘的垃圾食品储存者。”

 

“你早就知道了？”

 

“是我做的，我怎么会不知道？”

 

*

 

这天早上，文森特握着列着食物清单的羊皮纸，打算采买一天的食物。他站在有机食品冷藏架前，生出一种异样的情绪。就好像是他站在麦格教授的办公室门口，排在最前头等着交论文，但是这里没有口令，没有站在他身后的，在逐一检查遣词造句的德拉科。

 

但是——就算时过境迁，他最终还是重新站回了德拉科身边，再过几个钟头，就在他买完东西，做好一桌子的大餐之后，德拉科会按时到达，津津有味的吃着他亲手烹调的食物。安德森太太不在的这段日子，他去了一次丽痕书店，买了好几本烹调类畅销书籍——《厨房常用魔咒大全》《做好一餐午饭你所需要的技巧性咒语》《魔法部食堂退休家养小精灵一百例访谈》《还在为你的情人节之夜而烦恼吗——所有能帮助到你的厨房咒语》，他打出了十二分的精神研读这些图文并茂的书籍，还做了大量的笔记，对接下来要进行的尝试展现出前所未有的期待。

 

他伸出手，冷气喷在手背，把一盒番茄扔进购物篮，手指在球芽甘蓝和四季豆之间游移。

 

他旁边的家庭主妇在讨论：“今天的牛油果好像不错，酸橙也拿上几个……三四个就差不多了，刚好够调制一餐的香槟鸡尾酒。”

 

他跟在她们后面，把每个评价很好的食品都往篮子里装了一份，似乎已经把写好的待买清单抛在了脑后。

 

他穿过几排货架，这里的气温比有机食品冷藏架要高一些。牛肉罐头放在最下层，他蹲下身子，一只手撑在地上，去够最里面的那瓶罐头。安德森太太说过，放在里面的是日期最新鲜的。

 

他把罐头翻转到口部，看着日期，的确很新鲜。正准备起身时，手上突然传来一阵剧痛，他缩了缩手指，踩在上面的那只脚却纹丝不动。

 

他抬起头，一个大块头的麻瓜男孩居高临下的看着他。他壮硕的肌肉把衣服绷的很紧，手上提着一只装满罐头和膨化食品的购物篮，脸上长满了红色的青春痘。

 

“把脚拿开。”文森特冷淡的说，似乎被踩着右手的不是他似的，他用左手把牛肉罐头放回购物篮。

 

麻瓜男孩并没有因为这句警告而乖乖照做，他觉得文森特那副不咸不淡的样子欠扁极了，他用力碾了一下脚，“你是个基佬，是不是？”他的眼神里带着毫不掩饰的厌恶，好像看着一条不小心踩到的发霉腐臭的鱼，“他们都说你是。”

 

“关你什么事？”

 

“你承认了。”麻瓜男孩恶心的看了文森特一眼，松开脚，鞋底板在货架上刮了几下，地板上留下薄薄一层尘土，“你们这种人就应该被枪毙。”他攥紧拳头，肩膀的肌肉明显的波动了一下，似乎要给文森特的脸来上一拳。

 

“你在干什么？”一个女人的声音冒了出来，“要打架的话我可就报警了。”

 

也许是最后那句话起了作用，那一拳最终静止在半空中，麻瓜男孩朝文森特身后恶狠狠的看了一眼，转身离开了。

 

文森特站起身，一言不发的看着他的背影，在他付完钱，推开玻璃门走出去时，超市的巨大标志突然整个掉了下来，正好砸在他的脑袋上，他的头和身体分了家，脑袋咕噜噜的在地上滚了几圈，被一条发狂的杜宾犬一口咬在满脸发炎的痤疮上，脸上爆出了黏稠的液体，就像巴波块茎的脓水。笨重的躯体砰的倒在地上，弹起一阵灰尘。他生前怀里抱着的番茄酱和血肉碎渣混在一起，围观群众中已经有人在呕吐了，周围十几米内散发着混着番茄酱的血腥气息。

 

像安德森太太前几天绞的肉馅。

 

“上帝啊。”还是那个女人的声音。

 

文森特看着从玻璃窗上滑下的一团血肉，吸了吸鼻子，似乎能闻见血液的铁锈腥气，这个久违的场面让他忍不住勾起嘴角，露出一个不易察觉的微笑——他已经很久没有见到这样具有艺术性的死亡了。他站在原地，眼神扫过每一个惊慌失措甚至大哭的路人，他们恐惧的表情愉悦的在他的视网膜上跳跃着，他的大拇指摸着购物篮的塑料手柄，跟随着窗沿上往下滴的血液打着节拍：

 

嘀，嗒，嘀，嗒。

 

*

 

“是你做的？”德拉科看着文森特摆好餐盘，动了动魔杖，食物自己从厨房里飞了出来。

 

文森特点点头，他看上去心情很好，他打算在饭吃到一半的时候对德拉科原原本本说出今天的事情，麻瓜男孩的死会被他一笔带过，他要着重描述他遇到的那个女人——在他目睹了麻瓜男孩的死亡之后，在他准备侧过身来去拿一盒苏打饼干时，他被拥入一个温暖的带着花果香气的怀抱，眼睛被一只带着陌生护手霜气味的手蒙住了，那只手上无名指处的戒指贴在他的脸上，没有金属的冰冷。

 

——那个女人对他说：“别怕。”她以为他被吓到了，一只手蒙住了他的眼睛，似乎是要保护他。文森特长长的睫毛在那只手的手心扇动着，好一会儿，那只手才松开，他眨了眨眼，看向面前这个四十多岁的女人，她穿着保险公司的制服，胸口的铭牌上写着：保险员薇薇安。

 

他的瞳孔猛的皱缩了一下。

 

薇薇安，妈妈的名字。

 

“……你为什么杀他？那个麻瓜。”

 

“他欺负我，”文森特说，他翻转手背，指着被踩过的没有留下痕迹的一大块地方，“他弄伤我了，就在这儿。”

 

德拉科突然站起身，一只手攥着魔杖。

 

“你去哪儿？”

 

“……去处理一下。”

 

“处理一下？我做的很干净。没有人会查到我头上的。”文森特把他按回座位上。

 

“你为什么……为什么不给他施一个其他的咒语呢？这样很危险。”德拉科翻转着叉子，对面前丰盛的还冒着热气的食物一点胃口也没有，他从来没有杀过人，从来没有。他想起曾经目睹过的死在他面前的霍格沃茨麻瓜研究课女教授，她僵硬的尸体从半空中落到长桌上，纳吉尼游曳而过，张开巨口。他忍不住哆嗦了一下。

 

“不合胃口吗？”

 

“没有，”他把叉子上的一小块牛肉送入口中，“很好吃。”

 

文森特笑了起来，他双手支着下巴，甜蜜的看着德拉科吃着盘子里的食物。“我擅长使用的所有咒语都非常具有攻击性，别的咒语——比如说鼻涕虫咒吗？要是我在阿兹卡班时有一根魔杖，要是我使出这种咒语，我会忍不住给自己一个阿瓦达的。”

 

德拉科没来由的觉得恐惧，他想象着文森特的双手沾满血液，把它们伸进混着面粉和水的面盆里，在他的揉动之下，血污逐渐被白色的面团碎屑所代替，他把白的不自然的双手从面盆里拿出来，又恢复了先前的样子，仿佛从来不曾被鲜血浸透。

 

“你怎么不吃？”德拉科问。

 

“在你发呆的时候我已经吃下整整一颗塞满芝士的番茄了，”文森特说，“我饱了。”

 

“你每天吃这么少，不会觉得饿吗？”

 

“我吃了零食。你是不是觉得我太瘦了？我的骨头是不是总是硌着你？如果是那样的话，”文森特咬着嘴唇思索了一下，打定了主意，“我可以多吃一点的。”

 

德拉科一只手摸了摸他的头发，盘子里的食物已经彻底凉了，还剩下五分之四摆在盘子中央，他早就没有了胃口，三根细小的绿色芦笋摆在右上方，用水焯过，此刻表面泛着叉子上反射过来的光。

 

文森特觉得自己这顿饭是做砸了，但是，怎么会呢？他准备了整整一个下午，拿出了熬制魔药的专业精神，每个步骤严格参照书上所写，连盐的克数都丝毫不差，那么问题是出在哪里呢？

 

他看得出德拉科已经不想再吃下去了，德拉科似乎有心事，他皱着眉头，眉心中间有两道浅浅的竖线。文森特抽出魔杖，残羹陆陆续续的飞到厨房里。他伸出一个指头，企图熨平德拉科的眉心，他只觉得有一股恐慌像胃部正在消化的食物一样漾上他的喉咙。和我在一起，你是不是不开心呢？他想。


	34. 伪装

保险员薇薇安没有想到会在自家门口遇见前来拜访的文森特，她不知道文森特是怎么找上门来的，对于他的出现她感到十分意外，停下正在擦拭窗户的动作，隔着玻璃和他相望了一眼。

 

他穿着一件夹克衫，目的很明确的朝她的方向看着，甚至把目光锁定在了她一下握住又一下张开的手上。

 

薇薇安很少看见他这种打扮，他总是穿着各种看起来很昂贵的衬衣或者是长款外套，这件黑色的夹克衫让他看上去就像一个中学生，但是他没有念书，她知道，周围的所有人都知道，自从文森特搬来的那一天，他就逐渐成了附近几个街区茶余饭后的话题。所有人都不约而同的在等电视播放广告的空隙时提到他：“他可真漂亮呀，我是说，他竟然没有去当明星吗？”

 

薇薇安也不例外，她经常见到文森特，看着他出入各个商店，看着他只穿过一次的衣服下一次就不再穿，看着他在白亮的路灯底下踮起脚尖亲吻一个男人。

 

她知道邻居谈论散播着关于文森特的消息——一个阔绰的离家出走的叛逆少年。对薇薇安来说，她只需要知道这一条消息就足够了，她等待了无数个机会，终于在那一天鼓足勇气蒙住了文森特的眼睛。

 

她知道文森特迫切需要的是什么，在他目光艳羡的盯着一位母亲牵着练舞归家的孩子时，她就已经有了主意。

 

街道上几个骑着自行车飞驰而过的少年撒开把手，逆风而行，风鼓满了他们的衣服。

 

文森特朝他们看了一眼，把包装精美的礼物盒夹到胳膊底下，腾出左手遮住那一捧仍旧带着清晨露珠的康乃馨，似乎是怕风把它们吹皱了。

 

薇薇安拉开门，对着文森特露出一个再亲切不过的笑容：“你是特意到这儿来的吗？”

 

“……我。”文森特紧张的摸着礼盒上的暗纹，几乎要把那一小块图案都抠下来，他垂下握着花的那只手，露水啪嗒啪嗒的打在他的鞋子上。

 

该说些什么呢？他不安的想着。他能感觉到手里那捧植物的某根茎已经被他掐出了汁液，黏稠的分布在指甲盖上。该说些什么话来让这一切变的顺理成章呢？

 

“我——”他鼓起勇气再度开口，却被薇薇安的一句话打断了刚刚接上的思绪。

 

“你要吃一块红丝绒蛋糕吗？”薇薇安像所有好心的家庭主妇一样，站在门厅，对陌生的来客发送着邀请。

 

他跟在薇薇安身后，从他的位置到门厅这段短暂的路上被清扫的很彻底，甚至连水泥路面都快被清洗的发白，就像用漂白粉把它当做一个案发现场来清洗一样。他控制着自己的步子，让自己的步伐始终与薇薇安保持一致，甚至连频率也不允许有丝毫差错。

 

他观察着打扮清淡的薇薇安，油光水滑的淡栗色长直发在尾部弯了一个卷，脖子上戴着一根没有坠子的白金项链，手腕上光秃秃的。

 

她可以算作是一个朴素的女人，头发上连宝石别针也没有——一个女人的头发上怎么可以允许没有宝石来用作装点呢？

 

即使是在最失意的日子，他记忆中的母亲都是注重打扮的，头发上别着珍珠母打磨成的发卡，蓝色鱼骨把一侧的头发向一边夹，她从来没有不得体的时候，即使是不外出的日子，尾巴上也要坠着几只抛光过的牡蛎。

 

想到这里，他摸了摸胳膊下夹着的礼物盒，薇薇安一定会喜欢的，他想，有哪个女人会不喜欢宝石？

 

他被薇薇安请到深红色的皮沙发上坐下，向前微探身子，用勺子刮掉蛋糕上的一小瓣玫瑰碎片，似乎像是想起什么似的，将那把花递到薇薇安面前。

 

“我带了花。”他小声说。他把花递出去之前不经意的勾了勾手指，几颗被洒落的露水重新回到浅橙色的花瓣上来回滚动着。

 

薇薇安把一个花瓶腾空，毫不怜惜的把早上刚刚插进去的大丽花扔进了垃圾桶。她把文森特带来的那束花的硬衬纸小心拆下，紧接着是透明玻璃纸，最后是一截短短的淡白色细绳。

 

文森特目不转睛的盯着她的动作，她干燥的双手和玻璃纸接触的时候发出了清脆的响声，那股响声只是出现了一瞬，就钻进她致密的皮肤里了，她用指尖碰了碰最外面的一层花瓣，深深的吸了一口气，“我已经很久没有收到过花了。”她矜持的笑道。

 

“这个，”文森特把礼盒放到她面前，“打开看看。”紧接着，他说了一堆早已打过好几遍腹稿的感谢的话，比如说感谢薇薇安在那个时候蒙上他的眼睛，感谢她适时的出现在那个地方，拯救了他。

 

“喔，如果你是为这个来的话，没什么的。”薇薇安挥了挥手，在她打开盒子之后，她故意摆出的那副云淡风轻的样子在此刻土崩瓦解了，她几乎不敢把那枚胸针从盒子里拿出来，只是让它静静躺在丝绒布之上。

 

“这是一个——”薇薇安很重的停顿了一下，终于下定决心轻轻把它托到手心，“猎豹胸针。”她的目光几乎都不能从猎豹环抱的巨大枕形红宝石上面移开，她神情激动的看了一眼文森特，把它重新放回盒子里，“这太贵重了，我不能收……我甚至都没有衣服来配它，这太贵重了，别在我的衣领上都是对它的侮辱。”

 

“那有什么难的，我带你去买。”

 

薇薇安似乎能看见文森特头顶出现了一个巨大的计算器，它迅速运转，上面的零不断增加，最终达到尽头。她又露出了先前那种矜持的笑，说：“我去给你煮壶茶。”

 

靠近电视的那面墙上摆着很多相片，统一用了浅咖啡色的相框，这些照片不会动，文森特伸出一个指头刮着相框表面，指甲摩擦着玻璃，发出轻微的刮擦声，他似乎想通过这样的举动让相片上的人活动起来，从一个相框跑到另一个相框。他突然想起，自己还没有一张照片呢，除了通缉令，他还没有一张可以面世的照片。

 

薇薇安不算美，也不上镜，她黯淡的占据了相片的一角，即使露出笑容，寡淡的嘴唇也让她看上去有些显老。

 

她应该抹一层橘红的唇膏，橘红色最配她。文森特在心底建议道。

 

除了名字，她和妈妈还有什么相同之处呢？她没有人鱼薇薇安的美貌惊人，她的怀抱是干燥的，与空气进行摩擦的；她的手是温热的；她是一个相似度几乎为零的仿冒品。

 

薇薇安从厨房里出来时已经换上了一条新的围裙，还可以清晰的看到上面的折痕，她用掌根把突出的一溜痕迹捋平，但松开手之后，它们又重新鼓了起来，只是幅度不那么大了。

 

“这是我女儿。”她站在文森特身后，指着照片上一个扎着高马尾，皮肤晒得有些黑的女生，手指又滑向另一张照片，“这是她十七岁的时候，这是十一岁，九岁，三岁。”

 

“她的变化可真大。”

 

“是呀，一瞬间就长大了，高了，也结实了，还是学校啦啦队的成员呢，”薇薇安的语气有些骄傲，她把话题转向文森特，“给现在的你拍一张照片，等到你二十岁的时候，一定会大不一样。”

 

“不会的，”文森特果断的说，薇薇安突然觉得他的语调有些忧伤，“我永远都会是这个样子，永远。”


	35. 你是我的

阿斯托利亚已经不是第一次收到文森特的照片了，但是这一次有些不一样，这是一张不会活动的照片，时光似乎都凝固在那一刻：文森特裹着一件苔绿色的皮草大衣，戴着黑宝石戒指的那只手抓住大衣的前襟，面带挑衅的冲着镜头微笑着。他身后的背景被虚化，氤氲在一片浅淡不一的咖啡色和白色之中。

 

阿斯托利亚只觉得他不怀好意的笑容像一把锋利的匕首，直直扎进她的胸口，她似乎还可以听见他尖刻的声音在半空之中回荡。匕首随着笑声缓缓转动，猩红的血液喷涌而出，从她淡蓝色的起居长袍一直淌到地毯上。

 

那股疼痛似乎是真实存在的，她抬起手摸了摸心脏，感受着它剧烈不安的跳动，如果它一直按照这种速度搏动，是不是某一天自己会因此而死呢？

 

窗外下着大雨，但雨滴在距离马尔福庄园上空一英尺的地方就无法垂直降落了，也许雨滴本身就不是垂直降落的，但是阿斯托利亚并不想深究这一点。有一道无形的拱形屏障把庄园笼罩其中，雨水顺着拱起的弧度流淌而下，把泥土冲刷得无法成形。

 

她望着窗外，忍不住说：“你为什么不死在里面？”

 

“谁？艾斯，你刚刚在说什么？”德拉科一边推开门走了进来，一边整理着领带。

 

阿斯托利亚把抓着照片的手往后藏了藏，站到了背光处，她擦了擦眼睛。“没什么。”

 

德拉科对着贴墙而放的镜子正了正领带，“我出去一下。”

 

“不回来吃饭了吗？”

 

“不回来了。有点事要去处理一下，”德拉科把领针取下，又重新夹了上去，给自己找了点事做，似乎这样就可以掩饰他的心慌一样，“一些工作上的事。”他补充道，领针已经被重新夹好，他对着镜子最后一次调整了一下它的位置。“斯科皮下周不回来？”

 

“已经来过猫头鹰了，他要去同学家做客。”

 

“同学？”德拉科正要去拿公文包的手微微一顿，“估计就是波特吧。”

 

“戈德里克山谷，我想是的。”

 

“给他寄几样东西，见面礼肯定还是要有的，”德拉科吩咐，“不能丢了马尔福家的面子。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“辛苦你了，”他轻轻抱了抱阿斯托利亚，“我走了。”

 

“德拉科。”她叫住了走出几米开外的丈夫，嘴唇发颤地冲上去向后抱住了他。

 

壁炉里的火焰熊熊的燃烧着，偶尔会有一两声轻微的爆裂。阿斯托利亚慌乱之中跑掉了一只鞋，那双不带后跟的淡蓝色芭蕾平底鞋侧倒在原地，她赤着左脚踩在地毯上，从壁炉里传导而来的热气从她的足底皮肤向上延续，她停止了战栗。

 

“怎么了？艾斯，你哭了？发生什么了？”德拉科有些惊讶的转身，抚去她眼周的泪水。

 

“我……做了个噩梦。”

 

“没事的，”德拉科在她的发顶吻了吻，“去睡一觉吧，让迪戈端一杯安眠药水，睡一觉什么都好了。”

 

阿斯托利亚回到房间，坐在梳妆镜前，一只手抚上自己的眼角，德拉科指尖的温度似乎还有残留。她一直背在身后的右手紧攥的照片已经被冷汗打湿，望着窗外细密的雨幕，她想起了二十多年前的霍格沃茨——

 

也是在这样一个大雨又阴冷的天气，她穿过大厅，脚步轻快的经过一条走廊，在通往魔法史教室的过道旁发现了德拉科。他不是一个人坐在那儿的，他身旁紧紧挨着文森特——阿斯托利亚现在回想起那个场景的时候，才发现当时他们的行为举止到底有多亲密：

 

德拉科把揉成一团的草稿纸变成了一只纸鹤，它扇动的翅膀上还留着涂鸦，它绕着文森特的肩膀飞来飞去，德拉科操控着它用柔软的尖嘴啄着文森特的耳朵，再是下巴，最后是嘴唇。他们两个都笑了，德拉科尤为乐不可支，他把文森特的头发揉了个乱，文森特把手中的《霍格沃茨，一段校史》高高举起，重重的敲了一下他的头——阿斯托利亚永久的记住了这个场景，她站得远远的，看着德拉科笑着用双手蒙住头，抵挡着文森特的敲打，看着德拉科毫无遮拦的大笑，看着人群逐渐的朝一个方向涌去，却对他们的打打闹闹没有丝毫的干扰。

 

她缓缓摊开右手，照片已经被揉皱，白色的细缝切割着文森特的脸，模糊了他诡异的笑容。阿斯托利亚抬头环顾卧室四周——既然他能够不声不响的把照片成功的送到自己手中，是不是他此刻也正在监视着自己呢？

 

*

 

德拉科看着床上隆起的一个小堆，无奈的笑了。他放下公文包，脱下大衣，单膝跪在床边，摸着枕头上露出的一束金发，小声的说：“还在睡呢。”

 

“没睡。”文森特的声音瓮声瓮气的从被子里传出来。

 

“出来见见我。”

 

“不要。”

 

德拉科抽出魔杖，杖尖向上一扬，蓬松的被子向中间一折，整个翻到地板上去了。

 

德拉科的呼吸突然变得不太平稳，他的喉结忍不住上下动了动，眼前的场面有些不受控制，至少不在他的预测范围之内。

 

文森特一丝不挂的趴在床上，头上戴着两只毛茸茸，粉嫩嫩的猫耳，一根细长的链子顺着他脖子上的粉红色皮项圈一直向后延伸，勾勒出背脊和臀部的弧度，缠绕在一条大腿的中央，脚踝上绑着一根窄窄的奶油粉链子。被子掀开的一刹那，他正给左手扣上手铐。

 

“看起来，最近我不在的时候你的日子过的挺不错？”

 

德拉科挑了挑魔杖，躺在地上那条被子自己抖了抖，重新把文森特盖了个严严实实。他扯松领带，解开几颗衬衣扣子，也钻进了被子里，一只手揽着文森特的腰，把头埋进他的颈窝。

 

“是挺不错。”文森特双手支在德拉科胸口，把身体的大部分重量都压在他身上，蜻蜓点水般的在德拉科嘴唇上一吻，在德拉科把他压倒之前从床上翻了下去。

 

德拉科一只手垫在脑后，注视着文森特光脚踩在地板上，垂荡在臀部的链条在他绷紧身体去拿一只相机时牢牢贴合在他隆起的弧度之上，紧接着他很令人失望的披上了一件薄薄的鸸鹋蛋蓝的睡袍，他把相机举到眼前，对德拉科说：“笑一笑。”

 

“你把衣服脱了我就这么做。”

 

文森特按下快门，立马升起一阵白色的烟雾，他晃了晃相机，相机底端吐出一张照片，就像一条舌头似的。他用两根指头夹起照片的一角，在空气中来回晃动着，颜色逐渐显现，照片上的德拉科无声的说着话，通过口型辨认，可以准确无误的知道他说的是什么，文森特忍不住瞪了他一眼：“德拉科·马尔福，你真是个无赖。”

 

文森特把相机悬浮在半空中，打了个响指，两只酒杯迫不及待的把自己装满，稳稳当当的朝他飞过来，他抓住其中一杯，抿了一小口，一只手扯下头上粉色的猫耳，像是终于甩掉了什么麻烦，呼出一口气，端上另一杯酒，坐到床边。

 

德拉科接过杯子，和他轻轻碰了碰，打量了一眼他脖子上的粉红色皮项圈，目光有些灼热，他把杯子放到一边，没有再喝下去的意思。

 

“不合口味？”

 

“没有，”德拉科说，他一只手沿着文森特臀缝之间的链子来回刮擦着，“我在为一件重要的事做着提前准备。”

 

文森特恨不得用帕子塞住他的嘴。

 

空气中传来几声咔咔的按动快门的响声，几张照片从相机底部被吐到了地毯之上，“让我来看一看，”照片从地上一跃而起，飞到文森特手上，“拍的挺好的是不是？我选了最佳角度。”

 

“是很好，”德拉科把文森特的头按在自己肩膀上，吻了吻他的头发，说，“我们来拍一张吧。”

 

“我是不是应该去换件衣服？……如果要拍合照的话，穿哪一件比较合适呢？”

 

“不穿我也很乐意。”

 

“你每天都在想些什么啊，”文森特伸出一根手指戳了戳他的胸口，“真难为情。”

 

“想你，”德拉科认真的说，“‘占有你，掠夺你，和你融为一体’。”

 

“你看过我给你的那本书了？我也喜欢这一句，第四章里的对不对？是一个麻瓜写的，我忘记他的名字了。”

 

“你又去书店了。”

 

“是的。”

 

“一个人？还是和斯蒂芬妮。”

 

是和薇薇安。文森特没有说出薇薇安的名字，他还没有做好把薇薇安介绍给德拉科的准备。在这些天里，薇薇安几乎履行了一个母亲应尽的义务，即使这并不是她的义务——提醒他天气变冷，准备了一顿丰盛的大餐，陪他去逛了街。

 

他看得出薇薇安更乐意去高档商场，在一排排最新款和经典款之间来回走动，当她两只手满满当当的提着爱马仕的橙色包装袋时，她露出了满意的笑容，对着要进入一家书店的文森特说：“我就在外面等你吧。”

 

这是一个不爱阅读的中年妇女，文森特可惜的想，为什么她对手上的橙色袋子有那么大的兴趣呢？里面仅仅是几件衣服和几只包而已，不论怎样也无法在夜深人静之时抚平内心的焦躁。不阅读的话，她就不能感受到自己的大脑像吸饱了水的海绵一样具有分量了，她的大脑沟回也许褶皱稀少，一片平坦，就像是被熨斗给压平了。

 

“你走神了。”德拉科的声音有些闷闷不乐。

 

他把文森特的扣着手铐的左手向后举，将另一只手铐扣在床柱之上，他的衬衣下摆拂过文森特光滑的大腿，文森特不由自主的绷紧了脚尖，床单在他的扭动之下出现褶皱。他咬着下唇思索，接下来德拉科是会往他的臀部之间涂一些润滑剂还是直接进入呢。他是会先塞进一根手指，还是觉得自己已经准备好了，可以承受他整个没入呢。

 

嘶，一根冰冷的柱状物伸了进去，应该是食指，中指也说不定，文森特忍不住咬着枕头闷哼了一声。

 

“叫出来，文森特。”

 

德拉科的声音缓慢而具有诱惑性，就像他在电视上看到的动物捕食时的场景，捕猎者会先散发出一种气体，也许是黏液，就像他的黏液一样，滑腻又富有粘性。然后呢，然后是什么？哦，捕猎者会做一些奇怪的举动来吸引他的猎物。德拉科塞进了第二根手指，他的指腹轻轻刮着内壁，文森特把床单攥的更紧了，他咬紧牙关，不让自己叫出声来。

 

“叫我的名字。”

 

捕猎者换了新的方式，了不起的头脑，让猎物放下防备，嘤咛着断断续续的叫出他的名字。文森特半睁着眼，双眼水汽迷蒙，似乎没有焦距，他突然感到自己变得空空荡荡，但是下一秒，看似轻柔的撞击却让他的身体忍不住一颤。

 

“你不要动。”文森特几乎是从喉咙里硬生生挤出这句话的。

 

“好，”德拉科的声音在他耳边响起，带着调笑，“什么都听你的。”

 

他的声音在文森特听来麻酥酥的，就像一股电流从他的耳朵灌了进去，他难受极了，“也不要说话。”

 

但是文森特逐渐被另一种难受吞没，他上下动了动，那股难受愈来愈烈，“我没力气了，”他带着哭腔说，顺势在德拉科的肩头咬了一口。

 

德拉科一只手扶住他的腰，朝前一挺，卧室里回荡着令人面红耳赤的肉体拍打的声音，文森特眼眶里薄薄的泪水终于这样剧烈的颠簸之下散乱的流出来了。他把左手从手铐里拿出来，紧紧搂住德拉科的脖子，发烫的脸贴着他的耳朵，在他耳边零零碎碎的说着不成句的词，伸出舌尖舔着德拉科的耳廓。

 

他浑身都在发烫，哦，脖子上的皮项圈被解下来了，大腿的链子也从中间一根根断掉了，他花了几百英镑从一家情.趣用品店里买来，店主当时说什么来着？——德拉科的撞击一下比一下剧烈——店主当时说什么来着？哦，是的，“勾引专用，添加小情趣”，现在看来的确是有效的——他被迫转了个身，侧脸压在床单上，腹部之下被塞了个枕头，俯卧姿势不太好受，侧脸刮擦着床单，这条床单是什么材质的，这么容易皱，上面印着图案，是绣的还是印的，画着一个，画着一个……看不清楚，他的身体被不断向前撞击，眼前一片模糊。

 

文森特突然又想哭了，他感到呼吸莫名其妙的加快，心跳加速，德拉科的一只手握着拳撑在他的头边，那只手的肌肉在收缩状态之下显得更加有力，文森特朝旁边探了探头，一口咬住德拉科的前臂，伸出舌头来回舔舐着。

 

德拉科颤抖了一下，不仅是他手臂的肌肉，深深嵌合在文森特肠壁之中的它也猛烈的颤抖了一下，灼烫的黏稠液体喷涌而出，文森特忍不住叫了出声。

 

捕猎者终于得到他的猎物了，把他吃得骨头渣子都不剩。


	36. 又一场凶杀案

“薇薇安，把它喝个干净吧。”

 

听到这句命令，她的右手不听使唤的伸了出去，僵硬的握住杯子。当杯子里无色透明的液体被喝了个精光时，她的表情开始变得木然，她神情呆滞的凝视着桌子对面的人，嘴唇哆嗦了一下，似乎是要说：

 

快问吧，快问吧，我知无不言，什么问题都会回答你。

 

*

 

时间倒退到两个小时之前。

 

文森特收到了一封信，当他把被风霜摧残的破破烂烂的信筒从一只灰色蝙蝠身上取下来时，那只从罗马尼亚飞到英国的信使终于体力不支的累到在窗台上。

 

他挥了挥魔杖，蝙蝠的嘴被掰开，一只凭空变出来的滴管往它嘴里一点一点滴着乳白色的被稀释过的营养补充剂。

 

他展开羊皮纸，信是布莱恩写来的。在他给德拉科灌下减龄药水之前，他曾请求布莱恩寻找一下关于诅咒的相关情况，这么多年，他一直对一个说法深信不疑——“只要施魔法的人死了，他的咒语也会不复存在”。

 

他模糊的记起夕阳下死寂的莫里森老宅，所有能发出声音的生物都死在了他的魔杖之下——没有遗漏——他有些不确定的摇摇头，紧接着又点点头——没有遗漏。

 

当初种下诅咒的女人早就腐烂在泥土里，为什么诅咒还是没有解除？

 

他往下读。

 

“我一再要求使用猫头鹰来寄信，但是罗马尼亚的猫头鹰被蝙蝠欺负的无处可寻，只能选择雇主临时训练的蝙蝠来充当信使了，希望它不会到的太晚。”

 

文森特看了看信筒上的时间，喔，的确挺晚的，正常猫头鹰三四天就可以送到的信，这只蝙蝠运了一个月，他不得不怀疑弗拉德是不是在训练时选择了一只严重路痴的蝙蝠。

 

“上个月跟道林和雇主一起去了德国境内黑巫师聚集领地，他们的确还生存在那里，大部分思想进步的巫师已经不愿意留在那儿了，在近两百年里陆陆续续的搬离，留下的人落魄潦倒，几乎不愿意动一动魔杖来清理身上的脏污。书中曾描述的黑巫师兴盛时代已一去不返，他们人数很少，仍然崇尚近亲通婚，夭折的幼年巫师的尸体铺在通往森林的小路上。

 

“我以黑魔法崇拜者的身份和黑巫师代表会了面（雇主是第一个被赶出去的，他们见不惯他这副吸血鬼腐败阶级的光鲜亮丽；道林也被请了出去，他毕竟不是巫师）。和他们谈了四五个小时才进入正题，当我问及有关年龄的诅咒时，他们对此感到十分自豪，这是一个复杂高深的黑魔法，并非完全来源于本土，其历史可以追溯至非洲西部的巫毒教。近五十年中有很多人因此敲门求见，大多是爱美女士为了留住青春，但他们中的大多数人都被提出的代价吓的退缩了。

 

“他们举了你继母的例子——你在读到这里的时候应该会感到意外，他们中的每一个人都对这件事熟悉无比，过去的几十年里，这一直是他们引以为傲的成就：十三个名声在外的黑巫师在一个傍晚完成了这个咒语，并把它交给了委托人。

 

“接下来要提到的事也许会让你失望。你的继母以大女儿腹中尚未出生的孩子作为代价，彻底免除了在她死后，诅咒有被破解的可能。那个婴孩会在出生之始就承担你剩下的生命，他一生下来就拥有一张成熟的面容，随着你年龄的增加，他会越来越老。没有人知道他的下落，即使找到他，你也无法杀死他，你的命运和他是紧密相连的。”

 

剩下的内容里，布莱恩不再讲这件事，他寒暄了几句，提到自己之前抢来的魔杖受了潮，托文森特去奥利凡德买一罐保质期较长的护杖桐油随回信寄出。

 

文森特把信按照原来的折痕叠好，夹进一本书里。他摸着书脊，突然察觉到自己似乎已经对诅咒全不在乎了，他眼前浮起德拉科的面容，对着空气轻声笑了一下。

 

他的好心情一直持续到踏上那条草木不生，干燥时还会扬起烟尘的公路；一直持续到沉重的购物袋在他的每一次前行时拍打着他的小腿外侧，却不会让他感到烦躁；一直持续到他把袋子立在门口，透过猫眼往屋子内望——什么也看不见。

 

薇薇安他十点钟方向的室内接着电话，她不时摸着大丽花的花瓣，把手撑在白色的置物架上。

 

这通电话打的很长，文森特往她的视野死角站了站，观察着她嘴唇上下翻飞的速度，以此来辨别她讲的话。大约五分钟之后，他对猜唇形的游戏感到了厌倦，绕着房子单方向走了小半圈，驻足在薇薇安的另一个死角，但是这里的窗户开了个缝，可以听见她讲话。

 

“下个星期我就去辞职。我现在才明白什么叫生活，嫁给你父亲是我最大的错误……我不和他结婚你也会顺利出生的。就凭他挣的那一点钱还想着再婚，对，他昨天打电话请我去参加婚礼了，耀武扬威的，他说我在诈骗，哈，我把他骂了一通，有哪个脑子进水的女人愿意跟他度过下半生？他挣几年钱都买不到我的一个包。”

 

电话那头传来一声嗤笑。

 

薇薇安换了只手拿电话，继续说：“你还不知道我最近得了一颗钻石戒指吧？哦，鸽子蛋更好。是，我上周去看了一只，梨形的，还没跟他开口，但他会买给我的。开什么玩笑，坎蒂丝，我不是要给你找继父，那个孩子还是未成年，你就把他当作弟弟吧。怎么可能？我的宝贝女儿，我最爱的当然是你。那个孩子，我和他是等价交换。”

 

文森特觉得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，就好像有一只蜜蜂突然钻进去了。在薇薇安说出“等价交换”时，那只蜜蜂就好像是得到了信号，一下子钻进了外耳道，没头没脑的横冲直撞，戳破鼓膜，继续在中耳里嗡嗡作响。

 

薇薇安挂断电话，她盯着手机屏幕看了好几秒，拨通了另一个电话：“喂，下午去美容院吗？开业很久了，我之前没试过。没关系的，我帮你付。”

 

文森特注视着薇薇安摸了一下她油光水滑的头发，从枕部一直摸到末端。他一只手紧紧攥住了魔杖，一个摄神取念几乎立即就要从他杖尖喷薄而出——但是他突然把手放下了，他做了两次深呼吸，把魔杖重新插回裤子侧袋，在原地幻影移形了。

 

他消失的时候空气中发出一声清脆的爆响，薇薇安扭过头，什么也没看见。

 

文森特幻影移形到卧室，把自己摔在床上，松软的四柱床并不能牢牢的把他粘住，他情绪激动的弹起身，一挥手，柜子砰的向两边打开，露出几排码的整整齐齐的药水瓶子。

 

他对这一柜子的魔药珍而重之，它们被按种类放在一起，但此刻他似乎忘记了自己曾经的排放规矩，手忙脚乱的在一排排手指大小的瓶子里翻找着，瓶子相碰，发出叮叮当当的响声。

 

他终于找到了柜存只有三支的吐真剂瓶子，装起其中一支，幻影移形到了薇薇安住宅二层的楼梯上。他把手肘放在楼梯扶手上，居高临下的望着薇薇安从冰箱里拿出一块牛肉，放在盆里解冻。

 

他在薇薇安讶异的眼神中下了楼，拉开一把椅子坐下，薇薇安在围裙上擦了擦手，在他对面坐下了，就像开头讲到的一样，他露出一个迷人的微笑，指关节轻轻敲击着桌面，声音似乎具有魔力，他说：“薇薇安，把它喝个干净吧。”

 

薇薇安无法拒绝这句命令，她的肢体不再受自己控制，她的手指触碰到杯子时，里面无色无味的液体震荡了一下，她在震荡之中看见了自己神情恍惚的脸。

 

*

 

“从哪里谈起呢？”文森特仰躺在椅子上，椅子前端的两条腿翘了起来，只留剩下的两条椅子腿撑在地上，“你是有预谋的，对吗？”

 

薇薇安下意识的闭上了嘴，但她惊恐的发现埋藏在大脑深处的肮脏秘密不受控制的一个词一个词的蹦了出来：“是的，从你走在大街上那天起。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“你有钱，”薇薇安的嘴唇扭曲的张合着，“离家出走，没有人比你更好骗了。”

 

“在超市那天，你蒙上我的眼睛……是一时兴起？”

 

“不，我不知道他会被砸死，这在我的预料之外。但是，”她停顿了一下，两行惊恐的眼泪顺着她的眼眶流了下来，但她的表情依然淡漠，“是我告诉他你是个同性恋。他是个恐同者，只要碰到你绝对会教训你的，他们有一个小团伙，自愿组成，专门做这种事。甚至连我中途出现也是我们说好的，我告诉他，只要我一看见附近有警察，就以这样的方式出现来提醒他。但是我骗了他，没有警察经过，我只是想进行我的计划。”

 

往常每个瞬间她显露出的慈母形象崩裂殆尽，在他眼里荡然无存。

 

一抹令人毛骨悚然的笑意爬上文森特的嘴角，他说：“薇薇安，你想吃点东西吗？”

 

薇薇安惊惧的看着他掏出一根细长的木棍，在空中轻轻一划，她不久之前要解冻的一块滴着血水的牛肉飞到她面前，“吃吧。”文森特轻柔的说。

 

她的身体不受控制，她无法抗拒。

 

她的双手握住那块巨大的牛肉，上面结着冰屑，刺骨的冰寒顺着她的手一直向上传导，她不住的打着哆嗦。她张嘴咬了第一口，牙齿艰难的切割着僵硬的牛肉纤维，一股腥臭在她的口腔中蔓延，血水顺着嘴巴流到下颌，再流到前襟。那股味道令她作呕，但她无法停止咀嚼。

 

有什么坚硬的东西被咬下来了，她肿大的牙龈在不同的位置冒出更加腥臭的灼热血液，她把它们连着碎牛肉一起吞下，连同被磕掉的坚硬的牙齿，一同艰难的从喉咙挤进食管。泪腺在此刻尤其发达，苦咸的泪水被她起伏剧烈的嘴一同咽了进去。

 

在她的口腔彻底血肉模糊时，文森特把高高支起的椅子腿朝前一顿，说：“薇薇安，停下。”他的声音似乎带了倒钩，在她磨烂的喉咙里划出更深的几道血痕，她讲不出话。

 

文森特站起身，懒散的靠坐在沙发上，挑了挑杖尖，说：“我们来玩捉迷藏吧，你找一找——找一找它们去哪里了。”

 

薇薇安没有明白他口中的“它们”是什么，她断断续续的喘着气，它们——一定是屋子里的某个物体，也许是她的手机，也许是一只遥控器，不论怎样，她一定要找到，只要找到，她就能够脱离这个恶魔的掌控了。

 

空气中传来唰唰的声响，紧接着薇薇安感到手部传来一阵钻心剧痛，她的左手指头像五个土豆一样被削下，齐齐整整的摆在她脚下，紧接着，随着文森特挥舞魔杖的动作，五个横截面还流着血的指头流窜到不同的方向去了。

 

她双眼流出浑浊的泪水，喉咙只能发出类似喝喝的漏气声。

 

“站起来。”文森特说。

 

薇薇安迈出第一步，再也迈不出第二步，她的踝关节被截断了，她整个人扑倒在地上。

 

“真抱歉呀，”文森特发出清脆的笑声，“我失手了。”他捻了捻指尖，停顿了一下，问：“薇薇安，你想看看自己的眼球长什么样子吗？”

 

*

 

弗吉尼亚不久之前刚和薇薇安通过电话，她住在薇薇安隔壁，占了绝对优势，至少她是这么认为的，所以薇薇安会愿意请她去美容院。

 

此刻她已经准备就绪，站在薇薇安家门口，准备按响门铃，但是为什么薇薇安家里所有的窗帘都被拉下来了，是她提前走了吗，还是她还在准备，自己这样贴上去是不是显得有些心急？

 

但是，总不能要她来找自己吧。弗吉尼亚想。

 

她对自己所想表示极度赞同的点了点头，按响了门铃。

 

门开了窄窄的三分之一，是一个男孩子开的，但她马上就嗅到了空气中浓重的腥气。弗吉尼亚心中咯噔一声，觉得这股气味不太寻常。

 

“你找谁？”

 

面前的男孩美貌无比，声音轻柔的像洒进林中木屋的澄澈阳光。

 

“薇薇安，她在吗？”

 

“在，”门开的更大了些，“进来坐吧。”

 

门合上的一刹那弗吉尼亚就后悔了，只有一只眼的薇薇安靠在桌子脚上，她的身侧放了一只餐盘，一颗眼球在餐盘中央咕噜噜打着转。

 

弗吉尼亚发出了一声震耳欲聋的尖叫。

 

“你真吵，”文森特捂住耳朵，“但是你尽管叫吧，没有人会听到的。”

 

弗吉尼亚双腿打着战，但跑出去再回到自己家里的力气她还是有的，电视上说人在生死关头会有极大的爆发力，一个五十公斤重的女人甚至可以撂倒一米八的男人。

 

但是她挪不动步，她的双腿像是被钉在地上，她的手也动不了，恐慌的眼泪大滴大滴的从她的眼珠里滚落出来。

 

文森特微微一笑，“薇薇安可嫉妒你了，”他说，“你有两颗眼球，她只有一颗呢。”

 

他在空气中唰唰挥了几下魔杖，薇薇安的前臂和小腿被削了下来，没有在地毯上多做一刻停留，飞往不同的房间了。

 

文森特对弗吉尼亚说：“我们在玩捉迷藏，你去找找看，我把它们藏在哪儿了。”

 

他的话音刚落，弗吉尼亚发现自己的双腿能动了，她像疯了一样向门口奔去，但是总是差一点，就像有一道无形的屏障把她和门把手隔开了。试了几次之后，她痛哭着朝另一扇门跑去，同时摸出手机，飞快了按了几个键。

 

文森特看着弗吉尼亚由一个出口奔向另一个出口，像一头发狂的母猩猩似的，他转过头，对着几乎要被疼痛折磨而死的薇薇安，说：“你知道蒂姆·伯顿吗？”

 

薇薇安没有做出任何回应。

 

弗吉尼亚终于拨通了报警电话，她想往楼上跑，以便可以接到电话，但是通往楼上也有一道屏障，她哆哆嗦嗦的看了文森特一眼，此刻他正忙着跟薇薇安说话，于是她缩到离文森特最远的一个角落，小声的对电话那头讲话。

 

“救救我，救救我，有人要杀我，拿着一根棍子，薇薇安被杀了……”

 

手机突然爆炸了，弗吉尼亚的半边脸被炸伤了，她发出一声高昂的尖叫。

 

“你在跟谁讲话呢？”文森特在她面前缓缓蹲下，“看来我也要砍掉你的两只胳膊，两条腿了。”

 

“求求你，我只是路过，”弗吉尼亚抱着膝盖，瑟缩成一团，“我会忘掉今天所有的事。不……我今天没有来过这里，什么都没见到。”

 

一股绿色的光芒穿透了弗吉尼亚，她还没来得及说完的话被扼制在喉咙里，她瞪大双眼，胸口留着一道黑魔法印记。

 

薇薇安强迫自己不要去想流血的伤口，她想要闭上眼睛，不去看文森特的脸，但是她的眼皮已经没有力气合上，她不得不看着文森特——他比恶魔更加可怕，内心扭曲，心理变态，他是撒旦，拥有天使面孔的撒旦。

 

“刚刚被打断了，我继续说，”文森特在房间里踱来踱去，回想着记忆中的故事，“蒂姆·伯顿写过一个故事，叫《机器人男孩》——‘史密斯太太和一只厨房电器之间有着不正当关系’。薇薇安，你要不要试一试，试试看能不能生出一个带着插头和加长电线的机器人男孩。”

 

一根被剥掉绝缘体的电线插头被插进薇薇安的阴道，一串电流在魔杖尖上噼里啪啦的发着蓝光。电流攀附上电线的一刹，薇薇安残缺短小的肢体剧烈的向上弹起，从她的皮肉之间散发出一股焦臭。

 

杀了我吧。薇薇安仅存的意识在想。像削一只土豆一样，削掉我的脑袋，让我仓促的死去。

 

他用杖尖对准薇薇安的腹部，向下一划，她的腹腔整个打开了，肠子流了出来，还冒着热气。

 

“低头看看你自己——我没有扭断你的脖子，你可以低头看看，有几个人能这样见到自己的器官？这是哪一部分，你知道吗？”他指着一层耷下来的大网膜说。

 

没有回应。

 

“那么这个呢？”他指着肝脏说。

 

没有回应。

 

文森特伸出手背碰了碰流到地上的一部分肠子，表面已经在变凉了，薇薇安还有微弱的呼吸，但随时都可能断裂。

 

他突然想起第一次看见薇薇安的时候，在她蒙上他的眼睛，又欲擒故纵的转身离去时，他感到从薇薇安身后牵出了一道金色的丝线，长长的延伸到他的脚边，缚住他的脚踝，催促着他往前走，往前走——

 

他突然感到一阵烦躁，用力的挥了几下魔杖，在空气中缓缓变凉的内脏器官被切割成一个个独立的个体，挨个挨个的飞到厨房里。

 

一朵怒放的浅橙色大丽花自花瓶里缓缓上升，飞到他面前，他深深的吸了一口它古怪的混着血液的香气，把它放进了薇薇安怀里。

 

魔杖在空中划出一道曲线，花瓣像是被泼上一层不反光的黑色油漆，一朵黑色大丽花浓重又阴暗的开在了薇薇安的腹腔。


	37. 黑色大丽花

德拉科一整天都心不在焉，他觉得胸口仿佛被一块透明的，针脚细密的布料严严实实的蒙住，让他喘不过气。

 

这种感觉在他和其他国际魔法合作司的同事被挤进一间摆满了办公桌和椅子，即使施了伸展咒语也依然狭小的房间时就开始存在了。空气里弥漫着提神饮料里香草根的气味，每张办公桌上摆着一个印着魔法部徽章的紫色啤酒杯，杯子里的提神饮料一被喝到见底又会自动续上。

 

国际魔法合作司司长对着一脸迷茫，没有听到一点风声的他们说：“今天把大家召集到这里来，有一件十分要紧的事——当然，说是两件事也是十分合理的。”他顿了顿，眼神扫过在场的每一个人，继续说，“部长之位的角逐关系着整个魔法部，虽然我没有被提名，很遗憾——但是，我会全力监督大家完成两份不同的《魔法部外交（2020年）》的编纂的。两位部长提名人，赫敏·韦斯莱女士，罗杰斯·布鲁斯南先生，他们的对外政策各有不同，十二月的部长大选结果无人可知，就算是开了天眼的预言家也被勒令不允许透露最终的消息，所以，我们要赶在十一月之前完成所有的编写以及校对工作。”

 

在场的人不禁倒吸了一口冷气，在他们的抽气声中，两位部长候选人进入魔法部以来在各大刊物发表过的所有学术论文被分发到每个人的办公桌上，近二十年编纂的三本不同年份的《魔法部外交》也被摞到桌子上。

 

“这是一项十分浩大的工程，加班是不可避免的，”司长在一片唉声叹气之中清了清嗓子，“在书籍印刷之前，对外要求严格保密。”一式两份的保密协议飞到了每张办公桌前，紧接着传来一阵羽毛笔在纸上唰唰扫过的声音。

 

又是加班。

 

德拉科看完最后一行字，才慢条斯理的签上自己的名字。他拨弄着浅金色的羽毛笔，一边打开《魔法部外交（1999年）》，扉页的灰尘立马扬了起来，他被呛得咳嗽连连。

 

“那么，开始吧。”司长最后说，他一挥魔杖，一个巨大的沙漏出现在众人面前的那堵墙上，灿金色的沙子缓缓的从小孔中往下流失。

 

空气中的气氛立马紧张了起来，所有人停止了讲话，就好像一根帆布袋子被谁拉紧了抽绳，凭空生出一种窒息的憋闷感。

 

德拉科又开始忐忑不安了，就好像有什么事情要发生，他抬头仰望着天花板，似乎要从这几千英尺的地下向上看，直到看穿地面之上伦敦的心脏部位，看清地面之上到底发生了什么不得了的大事。

 

他最终收回目光，喝了一口香草根浓度极高的提神饮料，抽出一支部里派发的毛色不统一的速记羽毛笔，在空白的羊皮纸上写下几个字：魔法部外交。

 

一队行色匆匆的巫师从门外经过，夹杂其中的催促声从窗户飘了进来，房间内的巫师们忍不住朝门外望了一眼。

 

司长透过门上的窥镜朝外看了一眼，转过身来说道：“傲罗指挥部的。”

 

巫师们心照不宣的低下头继续忙活，所有人都知道，没有谁不知道，傲罗指挥部是魔法部最忙的一个部门，傲罗们的忙碌身影在去年还当选为“年度最佳背影”，他们翻飞在身后的袍子是魔法部里最亮丽的一道风景。

 

一只猫头鹰从窗子里飞了进来，它在房间上空盘旋了一圈，最终停在德拉科的手肘边。

 

德拉科把桌面上的猫头鹰羽毛清扫干净之后才解开它脚上绑着的《预言家日报》，他连报纸都没展开，只是匆匆扫了一眼头版头条黑色加粗的标题《黑色大丽花》，就把它放到一边，压在赫敏·韦斯莱的那堆论文之下了。

 

更多的猫头鹰从窗口扑棱着翅膀飞到不同的办公桌上，甚至连司长本人面前也停了一只灰扑扑的猫头鹰，他抖开报纸，看着今天份的新闻。其他巫师也打开了报纸。

 

窃窃私语的声音从一个点冒了出来，紧接着德拉科从不同的方向听到了更多的窃窃私语。他清晰的看见副司长额头冒出一颗豆大的汗珠，她紧紧捂住嘴唇，说了一声抱歉，推开门跑了出去，门合上的一刹那还可以听见她发出的一声干呕。

 

司长的脸色也不太好看，他神情严肃的放下报纸。

 

“发生什么事了？”德拉科忍不住问离他最近的一个同事。

 

“你看看报纸。”

 

《黑色大丽花》标题下面放着一张照片，照片上写着“可能会引起不适，未成年人及孕妇请勿观看”，字迹慢慢淡去，露出原本的场景：一具四肢缺失的白种女性裸尸，独眼，脖子的切口处露出食管和气管，乳房被割下，腹腔向两边打开，脏器不翼而飞，下体一片焦黑。

 

这篇新闻写道：薇薇安·斯图尔德，48岁，麻瓜，两日前被麻瓜警察发现裸死家中。弗吉尼亚·威廉姆斯（图片未显示），死于阿瓦达索命……斯图尔德女士死状尤为凄惨，一只眼球被踩爆在地毯，一只乳房被切割下来放在嘴里，另一只乳房在衣橱的手袋里找到；脏器统一放置在厨房；四肢在大号手袋，大衣内袋，行李箱，下水道里被找到；洗衣机里有搅碎的肉（原文摘抄自麻瓜报纸《今日不列颠》）；一朵黑色大丽花在死者腹腔内被找到……麻瓜警察认为本案与1947年发生在美国洛杉矶诺顿街区的一起谋杀案有着千丝万缕的联系……麻瓜警察对此毫无头绪……本案在麻瓜世界已经引起轩然大波……在死者胃部检测到吐真剂残留……死者生前遭受惨无人道的折磨——

 

“你没事吧？”

 

德拉科缓缓放下报纸，动作有些僵硬，“没事。”

 

他掏出一根绣着马尔福家徽的丝质手帕，在桌子底下擦着手心渗出的汗。先前看到的新闻自动解体成一个个单词，格外用力的扎着他的视网膜。

 

真残忍，太残忍了。

 

他的背上起了一层冷汗，额头上似乎也冒出了汗，他开始觉得副司长的失态是情有可原的，他现在也想呕吐，想把看到的文字，看到的图片全部吐出来，一直吐到胃里清清爽爽，大脑一片空白。胃里——胃，报纸上也提到了胃，他们在胃里发现了吐真剂，也许在他读报纸的时候，已经有傲罗跑遍了所有药材店，仔细盘问每一种可疑药材的去向；贩卖成品药水的药店被作为重点盘查对象，大概已经收到了封条。

 

太残忍了。凶手到底和死者有什么深仇大恨？

 

德拉科没有勇气再看第二遍报纸，他活了这么多年，这样残忍的杀人手法闻所未闻，他甚至觉得伏地魔直截了当的不可饶恕咒都更加仁慈，和平年代怎么会突然出现这么一个十恶不赦的杀人犯呢？

 

他用手背把报纸推得更远了一些，似乎上面沾染了可怕的传染病菌，他抬头看着面色凝重的司长，如果允许的话，他想现在就一挥魔杖把整个房间的报纸都烧成灰烬。

 

一些对话飘进他的耳朵：“你看这一段，从麻瓜报纸上摘抄下来的。‘没有第三个人的指纹，凶手有可能戴了手套’——凶手是一个巫师，怎么可能会傻到留下指纹？”

 

“这条街上的人在出事之后搬走了好几家，他们说晚上都能够听见重物坠地的声音，就像是谁的手臂被切掉了。”

 

“哪条街？”

 

德拉科听到那个地名的时候终于明白自己一整天的心神不宁来自于哪里了——那个地方，距离文森特所在的地方只隔了两个街区。

 

这一切只是巧合吗？

 

他想爽快的否定掉这个提问，但是他的文森特从来就不是一个干净剔透的人：有过前科，心狠手辣，最近的一次杀人是在几个周之前。

 

他还记得文森特在搬进安德森太太的房子时，对他说：“我在周围勘测了很久，没有巫师，一个也没有，连哑炮也没有。非常安全。”

 

非常安全。

 

德拉科突然感到喉咙一阵发紧，一股寒意逐渐遍及全身，深透骨髓。他重新展开报纸，强迫自己不去看中央的照片，接着没有看完的消息继续看着，心里像是有一面鼓咚咚的响着——不要，不要发现那个名字——不要找到那个名字——不要找到“文森特”。

 

他看完卡在报纸右下角最后一点新闻，放下了心里的那块大石头——没有文森特的名字。

 

房间里的空气越来越让他感到不舒服了，报纸新鲜的墨迹味似乎是用鲜血灌注的，在他四周飘散着，他站起身，拉开门走了出去。

 

*

 

德拉科把双手搭在走廊镀金的栏杆上，指腹轻轻滑过凹凸不平的栏杆表面，他把手翻转过来，手指上没有沾到金箔碎片，于是放心的把整个前臂都放在了栏杆之上，在视野半径之内扫了一圈，最终把目光聚焦在正在接受检修的魔法窗子上。

 

窗户破了一个角，几片白色的云从缺口漏了出来，在半空中游荡。魔法维修保养处的男巫简洁的忽略掉了飘在半空中，不时变换形状，此刻就像几缕幽灵似的云，专心致志的把一团缩小的冷白色的风从缺口注了进去，顺手从工具箱里抓了一小把雪粒，也塞进了缺口，再飞快的发出一个修补魔咒，把缺口堵得死死的。

 

一阵风把细小的雪花颗粒吹满了整个走廊，窗户上结起了一层冰雾。

 

一声叱骂传了出来，一个面色不愉的男巫不客气的对维修窗户的男巫说：“拜托了！现在这是什么天气！部里的气氛本来就不好了，你这样不是雪上加霜吗？我要的是晴朗的天空，灿烂的阳光，像棉花一样的云在空中飘荡。”

 

“可是，”维修窗户的男巫说，“这个月已经出过四次太阳了，再多的话就不太正常了。”

 

“我管你什么正常不正常！这个月剩下的日子，每天都必须是晴天。”

 

一朵成形的雪花飘到德拉科袖子上，应该是不小心误放进窗户的。他小心翼翼的摘下这片六边形的结晶体，指尖刚一碰到，它就融化成水。

 

他低下头朝楼下看去，电梯门不断的打开关上，巫师们在走廊上疾步穿行，魔法事故灾害司的成员在壁炉前排着队。所有人都在快节奏的轨道里忙碌，只有他像一个旁观者远远的观望这一切，他头一次发现自己这么格格不入。

 

“我是不完整的，这个世界对我充满敌意。”文森特的话从他大脑深处被重新挖掘了出来，他突然感到肋骨间一阵剧痛，电梯马上就要从高空降到他这层楼了，他快步朝电梯入口走去。

 

德拉科在二楼出了电梯，径直走向傲罗指挥部办公室，在转弯的时候撞到了一个埋头看文件的傲罗。

 

“抱歉。”

 

德拉科单膝跪在地上，替那个手忙脚乱的傲罗收拾着一地狼藉，地上散乱的文件是更加详尽的黑色大丽花事件。

 

“一把银色叉子扎进了死者的下体。”

“现场没有打斗痕迹，凶手对死者进行了单方面的折磨。”

“黑色大丽花上有明显的黑魔法痕迹。”

“根据情景模拟及现场推算，可以判定凶手手持一根长度在九英寸至十英寸的魔杖，惯用右手，身高在五点八英尺左右。”

 

“给我吧，谢谢，”傲罗看着脸色煞白的德拉科，说，“被吓着了？”

 

“是，”德拉科没有撒谎，“是的。”

 

傲罗耸了耸肩，“我也是，”他说，“吓得我都不敢睡觉呢，我去过现场，只要一闭上眼，眼前就是那个画面。照片跟现场比，根本算不了什么。”他的眼球肿胀疲惫，布满红血丝。

 

“你们还在现场守着？”

 

“挺傻的是吧？已经没有多余的东西可供勘探了，麻瓜警察把一切都弄乱套了，凶手肯定早就跑了，他们在机场、港口和车站排查，有什么用？凶手可是一个巫师，有谁会傻到用麻瓜的交通工具，况且他们还不知道凶手长什么样子呢。”

 

“没有目击者？”

 

“中了死咒的那个麻瓜女人大概就是目击者，不过被灭口了。一定是这样——被骗到屋子里，再直截了当的杀掉。”

 

“你现在要去案发现场？”

 

“是啊，我今天都跑第三次了。”

 

“我跟你一起去吧，”德拉科对上他狐疑的目光，“挺好奇的。”

 

“那就一起走吧，”傲罗冲他点点头，“你不是第一个这么说的人了，这几天太多的人要去现场一探究竟了，当然，前提是只能远远的观望，不过自己携带黄铜望远镜也是可行的。你有望远镜吗？”

 

*

 

尸体早就被带离现场，连同残肢一起收管到魔法事故灾害司被施了冷冻咒的存尸间里。原本浓重的血腥气已经散尽了，即使是白天，屋子里也明明灭灭的在半空中飘着几支淌着烛泪的蜡烛。

 

德拉科站在门口，觉得说不出的诡异。他把一副黄铜望远镜架在眼前，透过打开的百叶窗，看见桌子角和楼梯旁留下了两个用黄色勾边的人形轮廓。

 

他把望远镜往下移了移，沿着墙角摆着一溜儿洁白的花，是悼念者送的，品种很乱很杂，但依旧洁白的靠着墙根绽放着。还未燃烧殆尽的蜡烛在烛杯里冒出一根黑色的细线，五颜六色的卡片紧靠着蜡烛紧紧安放，似乎是专门为蜡烛挡住肆虐的大风的。

 

卡片上写着不同字迹的话，但大多是相同的“我们怀念你”。

“凶手一定会找到的，你在天堂能看到这一切。”

“愿上帝保佑你。”

“虽然我们从不相识，但我还是大老远从加利福尼亚赶过来给你献一束花，1947年的黑色大丽花惨案不能被忘记，你也不能被忘记。”

“生前遭受了太多折磨，愿你死后能够安息。”

 

德拉科放下望远镜。

 

“现在不可怕了，是吧？”带他来的傲罗说，“你应该早些来的。”

 

“我想我该走了，谢谢。”

 

风里弥漫着墙角白花的香气，德拉科在经过死者女儿的身边时，听到她说：“我不知道，我说了很多遍了，我是跟我妈妈打过电话，我们没说什么其他的话……她的包和衣服我能带走吗？包里是装过她的一部分，我留个念想还不行吗？没有装过的可以带走——我要那些垃圾做什么。那你们把那件瓦伦蒂诺的貂皮大衣给我吧。”

 

*

文森特已经三天没有离开过房间了，他有一种强烈的预感，街道外面站满了傲罗，只要他打开门，迈出一小步，他们布下的天罗地网就会当头而下。

 

他才不要去当个傻瓜。

 

一架老式唱片机缓缓转动，人鱼歌手海伦娜慵懒地低声吟唱着一首德语歌曲：

 

“断指女巫用手臂指示方向，隔着水面向上望，一片耀眼无比的明亮天空，有人树一般的站在那片光下，夕阳亲吻他。”

“我等他转过身来，低下头，隔着一层薄薄的水面向下望。”

“他能看见我鬓边别着的紫色矢车菊吗？”

“有个刺破墙皮的细声音说：他是德姆斯特朗最优秀的男巫。”

“有个风烛残年的怪声音说：他在榭寄生下等待他的年轻漂亮的女巫。”

 

门突然被从外向里打开，德拉科毫无预兆的出现了。

 

文森特从床上跳下来，连鞋也来不及穿，光着脚踩在德拉科的皮鞋上，环住他的脖子，亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

“我很想你。”

 

房间里的音乐还在环绕，文森特一扬手，海伦娜就像是被扼住了脖子，歌声戛然而止。他回过头，发现德拉科定定的看着他，一言不发。

 

“你怎么了？”文森特问。

“没怎么。”

“特意来看我的吗？”

“只是顺路。”

文森特有些失望，但还是露出一个明亮的笑容，拖着德拉科的手，紧紧握着，“那我们还剩下几个小时可以在一起呢？”

德拉科像是有意要躲避他的眼神，他看着文森特的肩膀说：“我刚从槭树街过来。”

“哦。”

“和同事一起。”

“他们在外面等你吗？”

“没有。”

一阵短暂的沉默，德拉科终于忍不住问：“你是不是有事情瞒着我？”

文森特像是没有料到他会说这句话，有些惊愕。

“是不是？”德拉科问。

“你说的什么事。”

“槭树街，死了两个麻瓜女人，是不是你做的？”

 

文森特松开紧握着德拉科的那只手，本能的向后退了两步。

“如果我承认了，你会讨厌我吗？”

 

“……是你做的，”德拉科下了定论，他觉得自己的肢体有些不受控制，抓住了书架才抑制住向后仰，“为什么？”

“她骗了我。”

“……你为什么不肯跟我说实话？”

“我说的是实话。”

“一个麻瓜女人，能伤害到一个随身携带魔杖的男巫吗？”

“你不相信我？”

“你跟我说实话我就相信你。”

“我说的是实话。”

 

一阵更加冷寂的沉默。

“为什么要用那么残忍的手法？”

“我说过了，她伤害了我，我很难受。”

文森特泪光闪闪的看着德拉科，往常这个时候，德拉科一看到他眼睛里开始蓄积泪水，会立马放下手中所有的事情来安慰他，但是这次没有。

文森特适时的收干了眼泪。

 

“你不相信我。”文森特说。

“你要我怎样才能相信你？只要你说实话。”

“我说过了，我没有骗你，我会欺骗任何人，也不会欺骗你。以前你可不是这样，你从来不会不相信我。”

“不要谈以前的事，我不记得了。”

德拉科的目光直直的越过他，没有明确据点的在一面墙上来回闪动着。

 

“你没有记忆难道是我的过错吗？是阿斯托利亚。”

“不要提她。”

“不要提她？”文森特一下从座位上直起身来，仿佛马上就会变成一只爆响的炸尾螺，“你爱上她了是不是？你爱她是不是？你今天来这儿，就是为了和我分手？对不对？”

“这件事和她没有关系。我爱你——你还不明白吗？我爱你，所以我想让你对我坦诚一点。”

 

“你还要我对你怎么坦诚？我已经说过了，我没有骗你。你要我发个毒誓吗？”文森特抽出了魔杖，对准自己的心口。

 

“别这样。”德拉科飞快的施了一个缴械咒，夺走了文森特的魔杖。

 

文森特整个人像是被抽干了精力，瘫坐在一张椅子上。

 

“我没有骗你，”他说，“你怎么可以不相信我呢？在，在那里面的时候——”他艰难的忽略掉阿兹卡班这个地名，“一个贩卖假飞路粉的商人出狱那天对我告别，他说：‘有人保我出来，这年头还有加隆办不到的事情吗？你再等等吧，会有人保你出来的，实在不行的话，减刑也是有可能的。’我怀揣着这个期望度过了第一个五年，满怀期待的等着你拿一大笔钱来接我出去，住在我隔壁的人换了一拨又一拨，我却始终没能等到你的一次探视。”

 

“别说了。”

 

文森特没有听他的话，他继续说：“狱卒总是围在一起笑我：‘每天眼巴巴的守着什么呢？谁会想着救你出去？’”

 

“别说了。”

 

“我躺在铺着枯草的石板上，压在胸口的被子冷硬的像块石头，不论怎样也捂不暖，我每天就躺进这样的被子里，闭上眼，回忆我们在一起的过去，回忆你在我耳边讲的情话，我就靠着这些撑了十九年——我会骗你吗？我会为你做任何事。”

 

“不要再说了。”德拉科提高了音量。

 

文森特终于顺从地不再讲话。

 

“我什么都不记得了，不要提以前的事。”德拉科的声音有些颤抖，但他尽力保持了镇静，继续说：“我们现在谈的是另一件事，不要再杀人了，好吗？”

 

“她该死。我已经很仁慈了。”

 

德拉科无法把令人毛骨悚然的案发现场和仁慈划上等号，他忍不住说：“你能不要这么残忍吗？那只是一个愚昧的什么都不懂的麻瓜女人。”

 

“愚昧？什么都不懂？”文森特突然笑了出声，“你是不是接下来还要说她善良呢？你什么都不知道，你不知道她是怎么对我的。”

 

“难道她还能真真切切的伤害到你吗？你只需要动一动魔杖，她就没有还手之力。”

“我是残忍，那又怎么样？我改不了，我要是不变成这样，能保护你们一家人从黑魔王手中全身而退吗？……我没有法子。”

“不要提以前的事。难道你除了黑魔王和阿兹卡班就没有其他的戏码了吗？这两样是不是一直很让你引以为傲？肆意杀人，就像重回了辉煌时代。”

 

“滚出去。”文森特在听到德拉科说出那个地名的时候，就忍不住痉挛了一下，他一只手指着门口。

德拉科终于敢直视着文森特，他喘着气，似乎还未从刚刚的对话中回过神来。

“滚出去。”文森特一只手颤抖着指向门口，两颗大滴的泪水从眼眶砸到地板上。

“文森特。”德拉科像是才意识到自己刚刚说了什么，他上前几步想拥抱浑身发抖的文森特，门突然砰的被大力贯开。

“滚出去。”文森特说了最后一遍。

德拉科看了一眼站在原地流泪的他，在迈出房门时说：“我觉得我们都需要好好冷静一下。”

 

安德森太太在听到门被猛的打开时就从厨房伸出头朝楼上张望，德拉科从楼上疾步走下来时，从文森特房间里传来一阵咣咣当当物品被扫落在地的声音。

“发生什么事了？”她问德拉科。

“吵架了。”德拉科把门用力摔在身后。

 

*

 

文森特躺在地板上，蜷缩成一团，双手捂住眼睛，哭了起来。

他的一生之中从未爆发过如此惨烈的痛哭，眼睛好像坏掉的阀不住的往下淌着泪水，泪水交错分布在他的脸颊上，干透之后那部分的皮肤就被收紧了，他在泪光闪烁之中看着挂在墙上的母亲的肖像画。

 

“妈妈，我要离开这个地方，再也不回来。”


	38. 挣脱囚笼

“你要走了？”斯蒂芬妮把指甲油刷头倒置在窗框上，无名指上的指甲油才涂了一半，但她已经没有心思再涂下去了，她把脖子尽量从窗户里伸出去，直到能够看清对面阳台的文森特，“要去哪儿？”

 

“要搬走，不住这里了。”

“不回来了？”

“不回来了。”

 

斯蒂芬妮咬住下嘴唇，还没等她说出话，文森特首先叹了一口气，“我失恋了。”

“什么时候的事？”

“今天下午，我们吵了架。”

“你们之前没吵过架吗？”

 

文森特的卧室没有开灯，他的大半个身影都隐没在黑暗之中，只有一束微弱的月光洒落在他的头顶，“没有，”他摇了摇头，“他以前对我很好的。今天下午，只是因为我的一点坏习惯，他就冲我发了火。”

 

“不要主动道歉，”斯蒂芬妮斩钉截铁的说，右手攥成拳在窗框上重重一敲，“更不要主动去找他，这样会显得很没有面子，他会觉得你离不开他，更加轻视你，懂吗？”

 

斯蒂芬妮刚刚握拳的时候，指甲盖上没有干透的甲油蹭到了她的手部皮肤上，原本封闭的气味打开了小口，被夜风吹的四处飘散，文森特也闻到了那股化工合成的塑料味，他的鼻子突然酸楚起来。

“我得走了。”

他把头从窗子里缩了回去，不肯回头看一眼斯蒂芬妮的阳台，提起皮箱子的把手，在卧室里幻影移形了。

“走的真快，”斯蒂芬妮仍旧盯着文森特刚刚出现的地方，她抬起手，在空气中别扭的挥了两下，“再见吧，文森特。”

 

路灯在浓重的夜色之下瘦削又单薄地亮着，文森特把皮箱子放在脚边，靠在灯柱上，一只手在大衣口袋里摸索着，他摸到了一支歪歪扭扭的，中间还被揉得裂了小口，冒出几根烟丝的女士香烟，是他从安德森太太的烟盒里抽出来的。

 

他衔住烟头，牙齿略微用力咬住滤嘴，食指在烟尾轻轻一磕，末端立马冒出火星和缭绕的烟雾。他伸出两根指头夹住烟，深深的吸了一口，在烟雾迷蒙之中看着远处模糊不清的几颗星星。

 

明天一大早，安德森太太会在整理床铺时发现一整套妖精打造的珍珠首饰；斯蒂芬妮在睡完懒觉，穿上她沉甸甸的皮衣时，会像往常一样把手揣进皮衣口袋里，她会掏出一根她梦寐以求的，她不知道在橱窗外看了多少遍的，贵的令人咋舌的金属皮项圈。

 

烟已经燃烧了一半，但文森特已经不想再抽下去了，他把烟丢到地上，脚尖用力在地上碾了几下，灰白色的烟灰混着没燃尽的烟丝被揉进了水泥地面的粗糙颗粒里。

 

他眼神空洞的望着不远处的另一个路灯，似乎要把它看到分离解体。风冰冷的从他身后吹过来，他把所有的头发一齐拢到脑后，不忘在头发末端比划了一下——已经这么长了。他张开右手，地上的皮箱子一跃而起，主动将把手弹到最适宜他握住的位置，远处的一间带着花园的房子在坏掉的路灯底下有些看不清楚。

 

文森特朝那栋建筑走去，他被擦的亮闪闪的皮鞋踩在一条铺着鹅卵石的小路上，他走的很稳，没有一次鞋底打滑的情况出现。他快走到门口的时候，朝左右张望了一下，不知什么时候魔杖已经拿在手里了，他抛出一个麻瓜驱逐咒，在进门之前犹豫了一下，头也不回的把魔杖伸向身后，不久之前他靠着的那根路灯一下子熄灭了。

 

他动作利索的把皮箱平放在地上，按了一下把手旁一个不起眼的铆钉装饰，箱子立马从麻瓜模式切换到巫师模式，他再次拔出魔杖，紧紧锁上了门，然后打开箱子，跨了进去。

 

魔杖顶端冒出一团白色的亮光，照亮了前方黑漆漆的道路。随着文森特轻轻挥舞魔杖的动作，白色的光团分裂成更多细小的光点，点燃了墙壁顶端所有的蜡烛。

箱子里经过无痕伸展咒的扩充，打造出了一套适宜居住的房子。他穿过一条走廊，走廊两旁种植着低矮的灌木，扑鼻而来一阵植物的清香。走廊尽头，人鱼喷泉喷洒出的细密的水雾打湿了文森特的头发，他继续往前走，最终在一间室内亮度暗淡，只在临近的走廊上有一抹昏黄灯光的窗口前停下。

 

他在窗户前站了好一会儿才推开门。一股难闻的气味迎面而来，但是文森特眉头都没有皱一下，他径直走到最黑暗的角落，缓缓蹲下。

一个叫做塞巴斯蒂安的男人靠在墙角，双手抱住小腿，头埋在膝盖里瑟瑟发抖，随着文森特的靠近，他的呼吸变粗，颤抖的更厉害了。

 

“你连蜡烛都没有点。”文森特动了动手指，就好像他指甲盖上有透明的活动的光点似的，它们被弹到半空中，跳进烛芯里，整个室内立马明亮起来。

“把头抬起来。”

塞巴斯蒂安照做了。

这是一个瘦的皮包骨头的年轻男人，他的五官俊美极了，造物主精雕细琢他的轮廓，力求每一笔都趋于完美，此刻他的嘴唇发着抖，恐惧的泪水盈满他的眼眶，烛光在他周围形成了一道悲剧的光环。

如果善良和美貌也算作一种罪孽，那么塞巴斯蒂安值得被关进牢狱。在一个青天白日里，他遇见迷途的美少年文森特，将他带回家里，承诺他：“乖孩子，别怕，我会打电话给警察局的，你的家人很快就会找到这里。”

他的确这么做了，并且在拨通警局电话之前端来一小碟蔓越莓饼干，用以安慰文森特这只迷途羔羊，他一边打电话一边观察着文森特的情绪，这看起来是个很坚强的孩子，竟然没有表现出丝毫慌乱。

这让他感到很满意，这些年他做的好事可不少，他坚信上天给了他样貌的同时也给予了他美德，但像这样省心的孩子可不多。

电话拨通了，塞巴斯蒂安说：“你好，这里是……”

文森特忽然在他身后说：“我想用用你的脸。”这句话从文森特嘴里说出来就像“我想用用你的橡皮小猪”。

“什么？”塞巴斯蒂安捂住电话筒，他刚想问问文森特能否再说一遍，他没有听清，但紧接着他就昏迷在地不省人事了。醒来之后，他成了文森特的囚犯，被关在箱子里，给文森特提供头发的囚犯。

*

文森特伸出一只手摸了摸塞巴斯蒂安的头发，轻声说：“我烤了饼干，你要吃吗？”

一张鼓鼓囊囊的叠成方块状的厨房纸巾飘飘忽忽的飞到他面前，将自己一点点打开，露出几只小动物形状的饼干，厨房纸巾上吸到了星星点点的油。

“求……求你，放了我。”塞巴斯蒂安的声线断断续续，几乎是从嗓子眼里挤出来的。

 

文森特似乎没有听见他的话，他揉搓着塞巴斯蒂安耳边的一缕头发，动作轻柔地像是在抚摸一块上好的脱凡成衣店高级定制面料。

“你知道你曾经拥有一头怎样迷人的头发吗？”文森特一根手指托起他的下巴，强迫他和自己目光相碰，“黑色的，韧性极好，像打湿的煤块，在阳光底下泛着健康的光泽。”

 

“——你又没有好好吃饭了是不是？看看你的头发，像枯草一样，一拉就会断裂，喝起来很扎喉咙。复方汤剂的残留粘在食道上，像一把钝刀在刮。”

 

一片烛火抖动了一下，滚下几颗大滴的烛泪。

“求求你……放我走。我没有做过坏事。”

“我也没有，”文森特挥魔杖的速度很快，一把铺着厚垫子的小躺椅从门后窜了出来，他躺了上去，仰头望着天花板上投下的影子，“哈，对不起，我有过。”他笑了一下，“我做了很多坏事。十恶不赦。”

“你想要摸摸我的杀人工具吗？”他冲塞巴斯蒂安招了招手，把魔杖塞进他的手里，“对，握着这头，就像这样，在空中轻轻一划，一道优美的弧线，”文森特把魔杖抽了回来，在手里来回把玩着，又躺回了椅子上。“你是个麻瓜，施不出任何的咒语的。‘你的眼睛为什么失掉了光彩，为什么这样恐惧’——我在书上看到这句话的，很形象，是不是？我把这句话送给你了，它和现在的你很搭调。”

 

躺椅缓缓的摇动着，文森特全神贯注的看着天花板上魔杖投射出的影子，说：“我曾经有一根自己的魔杖，像这样放在蜡烛底下能透光。”半空中高低不一的漂浮着的蜡烛诡异的燃烧着。文森特继续说：“但是有人把它折断了。他亲手送给我的，他也亲手把它弄断了。”

 

一滴眼泪顺着文森特的眼角流进头发里，他的声音里透出浓重的鼻音，“我杀了人。就在前几天。我已经很久没有动手杀过人了，太手生了，也怪这根魔杖不太顺手。魔杖选择主人——这一根，不是甘愿选中我的，它有些小脾气，我一直在驯服它，锻炼它，但是它很恐惧，在我念出不可饶恕咒的时候它竟然在恐惧，当天晚上我就惩罚了它，给它外面刷上一层护杖桐油，再把它整个浸在龙血里，它乖多了。”

 

像摇篮一样来回摆动着的躺椅突然停止运动了，文森特静静的看着塞巴斯蒂安，问：“你怎么不吃饼干，已经凉了吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安像是得到了某种指令似的，狼吞虎咽的把饼干往嘴里塞，饼干碎屑滚到了他的喉咙里，他卡住自己的喉咙，抑制不住的呛咳起来。

文森特在空中用力甩了一下魔杖，塞巴斯蒂安把嘴里的所有东西都吐了出来，脸涨的发紫。一杯干净的水飘到他面前，不住的碰着他的手背，催促他快点抓住。

 

塞巴斯蒂安畏惧的看了一眼文森特，抓住水杯咕嘟咕嘟的大口喝着，似乎只有这样做才能让文森特满意。

 

“我不是个好的理发师，”文森特看着他被剪的乱七八糟，胡乱支棱着的头发说，“曾经它们被全部向后梳，用发油固定，抹亮，黑色的，像一首严肃的诗......你看起来是多么英俊呀——但那是曾经，我喝下加了你头发的复方汤剂时，还能捕捉到里面的香波味道。在那之后，我给你买了相同系列的洗发水，但喝起来就是不一样了，我能尝到你的恐惧和惊骇，味道真的不太好。”

 

文森特一只手扯着自己的一缕浅金色的头发，问：“金色头发是不是让我看起来很孱弱？”他没有希冀能听到一个准确的答案，伸出手轻抚着塞巴斯蒂安的头，“我以后不会剪你的头发了——我已经不需要你了。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安像是听到了什么不可置信的消息一样抬起头。

文森特点点头，像是为了印证先前说的话，“是的，我已经不需要你了，你自由了。”

 

时隔两年，塞巴斯蒂安终于见到了他曾经生活过的这片土地，这是他的房子，他自己攒钱买的一所拥挤但温馨的房子。他把手箍在文森特的手腕上，像是抓住了一根救命稻草，当他的双脚接触到软绵绵的地毯时，他的双腿似乎也变得和地毯一样软了，他把脸埋在沾满灰尘的地毯上，难掩狂喜的放声哭泣。

 

文森特站在他背后，右手握着的魔杖似乎随时都可以发出一个致命的咒语。

“我不会杀你，”文森特说，“但是——一忘皆空。”魔杖顶端发出银白色的光芒，直直的注入塞巴斯蒂安的大脑。

 

文森特展开左手，躺在地上的皮箱迅速的自动扣上，弹到他手中。门砰的一声打开，他头也不回的走了。


	39. 时装时刻

德拉科·马尔福在庄园门口站了很久，从青天白日一直站到夜幕降临，光线的更迭就像文森特面部表情的切换一样来得那么迅速：文森特睁大的美丽的双眼里溢出了泪水，牙齿咬着发白的下嘴唇，坚决又果断的冲他说：滚出去。

 

德拉科照做了，他像一只急于把自己缩进壳里的蚌类生物，砰的一声把哭泣的文森特关在身后，甚至没有转过头看一眼。他骄傲到不肯原路返回，一把将文森特拉进怀里，说着道歉和爱，而是将那一切远远的甩在身后。

 

“过几天一切都会好的，”德拉科心神不宁的想，“我们都需要冷静一下。”

 

他把下巴稍稍抬高，直到视线能够畅通无阻的越过门上像箭头一样冰冷生硬的雕刻装饰。乌沉沉的天空之下，只有三楼斯科皮的卧室里投射出一把长年累月温暖清透的阳光，整个马尔福庄园透出一股诡异的美感。

 

“就像文森特一样，诡异的美感。”他把这句话咽进了喉咙——十分用力的一次吞咽，以确保它不会在中途又重新逆流而上。

 

庄园的大门嘎吱嘎吱的开了，家养小精灵埃雷斯背对着德拉科，十个指头有序的指挥着十把扫帚同时运作，把宽敞的大门口打扫得烟尘四起。他意气风发的使用着清洁咒语，一步步向后倒退，直到踩到德拉科的鞋尖才僵硬的转过身，扑通一下跪在地上，十把扫帚也扑通一声倒在地上。

 

德拉科把肘弯里的防风斗篷扔到埃雷斯身上，向前迈了一大步，长期站立使得他腿部肌肉僵硬酸痛，朝一边猛的倾斜下去，他一只手撑在地上，沾满了尘土和碎石颗粒，硌得手心发疼，他伸出手制止了埃雷斯的帮助，重新站了起来，拍了拍手上的脏污，像什么都没有发生过似的朝为他缓缓向两边打开的大门走去。

 

*

庄园内部像一座死气沉沉的坟墓，明明刚刚天黑，这里却好像早已堕入冰冷的地窖。

 

客厅里残留着一股浑浊的女士香水气息，几只没有秩序摆放着的郁金香形的杯子里还残留着酒液，似乎刚刚经过一场女巫之间的小型聚会。女巫之间的聚会充斥着华服：长袍被淌着流动的银光的细链搭扣襻着，袍子底下是令人惊叹的时兴长裙，丝缎和丝绒、渐变靛蓝和白色羽毛、挖空设计和大面积撞色，所有的流行元素都能在女士们的聚会上找到。她们制造流行，也发展流行。

 

德拉科早就厌倦了陪阿斯托利亚去参加各种各样的聚会，女士们的香水味熏得他头昏脑涨，巫师与巫师之间说着假惺惺的客套话，戒环和宝石相碰，酒杯与酒杯相撞，清脆的声音从音乐响起的那一刻就在大厅里此起彼伏的响起，一曲终了，响起更加扎耳的掌声。酒气从一个角落蔓延到整个大厅，墙上叙事壁画里的人物面部都醉醺醺的泛起了红迹。

 

他更加清晰的想起每个和文森特在一起的夜晚，两人坐在窗框上，脚吊在窗台外面，相互依偎着，望着漫天的繁星，不停的亲吻着，细小的乙醇分子在他们之间漂浮，他们交换着一个又一个沾满酒气的吻，润湿对方的嘴唇和舌头，似乎一整个夜晚都不够他们亲吻似的。

 

一个粗哑的女声在德拉科要靠近会客室时传了出来，“腰要收得更紧一些，更能把胸部凸显出来。”

“肩部线条柔和，胸部丰盈，腰纤细如藤蔓，半身裙像花冠一样徐徐绽放。要用到一个咒语吗？——把它像伞一样撑起来。”

“伟大的时装。”一阵乐不可支的笑声响起，再是酒杯相碰的声音。

 

这些女人永远都在追求高高耸起的胸部。

 

德拉科不由得想起某一天他捧着书从卧室经过时，看见阿斯托利亚正把她上个季度最喜欢的一条紧身裙扔进要在慈善晚宴上拍卖掉的那一堆衣服里。

“艾斯，你不是很喜欢这条裙子吗，我记得你预定了半年才拿到手。”

令他惊奇的是，阿斯托利亚说：“穿不下了。”

瘦身达人居然会毫不掩饰的说出“穿不下了”这种话，德拉科不由得放下书，好好打量起她来。

臀围，正常，腰围，差不多，甚至还要瘦一点，胸围——

他发现症结所在了。阿斯托利亚的胸部膨胀了，乳房之间的分界线更加清晰。他使用了膨胀这个词，并没有什么不对，他突然觉得胃部胀满，似乎刚刚吃下去的点心在膨胀充气。他饱了。

 

他站在门外，希望自己刚刚听到的陌生女人们的声音是假象，他希望，在自己推门而进的时候，能撞见阿斯托利亚出轨——羊毛地毯上散落着衣物，两个互相交缠的人影在帷幔之后牵扯不休，他上前几步扯开帷幔，阿斯托利亚赤身裸体和一个男人抱在一起，看见德拉科，她面色煞白，竭尽全力的把情夫推开，用被子遮住身体，大限将至地跪伏在德拉科脚下以博得他的乞怜。

“艾斯，我们离婚吧。”他一定会轻描淡写又毫不犹豫的说出这句话，内心却在欢呼雀跃——很快他就可以潇洒的在离婚协议书上签下自己的名字了，然后带着文森特远走高飞。

想到这里的时候，德拉科的心脏砰砰乱跳，马上，他一推门，就能撞见一个陌生的衣衫不整的男人了，他们在房间里厮混，情夫以为他要拔出魔杖与他火拼，随手抓过一个烛台要与他抵抗，他不会对那个男人客气。

他推开门。

令人失望的一幕。

 

一个靠在门边，头发高高堆在头顶，围着水獭皮披肩的妆容精致的女人偏过头来看他；屋子里其他三个打扮高贵的女巫握着酒杯的手顿在半空中，也偏过头来看着他，在发现是这座庄园的男主人后，朝他举举杯子，露出得体的微笑；阿斯托利亚站在中央，一把卷尺在她身上比来比去，速记羽毛笔在漂浮的羊皮纸上写下数据，女裁缝借着明亮的烛光挑料子，穿着茶巾的家养小精灵跪在一旁擦拭着阿斯托利亚银色的缎面高跟鞋。

 

看见德拉科进来，阿斯托利亚迎上前去挽住他的手臂，在他脸颊上亲了一下。前来做客的女巫们眼里盈满笑意。

“抱歉，没想到你们在聚会。”德拉科对自己未敲门而进的行径编了个挑不出错的理由。

“我们在探讨时装，”靠在沙发上的一个女巫说，“以及预测下一年的流行趋势。”

 

“德拉科，来帮帮阿斯托利亚——帮你的妻子挑选一匹料子吧！”女裁缝手里托着几匹流光溢彩的服装面料，在烛光底下泛着流动的银光，仿佛将银河采集进了布的纤维里。

“我不太懂。”德拉科敷衍的说。

“得了吧！”一个涂着深红色口红的女巫说，“谁不知道你每年都入选《时尚男巫》‘最会穿衣的男巫’排行榜呢。”她们用更加期待的眼神看着他。

德拉科轻笑一声，将一切她们的期待一带而过，“你们聊。”他朝女巫们点头致意，轻轻带上门。

 

*

文森特·莫里森在一张带有上一个应聘者臀部温度的皮椅子上坐下，他拘谨的把双手放在膝上，手指紧紧的抠着髌骨，肩胛骨向两边打开，腰背挺得笔直。他的大腿上放着一张简单的报名表，纸的正中印着凸起的白色花纹，再往下是他歪歪扭扭，故意为之的签名：文森特·杰克逊。

 

他拒绝回想前一天发生的所有事，拒绝在脑海里挥之不去的德拉科的挖苦，——“难道你除了黑魔王和阿兹卡班就没有其他的戏码了吗？这两样是不是一直很让你引以为傲？”他像一只炸尾螺一样就地爆炸了，愤怒指数超出他的意料。

 

“他怎么能说出那样的话呢？”他想。

 

“在他眼中，我似乎在急不可耐的博取同情。”

 

“把所有的痛楚和惩罚一点点撕开，只是为了让他看见血淋淋的内里。”

 

“可是我描述的连实际情况的十分之一都不到呢。”

 

一双黑色高跟鞋出现在他面前，他顺着尖尖的鞋头朝上看，一截露出裹身裙下的小腿被黑色长筒袜紧紧包裹，穿着掐腰设计套装的女助理手里握着一张名单，她的目光在每个人脸上快速扫过，“57号，文森特·杰克逊。”

 

“在这儿。”文森特举起一只手。

 

他跟在女助理身后，进入一扇奶油白的门，门打开的时候，向里张望的应聘者把脖子伸得更长，但他们只能看见门合上之前露出的那一小块黑白相间的几何图形地毯。

 

“早上好。”坐在办公桌后面的面试官安东尼奥打量着他。

 

文森特抬头看了一眼时间，还差五分钟就要到十二点，被称作早上已经很勉强了，但他还是说了同样的话：“早上好。”

 

安东尼奥皱着眉头看了一眼文森特递上来的申请表，问：“你十九岁？”

 

“是的。”

 

但是安东尼奥的表情十分明显的表示他不相信这个回答——最多十六岁，不能再大了。他重新打量着文森特，这回注视着对方的眼睛长达十秒钟，安东尼奥秉信眼睛是最能暴露秘密的器官，但是文森特没有一丝慌乱。安东尼奥说服自己暂且相信他是个成年人，他的手指滑过申请表的下一行，问：“你的模特卡呢？”

 

这个陌生的词在文森特耳边凝滞了好几秒钟，他的大脑飞速运转，眼睛余光扫过每一个肉眼可见的地方，希望能从哪里找到一点蛛丝马迹。

 

“我是说，你的照片呢。”安东尼奥看着他一脸无措的样子解释了一番。

 

文森特把手揣进风衣口袋里，手指灵活的打开魔法袋子的拉绳，把手尽可能多的伸进去摸索着属于他的照片。他找到了几张相片，把它们掏了出来，在还没来得及挑选时，就被急不可耐的女助理一把抓了过去，“时间紧迫。”她看了看手表，焦急的说。

 

文森特忐忑不安的想着麻瓜们对会动的照片是什么看法，他甚至都准备好用一个遗忘咒了。

 

安东尼奥拿到照片的时候，有那么一瞬间为上面会动的人物而感到惊奇，但是马上他就不惊奇了——把现代科技浓缩在一张照片上是再容易不过的事。当他看到第二张相片的时候，他抬起头意味深长的看了文森特一眼，脸上甚至泛起了一点红晕——照片上，衣衫不整的文森特口中咬着一颗樱桃，少年般的身体曲线弓起一个姣好的弧度，德拉科轻轻啃啮着他的脖子——安东尼奥尴尬的咳嗽了一声，把这张照片塞到最后。

 

“你做过模特吗？”安东尼奥问，他在内心已经有了确切的答案——一定没有，眼前这个外形条件出众的应聘者连模特卡都不知道是什么，甚至还把艳照混在了照片里。想到这里，他觉得更加尴尬了。

 

“没有。”

 

“为什么想做模特？”安东尼奥几个小时之内问了无数遍这个问题，获得的答案无非是“想出名”“想赚钱”或者“只是钟爱这份事业”。

 

“赚钱。”

 

果然不例外。安东尼奥想。但是眼前这个人的穿着打扮一点也不像他口中的“没钱”，也许，像他这么大的男孩都把钱花在打扮自己上了吧。

 

文森特从来没有这么迫切的想要赚钱，虽然赚钱对他来说是一件十分简单的事，只要魔杖轻轻一挥，大把的钞票就会主动跳进他的口袋，他不是没这么做过，但当他重新产生这个念头时，他眼前总会浮现出德拉科挥之不去的身影——“改一改你的坏习惯。”他臆想中的德拉科说完这句话就消失了。

 

“那么你明天来复试吧，九点半，还是在这个地点。”安东尼奥在文森特的申请书上打了一个勾，把它放到一边，双手交叠在一起，似乎是在等着文森特快点出去，再通知下一位应聘者快点进来。

 

“还有一次面试？”

 

“不止一次——最终签约的模特只有三名，交了申请表的可有五百多个，”安东尼奥把双手放在脑后，饶有兴趣的看着文森特吃惊的样子，“淘汰是很残酷的。”他转过头对女助理说：“准备叫下一位。”

 

文森特蹲下身子，像是要系鞋带，但他穿着的蒙克鞋并没有所谓的鞋带，一道细小的光线从他的袖子里闪过，安东尼奥脸上突然浮现出一种飘飘忽忽的神情。

 

“怎么还没走？”女助理身后跟着下一个应聘者，她脾气很不好的冲文森特说。

 

安东尼奥打断了她，“别这么粗鲁，格尔达。你叫下一位在外面再等等。”

 

女助理格尔达匪夷所思的看了他一眼，还是照做了。

 

“你很优秀，”安东尼奥轻快的说，“这么优秀的人才为什么要让他再接受另外两次毫无用处的筛选呢？反正他也会留下来的，对吧，格尔达——”

 

格尔达瞠目结舌的盯着他，迅速做出反应：“可是，这不合规矩。”

 

安东尼奥朝她摆了摆手，示意她别再讲话，“我是面试官，主公司也写着我们家的名字，我说可以，有什么不可以的。照我说的办。”

 

格尔达无可奈何，她从层层叠叠的文件夹之下抽出一份合同，对文森特说：“请你签个字吧。”

 

她看着文森特一脸看好戏的样子，觉得在她转身出门寻找下一位应聘者期间一定火速的发生了什么奇怪的事。她想起了传言中关于自己的老板安东尼奥捉摸不定的性取向，眼神像钉子一样迅速扎过文森特扣得齐齐整整的衬衣纽子——没有一丝可疑的肌肤暴露出来。她松了口气。

 

“那么，就这么定了，”安东尼奥看着那份签好的合同，“格尔达，给他安排一个助理。”

 

安东尼奥拍了一下手心，一切事情都已尘埃落定，他恍惚不清的神情依旧存在。

 

在文森特走后，他脸上愉悦的笑容还未消失：“女装部那群被高定大秀折磨得快秃顶的家伙一定会感谢我的！我给他们找了一位缪斯！”


	40. 部长大选

十月末的一场大雨下了三天三夜，乌云阴沉的压在灰色的建筑物上，天空中雷电交加，把火车站顶篷的一团浓云切割出电蓝色的裂缝。家家户户的壁炉里都施上了除湿咒语以此来使火焰不会被湿气扑灭，尽管如此，飞路网管理局还是关闭了一部分年代久远的壁炉。

 

国王十字车站。一行裹着白色头巾，留着看不清五官的乱蓬蓬的大胡子，穿着脏兮兮白色长袍的男巫被滞留在伦敦通往伊斯坦布尔的特快列车站台上。

 

空气中传来一阵飒飒声，国际魔法合作司的人穿着黑色的防雨斗篷出现在厚重的雨幕中，冰凉的雨水斜斜地打在他们身上，雨水顺着每个人的脸颊往下流。德拉科站在最前面，他目光深沉地朝周围扫视了一遍，最终停留在那几个形迹可疑的外来巫师身上。

 

“拿好魔杖，封锁出口。你们几个去那边——”德拉科言简意赅的说，抬腿朝列车站台值班处走去。

 

躲雨棚下稀稀拉拉的站着几个人，除此之外，只有那行外来男巫最为显眼了，他们挤挤挨挨的坐在一张长椅上，不约而同的望向火车驶来的方向。

 

“他们已经问了好几次列车什么时候来了，我还没有接到通知呢，可他们就是不信……中途那段铁轨被大雨冲断了，大概还要五分钟吧。”国王十字车站的一名工作人员不太确定的对德拉科说。

 

另一名工作人员悄悄的扯了一下他的袖子，“半个小时之前长椅上的大胡子问你的时候，你也说还要五分钟呢。”

 

德拉科没有在这两个不靠谱的车站职员面前多耗时间，他脱下防雨斗篷，再度冲进雨幕，雨水在一瞬间就打湿了他的鼠灰色三件套西服，他把头发向后抹，雨水顺着指缝流下来，浑身湿透的他朝不远处假装在借阅栏旁看报纸的同事轻点下颌，毫不犹豫的朝躲雨棚下的白袍男巫们走去。

 

“雨真大呀。”

 

德拉科自顾自地说着，在长椅的另一头坐下。离他最近的一名男巫有些紧张的往旁边挪了挪。

 

“列车一时半会儿是来不了。”德拉科说，他这回把目光明确的投到了同座巫师的身上，从西服内袋里掏出魔杖，冲自己施了个烘干咒。

 

“你怎么知道？”离他最近的男巫沉不住气的问道。

 

德拉科神秘的耸了耸肩，不再回答，其他巫师却有些焦急用土耳其语交谈了起来。

 

“这批货怎么办？”

“按时送不到就打水漂了。”

“列车要过保加利亚吗？我们在那儿下车。”

……

他们中为首的巫师坐在最中央，身旁放了一只皮箱，紧紧贴着他的躯体，他警惕的打断了所有人，改用了希腊语：“再过二十分钟，列车再不到，我们换乘麻瓜的交通工具，走水路，先到达黑海，再通过博斯普鲁斯海峡。”

 

德拉科变出了一面镜子，这个举动吓了白袍巫师们一跳，德拉科却不以为然，依旧心无旁骛的对着镜子打理发型，一边不经意的说：“你们不是英国人？你们讲的语言——”他的音调拖得长长的，迟迟没有说出下半句，从镜子里甚至可以看到几个巫师已经把手伸进了袍子里。

 

“我听不懂那是什么语言。”德拉科用魔杖点了点变出的镜子，靠回椅背，翘起腿，双臂打开放在椅背上，把同座的巫师逼得往旁边又挤了挤。德拉科却仍旧是一副漫不经心的样子，似乎把这里当成了他的私人办公室。

 

“你们去伊斯坦布尔干什么的？”德拉科接着问。

 

“做生意。”

 

一道亮光闪过德拉科眼里，他表现出了极大的兴趣，“你们不会是卖长绒地毯的吧？如果是的话，那我就不用登上这趟列车了，直接向你们订货。”

 

“很遗憾，”为首的白袍巫师说，“不卖地毯。”

 

“那是做什么生意的？”德拉科不依不饶的问。

 

“……复活节彩蛋。”

 

白袍巫师们被半路窜出来的德拉科弄得焦躁极了，他们当中不再有人说话，似乎是怕再多上一句嘴，就会被德拉科缠着一直谈到天黑，所以当这回德拉科打算说话时，他们正襟危坐，不打算接话了。

 

但是这次德拉科脱口而出的话让他们几乎来不及反应——

 

“箱子飞来——除你武器！”

 

周围装作行人的国际魔法合作司职员们收到信号，迅速拔出魔杖，击飞了所有白袍巫师的武器，魔杖尖紧紧抵着他们每个人的咽喉。

 

“复活节彩蛋，”德拉科的魔杖尖冒出金色的绳索和镣铐，牢牢的捆住白袍巫师们的双手和双脚，“我看是走私飞毯更说得过去吧。真以为我听不懂土耳其语和希腊语吗？……白痴。”他打开皮箱，立马有巫师上前施了几个检测咒语，再从箱子里钻了进去，不一会儿就从里面冒出头来：“报告，发现大量的飞毯、劣质飞天扫帚，以及含有爆炸隐患的飞路粉。”

 

“带回魔法部。”

 

*

跨国走私案犯罪团伙被抓住之后，国际魔法合作司获得了本月的“优秀部门”称号，仅仅居于傲罗指挥部每月雷打不动的冠军头衔之下。德拉科甚至还获得了司长的当众表扬，他尴尬的坐在最前排的位置上，听着诸如“勇于冒险”“不顾自身安危”等等让人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的赞颂词，忍不住在心底翻了一个巨大的白眼。

 

但是事情并没有那么简单，在犯罪分子们被关到阿兹卡班之后，他们中的一个巫师因为无法忍受摄魂怪之吻，讲出了一条对于减轻罪行看似无关紧要的线索：诺丁汉麻瓜巫师混居区上空总是在夜深人静时，飘着一股奇怪的蘑菇汤味道。

 

然而傲罗指挥部部长哈利·波特却并不认为这条线索是无关紧要的，他顺着其中的信息查下去，揪出了一个专门贩卖违禁药品的地下黑市，再往下查，挖出了一个贩卖幼年巫师的团伙。线团越揉越大，哈利得到上司赫敏·韦斯莱全权支持之后，最终查到了古灵阁银行副行长挪用公款支持罗杰斯·布鲁斯南参与部长大选一事上来。

 

此事一出，魔法界一片哗然，古灵阁银行遭遇了空前的信任危机，稍微有些家底的巫师们纷纷将财产转移至瑞士巫师银行。威森加摩召开紧急会议，在查清事实之前暂免了罗杰斯·布鲁斯南魔法部部长助理一职，并暂时将罗杰斯软禁在他位于巴斯的豪宅里。

 

十一月初，因罪证不足，罗杰斯·布鲁斯南无罪释放，当天下午，他提交辞呈，辞去魔法部部长助理一职，同时退出部长之争，并祝贺他的对手赫敏·韦斯莱在接下来的部长大选里取得最终的冠冕。

 

十一月中旬，部长大选因为这场动荡的变乱而提前举行，赫敏·韦斯莱不负众望，当选为魔法部部长，就任当天，她雷厉风行的出台了《家养小精灵权益保护政策》，霍格沃茨被选为初步试点地，落魄的被抛弃的家养小精灵们纷纷打包行李前往霍格沃茨，以辛勤的工作态度挣来了他们人生中的第一枚加隆。

 

部里同样进行了一次热火朝天的大换血，哈利·波特升任魔法法律执行司司长，在众人纷纷揣测新任部长是否要把她的丈夫——罗恩·韦斯莱提拔到傲罗指挥部部长的位子上时，罗恩接受了《预言家日报》的采访，明确的表示：“我还是在这个位子上继续干，一直到我老了跑不动了为止。休息时间我也没闲着——我接受了一家巫师棋制作集团的聘用，成为一名巫师棋试用员已经好几年了——我只会是魔法部一名寻常的傲罗，这一点不会改变。我支持赫敏，我全心全意的支持她，她是一个好妻子，好妈妈，也会成为一名好部长的。”

 

令德拉科感到吃惊的是，他收到了一份来自部长办公室的信函，里面清晰的写着：

 

德拉科·马尔福先生，

 

因为您在职期间的优秀表现，特此聘请您为国际魔法合作司司长，国际魔法师联合会英国分会主席，管理国际魔法贸易标准协会、国际魔法法律办公室、国际魔法师联合会英国席三个下属机构。任命书随信附上，请您于半个小时之后出席在一楼大厅举办的临时交接大会。

 

您最忠实的 

魔法部部长助理 伊凡吉琳·罗伯茨

魔法部部长、威森加摩首席巫师 赫敏·韦斯莱

 

措辞强硬得似乎不容许拒绝。

 

德拉科放下那张薄薄的信纸，拿起随信附上的硬壳文件袋，捏住袋子一角向下一抖，一个沉甸甸的紫色徽章和一本紫色硬皮聘书掉了出来，他摸着凹凸不平印着一小排单词首字母缩写的徽章，把它别在了袍子上。

 

*

德拉科回到马尔福庄园时，阿斯托利亚似乎已经等候多时，她穿着一套香槟色吸烟装，踩着同色系的丝缎高跟鞋，墨绿色的昆虫耳坠随着说话轻轻晃动。

 

“你要出去？”德拉科一边松开领带，一边说。

 

阿斯托利亚在他面前俯下身子，亲了亲他的脸颊，“等你一起去呢，我的司长。”她眨了眨眼，已经知道了德拉科升职的事。

 

“我就不去了，有点累。”德拉科别过头，一边朝楼上走一边说。他急匆匆的赶回庄园就是为了一会儿能去看一眼文森特，已经过去这么多天了，他们的冷战也该结束了。

 

“你的信是和我的一起寄来的。”阿斯托利亚在他身后说。

 

“什么信？”

 

“赫敏·韦斯莱在部长宅邸举办的庆祝晚宴邀请函，我以为你知道。”

 

德拉科搭在扶梯上的手松松滑落。他再度触摸光滑的楼梯扶手，突然涌上一种要从上面滑下去的冲动。扶手这么光滑不会有太大的阻力，他可以张开双臂，很顺畅的滑下去，因为滑行而产生的风会很迅速地掠过他的躯体，然后一个漂亮的落地，冲周围的人行一个礼，挂着微笑等待他们的掌声和鼓励。

 

但是有谁会给他这么一个简单的肯定呢？

 

自己不是十几岁的少年，已经不被允许去做这种事了。

 

只有他的文森特，会站在楼梯之下，一边拍掌，一边笑得直不起腰，目光却始终看着他的方向，眼底似乎有两片柔软的湛蓝的海。

 

德拉科突然感到一阵烦闷。

 

“我上去换件衣服。”他说。

 

*

 

马尔福夫妇到达部长宅邸时，记者们的相机立马对准了他们，咔嚓咔嚓的拍个不停，叫喊一声比一声高：

“夫妻同框！”

“阿斯托利亚，看这里！”

“马尔福先生！”

“正面！正面！”

 

 

按下快门腾出的烟雾把德拉科眼前的景象干扰得一片模糊，他习以为常地伸出手扣住阿斯托利亚的腰，快门按动的声音更加频繁了。咔嚓咔嚓，时间在短暂的间歇里被牢牢固定在空白的底片上。

 

“他们给你寄了邀请函？”当他们从记者面前脱身之后，德拉科对阿斯托利亚说。

 

阿斯托利亚小小的抿了一口酒，口红印在杯子的外缘，“我给部长设计了一条裙子，她今天晚上会穿。”不远处一位斜戴礼帽的女士冲阿斯托利亚招了招手，“我过去一下。”阿斯托利亚在德拉科耳边小声说，一只手从德拉科的衣领一直滑到前襟，似乎她的所有魅力都寄予在那一下缠绵的触摸上了。

 

但是德拉科不为所动，“你去吧。”

 

布莱斯·扎比尼看着阿斯托利亚走远，才慢慢踱步到德拉科身旁。

 

“升官了，祝贺你了。”布莱斯说。

 

“欣然接受。”德拉科把杯子里剩下的酒一饮而尽，将空杯子放回托盘上，杯子立马自动蓄上了酒液，他却没有再端起杯子的意思。

 

“你看起来心情不是很好，”布莱斯发现了他的异样，他四处张望，看见一个相对比较清静的地方，“我们去那边说话。”

 

德拉科没有说话，算是默许。他丈量了一下目前自己和阿斯托利亚的距离，发现只能看见她香槟色西装在人群之中露出的一点蓬勃和鲜亮，他跟在布莱斯身后走了出去。

 

“我跟他吵架了。”两人在灯光最微弱的地方站定，德拉科说。

 

布莱斯有些意外，“吵架了？”

 

德拉科点点头，伸出手抓了一杯酒，仰脖喝了一口，“我……我说了一些不好的字眼。”

 

“噢。”

 

“今天晚上本来打算去找他的，却被这些事情缠的脱不了身，”他抬起头看着布莱斯，认真的说，“他不断的说起曾经的事，可是我根本不想听这些，我什么都不记得。我只能从冥想盆里见到的记忆中得知我是一个可耻的背叛者……每次他谈起以前的事，我只能看到我把他的魔杖亲手折断的那一刻。”

 

布莱斯沉默了好一会儿，像是努力把什么信息从口中挤出来一样，“他把那张黑卡扔掉了。”

 

“什么？”

 

“那张装着麻瓜货币的卡。之前我的秘书例行汇报时告诉我，那张卡已经两个多星期没有任何消费了，我觉得不太正常，就叫人按着卡上的踪丝查了一下，发现它被扔在一个干涸的下水道里。”

 

“那这么说，”德拉科的喉头艰难的上下滚动了一下，“这表明……”

 

布莱斯接着说：“我不知道你对他说了什么，但是，我大概可以确定，他真的生气了。”


	41. 往事如烟

文森特·莫里森的不合群在他进入模特公司的第一周就表现出来了，他按照指示牌上标记的方向找到餐厅，盛了两只小指头那么大的水煮胡萝卜，三朵同样用水煮，但淋上了一点橄榄油的西兰花，抓了一小把坚果，端着一杯两指深的黏糊糊的混合莓类果汁在一张空桌子旁落座。

 

他慢条斯理的吃着午餐，十分有秩序的按照逆时针的方向把它们吃完。他附近桌子旁的模特们大多只是喝一杯果汁，她们喝的很慢，似乎在享受果汁从喉咙流进食道，再缓慢的到达胃部的过程，等着果汁在行进过程中每个分子迅速发酵膨胀，填满胃里的空隙。

 

那些骨瘦如柴的模特中没有任何一个人能在餐厅里完整的喝完一杯果汁，她们似乎把午餐当作是一项必须履行但可以作弊的活动，目光在大厅里扫来扫去，观察着邻近桌子旁哪个人刚刚多喝了一个刻度的混合蔬果汁，谁刚刚吃掉了一块白煮鸡胸肉，最终她们不约而同地看向了孤寂的文森特。

 

他一个人坐在最靠近出口的位子上，似乎随时都要起身离开。

 

整个公司都传遍了他在初试上令人惊异的表现，流言像长了翅膀一样在他们中间传播，所有人都迫不及待的想见识这个让面试官另眼相看的年轻人到底有着怎样出色的能力。

 

文森特把所有东西都一点不剩的吃光了，他觉得胃里发胀，就好像那些食物要急不可耐的撑破他的肚子，他在原地坐了好一会儿，等着胃里的那股异样渐渐平息下去。

 

他离开椅子表面，散落在双肩的头发向前倾斜，痒痒的刮着他的脸颊，于是他重新坐回椅子上，把双肩的头发向后拢，合成一束，压在衣领里。等他端起餐盘走向回收处时，注意到了一些陌生的眼神和没有表情的面孔。那些眼神赤裸裸的穿透他，把他一层层剥开，似乎要看清他到底有着什么了不起的本事。

 

文森特感到每一束目光都向他传递着“我什么都知道”的信息，像锋利的小针扎进他的表皮，他突然忘记怎么走路了，他一时间不知道是应该先迈出左脚还是右脚，他不知道应该怎样控制行走的频率，不知道在一条腿迈出去的时候，另一条腿的脚跟是应该放下还是踮起。

 

他忘记了如何走路，正如他当初从水里来到陆地上，第一次学会行走一样。

 

他还记得，他将永远记得，那时他们都是十几岁的年纪。德拉科站在湖边，一只手把宽大的袍子袖口往上拉，露出里面纯白的衬衫袖子和银色袖扣，朝他伸出一只手，说：“上来。”

 

他伸出一只湿淋淋的手，与德拉科掌心相贴。

 

他们在马尔福家位于德国慕尼黑的庄园里度过了无数个傍晚，他穿着德拉科的袍子，任由他牵着自己的手在走廊里穿行，从一个房间到另一个房间，地毯上铺满了新奇的玩具，半空中嗡嗡飞着比利威格虫模型，他们躺在地毯上，头挨着头，他目不转睛的盯着那只会尾巴尖发荧光的比利威格虫，在嗡嗡声里听见德拉科说：“文森特，你不要走了吧。”

 

“我明天还会来找你玩的。”

 

“不，我是说，”德拉科坐起身，踌躇着说，“你不能一直陪着我吗？我们一起玩巫师棋，你睡在我的房间，白天我能陪你练习走路。”

 

“我走了太多路了，”文森特把裤腿向上撩到膝盖，脱下套了好几层的袜子，把有些发肿的脚搁在地上，“今天份的路已经走完了。”

 

德拉科顺从的说：“好吧好吧。”他露出一副受到伤害、十分失望的样子，在文森特犹豫着要不要说些什么话来补救时，他一下子把文森特拦腰抱了起来。

 

文森特惊叫一声，失重的感觉让他忍不住两只手圈住德拉科的脖子，“你放我下来。”他蹬着双腿。

 

德拉科的嘴角高高翘起，用戏弄的口吻说：“不放，谁叫你不答应我，我要把你扔到湖里去。”

 

往事像潮水一样把文森特吞没，那天傍晚，德拉科抱着他一直走到湖边，中途断断续续的停了好几次，他有些难为情的凝视着德拉科的侧脸，不止一次央求他把自己放下来。月光清透地洒在两人身上，他只能看见德拉科的嘴角扬得更高，脸上带着胜利者的神情。

 

一只手突然拍上他的肩头，文森特转过身去，他的经纪人西蒙妮·赖德正一脸疑惑的看着他，“你在这儿站着干什么呢？”

 

文森特把眼里多余的水分眨掉，他平静的说：“没什么。”

 

西蒙妮没有再追问什么，她用一贯粗哑的声音说：“没什么事晚上跟我去个地方，你不能这么孤僻，知道吗，不要以为你的工作只是拍广告和硬照，你要学会交际——”金牌经纪人对着文森特叹了口气，但那口气还没能呼出来，她就硬生生的憋了回去，她望着眼前比自己要矮上一个头的，沉默不语的文森特，放缓了语气：“下午你还有个拍摄，别忘了。”

 

西蒙妮·赖德个子很高，尤其是在踩着四点八英寸高跟鞋的情况下。西蒙妮曾经并不叫这个名字，在她成年之前，她叫西蒙，一个男性的名字。在她成功的做了变性手术之后，她改了名字，并且通过多年打拼成为了一名金牌经纪人，经验丰富的西蒙妮带出过好几位超模，所以当安东尼奥把她指给一个默默无闻的新人做经纪人时，她的面部表情丰富得就好像是被一道惊雷劈了似的。

 

“不对，这不太对，”西蒙妮对安东尼奥说，“你怎么能这么仓促的让我接手一个毫无经验的新人——”

 

“我也知道不对，我也不知道自己是怎么了，”安东尼奥晃了晃脑袋，似乎里面进了水，“但是我已经把你安排给他了，我相信你是有能力带一个毫无经验的模特的。他虽然没有经验，但是——”安东尼奥摊了摊手，“他至少有美貌和身材，他那张脸，可是很出众的。你应该尽快见见他。”

 

*

文森特一言不发的看着西蒙妮从驾驶座上下来，踩着高跟鞋在浓重的夜色中朝自己走了过来，她穿着一条银色镭射的吊带裙，吊带细得似乎随时都可能崩断。这条裙子不太符合她的真实年纪，但西蒙妮硬生生地把它穿得合适极了，就好像裙子的标签上写了她的名字，那是一条彻彻底底的西蒙妮式的裙子。

 

“你来得挺早。”西蒙妮说，她看上去容光焕发，似乎刚刚做完皮肤管理，嘴唇上枯玫瑰色的哑光唇膏也是新涂的。

 

“我住的地方离这里近。”文森特朝不远处一家酒店看了一眼，这些日子他赚的钱几乎都用到支付酒店的房费上了，西蒙妮也顺着他的目光望向那栋在黑夜中灯光璀璨的建筑物。

 

“我住过那家，还行，”西蒙妮挑剔道，她抬起手腕看了看表，“走吧。”

 

他们在一扇油漆剥落，生了铁锈的门前驻足，墙上一个醒目的标志也没有，看起来破落极了。西蒙妮上前一步，按响了门铃。

 

这是一个灯光阴暗的私人酒吧，光线被调到很低，只有最中央围着一圈皮沙发的地方投着明亮却不刺眼的灯光。文森特跟在西蒙妮身后走近光照最充足的地方，他走近之后注意到皮沙发也是剥落掉皮的，似乎被使用了很久，散发着一股舒适又陈旧的气息。

 

皮沙发上坐满了人，他们看上去都很年轻，正宁静地倾听他们中的一个人讲话，香烟燃烧的烟雾丝丝缕缕的在他们周围缓缓飘散。随着文森特悄无声息的走近，他听见他们中的一个人说：“……那片风被冻住了，冻成了白色。”

 

文森特不知道他们在谈什么话题，但他无意中听到的这句话似乎在他面前鲜活起来了，他闻到了冰冷的风的气息，混着沙发的皮革味，电灯发烫灼热玻璃的味道，香烟味，牛仔布相互摩擦产生的气味，不同的香水味。

 

西蒙妮听到这句扑朔迷离的话，把双手搭在皮沙发上，凑近他们其中，神秘的问：“你们不会在吸什么‘特殊的’东西吧？”

 

她粗哑的声音吸引了所有人注意，大家都纷纷转过头来看她。

 

“嗨，西蒙妮。”参差不齐的招呼声响起。

 

文森特低着头，把自己一点点缩进黑暗中，食指抠着大拇指上没有卸掉的指甲油——那是今天下午化妆师硬生生给他涂上的。就在他要把自己整个沉进黑暗中时，西蒙妮一把将他抓了出来。

 

“如你所见，一个不同届的小型兄弟会，虽然我是个女士……毕业于牛津三一学院，”她扶着文森特的双肩把他按在皮沙发上，用只有他们两个人可以听见的声音说，“你需要社交，知道吗？他们都和你差不多大。”她说完这句话，把一杯酒塞进了文森特手里，把头发向后撩，在刚刚响起的音乐声中朝舞池中央走去。

 

达米安·克雷格在文森特站在灯光底下那一刻就屏住了呼吸，他看着耷拉着脑袋，没精打采，像是被硬拖过来的文森特，心底腾出了一股期待，他看着那头顺滑的金发在灯光下泛着朦胧的柔光，看着文森特姿态僵直的抬起头，他觉得心脏猛烈的震颤了一下。

 

达米安犹豫着要不要去搭讪，他缓缓转动着杯子，看着文森特低着头，专心的剥着大拇指上的透明淡粉色指甲油，安静得不受外界的一切干扰。

 

“嗨，”达米安最终朝他走过去，“我可以在你旁边坐下吗？”

 

文森特抬起头看了他一眼，迟钝的点了点头，又低下了头。指甲油已经被抠了个干净，他把手垫在大腿底下，开始剥沙发的漆皮。

 

“我看到你已经有一杯酒了，但还是为你拿了一杯，你要尝尝吗？奶油口味的。”达米安的手悬在半空中，他的胸口轻微的上下起伏，像是在期待什么。

 

文森特把视线上移，在看到达米安的手臂时停了下来。室内温度不高，达米安只穿着一件T恤，像是刚刚从篮球场上下来，飞快的冲了个淋浴，再把它穿上的。他身上洋溢一股文森特从未接触过的清透蓬勃。长期以来保持的运动习惯使得达米安的臂膀有力而线条分明，从T恤下露出的一截胳膊布满了文身，一直向下延伸到手腕。文森特不由自主的抚上自己的左手手臂，在外套底下，隔着一层衬衣，黑魔标记沉淀在他的皮肤之上。

 

印记。他想。

 

印记。

 

文森特最终接过了那杯酒，放在了沙发扶手上，和西蒙妮给他的那杯靠在一起，隔着狭窄的间隙。眼前的这个男人很帅，这一点文森特不可置否，二十出头的年纪，年轻又目空一切，把所有狂妄都文在手臂上，长期混迹于酒吧夜店，开派对就像家常便饭，在他面前突然磨光了棱角，连一直以来夹在手指中间的烟卷都捻灭，温顺到似乎他做出一个回应，眼前的男人就会把一切都心甘情愿的交给他。

 

“达米安·克雷格。”达米安像是受到了莫大的鼓舞似的说，他英俊的脸庞上出现了罕见的欣喜，如果现在有哪个他曾经约会过的男人看见这一幕，一定会摇摇头，衔住烟头，吐出一口烟雾，说：“达米安完了。”

 

“文森特·杰克逊。”文森特用食指把抠下来的沙发漆皮排成一排，它们不断的粘到他的手指上。

 

“我知道你，”达米安像是早就迫不及待的说出这句话，“我看过你走秀。去后台找你他们却说你早就离开了。”

 

文森特点点头，把粘在食指上的最后一片漆皮剥了下来。他无事可做，把双手插进口袋里，隔着一层薄薄的布料抚摸着魔杖，他能感到魔杖尖戳到了自己的大腿，这很危险，他想，“曾经有一个男巫就把这条腿炸的血肉模糊，他也是把魔杖放在这个位置，在列车上睡觉时不小心说了一句梦话，那条腿就炸了。”文森特用手把魔杖拨得更远了一些。

 

达米安锲而不舍的要打破横亘在他们之间的沉默，他说：“要去跳舞吗？”

 

干冰的雾气从角落里向里蔓延 ，雾气最浓郁处跳舞的人就好像踩在云层上一样，五颜六色的灯光踩着鼓点的节奏闪闪烁烁，一道醒目的蓝色投射在文森特眼睛上，他似乎不觉得扎眼，反而跟随着光束寻找它的源头。

 

“我不会跳舞。”

 

达米安耸了耸肩，“那你看我跳舞行吗？就看我一个人。”他退回舞池中央，一直看着文森特的方向，似乎要把自己的所有优点都毫无保留的摊开，渴望又兴奋的接受文森特的检阅。

 

眼前的景象渐渐模糊，文森特似乎又重回了二十多年前，在斯莱特林公共休息室，德拉科一脸劣气的和潘西·帕金森跳着舞，时不时地看向他。

 

文森特在那样的目光之下心慌意乱，踩了达芙妮·格林格拉斯好几次。他一只手搂着达芙妮的腰，另一只手放在她裸露的后背上，停下步子，抱歉的说：“我总是踩到你……”

 

“没事，”达芙妮冲他露出一个羞涩的笑容，“继续吧，我带着你。”

 

在他再一次因为踩到达芙妮而停下来时，德拉科再也看不下去，一把将他拉到怀里，“你跟我跳，笨手笨脚的，怎么会有你这么蠢的人？别祸害其他人了。”

 

文森特红了耳朵，在所有人都向前一步，贴近舞伴时，他在德拉科耳边悄悄说：“我不跳了。”

 

德拉科冷哼一声：“你就是想搂着达芙妮吧？别以为我刚刚没看见——你一直在摸她的背。”

 

文森特委屈的瞪了他一眼，“所有人都这么放的。”

 

“你不能。”

 

往事像烟雾迷了文森特的眼睛，他端起一杯酒，仰起脖子，一饮而尽，一道泪水迅速的从他的眼角滑进发根。他把脸埋进手掌里，呼吸着稀薄的空气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————
> 
> 注：
> 
> 德拉科一家人长期居住在位于英格兰威尔特郡的马尔福庄园，此处位于德国慕尼黑的庄园也是他们家的住处之一，马尔福家族在很多地方都拥有房产。德拉科每个寒暑假都会去慕尼黑住上一段时间。


	42. 斯科皮，给你我的巧克力

阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特满头大汗的出现在卧室门口，他跨坐在火弩箭上，低低地缓慢飞行，怀里抱着魁地奇球服和羊毛衫，还有两盒不同包装的巧克力。

 

他的目光大喇喇的直直投向在书桌前耷拉着脑袋的斯科皮。阿不思做出一个加速的动作，像一支箭一样射了出去，在距离斯科皮两英尺的地方停了下来。

 

“你怎么了？”他望着眼皮也不肯抬一下的斯科皮问道。

 

斯科皮一只手撑着下巴，在羊皮纸上胡乱划拉着，没有正面回答他的问题，“比赛结束了？”

 

“结束了。”阿不思把脏衣服扔到一边，坐得离斯科皮远远的，似乎生怕自己身上的汗味会熏到他一样。

 

“我们赢了还是格兰芬多赢了？”

 

“我们，”阿不思不假思索的说道，“要是詹姆在，说不定格兰芬多还有些胜算——詹姆最近忙着追一个拉文克劳的女生，比赛也不参加了。”阿不思说到这里，不屑的撇撇嘴，对詹姆的行径感到十分嫌弃。

 

但这种嫌弃转瞬即逝，他把詹姆的私生活抛在了脑后，专注的看着斯科皮，甚至想用手背摸一摸斯科皮的额头来测试他的身体状况是否良好。他把不太干净的手来回翻转着看了一遍，最终打消了这个念头。

 

“你怎么了？”阿不思问。

 

“最近我们家里的气氛怪怪的，”斯科皮迟疑着说，“爸爸整天待在魔法部里，就算回到家也是一头扎进书房。他有那么多工作要忙吗？甚至连和我们吃一顿饭的时间都没有，我好不容易才回去一次。波特先生也没有那么忙吧？是不是？他就像在逃避什么。”

 

阿不思附和着点点头。

 

“不止是这些，”斯科皮说，“他就好像掉了什么东西。就好像掉了什么再也找不回来的重要东西，终日忧心忡忡。茶水从杯子里漫出来，打湿了文件，他也没有注意。”

 

“你可以帮他一起找一找。”阿不思建议道。

 

“我也这么说过，他只是笑着一下又一下摸我的头，说买不回来的。到底什么东西有那么贵？我的零花钱数目还是很可观的。”斯科皮困惑又不解望着阿不思，似乎期待他能作出一个精确的回答。

 

“要是能买到，马尔福先生早就自己买了。说不定是他看上了一把古董级的飞天扫帚，你知道，像1879橡木箭，除了魁地奇博物馆里那把，世界上再也找不出第二把完好无损的了。”阿不思不太确定的说。

 

斯科皮又一次耷下脑袋，无精打采地用笔尖戳着羊皮纸，在羽毛笔哆嗦了一下，努力要把自己从暴力中抢救过来时，阿不思的声音在一片哆哆声中尤为清晰。

 

“要吃巧克力吗？”阿不思一只手拿着一个盒子，开始拆紫色包装盒上的缎带，“罗丝在半路上把我拦住，塞给了我两盒，不断强调绿色银边的那个是给你的，紫色这盒是我的。她凭什么就认为我喜欢紫色。这两盒有什么不一样吗——要把你的一起拆开吗？”

 

“拆吧，”斯科皮趴在桌子上说，“如果有苦味很重的黑巧克力，给我一块。我现在就需要吃一些。”

 

“果然不一样。”阿不思从给斯科皮的那盒里撕下一个粘在盒子内的信封，粉色的信封上画着会跳动的爱心和银色的独角兽，他带着不祥的预感看了斯科皮一眼，发现他正拔着羽毛笔的绒毛，于是用身体挡住斯科皮的视线，拆开了信。

 

罗丝·韦斯莱规规矩矩的笔迹出现在一张带着香气的高档羊皮纸上：

 

斯科皮，如果你明天中午有空，我们在图书馆外面碰面好吗？我有很重要的事情要告诉你。

罗丝·韦斯莱

另：巧克力是我亲手做的，希望你喜欢。

 

“阿不思，怎么这么久？”斯科皮的声音在他身后响起。

 

“就来了。”阿不思面不改色的把信封塞到口袋里，从罗丝送给自己的紫色巧克力盒子里挑了一块——这份巧克力绝对不是她亲手做的，他已经看见包装纸底下几个闪着灿烂金字的“蜂蜜公爵”字样了。

 

他没有用自己脏兮兮的手去抓巧克力，而是施了一个漂浮咒，指挥着它轻轻贴在斯科皮唇上，被斯科皮一口咬住。

 

“甜的，”斯科皮皱起眉头，“我要的纯黑巧克力呢，阿不思？”

 

“大人的事让他们自己解决，别委屈自己，”阿不思脱下皱皱巴巴的印着球队编号的长袖套头衫，看着即使闭着眼睛仍然在舔唇上残留的一点巧克力痕迹的斯科皮，“我去洗个澡。”

 

*

 

罗丝·韦斯莱提前一个钟头就等在图书馆门口了，她今天化了简单的妆。粉底液遮住了零零星星的雀斑；眉毛精心修剪过，多余的杂毛被刮掉，涂上了一层和头发颜色相近的眉粉；借来了室友的‘克里夫人睫毛膏’，只是涂了一层，它们就又长又卷，像两把小扇子；口红抿了又抿，极力让嘴唇透出的粉红变得更加自然。最后，她伸出手摸了摸卷曲的长发，像是要把不听话的几根头发压平，但它们已经在早上被施了一个强力定型咒，九级以下的大风丝毫不能将它们撼动。

 

她靠在墙壁上，心脏怦怦直跳，就算把怀里那本厚重的硬壳书压在胸口，也不能抑制它的乱动。

 

手心里攥着的手表突然叫唤了一声，“时间到了！”它兴高采烈的说道，同时发出一阵叮铃铃的细小声音，就像风拂过铜铃。

 

“我知道——”罗丝着急地拍打了一下手表，它立马不讲话了，但她的心仍旧怦怦乱跳，在她努力的平复气息时，听到脚步声走近。鞋底和地板有节奏的轻声相碰，罗丝觉得自己的心脏也跟随着那股节律上下跳动。

 

她在心底默数：一，二，三。

 

转过身去。

 

“怎么是你？”罗丝惊慌的看着出现在眼前的阿不思。

 

阿不思耸耸肩，“怎么不能是我？罗丝，你不能因为一天二十四小时你有三分之一的时间都在这里度过就把图书馆当作你的辖区了。”

 

罗丝觉得自己的反应有些过于激烈了，她张了张嘴，“我又没这么说。”她反驳道，把头扭向一边，看着远处波光粼粼的湖面。

 

“别等了，”阿不思靠在墙上，从口袋里掏出一个金色飞贼，翅膀从中弹出，在空气中快速的拍打着，“他不会来的。”

 

罗丝猛的把头转向他。“你怎么知道？是不是他叫你来的？”

 

“他什么都不知道。连‘斯科皮，我有重要的事要告诉你’，署名罗丝·韦斯莱这件事他都不知道。”金色飞贼在阿不思眼前盘旋着，他伸出手，一把抓住。

 

罗丝拔高了音调，“你偷看我的信？阿不思，你这个——你怎么能这样！”她脸颊通红，攥紧双拳，指甲深深的嵌进了硬皮书壳里。

 

“我是出于好意，明年的O.W.Ls考试你需要好好准备，”阿不思把视线扭向一边，把金色飞贼向上抛起，又一把抓住，“作为年级第一，你不能沉迷于谈恋爱。”

 

“关你什么事？我就算什么都不准备也比你考的好！”罗丝几乎是吼出来这句话的，已经有几个路过的学生朝他们的方向张望。

 

“声音小一点，你这种好成绩的学生可真是令人讨厌。”阿不思叹了口气，似乎觉得罗丝冥顽不灵，“也许这么说有点过分，但是，你不能和他在一起。”

 

“凭什么！我要当面给他说。阿不思，你不觉得你有点多管闲事了吗？”罗丝瞪了阿不思一眼，往教室的方向走去。

 

“你去找他也没用，”阿不思在她身后说，“看在你是我表妹的份上，我才这么提醒你的——你们没可能的。我不想因为这件事破坏我们的表兄妹关系，”阿不思朝罗丝走近，语重心长的说，“你这么优秀，有大把的男孩子喜欢你，拉文克劳的魁地奇队长，那个大高个，这周约你去三把扫帚，你去吗？去的话我就替你回话了。”

 

罗丝顿住脚步，“如果你真的想当个合格的表哥，就不应该在一开始偷看我的信，更不应该来这里消磨我的勇气。”说完，转身就走，却被阿不思抓住手臂。

 

阿不思压低声音，凑近她的耳朵，说出一个秘密，“因为我喜欢斯科皮。”

 

罗丝猛地瞪大了眼睛，仿佛看到了自己得了零分的试卷在眼前耀武扬威的漂浮。

 

她艰难的消化着这句话，在她还没来得及说出任何一个字时，阿不思伸出手想要拍拍她的肩膀，但最终把已经伸出去一半的手缩了回去，因为他觉得自己接下来要说的话无异于雪上加霜——

 

“我从一年级开始就喜欢他了，我觉得他也有点喜欢我……或许没有，但是他会喜欢我的。”

 

“他已经知道了？……你已经告诉他了？”罗丝努力稳住自己的声线，但还是不可避免的染上了哭腔。

 

“没有。但是——”阿不思拖长了音调，“我每天和他住在一起，机会太多了，罗丝。我和他几乎形影不离。”

 

罗丝再也不想听下去，她抹着眼泪哭着跑开了，在路上不小心撞到了斯科皮的肩膀，把他怀里的书撞掉了一地也没有停下步子。

 

“刚刚跑过去的是罗丝？她怎么了？”斯科皮在图书馆大门前看见领带歪在一边，衬衣领口的扣子没扣的，正把金色飞贼抓到手上的阿不思。

 

阿不思有些愧疚，但还是耸耸肩，装作什么都不知道，他再自然不过的接过斯科皮怀里沉重的书，“我也不知道。”

 

“可是她在哭，我从没见过她哭，”斯科皮揉了揉被撞痛的肩膀，“我还没感谢她送的巧克力呢。”

 

“我帮你跟她说过了。她说，不用谢。”

 

斯科皮露出一个笑容，“你真体贴，阿不思。”

 

阿不思心虚的挑了挑眉。

 

“你的领带松了，”斯科皮扯了扯阿不思的领带示意他站直，把领带解了下来，重新把它打结，再扣好阿不思的衬衣扣子，把领带套在他的脖子上，一边把领带拉紧一边说，“你总是这样，被级长看到是要扣分的，学生会主席扣的更多。”

 

当斯科皮的手指挨近自己的脖子时，阿不思只觉得有一股细小的电流爬过皮肤，他整个人绷得紧紧的，连呼吸也人为的暂停了几秒。在斯科皮垂下双手之后，他才觉得面前的空气重新活跃了起来，他轻微地扇动鼻翼，贪婪的呼吸着氧气。

 

“我这周还能去你们家做客吗？”斯科皮嘟囔着，像是在小声请求什么，“你们家的氛围要比我们好的多。我们家……我们家总是死气沉沉的。”

 

“当然可以。”阿不思迫不及待的说。


	43. 平行线

“德拉科，你能把那杯水用盖子盖上吗？上次不小心打翻它，弄湿了我几盒腮红。”阿斯托利亚的声音从窗边传来，她一只手捋着墨绿色窗帘上的金色流苏，不知道是在望着窗外一角明亮的天空，还是在对着玻璃端详自己刚刚完成的妆容。

 

德拉科啪的一声把羽毛笔拍在桌子上，几滴墨水溅到一沓崭新的羊皮纸上，他恼火的把最上面的一张羊皮纸揉成一团，扔到地上，“你就不能把你的东西放的离我远一点吗？这是我的书房，不是你的梳妆台。”

 

他突如其来的发怒弄得阿斯托利亚有些摸不着头脑，她不再看着玻璃里的镜像，几步走到他身边，一只手把杯盖扣在冒着热气的咖啡上，伸出另一只手去摸他的额头，“你怎么了？”

 

就在阿斯托利亚带着护肤品香气的手要接触到德拉科的额头时，他偏了偏头，让她摸了个空，她的长指甲却在他的皮肤上留下了一道划痕。

 

“噢。”阿斯托利亚惊呼一声，“对不起，德拉科，让我看看……”她伸出了自己尖利的涂着甲油的指甲，想查看德拉科的伤势，手却在半空中被德拉科一把抓住。

 

“艾斯，你能不能出去。”德拉科喘着气，松开她的手，看上去疲惫得像是刚刚经历了一场长途飞行。他额头上的划痕正在以肉眼可见的速度隆起发红，伴随着被芒刺扎中一样的疼痛，他掏出手巾捂住伤口。

 

“可是我把你划伤了，应该马上处理一下……对，应该这样做。”阿斯托利亚显得有些惊慌失措，她不安的看着德拉科，紧紧攥着拳头，精心修剪的长指甲嵌进肉里，她能感觉到利器划破表皮的疼痛，于是她把手攥得更紧了一些，似乎这样可以惩罚自己的无心之失。

 

“你是治疗师吗？你知道怎么处理伤口吗？”德拉科靠在椅子上，不耐烦的把文件夹开开合合，弄出钝响，“很明显你不是——拜托了，艾斯，请你出去，我还有事情要做。”

 

阿斯托利亚愣在原地，像是空气中有一把无形的钝器击中了她的头部，她一时没有缓过神来，“……可是。”

 

“我说的还不够清楚吗？”德拉科动作很大地掀开被阿斯托利亚扣上的杯盖，醇香的咖啡苦味缓缓上升，像一条延长的尾部不断分叉的神经，向四周弥散着令人兴奋的气味。

 

“可——可以，当然，当然可以。”阿斯托利亚结结巴巴的说，她用手背擦了擦眼睛，把书桌角上几盒看起来一样的散粉一股脑儿的抓进手里，逃也似的离开了。

 

德拉科看着地毯上她不小心留下的散粉，像白色的灰尘一样铺在细密的纤维尖上，只要空气中有一点点流动的风，它们就被吹到地毯上另一团花色上。

 

他开始疑心文森特是不是也像轻柔的粉尘颗粒一样消失了，被风轻轻一吹就改变轨迹。

 

那天晚上参加完赫敏·韦斯莱的部长晚宴，他像疯了似的在半途丢下阿斯托利亚幻影移形了。他噔噔噔的踏上文森特居住的二楼卧室，站在空荡荡的没有人气的卧室门口，发现一无所获。

 

在那之后，他不止一次的奔波在寻找文森特的道路上，他们曾经去过的地方他都一一寻过，但是从未找到任何关于文森特的蛛丝马迹——他的文森特就像一根羽毛一样，呼，飘走了，无影无踪。

 

额头上的刺痛一阵一阵的向他袭来，捂住伤口的手帕上也有几点可以忽略不计的血迹。阿斯托利亚抓的那一下可真够狠的，他想，如果她知道自己每天晚上和她躺在同一张床上想的却是另外一个人，估计会抓的更狠。但是，如果真的有那么一天——德拉科想——到时候他一定会理直气壮的质问阿斯托利亚：“让我们谈谈当初消除记忆的事情吧。”

 

他打赌，阿斯托利亚听到这句话一定会崩溃。

 

但是他不能详尽的想象今后的场面，因为他不知道自己丢失的记忆到底有多么重要。他尝试过回忆，在文森特离开后的第四个月，他坐在湖边，冰冷的风扑在他的袍子上，他保持着一个固定的姿势看着湖面，几乎要把它看出花来。但这一切都是徒劳无功的，他咔咔的扭了两下脖子，椎体与椎体间的摩擦声在他耳边不断放大。他什么都想不起来。

 

他曾经主动的让文森特讲他们初遇的事——当他们第一次在朱利亚诺的庄园共浴时，他这么问，似乎是想让气氛上升到一个更高点。但文森特只是起了一个头，他用一种虚无缥缈但令人迷醉的声音说：“一个雨后初晴的日子，在德国慕尼黑的马尔福庄园，水里氧气稀薄，于是我浮上水面。”

 

“那之后呢？”他问道。

 

文森特摇摇头：“我记不清了。”

 

“你一定记得。”他带着调笑，不依不饶的问，似乎文森特接下来要讲述的是再甜蜜不过的往事。

 

但是文森特反问道：“为什么你可以忘记一切，我就必须记得呢？”

 

德拉科想到了马尔福庄园，自己的卧室，天花板上一根突出的木刺，枝形大吊灯，蓝色天鹅绒睡袍，肩膀上残留着吻痕的文森特……他不再去想冥想盆里见到的记忆，顺着那些记忆一条条往下想，就像从闸里往下倾泻的水，最终会一发不可收拾，最终他会不可避免的想到审判席上即将被关进阿兹卡班的囚徒。

 

他再度用手帕捂住额头，一边起身去开柜子，用镊子夹出一块吸饱了白鲜香精的棉球，挤干水分按在伤口处。

 

空气中突然传来一声轻微的爆裂，家养小精灵埃雷斯低着头伏在德拉科脚边。

 

“发现什么了吗？”德拉科问。

 

“埃雷斯还是没能找到莫里森少爷的消息。”

 

“我不是让你找戒指吗？”德拉科砰的一声关掉柜子门，“他在外面是喝了复方汤剂的，要是他顶着自己的脸在外界活动，先你一步找到他的就是傲罗指挥部了。”

 

“找过了，”埃雷斯的头伏的更低了，“埃雷斯抓来了一只嗅嗅，跟着它的踪迹去找——还是没能找到莫里森少爷佩戴的戒指。”

 

德拉科的手松松的垂了下去，他的声音有些低沉：“我们找了……我们找了一共有多久了。”

 

“半年，主人。”

 

半年。

 

德拉科点点头，同时用大拇指摸着自己左手无名指上的婚戒，从他和阿斯托利亚结婚的当天起，他就一直戴着它了，最开始他会不习惯，戒环总是在他洗脸的时候在洁面乳的润滑下刮着皮肤，但不会刮痛。有的时候阿斯托利亚会提醒他别忘记在洗澡之后戴上，在她这么说过很多次之后，他主动的把戒指戴到手上，再也没摘下来。

 

他走到书桌旁，用魔杖指着第三个抽屉，小声的念了一句咒语，抽屉向外弹开，里面放着一个丝绒盒子，他把手上的婚戒摘了下来，戴上盒子里的黑宝石戒指。他端详着这枚戒指，忽然觉得文森特离开的这半年，比他戴上婚戒的十几年更为漫长。

 

他突然像是想到什么绝妙的主意，眼里闪动着意味莫名的光，“埃雷斯，”他叫着家养小精灵的名字，“如果我意外受伤，入院抢救，报纸上刊登着这则消息，你说，”他屏住呼吸，“你说文森特会不会主动来见我？”

 

*

达米安·克雷格的背景在他刚进入公司的那段时间经常被作为茶余饭后的消遣来摆谈。二十一岁，年轻又会交际，家境优渥，典型的花花公子，就读于三一学院神经系统科学专业，学业途中突发奇想要来当模特，并且，据他的话说——“深切的爱着这个职业”。被家里知道之后断了经济来源，只能紧巴巴的靠工资过活。

 

最近几个月，他再一次成为了八卦热点。

 

达米安·克雷格在追求文森特的事整栋大楼的人都知道，他做的实在是太明显了，以至于茶水间的清洁工都会将双手交叠，支在扫把头上，啧啧的说：“他呀——可是那个年轻人根本不理他呢。”他们一边说着，一边看着达米安从楼梯上跑下来，有意无意的靠近正在独自走着的文森特。

 

“嗨，真巧啊。”达米安用一种欣喜的语调说，仿佛这场偶遇不是他制造的一样。

 

文森特只是抬起眼皮看了他一眼，又低下头摆弄手机了。他最近刚明白这件麻瓜通讯器的使用方法。

 

文森特的食指迟钝的把屏幕向上一滑，出现了一张照片，照片上吸血鬼弗拉德找好了最佳角度——当然，是对他自己来说的最佳角度来完成了这张自拍。照片的角落，道林·格雷和布莱恩·杰克逊表情僵硬的面对着镜头。

 

前些日子，他在给布莱恩的信里讲述了这段时间自己的情况，以及小小的抱怨了一下麻瓜的通讯器是有多么麻烦。没过几天，他就收到了一张写着电话号码的简短的信，信里布莱恩还提到一句：“那个人渣派家养小精灵来城堡找过你。”

 

自从文森特把自己和德拉科的事情告诉布莱恩之后，城堡三人组就以“人渣”来称呼德拉科了。他不禁想，自己有多久没有提到德拉科的名字了。

 

他参加了一个业余烘焙班，烘焙班的学员几乎都是家庭主妇，他在人群之中无疑显得很扎眼。主厨先生第一次见到他时，笑容明亮的问：“像你这样的年轻人，为什么要来学烘焙呢？”

 

“做给我妈妈吃。”文森特撒谎道。他已经不再说“为了德拉科”了，事实上他很久都不再提起德拉科的名字。在他酒店的房间里挂着一张日历，每天下了班，他都用指甲在今天的日期上划一道竖线，把日期切割成两个板块，以此来表明：今天我没有提到德拉科的名字。日历已经翻过了六页，他已经半年没有提到德拉科的名字了，虽然当中有些日期没有被划掉，但这仍然是个好兆头。

 

“你在看什么？”达米安的声音把他从发呆中叫醒，“一张照片——是你男朋友吗？”

 

“不是。”文森特下意识的说。

 

达米安脸上的笑容明晃晃的，“文森特，”他问，“可以把你的电话号码给我吗？”


	44. 站在镜子前向里看

文森特提着一袋重物在对角巷熙熙攘攘的人群之间艰难的行进，他时不时地把黑色的扎得紧紧的牛皮纸袋抱在胸前，以不被来来往往的巫师挤掉。

 

有好几次他都想把购物袋装进魔法袋子里，他就可以腾出手了，但他只要一想到手里空荡荡地什么都抓不住，心里就不由自主的发慌。

 

购物袋里的东西很贵重，贵重到就算被装在龙皮袋子里也毫不为过，但它被装在最常见的黑色纸袋里，就算扔在路边也不会有人去捡。

 

这样是最安全的。文森特想。

 

他进了一条巷子，把袋子放在脚边，靠着砖墙休息，目光时不时的扫过半空中飘来的气球，啤酒广告单里冒出的淡黄色泡泡。他调整着自己的呼吸，蹲下身子检查着购物袋有没有破损的地方。

 

袋子里装着嗅嗅的干燥扁嘴，这种药材对治疗布莱恩的风湿病很有效果，但是越来越不好买了，药材商给他装袋的时候还在抱怨：“前些日子药材管理局把所有药店的嗅嗅扁嘴都没收了，还好我偷偷藏了一些。全是那群做事不知道处理尾巴的捕猎者捅的篓子，把威尔士所有的嗅嗅全部捕杀了，刚出生的也没放过，嗅嗅在那块儿就灭绝了。斯卡曼德一气之下告状告到魔法部，没几天就颁布了禁售法令……你要是被抓住了别说是我卖的，我不会承认的。那群愚蠢的狩猎者竟然跑到斯卡曼德的地盘去惹事，梅林的裤衩啊，他们在出发之前都不带脑子的吗，竟然还真的有人敢在斯卡曼德的眼皮子底下狩猎。他们那个家族都是些狂热的神奇生物保护分子，老纽特虽然年纪大了，但他家里的其他人还在守卫神奇生物呢。”

 

药材商缠着文森特说了至少半个小时，仿佛他的话永远都讲不完似的。在文森特无聊到开始捋顺斯卡曼德家族的历史时，他对面的砖墙向两边打开，三个穿着格兰芬多院服的学生从砖墙里挤了出来，他们看上去兴奋极了，眼睛发光的谈论着刚刚看见的画面。

 

“精彩极了！我之前也看过电影，你们知道的，我爸爸是麻瓜，妈妈是女巫——但是这次的体验简直是太棒了！”一个脸颊红扑扑的矮个子男生一边拍着身上的灰尘一边说。

 

“文森特·莫里森要成为我新的偶像了！”黑发女生激动得直跺脚，“我竟然会喜欢上一个反面人物！简直是太酷了！”

 

文森特听到自己的名字忍不住抬起头看着讲话的那个女生，他觉得自己很有可能是听错了，但他们接下来的对话里不止一次的提到自己的名字，仿佛他们口中的自己是个多么了不起的明星。

 

“这个世界是怎么了？”他想，“难道魔法部要为我正名了吗？”他甩了甩脑袋，觉得这个想法不太可能。

 

“你们刚刚在谈论什么？”文森特跟上那三个格兰芬多，在他们快要走出巷子时问。

 

黑发女生倒吸一口冷气，“梅林的胡子！你竟然还不知道！《文森特·莫里森》同名电影上映了，霍格沃茨的学生几乎都在看！就在砖墙里面，一枚加隆可以观看一个小时。你看完绝对会爱上他的，我都快哭瞎了！”

 

我没那么爱自己。文森特想。

 

他道了谢，赶在另一个朝砖墙方向奔来的人前头钻了进去，砖墙合上时他清晰的听到了那人的抱怨：“就差那么一步。”

 

观影室里点着明亮的蜡烛，在他投进两枚加隆时，蜡烛熄灭了，狭小的空间里霎时一片漆黑。正前方的砖墙逐渐有了变化，几行字显现出来：感谢您购买年度电影《文森特·莫里森》完整版，接下来的两个小时一定不会让您失望。此电影目前可在对角巷、霍格莫德的砖墙里观看。如若喜欢，还可在飞路网管理局购买壁炉观看权，只要五个加隆，可获得加密咒语，电影不限次数观看。持霍格沃茨学生证打八折。

 

字体渐渐淡去，音乐声响起，两个大写加粗的单词再熟悉不过的出现在他面前：文森特·莫里森。

 

文森特只觉得有一股力量猛的把他吸了进去，一阵天旋地转，他被摔到一块起伏不平的石板上。他看见一个瘦弱的身影在墙角蜷缩成一团，眼睛却阴狠的盯着囚牢之外。镜头给了那双眼一个特写。

 

文森特这才意识到自己是进入电影里了，那几个格兰芬多的小孩没说错，“身临其境”。他环顾四周，这个监牢他再熟悉不过，他最好的光阴曾经被困在这里整整十九年。

 

他现在正要触摸的这块砖墙上的凸起物当年曾在他的额角留下一道破口——几个狱卒抓着他的头发把他的脑袋往上磕，鲜血一直流到他眼睛里。但是没有留疤，狱医就冷冷地站在一旁观望，手里握着白鲜香精和棉球。

 

“就站在这个位置。”他自言自语，随即吸了吸鼻子，仿佛能够闻见二十多年前的呛鼻药水味。

 

电影里文森特的扮演者叫做肖恩，十七岁，刚刚成年，他整个人带着刻意伪装的营养不良，只要一杯绿色的魔药就可以拥有那种有气无力。

 

演员选的不够好。文森特摇摇头。肖恩虽然有一头乱七八糟的淡金色长发，身形瘦削，但他的眼珠活泛，一个囚犯是不可能拥有这样鲜活的目光的，囚犯的眼里只有濒死的绝望。

 

一个狱卒的声音在监牢之外响起：“你是逃不出去的，你做了这么多伤天害理的事，下半生就在阿兹卡班度过吧！”他看上去一脸正气，因为紧张下巴有些轻微颤抖，手里握着的魔杖沾着一些不易察觉的汗液。

 

“不对，完全不对，”作为观影者的文森特摇了摇头，“那些狱卒才不会那么说。语气要更尖酸，要带着刻薄的笑，说：‘之所以把你关在阿兹卡班，就是为了让我们折磨你，你的罪恶就算死上十次百次都不能相抵，你在夜晚会听到死去的人在耳边哭号吗？你的父母为什么不在你一生下来就把你掐死？’最后还要吐一口唾沫。对，稳稳当当的吐在我的脸上。”

 

在文森特看到肖恩越狱，被一位沼泽女巫所救时，眼前突然插播了一段广告：“蜂蜜公爵甜奶油爆米花，观影最佳！只要四个银西可，要来一份吗？”

 

广告里穿着红蓝条纹套装的女巫一只手叉腰，一只手举着一个中号爆米花纸筒，似乎没有要离开的意思。

 

“那就要一包吧。”文森特说着，掏出四个银西可扔给她。

 

半空中抛出一包爆米花，稳稳当当的跳进文森特怀里，他一边就着复方汤剂嘎吱嘎吱的嚼着过于甜腻的爆米花，一边看着肖恩和沼泽女巫艾莉西亚之间不断滋长的情愫。

 

这讲不通，不符合实际情况。文森特心想。

 

女巫艾莉西亚有一头橙红色的卷发，皮肤白皙，脸颊粉红，下巴圆润，声音像夜莺一样动听，她如雾一般的目光似乎能洞悉一切，肖恩无可救药的爱上了她。

 

看到这里文森特不禁想发笑，他怎么可能爱上一个女巫，但紧接着他就笑不出来了，剧情不断向前发展，艾莉西亚背叛了肖恩，在新婚之夜冲他举起魔杖，将他牢牢捆住，屋外的人一涌而进，肖恩放弃了抵抗。

 

太熟悉的戏码了，他看着肖恩眼中的绝望和难以置信，仿佛看到了二十多年前的自己，这个画面大概是对原始事件最贴近的还原。

 

他不想再看下去了，他匆匆逃离现场，在离开时还能听见身后艾莉西亚撕心裂肺的哭声：“文森特，我是爱你的，但是我别无他法……我会等你的，我会等你出狱。”

 

不会的。文森特笃定的想。艾莉西亚会嫁给其他人，会彻底把他从记忆里剔除，仿佛从未相识。

 

他从砖墙里走了出去，外界刺眼的光炫目得让他几乎睁不开眼，他不禁想：为什么有些人能够心安理得的一边说着情话，一边毫不留情地把爱人送进监狱呢？

 

他朝丽痕书店走去，打算挑几本书。一条长长的队伍从书店里面一直排到外面，他在旁边的流动小摊上翻看了近五分钟的德语版《1612年大事记：妖精叛乱》才瞅准一个空隙钻进书店。

 

史蒂芬·维斯特维克在举办他新书的签售会。文森特翻了翻一摞摞码成城堡样式的《复仇者文森特》，书封上的介绍表明史蒂芬·维斯特维克就是大名鼎鼎的《地窖里的男巫》作者。在新书的序言上写着：以阿兹卡班逃犯文森特·莫里森为原型，他的复仇行径在魔法界掀起了轩然大波，被围攻的文森特误入妖精地界，会有怎样的故事发生？谨以这本书献给我的忠实读者们。

 

书的硬皮封面背后写着书评。

 

“这本书是电影《文森特·莫里森》的灵感来源，但内容和电影大不相同，本书忧伤、阴郁、完美。史蒂芬对逃犯外表和心理的刻画无疑是极度成功的，千万别错过。 ——《大英晨报》副主编 丽丝”

 

“史蒂芬擅长描写边缘人群，敢于尝试猎奇的题材，文森特·莫里森被他描写得活灵活现，塑造成一个令人心疼的角色。一听说史蒂芬要写‘关于一个囚犯的故事’，我就开始期待，感谢梅林，我没有失望，反而更加爱这本书。一个十恶不赦的囚犯竟然能在他的笔下得到升华，史蒂芬的想象力让我折服。 ——《预言家日报》特邀书评女巫 莫妮卡 ”

 

“书中有部分血腥暴力的情节，所以这本书设定为‘霍格沃茨四年级以下不能阅读，黑暗之中不建议阅读’。电影里也删掉了这部分情节，但我觉得缺失了这部分，对文森特整个人的塑造是不完整的。作为一个魔法高强的男巫，文森特在学生时代成绩优异，一家魔药制作公司甚至在他还未参加N.E.W.Ts考试的情况下向他抛来橄榄枝，但后来他是怎么走上一条不归路的，我也不得而知。 ——匿名 文森特·莫里森曾经的同学”

 

“我喜欢电影多于书，不太能接受书中所写的“文森特为了达到目的和妖精女王纠缠不清”的设定（请想一想文森特的模样，再看看历代妖精女王的模样，我觉得他不会牺牲至此），但本书无疑是成功的，文森特让人感到害怕。他已经成为我的新晋偶像了，我自己也感到匪夷所思。 —— 一位购买了电影终身观看权的影迷”

 

他合上书，听到作者史蒂芬·维斯特维克说出一句：“出版商在每一百本书里塞了两张魔法部原版文森特·莫里森通缉令——有谁会成为这个幸运儿呢？”

 

人群尖叫一声，纷纷冲向展台，尽可能多的把书往怀里塞，跑去柜台结账。

 

文森特像一只没有生气的布玩偶被他们挤来挤去，袋子里的嗅嗅扁嘴在挤压之下发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，他被撞到楼梯扶手上，肋骨间一阵剧痛。

 

为什么是我？他想。

 

他把目光投向兴奋的人群，将书夹在腋下，从热火朝天的签售现场挤了出去。

 

就在文森特站在门口拍着袍子上沾上的白色墙灰时，一个忙于插.进缝隙，去抢购签名版书籍的报童把手里仅剩的一份报纸随手塞进他怀里，急不可耐的挤进书店。

 

那份报纸热气腾腾，还带着新鲜的油墨味，看样子报童今天的生意不错，一定有什么大家都关注的头条消息让他能这么快卖掉这么多份报纸。

 

他展开哗哗作响的报纸，一行醒目的字体映入他的眼帘——“魔法部高官、马尔福现任家主药物中毒，生命垂危”。

 

他哆嗦了一下，被收敛的眼泪冲破阻碍，大滴大滴的落在报纸上，印刷字体在泪水的洇湿之下冒出热气，文森特在向上蒸腾的热气中像一道闪电消失在原地。


	45. 圣芒戈魔法伤病医院

德拉科躺在单人病房里，长达十二个小时的昏迷让他肌肉酸软，颈椎僵硬，他微微把眼睛睁开一条缝，不太清晰的看着阿斯托利亚坐在一旁抹眼泪。

 

阿斯托利亚的鼻尖通红，她抓着德拉科苍白无力的手，贴在自己脸颊上，抽抽噎噎的说：“你到底什么时候才醒呢？”

 

德拉科很配合地动了动手指，虚弱地把眼完全睁开，阿斯托利亚惊喜地在他的脸颊上吻了又吻，她眼里泪光点点，“你醒了！……治疗师，治疗师，他醒了！”她冲门外喊道，把德拉科的手指攥得更紧了一点，似乎怕他就此沉睡下去，“那家制药公司一定会倒闭的，爸爸已经把他们告上了法庭……你不知道你中毒之后我有多害怕。”

 

“马尔福夫人，”一位穿着墨绿色长袍的治疗师在她身旁说，“请您在外面待一会儿，我们要给马尔福先生做一个全身检查。”

 

阿斯托利亚点点头，她恋恋不舍的看了一眼德拉科，小声的说了句“我就在外面”就走了出去，似乎这句话能让德拉科安心似的。

 

阿斯托利亚坐在病房外的长椅上，精神高度集中，紧紧地绷成了一根弦，似乎随时都可能断裂。她不敢睡觉，不敢闭眼，生怕一合上眼就从此断了和德拉科的联系。

 

昨天下午，她发现德拉科口吐白沫地倒在地毯上时几乎要晕厥了，一只药瓶滚落在他手边，药片洒了一地。她现在想起这个场面都想要失声尖叫。

 

 

因为德拉科的入院，肇事魔药的主公司被媒体推上了风口浪尖，魔法界掀起了一小股抵制该公司旗下所有药物制品的风潮，这场故意制造的风潮是率先从马尔福家族传出的。该公司现已大幅裁员，面临着破产危险，从事发之时开始，就有公司的负责人蹲守在马尔福庄园门口，奢求庄园里的人能站出来说一句话，能撇清他们和这场意外事故的关系。

 

一双深蓝色丝绒高跟鞋突然映入阿斯托利亚的眼帘，她抬起头，看见达芙妮·格林格拉斯似笑非笑的面容。

 

“我听说你丈夫住院了，”达芙妮刻薄地笑着，胸前的副主任医师徽章闪着抛光过的亮泽，“特意从五楼下来看一看。”

 

阿斯托利亚紧张的攥住了裙子，她不敢面对达芙妮，每当她看见亲姐姐嘲讽的笑容时，就会想起当初自己干下的错事，“意外中毒。”她硬着头皮说。

 

“真遗憾，”达芙妮拖长了调子，声音里不见一丝怜悯，她挖苦地说，“阿斯托利亚多可怜呀，我的亲妹妹，从小被捧在手心里，一点委屈也没受过，现在为了丈夫哭了鼻子。瞧瞧你，哭成什么样子了，一会儿大概要顺路去美容科修复一下你引以为傲的面部了。”

 

阿斯托利亚咬住了薄薄的下嘴唇，近乎乞求的说：“不要再说了，德拉科现在生死未卜……”

 

“你活该，”达芙妮拉下脸，冷冷地说，“你这个婊子，偷了我的设计，抢了别人的男人——你和马尔福真是绝配，他道貌岸然的嘴脸简直令人作呕。”说完，她看也不看阿斯托利亚煞白的脸，踩着高跟鞋转身走了。

 

*

德拉科以“需要好好休息”为理由，把治疗师和家人都请了出去，他时不时艰难地抬起头环顾四周，期待能看见凭空出现的文森特。

 

昨天下午，他握着药瓶，再三叮嘱家养小精灵埃雷斯：“我一把药吞下，你就马上叫急救，再给布莱斯发信号，他会马上通知报社，要把这件事炒的足够大，知道吗？”

 

他交代完毕，倒出满满一把药片，端着一杯杜松子酒，有些迟疑，“你说，他真的会来吗？万一他不来呢？”

 

埃雷斯大着胆子说：“除此之外，主人难道还有其他的方法吗？”

 

“也是，”德拉科点点头，他看着手上深褐色的药片，这种药吃上二十粒就会有生命危险，“这件事登上报纸，父亲和母亲一定不会放过这家制药公司的……管他呢，这家公司的老板好像在以前得罪过我。”他闭上眼睛，把药片分成几份，就着杜松子酒，依次吞下。

 

墙上的挂钟滴答滴答地行进着，德拉科的手指不自主地跟着秒针的速度打着节拍，在他被困意侵袭，内眼皮快粘在眼球上，却仍然强撑着不闭上眼睛时，寂静的病房里传来一声异样的响动，文森特来了。

 

单人病房里只有一支白晃晃的蜡烛悬空在床头，照着德拉科的脸。

 

文森特站在离床尾远远的地方，看着烛光底下躺在床上的德拉科，克制住了要扑上前去，用手轻抚他面颊的冲动。他把脏兮兮的手背到背后，在袍子上用力的揩着手。

 

“你怎么样？”文森特的喉咙有些发酸。

 

德拉科装作很难受的咳嗽一声，但这个举动牵扯到胃部，他真真切切的疼了一次，“如你所见。”他虚弱的说。

 

“怎么会变成这样？”文森特的眼里涌出一股担忧。

 

“我也不知道，”德拉科含含糊糊的说，他觉得自己应该装的再惨一点，“只是像往常一样吃点助眠药，没想到一觉醒来就在医院了，胃里难受极了，浑身没力气，动也不能动。”

 

“你以前都不吃药的。”文森特忍不住朝他走近。

 

德拉科欣喜的看着他离自己越来越近，但依旧装模作样的保持有气无力的样子，“是啊，你走之后我就开始吃药了。一个人睡在书房，要靠药物才能入眠。”他朝文森特伸出一只手，动作困难得像是用尽了全身力气，他满怀期待的希望文森特能握住自己的手。

 

文森特似乎是被打动了，他靠近德拉科，在离德拉科只有一步之遥时，他顿住了脚步，朝后退了几步——烛光之下，德拉科脸上清晰可见深红色的唇印，这些口红印迹从他的脸颊一直延伸到唇角——这些没有褪色的唇印是他苏醒之时阿斯托利亚印在他脸上的，那些狂热的吻过的痕迹无一不昭示着阿斯托利亚的狂喜，甚至没有人告诉德拉科应该揩一揩。

 

“怎么了？”德拉科发现文森特脸上浮现出一种深深的失望。他的疑问并没有得到任何回应，于是他决定使出杀手锏，这种方法他风流成性的祖父阿布拉克萨斯屡试不爽。

 

他说：“你觉得你自己很重要吗？”

 

他期待文森特犹犹豫豫的做出回答，不管文森特说哪个答案，就算是不回答，他都会再添一剂猛药，说“你没那么重要”，然后在文森特伤心之际，翻身下床，一把抱住他，说：“如果连你都没那么重要，那么还有谁在我心里有分量呢？”

 

他能想象到这两句话的作用，比道歉更为管用，文森特一定会缴械投降的。

 

文森特没有回应，这在他意料之中，他脱口而出：“你没那么重要。”

 

就在德拉科艰难的撑起病体，不太流畅的从床上翻下去时，空气中传来一阵熟悉的爆裂，文森特消失了。

 

德拉科的动作凝滞在原地，他怔怔的看着文森特消失的地方，他要拥抱的对象，他要完成表演的对象消失了，仿佛不曾来过。他突然开始猛烈的咳嗽起来，肺部的一团气像是要冲破胸口，在房间外的人听到咳嗽声要推开门进来之前，他忍不住抬手给了自己一个耳光。

 

*

文森特坐在圣芒戈医院一楼的长椅上，低头看着脚尖，掌心相贴，膝盖紧紧夹着手背，似乎要把手与手之间的空气挤得干干净净，一点不剩。

 

真是自作多情。他在自己的手背上拧了一下，那块皮肤立马红了起来。

 

“把他忘掉吧，文森特。”他小声对自己说，眼泪模糊了他的视线，他用袖子抹净，但它们接连不断的涌出更多，他把脸埋进袖子里压抑的啜泣着，牙齿咬住口腔内壁，血液的金属气味在他的唇齿之间蔓延着。

 

他的座位旁有一张《星期八独立巫师报》，他把报纸展开，从头到尾浏览了一遍，似乎这样可以转移他的注意力似的。他在中缝里发现了一则男同性恋酒吧的广告，“极致的欢愉”“和你一样的男巫”，这些字眼砰砰地撞击着他的眼睛。他强迫自己把目光转移到右下角“脱衣舞娘酒馆演出”的广告上，一边企图控制着瞳孔开大肌的收缩，一边麻痹着自己：去喜欢女孩子吧，文森特。

 

他一只手垫在下腹部，在报纸的遮挡之下摸着生殖器曾经存在的地方，他清楚的知道，像他这样的人是不配喜欢女人的，这个世界上最孤寂的不是变性者，不是同性恋，而是他这样游走在边缘的无性之人。

 

“把他忘掉吧。”文森特不停这样说服自己，一开始是无声催眠，后来念了出声，他一直念到嘴唇发干，上下唇干燥的粘在一起时才停下，他以为把自己说服了，于是他站起身，毫不犹豫的摘下右手无名指上的黑宝石戒指，把它扔在了长椅上，像是摆脱了一个麻烦。

 

他故作轻快的呼出一口气，却发现自己刚刚呼出的这口气其实很有分量，他似乎一下子轻了好几磅。

 

“真是……真是美好的一天啊。”他生涩的说，在穿过医院大门的玻璃窗之前，他脱下黑色长袍扔进了垃圾箱。

 

*

达米安·克雷格在文森特住的酒店大门口对面等了很久，他坐在围栏上，一边抽着烟，一边东张西望，四处探看，生怕漏掉任何一张进入酒店的面孔。

 

他并没有等上很久，在他又一次活动颈部，四下寻找时，失魂落魄的文森特只穿着一件薄薄的短袖出现在了人群之中。他看上去是那么亮眼，就像一枚水里闪动光泽的金币。达米安看见他来，利落的把烟往身后一背，几步走到进门处，钉在原地，等着心事重重的文森特不小心撞进他的怀里。

 

“对不起。”文森特小声说，他果然撞进了达米安的怀抱，他侧过身子要从一旁经过，却被达米安箍住了肩膀。

 

“等一等，”达米安摸到他的手臂冷的发冰，脱下自己的外套，披在文森特身上，在文森特一脸无措的看着他时，他说道，“你坐在这里等一等我吧。”说完，不等文森特回答就快步走了出去。

 

文森特的大脑似乎在此时停止了运转，满满当当地都塞满了那句“把德拉科忘掉吧”。他偏头看了看身上盖着的外套，坐到大厅的皮沙发上等着达米安。

 

达米安很快就回来了，他手里端着两杯热巧克力，“给你。”

 

“谢谢。”文森特接过杯子，一只手要脱下外套还给达米安时，被他按住了手。

 

“我不冷。”达米安看着文森特小口啜饮着巧克力的模样，很想伸手摸摸他的头发。

 

文森特看了一眼达米安布满文身的手臂，这次他看清楚了其中一个图案是一张变形的脸，拥有一双空洞的眼。

 

“这是什么图案？”文森特问。

 

“我也不知道，”达米安耸耸肩，“玛丽莲·曼森有这样一个文身，我也就文了一个相同的，少年时代的冲动。如果你喜欢摇滚乐的话，下一次我带你去看他的演唱会。”

 

文森特翻转左手臂，“我也有一个文身。”

 

达米安看着文森特露出的伤痕累累的前臂，疤痕交错着疤痕，一条蛇像舌头似的从骷髅头的嘴巴里冒出来，他不觉得这个文身有任何和文森特相匹配的地方，那些伤疤也是，不应该出现在文森特的手臂上。

 

他曲起肘部给文森特看另一个文身：“这个骷髅和你的也许有些相似之处吧——还是来自于玛丽莲·曼森，他在这个位置也有一个相同的文身，天哪，我现在才意识到我少年时代是有多迷他。”他故意作出懊恼的样子，似乎希望文森特笑出声，但文森特只是点点头，表示自己知道了。

 

“那你的呢？”达米安问，“你的文身一定有什么意义吧。”

 

“被迫文上的。”文森特摸着手臂上的一道凸起的疤痕，若有所思的说。

 

达米安点点头，恍然大悟的样子，“所以这就是原因？”他说，“这就是你为什么拍照时从不露出手臂的原因？”

 

文森特放下杯子，巧克力已经被喝光了，他站起身，把外套脱下，“谢谢，我想出去走走。”

 

达米安没有伸手去接，“我陪你吧。”

 

他们僵持了好几秒，文森特默许地重新披上外套，两人一前一后的离开了酒店。

 

双方一言不发的在河畔走了好一会儿，直到在长椅上坐下时，达米安主动说：“你看起来不太高兴。”

 

文森特拢了拢外套，把自己盖得严严实实的，在遮挡之中心安理得的把指甲捅进一道愈合的伤疤里。

 

“我能为你做点什么吗？”达米安继续问道。

 

文森特摇摇头，一股好闻的香水气在风拂过他的面颊时飘进了他的鼻腔，紧接着他发现这股好闻的味道来自达米安，连他披着的外套都带着这种气息。

 

文森特把手从衣服里伸出来，两人都低着头，他低头看着外套上的异形扣子，达米安盯着他的手。

 

达米安忍的很难受，他压制住了要把文森特沾了血迹的手指放到唇边吸吮的冲动。这不卫生，他看着文森特被血迹包裹的大拇指前端，开始后悔为什么没有随身携带消毒酒精了。但是紧接着，他发现血迹的来源是文森特左手臂上的一道血痕。

 

“你为什么——”他看着文森特的侧脸欲言又止，把剩下的半句话吞进了肚子里，那半句话不安的在他的胃里和巧克力相互搅动，他没有问出“你为什么要伤害自己呢”。

 

“你到酒店是来找我的吗？”文森特直截了当的问。

 

“是，”达米安有些不好意思，“我就想问问你有没有空，我能请你吃顿饭或者看场演出吗？”

 

“那就吃饭吧。”

 

“你答应了？”达米安不可思议的问，在此之前，他觉得文森特一定会拒绝的，但他还是不死心的想亲口问问。他早就等不及想为文森特下一次厨了，“明天晚上在我家，行吗？”

 

“好。”文森特没有看他，而是凝视着天空上一个遥远的光点。

 

我已经把德拉科忘记了。他想。忘的一干二净。


	46. 岔道

阿斯托利亚和德拉科分别坐在长桌的两头，餐桌中央摆着每天都在更换的深红色花卉，它所占据的位置像一道无法逾越的鸿沟将马尔福夫妇隔绝开来。

 

阿斯托利亚这餐饭已经吃的差不多了，即使餐盘里还剩下三分之二的食物，但她为了保持身材，已经觉得自己足够饱了。她放下银叉，用餐巾点了点嘴角，看着对面的丈夫，说：“昨天晚上你说梦话了。”

 

德拉科连吃饭时间都是心不在焉的，他翻了一页书，把书倒扣在桌面上，将一小块牛肉叉进嘴里缓慢的咀嚼着，抬起眼皮看了阿斯托利亚一眼。“你来过书房？”他的语气有些不太温和。

 

“没有，”阿斯托利亚飞快的说，像是急于辩解着什么，“乔纳森说的，它去检查壁炉的时候听见的。睡不安稳吗？”

 

“没有的事，我睡眠正常。”德拉科冷淡的说，把擦过嘴的餐巾往桌上一摔，似乎阿斯托利亚的关心触犯到了他的某种忌讳，“我吃好了。”他稍微点了下头，将食指卡进倒扣的书脊中间，把整本书翻转过来，接着刚刚没有看完的继续往下看。

 

一阵令人压抑的沉默从餐桌上蔓延开来，这股沉默最先来自德拉科，他连头都不肯抬一下，仿佛全身心的投入到手上那本《说不尽的外交：玩弄政局的名巫》。

 

两只家养小精灵按照往常结束进餐的时间从敞开的大门里相继走了进来，桌上的餐具随着他们打响指的声音一件件消失，即使他们尽可能的把打响手指的声音压得足够低，但冷寂的空气中还是回荡着清脆的响声。

 

咔哒，咔哒。

 

阿斯托利亚在这清脆的响声中忧虑又哀愁的望着德拉科的侧脸，一只手忍不住抚上自己的小腹，这个部位从很久以前开始就成了一个冰冷的容器，再也没有孕育过另一个孩子。德拉科总是使用不同的借口来避免和她同床共枕，比如“今天我要加班，文件在桌子上都堆成摞了”，“我还有一件事情没有处理”，再比如“我生病了，会传染给你的”。到了后来，他索性什么也不说，直接把自己锁在书房。

 

有好几次，阿斯托利亚发现德拉科所谓的忙工作只是在一个龙皮笔记本上写写划划，他写下一行字，墨迹隐没在纸张之中，紧接着，他开始耐心等待，双眼专注的凝视纸张表面，似乎在期待一行字凭空出现，但他什么也没等到。

 

“德拉科，”阿斯托利亚率先打破了沉默的局面，“我们再要个孩子吧。”

 

这一胎她想要个女孩，她会从孩子一出生就给她准备满满一衣橱的漂亮小裙子，粉红色的，淡蓝色的，浅绿色的，各种颜色相互交织，在衣橱里欢快的碰撞着。她会从自己的品牌里辟出一条童装线，将来她的衣橱和珠宝会统统留给她的小女儿。

 

这个想法在她心中萦绕已久，自从几年前文森特越狱，她就开始存在这种想法了，这个念头在文森特的同名电影上映之后达到了一个新的跳跃点，她必须找到一个方法将德拉科长长久久的和自己拴在一起。

 

阿斯托利亚摸着高脚杯细长的柄，觉得等待德拉科作出回应的这段时间仿佛过了一个世纪。杯子里装着开胃的苹果酒，气泡亮晶晶的从杯子底部向上浮起。

 

“艾斯，我也有一件事要说。”德拉科没有看她，甚至连双手都一动未动。

 

“你说。”阿斯托利亚的一颗心提到了嗓子眼里。

 

“我们离婚吧。”

 

阿斯托利亚的呼吸仿佛在这一刻停止了，她捏着杯子长柄的手也凝滞在半空中，她觉得自己此刻应该碰倒酒杯，装作醉酒，再摇摇晃晃口齿不清的说着醉话上楼去，倒在床上一直睡到第二天中午，装作这一切都从未发生。

 

她确实也这么做了。她碰倒酒杯，杯子里澄黄色的酒液从桌布一直向下流动，淌到她的裙子上，她后知后觉的叫了一声：“我喝醉了。”

 

她一只手撑着额头，把自己的故意失手归结于进餐前喝掉的几口开胃酒，大惊小怪的叫着家养小精灵：“梅吉！把这里收拾一下……我竟然喝醉了。”

 

阿斯托利亚按照先前打算好的摇摇晃晃的步子推开椅子，手腕上的珠宝撞到椅子背上叮当作响，她转过身，背对着德拉科，把身体的所有重量都放在了楼梯扶手上，跌跌撞撞地向楼上走去，眼泪像洪流一样冲刷而下。

 

德拉科一直坐在椅子上一动不动，直到阿斯托利亚关上门时，他才轻轻叹了口气，似乎在为妻子拙劣的演技感到悲哀。

 

他把书翻到第四百零五页——这一页有书中原带的插图，但不知道什么时候被人为的替换掉，换成了另一幅黑白图像——图像上，文森特一只手托着下巴，探寻又新奇地看着前方。

 

*

达米安和文森特顺理成章的恋爱了。达米安的追求持续了整整一年半，在他第七次为文森特下厨，把裹着芦笋的煎培根盛进盘子里，将一盘蔬菜沙拉放在桌子上时，他犹犹豫豫的开口：“文森特，你知道我喜欢你吧？”

 

文森特一直都知道，他没有说话，只是专心致志的把面前散落在桌子上的曲奇饼干碎屑用手指拢成一个小堆。

 

烤箱突然短暂的响了一声，达米安戴上手套，把三文鱼装盘，往上滴了几点柠檬汁，他把盘子轻轻放在桌子上，郑重的说：“你能考虑跟我在一起吗？”他迟疑了一下，“我是说，真真正正的在一起，你和我交往，行吗？”

 

文森特仰视着他，他注意到达米安的喉结上下滚动，似乎在忐忑不安的等待回应。

 

“好。”文森特简短的说。

 

达米安欢呼一声，像个拳击手似的用力将双拳相击，隔热手套相互撞击发出一声闷响，好像这个动作才能展现出他的意外之喜一样。他露出一个灿烂无比的笑容，脸上光彩四射，身上似乎在发光发热，他在客厅里来回走了一圈都无法消散突如其来的兴奋。他的举动毫无章法，不经大脑，最终，他把文森特一抱而起，放在桌子上，引得文森特一阵惊呼，但他很快就用嘴唇堵住了文森特软软的双唇。

 

之后的同居也是顺理成章的，文森特退掉了酒店的房间，搬来和达米安一起住。达米安的房子是唯一没有被家里收走的财产，“他们不想让我当模特”，他不止一次这么说，后来的某一天，达米安再度提到了这件事，然而他说的话却不一样了，他说：“我打算辞职。”

 

文森特正在料理台上忙活着，自从和达米安同居之后，他就主动包揽了做饭的任务，听到这个消息，他有些惊讶，“哦，是吗？有点突然。”文森特抬起头看了一眼达米安，往汤里加了一点香草籽。

 

“是有点突然。”达米安来到文森特身后，把双手环到他腰上，下巴点着文森特的肩膀，随着音乐节奏缓缓摇晃。

 

“把盐给我一下。”文森特的注意力仍然在他烹调的食物上。

 

粉色的喜马拉雅石盐在最中央的那片叶子上隆起小小的一个尖儿。

 

达米安的鼻尖凑近文森特的耳垂，细细吻着在阳光底下带着金色的透明绒毛，“我开始接管父亲手下的工作了，做模特养不活我们两个。”

 

“你不是不喜欢接触他的行业吗？”文森特问。

 

“但是没办法。”达米安不由自主的把文森特抱得更紧了一点，下腹部顶着他的臀部，他娇小玲珑，一只手足以包裹一半的挺翘的臀部。达米安能感受到自己欲.火膨胀，恨不得马上把文森特压在料理台上，看他两颧潮红，目光迷离，声音嘶哑的叫他的名字：达米安。

 

“达米安，”文森特果然叫了他的名字，“把你的那个东西离我远一点。”

 

“我正打算这么做。”达米安小声嘀咕道，放松了手上的力道，他看着文森特把一片薄荷叶放进盘子里用作装饰，觉得自己有些委屈。

 

他和文森特之间有个不成文的规定，在同居之前，文森特就明确的告诉他：“我们不做那种事。”

 

“不做也行。”当时的达米安爽快的答道。

 

但是有好几次他都想用实际行动打破这个规定，他看着文森特穿着自己的套头卫衣，过于短的裤子底下晃荡着两条修长的腿，从一个房间踱到另一个房间。他恨不得变成一只猛兽把文森特扑倒在地板上。

 

“把汤端过去一下。”文森特说。

 

“先放在这里吧，我一会儿来端，”达米安有些忍不住了，“我先去趟卫生间。”他松开围在文森特腰间的手，在他脸上吻了一下，逃也似的离开了。

 

文森特头也不回的在水龙头底下冲着手，当他听到从卫生间传来咔哒一声锁门的响动时，他挥了挥手，似乎要赶走空气中的烟雾——做好的菜自己跳进了盘子里，有些烫手的汤盅从料理台上直直飞向餐桌，冰箱门自动向两边打开，剩下的食材找准位置一头扎了进去。

 

达米安靠在卫生间光滑的墙壁上，垂头丧气看了一眼镜子中的自己。

 

“我也是个有正常需求的男人，”他用食指在镜子里向下一划，留下一道清晰的痕迹，“难道文森特不觉得那样会让我们的关系更加紧密一点吗？”


	47. 销毁魂器

阿斯托利亚站在窗边，看着德拉科的身影消失在马尔福庄园大门外，拉上了窗帘，她转过头对脚边跪着的七个家养小精灵说：“你们之中的任何一个都不许把接下来发生的事告诉其他人，否则我就割掉你们的舌头，你们祖先的头颅也会从墙壁上撤下来。”

 

年纪最大的家养小精灵迪戈和梅吉立马哭了出来，对他们来说，祖先被钉在墙壁上的头颅被主人撤下来是最耻辱的事，他们眨了眨水汪汪的眼睛，伸出指头说：“我们不会把今天发生的事告诉除了您之外的第二个人。”其他五个家养小精灵也发了同样的誓。

 

阿斯托利亚像是不放心的补充了一句：“尤其是德拉科。”

 

“尤其是主人。”家养小精灵齐声说。

 

阿斯托利亚的心稳稳当当的从高空坠落到软软的着陆点，她戴上一只珠灰色蕾丝手套，高高在上的说：“把东西给我。”

 

立马有家养小精灵双手递上一个黑色的龙皮笔记本。

 

*

 

魔法部部长办公室里，赫敏·韦斯莱咬着笔头，快速的浏览着一份文件，在看到关键词时她会停下来，用羽毛笔在那个词下面划一道鲜红的直线。

 

每一任部长都有自己装饰办公室的习惯，赫敏把它改造得整洁而宽敞，整个房间被粉刷成白色，靠墙的巨型书架每个缝隙都塞满了书籍和文件，她的桌子上摆着柚木相框，其中一张照片是全家福，她和罗恩一人牵着一个孩子；另外一张照片拍摄于她的学生时代，曾经的格兰芬多铁三角真诚而灿烂地冲着镜头微笑。

 

门突然被扣响了，赫敏在文件末尾签上自己的名字，一边从抽屉里找出印章，一边说：“请进。”

 

“部长。”她的助理伊凡吉琳·罗伯茨两手空空的推开了门。

 

“什么事？”赫敏习以为常的伸出手准备去接文件，却发现伊凡吉琳什么也没拿。

 

“马尔福夫人在壁炉里请求拜访您。”伊凡吉琳说。

 

“马尔福夫人？”赫敏放下笔，皱起眉头，“阿斯托利亚？她找我干什么？公事还是私事？”赫敏疑惑的问，她们的私交并不深，仅仅是客户与设计师之间的关系。

 

“是关于她手上的一个掺有黑魔法的工作笔记本，”伊凡吉琳如实转告，她想起阿斯托利亚在壁炉里欲言又止的神情，补充道，“但她更倾向于是一本日记。”

 

“让她转交给禁止滥用魔法司吧，”赫敏拿起另一份文件，哗哗地翻来翻去，“部门之间各司其职，这种事你不必专门来告诉我，你有权力安排。”

 

伊凡吉琳没有要离开的意思，“我是这么建议她的，但她一直坚持要见您。”未等赫敏开口，伊凡吉琳一时之间忍不住把内心疑惑讲了出来：“她的丈夫不是喜欢收集黑魔法相关艺术品吗？就像外界说的‘装在一溜儿透明的玻璃罩子里’‘在世界各地安排了大量的买手收集黑魔法艺术品’，她为什么不直接放在庄园里呢？”

 

赫敏从文件上方抬起头，“你什么时候也关心起传闻了。”但她丝毫不怀疑传闻的可信度，她在一句话底下做了个标记，似乎把站在原地的伊凡吉琳忘到了脑后，紧接着她突然抬起头，似乎察觉到事情有点不大对劲，“等等，你刚刚说，一本日记，是不是一本日记？”

 

*

 

阿斯托利亚惶惶不安的在壁炉前走来走去，她包着珠灰色头巾，戴着同色系蕾丝手套，穿着风衣，踩着高跟鞋，一副要出门的打扮。

 

壁炉里的火焰突然闪动了一下，赫敏的脸出现在她面前。

 

“阿斯托利亚，”赫敏开门见山的说，“你的那本日记怎么了？”

 

“日记里面有一个人，”阿斯托利亚的眼睛红肿而干涩，她咬着嘴唇，挑了最重点的说，“是文森特。”

 

赫敏的神情立马严肃了起来，“你马上到我的办公室来一趟。”

 

*

 

部长办公室的气氛凝重而沉滞，阿斯托利亚坐在椅子上，身上的炉灰还未掸尽，她把双手交叠放在手包上，盯着面前一杯冒着热气的茶，似乎是在等自己的心像灰尘一样沉到杯子底部。

 

紧接着，她打开手包，扣子相碰发出一声脆响，露出夹层的两只口红和一个粉饼盒子，一个黑色龙皮的笔记本竖着放在手包里，没有一丝多余的装饰，几乎和手包内壁的黑色布料融为一体。

 

赫敏谨慎的抽出魔杖，杖尖一挑，笔记本就从手包里飞到办公桌上。

 

“就是这个，”阿斯托利亚带着浓重的鼻音说，“一个日记本，德拉科的，扉页还有他的亲笔签名。”她注意到赫敏变得更加警觉，于是惊慌的辩解道：“不一定是他的，也许他是被人陷害的。”

 

“我们谈重点，”赫敏将双手相扣，神情严肃的看着阿斯托利亚，“你是怎么发现日记本中有文森特的。”

 

于是阿斯托利亚开始讲述，从她命令家养小精灵偷来德拉科的日记本，到她翻遍了整本日记除了在前几页发现一些工作笔记，其他页码却一点墨水都没沾上的事。

 

“这不正常，”阿斯托利亚说，“我好几次都发现他在上面写写划划，我装作不经意的把他的换洗衣服挂在书房的衣橱里，虽然这种事不需要我做。但是，他刚刚写上的字就凭空消失了，就像是被纸张吸收掉了。”

 

赫敏皱起眉头，她开始意识到事情的严重性了，这个笔记本和当年的里德尔日记如出一辙，如果真的是这样的话，她站起身，一边听着阿斯托利亚.情.绪不安的讲述，一边打开紧贴墙壁安放的柚木储物柜，里面放着一些简单但昂贵的护肤品，还有一些小杂物，占据最大空间的是一个放在抛光柚木基座上的动物牙齿，长长的，断口处泛着干涸但不失光泽的绿色毒液。

 

赫敏握住毒牙的中央，小心翼翼的把它拿了出来。这根毒牙在她的储物柜里放了很久，从她还是魔法部的一个小职员开始，一直陪伴她坐上魔法法律执行司司长的位置，再到升任部长——很长的一段时间。毒牙辗转在不同材质和规格的柜子里，但始终陪伴在她身边。

 

这根蛇怪毒牙是罗恩送给她的定情礼物，来纪念当初他们在霍格沃茨大战里忘情的一吻。

 

“我施了一些咒语，”阿斯托利亚继续讲述，“一开始只是些不痛不痒的小咒语，我只是怕把日记本损坏了，德拉科会生气，但是后来，”阿斯托利亚停顿了一下，像是被眼泪噎住了，她小声说了句抱歉，继续说，“后来我想，就算我弄不清楚里面到底写了什么，我也不会让它再回到德拉科身边，我会找个由头把它毁掉。”

 

赫敏点点头，表示自己能够理解这种做法，她问：“于是你又施了几道咒语，就把它逼出来了？”

 

阿斯托利亚的嘴唇轻轻抖动着，“是的。”

 

她的眼前仿佛又浮现出了那个场面，在一阵白色烟雾腾起过后，紧随而来的是一阵轻蔑的笑声，她看见文森特从日记本摊开的内页上一跃而下，渐渐变大，变得比她高上许多，身体呈现不自然的淡淡银光，脚底似乎悬空在地毯之上，他开口讲道：“这次是我擅作主张出现——在你对我做了这么多难以忍受的行径之后。”

 

“擅作主张出现？”赫敏咀嚼着这几个词，期望能从中得出关键信息，“他的意思是，在此之前，他一直受到制约，不能自由活动？”

 

阿斯托利亚摇摇头，“我不知道，我没有多想，我也没有问。”她不断的摇着头，似乎在拼命的把文森特的形象从脑海之中赶走，她一直摇到头巾松松垮垮的垂下，头发散乱，憔悴又可怜的流下几滴眼泪，她用一种低声下气的口吻说：“你把它毁掉吧，求求你，把它毁掉。”

 

*

 

与此同时，文森特穿着钉珠长裙，踩着尖头丝绒穆勒鞋，走在五十年代火车站候车厅主题的早秋高级手工坊秀场上，这是他入行以来走过的最轻松随意的一场秀，模特们不必板着脸，只让人注意服装，他们可以自由发挥，和装作乘客的人来些有趣的互动。

 

整个氛围是如此的惬意，让他感到通体舒畅，就在他刚走出几步时，他突然感到胸口发闷，他忍住喉头即将泛上来的一股恶心，继续踩着节奏走着那段短暂的距离，也没有忘记事先计划好的互动。

 

就在他的手抚上候车座椅背，并和坐在位置上的女人互赠飞吻时，他的心脏猛的抽痛了一下，他只觉得鼻子里一热，黏稠的鲜血迫切的要涌出来，但他仍旧镇定的往前走。

 

周围掏出手机对着他拍照的人越来越多，他捕捉到了相机咔咔嚓嚓的声音，这种声音他再熟悉不过。周遭的光线有些过于强烈，在他眼底形成一道道模糊的光圈，他渐渐的有些头脑发晕，看不清路了。

 

鲜血顺着嘴唇的弧度往下滴，落在裙子上。他内心咯噔一声，已经预见了一会儿下场被骂得狗血淋头的场景。这条裙子已经洗不干净了，它甚至不能洗，好像只能用一种洗涤剂轻轻擦掉脏污，但是血迹是擦不干净的。

 

大概只能让达米安把裙子买下来了吧。他想。

 

鼻子里的鲜血还在往下流，他不太在乎周围的人怎么一边拍着照一边说：“天哪，竟然流鼻血了，我看过这么多场秀，模特摔倒见过很多次，流鼻血还是第一次见。”

 

“这是想要博出位吗？”叽叽喳喳的声音从他四面八方传过来。

 

“她的模特生涯要么就此断送，要么一炮而红。”

 

断送就断送吧，文森特想。他终于走完了自己的部分，他走到后台，一只手撑着墙壁，低下头看着滴落在地板上的圆形血液，在昏倒之前，他的最后一个念头闪过大脑：魂器被毁掉了。

 

*

 

文森特再度睁开眼已经是在医院，他闻到空气中刺鼻的消毒水味道，一张开双眼就能看到周围雪白的墙壁，雪白的被子，雪白的床单，看起来整洁又干净。

 

他睁开眼看到的第一个人是达米安，他看上去憔悴又焦急，胡子也没刮，眼里布满红血丝，一看见他醒了就问：“感觉怎么样？头痛不痛？想喝水吗？是不是饿了？”

 

文森特一时之间不知道回答哪个问题，他想开口说话，却发现嗓子又干又涩，似乎有血迹攀附在喉咙里，“水。”他说。

 

达米安辨认出了他的唇形，把一根吸管放到他嘴边，文森特像是沙漠里终于找到水源的旅行者，咬住吸管就不肯放。待他终于补充完水分，才开口说：“这里是麻瓜医院？”

 

达米安不清楚他说的“麻瓜”是什么意思，他小心的擦去文森特嘴边的一点水渍，说：“是医院。”

 

“你怎么这个样子？”文森特看着达米安狼狈的样子，忍不住笑了。

 

“还不都是因为你。”达米安拿起他的手放在下巴上，故意用胡茬去扎他，“我在台下看你流鼻血的时候就吓了个半死，急急忙忙冲到后台，你已经昏倒在地上了。你是怎么了？以前会这样吗？”

 

文森特沉默了一下：“我也不知道。”当着一个麻瓜的面，他什么也不能说，他突然觉得自己和德拉科之间越来越远，唯一的联系都被斩断了，他伸出手，摸了摸达米安的脸颊，说：“带我回家吧。”

 

达米安有一瞬间忽然忘记自己是个医学专业毕业生了，他还是有基本能力照顾文森特的。他点点头，说了句：“我去办手续，马上回来。”

 

文森特靠在枕头上，看着达米安的身影在门口一闪而过，他努力让自己不去想魂器被毁的原因，他快速扫了一遍室内环境，以让这些物体占据他的视野，继而占据他乱糟糟的心。

 

“麻瓜医院也就这样，”他想，“治不好我的问题，反而越拖越严重。”

 

他想起了衣柜满满几个抽屉的魔药，他对那几个抽屉使用了障眼魔法，达米安只能看到一片空白。

 

有一次，达米安问：“这几层怎么什么都不放呢？”他一边问，一边要往里面放上窄款真丝领带和羊毛领带，却发现总是放不进去，就像是被那片空气挡住了。

 

“中邪了。”达米安不可思议的说，最终打消了再放东西的念头。

 

“一回家我就喝下几瓶魔药，”文森特望着被粉刷成白色的天花板想，“再睡一觉，一觉醒来，什么都好了。”


	48. 离婚协议书

这天下午，阿斯托利亚匆匆赶回马尔福庄园，手心里的通信加隆热得发烫，她不得不把它放进手提包的夹层，和两只口红待在一起，但是紧接着她又把它拿了出来，以免热度把口红融化，通信加隆的正面一行凸起的小字不停的变换颜色：马上回家一趟。

 

“一定是出了什么急事了，”她着急又慌张的想，“否则德拉科不会叫我回去的。”

 

她一想到德拉科发现笔记本是她销毁的就感到胃里抽痛，就像是有谁用魔杖的钝端不断击打那个地方。但是——绝对不会的。阿斯托利亚摇了摇头，不会有谁发现这个秘密，在她半个月前离开部长办公室时就已经和赫敏·韦斯莱立下了牢不可破的誓言。

 

想到这里，她感到一阵宽慰，于是伸出手拦住一辆夜骐马车，马车停在她面前时，一排铺着猩红色天鹅绒的小梯子从上滚落到她脚边，她稳稳当当的踩上每一步阶梯，在坐进包厢时还不忘对着前方的镜子看一看那身像丧服一样黑而紧致的品牌制服，今天是员工日，虽然作为老板，她没必要穿，但为了展现她具有亲和力的一面，她还是穿上了制服。

 

她从手提包里拿出魔杖，对着脖子上的一颗纽扣一指，衣服立马变成了剪裁合体的菱纹格套装，头上还多了一顶斜戴的菱纹格贝雷帽。她满意的查看着这身衣服，指腹抚摸过每一个精巧的缝线和细节，高傲地命令道：“去马尔福庄园。”

 

德拉科一早就在客厅等着，他旁边站着一个穿灰色西服的年轻下属，正逐字逐句地检查着一份文件。

 

“给她的条件已经足够丰厚了。”年轻下属把灰色的文件夹合上，文件夹的颜色和他的西服颜色几乎一模一样，因此当他看见阿斯托利亚从门外走进来时，他把握着文件夹的手垂下，那颜色正好和他融为一体。

 

阿斯托利亚从未见过这个年轻人，她看着年轻人冲自己礼节性的点一下头，就走出门外，似乎要留给她和德拉科一个单独谈话的空间。

 

“怎么了？刚刚那是谁？”阿斯托利亚问，她从沙发后绕过，手掠过德拉科的肩膀，在他身旁坐下。

 

“律师。”

 

“哦，律师。他来这里干什么？”

 

德拉科把倒扣在桌子上的一式两样的离婚协议书翻了个面，推到阿斯托利亚面前，她的瞳孔在看到文件题目的一瞬间就惊恐的放大了。

 

德拉科指着协议书末尾的一个空白，穿着斗篷的一男一女各持一截断裂的缎带，背道而驰，从纸张的中央分别向两边走，在行至边缘处拐了个弯，走到纸张背面去了。“你在这里签字就可以。”

 

“是因为我哪里做的不够好吗？”阿斯托利亚的胸脯开始剧烈的上下起伏，她表现得就好像是呼吸不到氧气，“是因为……”她在这里及时打住，没有主动承认毁掉笔记本的事。

 

“是我不好。”德拉科说，他说的话很简短，就像一个做错事的孩子。

 

“你总得让我知道原因吧？”阿斯托利亚的眼圈在以肉眼可见的速度变红。

 

德拉科有一瞬间的踌躇，似乎在考虑措辞，“我们不太适合。”

 

“不太适合？”阿斯托利亚深深地吸了一口气，似乎是要把眼泪收回去，现在她表现得就像是在训诫员工的老板，“我们在一起生活了多久了？十几年。比我当初嫁给你时的年岁少不了多久。现在你告诉我不适合了，”她的眼泪啪嗒一声打在手背上，“难道这么多年你一直在努力的适应我吗？”

 

“我给不了你想要的，”德拉科把协议书往她面前又推了推，“签个字吧。”

 

“那你知道我想要的是什么吗？我想要的只有你。我不会签的。”阿斯托利亚咬紧牙齿笃定的说，转身就往楼上走，不给德拉科逼迫的机会。

 

德拉科一把抓住了她的手腕，他的力气很大，大到她不论怎么挣扎都无法逃脱钳制。

 

“你已经多久没有碰过我了！”阿斯托利亚哭了出声，几乎忘记门外还站着一个人的事实，“你自己想一想，你有多久没有睡过卧室了！每天晚上我都等着你推门而入，你根本没有那么多工作要忙，合作司闲的要命，我又不是没有问过！怎么可能每天晚上都加班……现在你隔了这么久第一次碰我，就是为了逼我签字吗？我不会签的。”

 

“艾斯，你冷静一下。”紧接着，德拉科用双手扶住她的肩膀，压低声音，用只有他们两个人可以听见的音量说，“如果你要听原因的话，我就说给你听。”

 

“我不想听！”阿斯托利亚推开他，用双手捂住耳朵，手提包从手腕上被甩到地毯上，里面杂七杂八的物件摔了一地。

 

她很少哭。这一点德拉科心知肚明，甚至在结婚之后，她连做一点弧度很大的表情都很少，总是带着刻板的练习过多次的微笑出现在人前。德拉科伸出手覆上她湿润的脸庞，声音轻柔缓和，“艾斯，我们之间的一些事情已经改变了。”

 

“没有改变过！”阿斯托利亚倔强的说，“我从十几岁就喜欢你，一直到现在，我还是爱着你，从来没有比以往更少，我还给你生了孩子……斯科皮，你就没有为斯科皮想一想吗？如果他知道我们离了婚，他会怎么想？”她的表情忽然又变得不那么悲戚，似乎抓住了一根救命稻草，她充满期冀的看着德拉科。

 

“我早就考虑过这件事，”德拉科说，“我们先瞒着他。”

 

“你就那么狠心吗？”

 

“艾斯，”这一次德拉科的语气变得严肃起来，“你当年做的事情我可以不追究，但是你不觉得我们欠文森特的太多了吗？”

 

“是他心甘情愿承认一切罪名的！他自己蠢得透顶！”阿斯托利亚尖叫起来，“不背上你的罪名，他也会在阿兹卡班待一辈子！”她神情激动的抓住德拉科的双手，“你要是觉得欠了他，我们可以给他一笔钱，不论他要多少加隆我都给。他可以去一个荒无人烟的地方，安稳的度过下半生，不会再有人抓捕他。”

 

“十九年，艾斯，你想一想，被关在监狱里十九年是什么感受？”德拉科说这句话的时候有些底气不足，在他和文森特大吵一架之前，十九年对他来说只是个淡薄无味的数字，就好像简简单单的说出一句：“你在这里生活多久了？——哦，十九年，很长的一段时间了。”

 

在文森特离开之后，他在无数个不眠之夜咀嚼这个时间，十九年——他从霍格沃茨毕业，进入魔法部工作，途中结了婚，有了孩子，成了马尔福家主，儿子也上霍格沃茨了。一个循环。而在他不断改变自身的这段时间里，文森特只是守着阿兹卡班的狭小牢房，隔着一扇小窗户望着窗外的世界。

 

“没有晴天，”文森特曾经这么说过，并且用手比划了一下，“从我那个角度看过去，每一天的乌云都是一样的，甚至连乌云边缘的波浪数目也没有变化，一只海鸥从窗户的左边飞向右边，第二天，又是同样一只海鸥，从左边飞到右边。”

 

“艾斯，我们不要再错下去了。”德拉科没有在原地久留，他拿起脱在一旁的袍子放在肘弯里，头也不回的和下属一前一后消失在了阿斯托利亚的视野里。

 

*

阿斯托利亚始终没有签字，她似乎以为故意拖延可以让德拉科回心转意似的。

 

有一天，在纳西莎和卢修斯都在的情况下，一家人坐在长桌旁享用晚餐，德拉科突然问：“你考虑的怎么样了？”

 

没有指名道姓，但是阿斯托利亚心知肚明，她假装没有听到，依旧专注的把盘子里的小块牛肉切得更小，却没有要吃的意思。

 

“发生什么事了？”依旧被蒙在鼓里的纳西莎问道。

 

“我和艾斯的离婚协议书。”

 

这句话让冷寂的长桌变得更加沉默，只有餐盘里偶尔冒起的热气昭示着这个地方尚有人烟。

 

“是什么时候的事？”纳西莎问。

 

“好几个星期之前，”德拉科说，他看着阿斯托利亚使刀叉的手在发抖，但她在拼命抑制自己的失态，“如果哪里不妥当，我再叫人修改。”最后这句话他是冲阿斯托利亚说的。

 

纳西莎放下刀叉，神情严肃的说：“这可不是闹着玩的。”她说完这句话，转头看着卢修斯，似乎在期待他能够说些什么。

 

卢修斯象征性的开口说：“有什么误会，私下调解一下。”

 

“那斯科皮呢？”纳西莎问到了她最关心的问题，“他马上就要O.W.Ls考试了，正是关键的时刻。”

 

“暂时瞒着他。”德拉科说。

 

阿斯托利亚再也听不下去，“我不太舒服。”她说完就匆匆离开了长桌。

 

*

在那之后的某一天，阿斯托利亚主动敲开了德拉科的门，即使是要入睡的深夜，她仍旧穿着一件乌沉沉的裙子，头发没有松下来披在两肩，而是紧紧匝匝的盘在脑后。她手上握着一式两份的离婚协议，上面已经签好了德拉科的名字，但应该她签字的地方一点儿墨水也没沾上。

 

“我们得谈谈。”她的语气很平静。

 

壁炉里的火焰哔哔剥剥的响着，德拉科和阿斯托利亚在书桌上相对而坐。

 

这是他们夫妻间第一次漫长的对话，最起先的那个问题是谁先问的，德拉科已经记不清了，他讲述的尤其多，大多数时间他都在讲述文森特——应了阿斯托利亚的要求，他从他们初遇开始讲起，一直讲到他如何对文森特爱到不能自拔，无法脱身，其中他省略了确切的地名和相关人名，把话题紧紧缠绕在他和文森特的关系之上，似乎这样就可以让他们两个密不可分似的。

 

当着妻子的面谈论情人，他觉得这个场面说不出的诡异，但他还是硬着头皮讲了下去，即使是在阿斯托利亚泪眼滂沱之时，他也没有停下来，在最后，他问：“艾斯，我从前的记忆还能恢复吗？”

 

“不能。”她的语气一如既往的平静，只是颤抖的声线出卖了她的本性。

 

在阿斯托利亚关上门离开之前，她回过头扯出一个勉强的微笑：“从今以后，我的品牌就不能叫阿斯托利亚·马尔福了。”

 

“叫格林格拉斯也挺好的，”德拉科停顿了一下，“如果你担心股票下跌的话，可以继续用原来的名字。”

 

阿斯托利亚好半天都说不出话，她注视着德拉科，“我有的时候真的不知道你在想什么。这么多年了，我还是弄不懂你。”她说完，咔嗒一声拉上门。

 

在阿斯托利亚离开书房之后，德拉科拿起她留下的墨迹新鲜签了名的离婚协议书放进了抽屉。


	49. 波特家宅的访客

霍格沃茨O.W.LS考试一结束，马尔福夫妇离婚的消息就像一锅被打翻的滚烫热水，在魔法界传得沸沸扬扬，这则消息在各大报刊的热点新闻栏目占据长达两个星期的热度，所有人都在猜测他们夫妇离婚的真正原因。

 

自从离婚声明登报之后，斯科皮就不肯回家了，每个短暂的假期他都在戈德里克山谷的波特家宅中度过。

 

在阿斯托利亚搬离马尔福庄园之际，她和德拉科两个商量着去戈德里克山谷接斯科皮回来。

 

德拉科和阿斯托利亚站在写着“波特”的黄铜门牌前止步，他们互相对望一眼，抚了抚衣袖上沾上的被风吹来的植物绒毛，等着对他们来说狭窄逼仄的门砰地从里打开，一队家养小精灵鱼贯而出，向他们弯下腰行礼。

 

他们等了好一会儿，也没见谁出来。德拉科这才开口：“波特家不会连个家养小精灵都没有吧？”

 

“我们来之前没有提前打招呼。”阿斯托利亚说。

 

“他们家一定也没有家养小精灵。”德拉科肯定的说。他上前几步，轻扣房门。

 

门很快从里打开了，钻出一个小女孩的脑袋，德拉科吓了一跳，那颗脑袋就像突然从墙壁上伸出的驼鹿头颅似的，但要红润可爱的多。小女孩问他们：“你们是谁？”

 

德拉科脱口而出：“马尔福一家前来拜访。”但他紧接着意识到不对，慌忙改口：“德拉科·马尔福和阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。”

 

一阵脚步声响起，哈利·波特把门完全打开，冲德拉科二人点点头，说：“请进屋来吧。”他抱起小女孩，任由她把自己的眼镜摘下，戴到自己脸上。在意识到德拉科二人探寻的目光时，他解释道：“我表哥达力的女儿，夏洛特，在我这里暂住一段时间。”

 

金妮刚把热茶给德拉科二人端到面前，斯科皮就从楼上咚咚咚的跑下来，他站在二楼的栏杆旁，向下望着父母，说：“你们是来接我的吗？”

 

德拉科二人循着声源望过去，看见多日不见的儿子一脸期盼的看着他们。

 

“是的，”德拉科说，“我们……”德拉科还没来得及讲完的话被阿斯托利亚中途打断，她把杯子放回托盘上，一只手在自己胸前比划了一下，“斯科皮，你的纽扣扣错了，难道你一早起床都没有注意到吗？”

 

“艾斯，”德拉科小声提醒她，“不要忘了我们是来干什么的。”

 

“你们复婚了吗？”斯科皮问。

 

客厅内的气氛变得有些尴尬，哈利装作什么都没有听到的样子把金妮羊毛衫上的一根头发揪掉，夏洛特把一顶顶施了魔法的用报纸折成的帽子放在头顶试戴，阿不思站在斯科皮身后，专注的观察着金色飞贼的切面。

 

“很显然没有。”斯科皮沉下脸，失望的说，转身咚咚咚跑上楼了。阿不思紧跟在他身后，把金色飞贼往怀里一揣，追了上去。

 

德拉科清了清嗓子，说：“失礼了。”

 

“斯科皮是个很乖的孩子，只是一时之间想不通。”金妮说，她冲哈利使了个眼色，后者立马心神领会。

 

哈利看着德拉科，建议道：“要不我们去书房坐坐吧，一会儿再和斯科皮谈。”

 

德拉科不太确定的指了指自己，毕竟哈利没有指名道姓。

 

“是的。”哈利点点头。

 

尽管德拉科有些不想去，但他还是硬着头皮站起身，对阿斯托利亚说了声：“我过去一下。”

 

书房里的气氛比客厅里的更加微妙，德拉科甚至都能清晰的看见写着“尴尬”这个单词的气泡浮现在他面前，只等待他用手指一一戳破。

 

从进书房到现在，他和哈利分别喝了四杯热茶，似乎只有这样才能让两人找到点事情做，他相信用不了多久，他们两个都会感到膀胱胀的要命，现在只等谁先说出那句：“抱歉，去一下盥洗室。”然后再也不踏进这个弥漫着尴尬气氛的房间。

 

“马尔福。”哈利说。

 

德拉科挑起了眉毛，看来这场暗自的较量是哈利败了，他看着哈利把手上一个小孩子玩耍用的报纸帽子几下拆开，再用掌心熨平。

 

“我不知道我该不该说。”哈利犹豫着。

 

快说吧，拜托。德拉科想。去盥洗室又不是什么丢脸的事。

 

“你看看这个。”哈利把报纸递给他，那是一份过期的麻瓜报纸。“我表哥达力是个麻瓜，他妻子却是个巫师，他们的两个孩子都是巫师。他把夏洛特留在我们家暂住时，把她的玩具一起拿过来了。纸帽子都是用麻瓜的旧报纸做的，夏洛特总是央求我把它们不断拆开，折出更好的。有一天，我发现了这则消息。”

 

德拉科捧着报纸两端的手不断收紧，“是文森特。”他喃喃道。

 

报纸下半部分的一则新闻题目为《少了一个模特》，这则消息里提到，在最近某品牌的早秋高级手工坊秀场上，闭场时有人注意到缺少了一名模特，而这名模特在此之前因为在走秀时流了鼻血，而被众人关注。旁边的配图里文森特穿着女装，化了妆，鼻子以下被弄得血糊糊的。

 

“我一开始没认出来，他化了妆。”哈利坦白的说，“夏洛特一早就知道，我在折纸帽子的时候，她指着这张图片说‘逃犯’。小孩子能看见很多我们看不见的东西。后来我让金妮看，她也觉得像。”

 

“谢谢。”德拉科的声音哽咽，声线薄弱，他把报纸折好，在揣进包里之前停顿了一下，“我可以带走吗？”

 

“当然可以。”哈利对突如其来的道谢表现得有些手足无措，他端起茶杯喝了一口，热气扑到眼镜上，他眼前白茫茫一片，当他把眼镜擦干净，重新戴上时，他似乎看见德拉科眼里有泪光闪动。

 

“还有关于他更多的消息吗？”德拉科问。

 

哈利摇摇头。

 

“他也没有被傲罗指挥部秘密抓住，再秘密处决？”德拉科继续问。

 

哈利停顿一下，还是摇摇头。

 

“你和他们不大一样，波特，”德拉科说，“他们要是知道文森特在报纸上出现，会马上采取抓捕行动。”

 

“报纸更新的速度很快，更何况这是麻瓜的报纸。而且现在——”哈利做了一个较长的停顿，“几乎所有人都不把他当成真正的文森特了，所有人都以为电影里他的扮演者是真正的文森特。”

 

“这样最好，”德拉科松了一口气，他摩挲着茶杯耳，指腹渐渐被热度温暖，“也许你们都在背后议论我。”他说。

 

“什么？”哈利疑惑的问，与此同时他感到脸颊发烫，他的确和金妮或是罗恩私下议论过德拉科，但是整个魔法界的人都在议论，他在报纸上刊登离婚启示的事无人不知，无人不晓。

 

“在议论我为什么当年那么绝情。”德拉科把刚刚的话补充完整。

 

哈利不知道怎么接话，他迷迷糊糊的说：“也许是因为你当年暂时的不喜欢他了。”

 

“关于文森特的一切，在大战之后我都忘了，”德拉科抬起眼皮看着他，“他们修改了我的记忆。”

 

哈利低呼一声，像是知道了什么了不得的未解之谜，他觉得应该立马把这个消息分享给金妮，但紧接着，他意识到自己又不知道怎么接话了，“那不太好受，是吧。”

 

“我不知道，”德拉科说，“他没有出现的那十九年，我还是过得很好。”

 

“所以你后悔了？”哈利把茶杯又喝到见底，茶杯歇了口气，又重新蓄满了，哈利不得已，只能再喝了一口，此刻他终于感到膀胱胀的要命。

 

德拉科没有说话，像是沉浸在了某种深刻的回忆里。

 

*

 

德拉科二人最终没有成功的把斯科皮带回去，即使是阿斯托利亚隔着门故意说：“我要搬回格林格拉斯庄园了。”斯科皮也没有出来见他们。

 

“这孩子的固执是跟谁学的。”阿斯托利亚说，她抬头看了一眼窗户，一个铂金色的小脑袋从窗口一角一闪而过，缩到一旁去了。

 

“走吧。”德拉科说。

 

两人离开波特家宅的路上几乎一句话也没有说，直到坐上夜骐马车，阿斯托利亚往里挪了挪，看着包厢外没有要坐进来的意思的德拉科，说：“你不进来吗？”

 

“我比较习惯幻影移形。”德拉科说。从他记事起，他坐马车的次数就屈指可数，他不喜欢这种交通方式，阿斯托利亚心知肚明。

 

两人就这样僵持着，在德拉科准备把门替她关上的时候，阿斯托利亚开口了。

 

“坐上来吧，这也许是我们最后一次一起乘车了。”阿斯托利亚说。

 

德拉科看了她一眼，还是钻进了包厢。

 

包厢里还是一如既往的沉默，似乎马车里装着两团不相融的空气。

 

“你要搬回格林格拉斯庄园吗？”德拉科问。

 

马车起步的时候不太平稳，阿斯托利亚面网上的水滴形宝石随着颠簸闪闪发光。

 

“不回去。达芙妮不喜欢我，我要是回去她会气得把庄园炸了的，”阿斯托利亚自嘲地笑了一声，“当初我偷她的设计，是为了你——我觉得我配不上你，所以必须有点成就。”

 

德拉科没有接话，他把视线移向窗外，湖泊和树木离他们越来越远，直到变成一团白斑和一抹青黑。

 

“现在离开你，我终于可以笑了。”阿斯托利亚说。

 

“是这样，你会开心一点。以前你从不笑。”德拉科说。

 

阿斯托利亚反驳道：“不是这样的。以前我不笑，仅仅是怕变老，怕有皱纹，怕你不喜欢我。但是现在，我什么都不怕了。”

 

德拉科忽然不知道说什么好，他想说：“像我这样的人，为什么你们都心甘情愿的做任何事。”但他一句话也没有说出口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————————————————————————————
> 
> 注：
> 
> 德思礼一家是HP里我最讨厌的人物，所以安排达力和一个女巫结婚，家里有个女巫，而且十分强势，达力对她事事顺从，佩妮和弗农每天都生活在惊慌之中。
> 
> 达力的妻子特别愿意和哈利一家人来往，她认为哈利是个“了不起的男巫”，经常带着孩子去拜访。她的孩子被她教的很好。
> 
> 至于她为什么要和达力结婚，哈利有这样的见解：“也许她以为自己在养戴假发的宠物猪吧。”


	50. 不速之客

这天上午，文森特和达米安大吵了一架。

 

一开始，文森特像往常一样从公司回来，把外套往玄关的柜子上一扔，鞋也不脱就踩在沙发上，握着遥控器胡乱的按着键，电视机的画面快速的切换着，最终停在一期历史类节目上。音量很小，他也没有故意调大，就好像他打开电视机并不是因为真的想要看节目一样。

 

达米安一听到开门的声音就停下滑动鼠标的手，把正在查看中的工作邮件留在原处，将烟捻灭，同时打开窗子，直到把身上的烟味吹散，才来到客厅。他看到歪在沙发上的文森特时，用力嗅了嗅自己的衣服，确保没有任何烟味时才朝文森特走过去，揉了揉他的头发，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，和一个沾着烟草味的吻。

 

“怎么不说话，太累了吗？”达米安问。

 

“你是不是早就知道，”文森特一把推开他，冷淡的说，“我被公司开除了。”

 

今天早上，文森特在化妆间自己常坐的位置上等了半个小时，都没见化妆师把黑金的箱子稳妥地放在他面前，再咔嗒一声打开，活力四射的说：“哒哒哒——今天他们选择让你成为童贞时期的安托瓦内特还是僵尸新娘呢？”

 

他看着镜子周围闪亮的灯泡发着有热度的光，表明这个位置是要被使用的，但是为什么没有人来给他化妆呢，难道他们就不怕耽误拍摄吗。或者说，今天他的拍摄不需要化妆。这种情况很稀少，但他遇到过一次——在那次拍摄中，按照造型师的要求，他没有化妆，只是匆匆的洗了把脸，脸上的水珠都不允许揩掉，穿着一件和发色一样的狭窄的连体衣，比他的腿至少宽两倍的牛仔裤，裤腰即使做了处理，用大号别针别上，还是极为宽大，松松的吊在他的髂前上棘上，只要他稍稍一走动，裤子就会掉下来，他光洁细腻如玉石的大腿风光将一览无余。

 

他一直等到化妆间从熙熙攘攘到稀稀拉拉的只剩下几个互相帮着拉拉链和系带子的女模特。西蒙妮就是在这个时候进来的，她借着身高优势，在化妆间里巡视一圈，时不时的低头在一张表上勾勾选选。

 

文森特来到她身边，试探性的问：“今天我的安排是什么？”

 

西蒙妮听到声音来源，猛地抬起头，对于文森特的到来她表现得惊讶又为难。“难道他们没有告诉你吗？”

 

文森特用疑问的目光看了她一眼，然后摇摇头。

 

“达米安的爸爸是公司的股东之一，是他让安东尼奥开除你的，”西蒙妮轻轻抱了抱他，“这也算是个好事情，模特都是吃青春饭的。他们一定只是不想让你再抛头露面。”

 

“这是什么意思？”文森特冷冷的逼视着达米安，“不让我工作，要把我养起来吗？”

 

“不是这样，文森特，”达米安想去拉他的手，却在碰到文森特的皮肤时猛然出现一股电击感，他把手缩回去，握了握拳，“你听我说。”

 

“我要听你说什么？”文森特疯狂的按着遥控器，电视画面追逐着他的切换速度，就像刮过一阵五颜六色的风，从电视机里传出叽叽喳喳，断断续续的说话声，紧接着，文森特把遥控器向达米安一扔，朝他怒目而视，“你们每个人都以为我就是只不会发脾气的宠物，要把我豢养起来吗？我是个男人，达米安，就算我——”下半句话被生生的扼在了文森特喉咙里，达米安捧住文森特的头，吻住了他的嘴唇。

 

这个吻并不轻松，文森特在接吻途中始终睁着眼睛，漠视着达米安，牙齿用力，把他的嘴唇咬出血，达米安皱了皱眉头，但只是短暂的一瞬，他便更加用力的抱着文森特，左手钳制住文森特的下巴，膝盖紧紧贴着他的大腿外侧，把他困在自己临时制造的小空间里，右手固定住文森特的腰，把头朝前凑了凑，似乎鼓励文森特可以咬得再重一点。

 

两人的唾液里浸透着血腥气，文森特闭上眼睛，松开了紧合的牙齿，他的嘴唇已经被达米安的血染出鲜红色。

 

达米安嘴唇上的一个缺口往外渗出一滴边缘不断扩大的血液，他抿了一下嘴唇，舌尖尝到血液的铁锈腥气，问：“这样是不是让我们的关系更加紧密呢？”在文森特发飙之前，他赶紧解释：“前几天，有个穿着打扮很奇怪的男人拿着一份报纸找到报刊发行处，打听消息的来源和关于你的更多信息。”

 

文森特挣脱达米安的怀抱，跌坐在沙发上，他抓住杯子，力道大到指关节发白，“然后呢？”

 

“那家报刊发行处是我父亲集团下的产业，所有员工都知道他的儿子有个小模特男友，刊登这则消息估计也是为了捧红你——别这么看着我，不是我授意的。”血流到达米安的下巴，他扯出纸巾一揩，继续说，“底下的人不敢私下做主，一层层的电话打上去，我被父亲的秘书叫到办公室，在监控室看见那个男人掏出一张传单，上面的照片会动。”

 

达米安回想起那个场面，他看着监控图像，注视着那个穿着过时的立领衫，戴着圆顶礼帽，警惕得像个侦探似的男人从衣服口袋里摸出一张印着黑白照片的传单，“通缉……男，混血……多起故意谋杀……阿兹卡班的囚徒，危险程度顶级”。

 

达米安特意把那个画面放大，甚至来回查看数次，照片上的人和文森特极为神似，他指着通缉令上的一个单词，用力眨了几下眼睛，紧接着问身旁的人：“这个词是什么？”

 

“谋杀。”

 

达米安不再用力揉搓眼睛，不管他视物多么清晰透彻，那个单词还是不会改变原意。

 

谋杀。

 

他不由自主的想起文森特手臂上触目惊心的陈年疤痕，那些伤痕背后绝对不是没有故事的，但是他拒绝相信文森特是个杀人犯，于是他转过身，对秘书吩咐道：“把你的耳塞戴上，一会儿我让你说什么，你就说什么。”

 

秘书顺从的点点头，拿出惯有的职业性笑容，走进了会客室，坐在那个自称是调查者的男人对面。

 

调查者把通缉令折了折，不想让秘书看见照片之外的其它字，把它和有着文森特照片的报纸并列在一起，说：“我问的很简单——这两张照片，是不是同一个人？”

 

秘书没有说话，她等着达米安的指示。

 

“光看照片是看不出来什么的，长的像的人很多，”秘书反问道，“你要找的人有什么特征？”

 

调查者说：“男性，身高在五英尺九英寸左右……”

 

调查者还没来得及说完的话被秘书打断，她摇摇头，同时耸了耸肩，“那就不是同一个人啦，先生，照片上的是位女模特，如果你仔细看的话，可以知道她走的是女装秀。”

 

调查者皱了皱眉，秘书感到有些心慌，但她镇定的按照达米安的指示说：“她长的有些像男孩子，所以打出的噱头是‘雌雄同体的模特’，她将会是模特界一颗冉冉升起的新星呢，在真正成名之前是需要这些谣言的。”

 

“是吗？”调查者有些动摇了，他继续追问，“那么，她现在多少岁了？”

 

“刚满二十一岁。”秘书回答道。

 

调查者脸上浮现出失望的神情，他抛出了最后一个疑问：“她左手臂上有没有一个文身？一个骷髅头，嘴巴里冒出一条蛇。”

 

秘书努力使自己的白眼翻得足够流畅，她把声音抬高了一些，就好像听见了什么了不得的笑话，“这简直是不可能的，先生，一位模特手上要是有那样醒目又没有品味的文身……天呐，我都不知道如何评价了，这位女模特手上是绝对不会有这样的文身的。”

 

达米安在监控室看着调查者消失在观察范围以内，他对着听筒那头说：“你做的很好。”

 

*

客厅里陷入了一阵冷寂的沉默，达米安嘴唇上的缺口已经不再流血了，但被文森特咬得发肿，一块干涸的血斑醒目的突了出来。

 

在听到他短暂的转述之后，文森特一句话也没有说，只是灌下一口水，就像早就口干舌燥了似的，透明的液体从边缘流下来，一直淌进他的脖子里，紧接着，文森特伸出双手，就像是等待一副枷锁把手腕扣上，“所以你要帮助他们把我抓回去吗？”他朝达米安身后看了看，问：“所以说，他们是会从那个房间里出来，还是等你发了信号之后从大门一涌而进？”

 

文森特看着达米安的眼睛，就好像在尝试洞悉他的内心世界，他看似专注的凝视攫取了达米安的所有心思，而后者没有注意到文森特已经在伸出的右手下抓住了魔杖的前端，似乎随时准备发动攻击。

 

达米安摇摇头，“我不相信那个所谓的调查者。”

 

“是吗？”文森特露出一个笑容，就像他已经被达米安的话感动了似的，他把双手垂下，让它们自然的放在身体两侧，同时将魔杖从袖子里滑出更多。

 

“谁知道他有什么企图。”达米安伸出手把文森特抱得离自己更近一点，让文森特的下颌点在自己肩膀上，吐露出了自己一直以来想说的话，“就算你杀过人，那也是他们率先伤害你的。”

 

文森特此时已经把魔杖完全的攥在了手中，并将它准确的指向达米安的后脑勺，在听到达米安说出这句话时，他顿了顿，就好像有一根针在他心脏上扎了一下似的，他不解的问：“即使我是坏人，你也无条件的相信我？”

 

“无条件的相信你。”达米安认真的回答。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我不是说过很多次了吗？”达米安的声音在他耳旁缓缓放大，“我喜欢你，我爱你。就算你要去坐牢，我也会故意犯罪，和你关在一起。”

 

这回文森特的手缓缓的垂了下去，他把魔杖塞进沙发的夹缝里，闭上眼睛，眼皮轻轻颤抖着，眼球在里面不安分的来回运动，似乎下一秒就会把泪液从狭小的空间里挤出来。


	51. 一个惊喜

德拉科站在路边，朝马路对面望去，这是一幢通体白色的四方形建筑，正门用黑色的铸铁栅栏围住，从外面看规模算不上很大，但里面的设施很齐全，半个小时之前，他幻影移形到这座私人住宅的地下车库里，眼前黑漆漆一片，只有一个冒出细线般红光的摄像头在黑暗中扭转，他掏出魔杖，只是对着光源一指，那点诡异的红光就熄灭了。

 

“荧光闪烁。”魔杖顶端冒出白色光芒，他轻轻一抖，光源从杖尖剥离，渐渐放大成光团，直到把整个地下车库照得恍如白昼。

 

他对车的了解仅限于家中那辆交通局送的跑车，他只知道眼前整整齐齐的停满了车库的四轮代步工具被统一叫做跑车，它们各不相同的标志、型号和颜色在他看来并没有任何特殊意味。但他还是绕行到离门口最近的一辆敞篷跑车的副驾驶位上，把手放在车座靠背的皮面上，触碰它冰冷柔软的椅背。

 

他就像有一种特殊的预感似的，这辆车看起来最常开，被擦得锃光瓦亮，文森特一定是坐在他触摸的这个地方的，他能想象到文森特的头发被风吹乱，四处飞散，肢体和驾驶座上的男人有着紧密的接触。

 

想到这里他握紧拳头，似乎要迫不及待的朝幻想中坐在文森特身旁的男人脸上击去。

 

他一直在搜寻关于文森特的消息，每得知一个消息都让他又惊又喜，当家养小精灵把一副海报在他面前完全展开时，他的笑容变得有些勉强了。海报上，一个男模特穿着一件新款大衣，那件大衣足够大，大到可以向前把文森特裹住，只让他露出锁骨以上和膝盖以下的肌肤，文森特踩着一双高跟鞋，看上去就像什么都没有穿。

 

不断传来的消息让他觉得和文森特见面的日子越来越近，同时他也恐慌地察觉到，文森特身边有了另外一个男人，一个叫做达米安的麻瓜。

 

文森特怎么可以不等他呢？他不止一次这么埋怨，他已经把一切都处理好了，阿斯托利亚搬离了马尔福庄园，他们之间再也没有任何阻碍了，但这个叫达米安的麻瓜凭空出现，把文森特锁在了这幢惨白的建筑里。那只是一个麻瓜而已，文森特可以拒绝的，但是他跟着达米安走了。

 

挡风玻璃上映出德拉科模糊而黯淡的影像，他深深的呼出一口气，幻影移形到另一个地方。

 

德拉科在泳池边缘落脚，差一点就要滑进去，他环视周遭，期待在现在这个时候，在凌晨六点，文森特单薄的背影会突然出现在郁郁苍苍的花园里，或者文森特会从清可见底的泳池里冒出头来，浑身湿透的穿着一件绣着字母D.M.的袍子，袍子边垂在地上形成一道层层叠叠的褶皱。

 

他从未觉得自己像现在这样想念文森特，这种想念快把他逼疯，它们在他的四肢百骸里啃啮着，催促着他快点闯进某一间卧室，把熟睡之中的文森特用袍子裹住，动作利索又干净地抱着文森特消失在原地。

 

但他最终没有采取这种强盗式的方法，他一直在马路对面等待，坐在硬木长椅上，早晨的湿气扑在他身上，遛狗和晨跑的人在经过德拉科面前时都忍不住看一看这个满腹心事，西装革履的男人，车流和人群从他眼前掠过，直到大雾渐渐变得稀薄，眼前建筑里的灯接二连三的亮起时，他从长椅上站起身，来到铁铸栏杆外，按响了门铃。

 

门铃响起的时候，达米安刚刚洗完澡，他一边把毛巾搭在头上，一边飞快的拿过遥控器，按下一个键，祈祷自己动作够快，这该死的门铃声不会把文森特吵醒。

 

但文森特还是醒了，他慵懒的声音从卧室里传出来，“有人在按门铃吗？”

 

“你先睡。”达米安想在心底咒骂一下这该死的按响门铃的人，但他及时打断了这种想法，说不定是父亲家里的管家呢，曾经有那么几回，他在一大早被叫醒，管家提着两份早餐出现在了门外，一边询问他是否睡眠还好，一边旁敲侧击的把话题扯到文森特身上，最后清了清嗓子，原封不动的转达了达米安父亲的嘱咐：“不要操劳过度，还是要有一点节制的。”

 

达米安现在还能想起管家那暧昧不清，意味不明的眼神，那眼神就好像是在提醒他：“不要哪一天死在文森特身上了。”

 

那也得让我有这种机会吧。达米安想。他背上还冒着浴后的热气，他随手抓来一件T恤衫套上，到门口查看监控。

 

大门外站着一个他素昧蒙面的男人。

 

达米安按下通话键，问：“你找谁？”

 

突兀的说话声从对讲器里传出来，德拉科回答道：“我找文森特。”

 

达米安那一头传出滋滋啦啦的响声，就像是他对着对讲器擦头发，头发上的水珠四下飞散，一部分钻进了细密的对讲器小孔里。

 

“你是他的什么人？”达米安说完之后觉得有点不妥，听上去就像是默认了这个男人和文森特之间有什么关系似的，他觉得自己应该重新问一遍，问“你找他干什么”都更为妥帖。但在他开口之前，对讲器那边传来了回复。

 

“他的一个朋友，”德拉科很不情愿的这样说，他很想宣告对文森特的主权，但他清楚的知道，只有这么说，他才能光明正大的进入这幢建筑，“他的一个惊喜。”德拉科补充了一句。

 

就在这时，文森特的声音又从卧室里传出来了，这回在慵懒之外还带着点撒娇的尾音，“达米安，我饿了。”

 

达米安看着监控露出的复杂表情在听到文森特说话时立马变得温顺又甜蜜起来，“马上就来。”他品味着文森特调皮的声音，那点让他感到麻酥酥的尾音就像一根绒毛在他喉咙里轻轻刮着，他忍不住露出微笑。

 

“你是‘一个惊喜’吗？”达米安恢复了之前的腔调，问着德拉科。

 

“先不要让他知道。”德拉科回应道。

 

达米安按下一个键，一阵短促的电流声响起，大门被打开了，“你自己进来吧，”达米安说，“我先去准备早餐。”

 

达米安从冰箱里拿出食材时，文森特已经坐在料理台上，晃荡着两条腿，腿上放着一碗洗干净的水果。达米安伸出一个指头揩掉文森特嘴边没擦干净的牙膏痕迹，动作利落的开始准备三明治。

 

“是谁在敲门？”文森特问。

 

“一个惊喜。”达米安说。

 

“这么早就有惊喜了？你给我准备的什么惊喜？”文森特一只手勾住达米安的脖子，在他脸颊上印下一个吻，好像这样就能套出他所有的话似的。

 

达米安把切成小块的三明治塞进文森特嘴里，沉思不语的咬了一口吐司，他开始厌恶那个在大清早就敲门拜访的男人了，他自称什么“一个惊喜”，一来就引起了文森特的兴趣，但是在弄明白他的身份之前，自己不能这样草率的就表示讨厌。

 

他把剩下的三明治摆成螺旋形，拈起最后一个落单的，用牙齿叼住，模模糊糊的说了句：“我先下去看看。”

 

德拉科没有直接进门，他表情复杂的站在一楼门口的门垫前，手上捧着一束刚刚变出来的花，刚刚在大门口，他从对讲器听到达米安说了句“马上就来”，他能肯定那句话达米安是对文森特说的，那种语气就好像是刚刚从蜂蜜罐子里捞出来，听得他发腻。那是他的文森特，其他男人怎么可以用这种语气来亵渎他的文森特呢？

 

达米安在楼梯上环视一圈，没有发现客厅里有德拉科存在的痕迹，于是他拉开门。

 

德拉科看上去很年轻，但是他周身充斥着一种具有压迫性的气势，就好像他长年占据高位，习惯对着人发号施令似的。这种感觉令达米安感到很不舒服，但他还是说：“进来吧。”

 

多年来和形形色.色的人打交道的德拉科根本没把达米安放在眼里，但他仍然拿出了作为一个外交官的气度，来应付眼前这个穿着T恤衫，露出两条花臂的麻瓜，他一边把花放在桌上，一边生气的想：文森特怎么会看上这个把手臂当作画布的男人？

 

达米安清了清嗓子，问：“你和文森特是什么关系？”他觉得自己此时就像一个严防爱人出轨的小肚鸡肠的男人，把所有出现在身边的相貌出挑的男人都当作了假想敌。

 

“同学。”德拉科很不情愿的回答道。

 

达米安觉得这个答案没有什么值得追问的地方，毕竟文森特从未提及一丝一毫曾经的生活，但他还是象征性的问：“中学吗？你们是哪个学校毕业的。”

 

德拉科不屑一顾的扫视了一眼达米安，反问道：“难道文森特没有告诉你学校的名字吗？”

 

在他看到达米安似乎被这句反问给噎住的表现时，忍不住带上了一丝胜利者的微笑，“看来文森特并没有把所有事都告诉你吧？”德拉科有些耀武扬威，他更加确信自己才是最了解文森特的那一个，眼前这个麻瓜简直不堪一击。

 

达米安真想对着德拉科那张欠揍的脸来上一拳，他不打算替德拉科保留对文森特的惊喜了，他需要马上让文森特站在自己身边，搂着文森特的腰对德拉科以实际动作发泄不满。

 

于是达米安上楼去找文森特，他几步登上螺旋形的楼梯，文森特还穿着达米安的套头衫，把两条腿架在沙发扶手上，腿上放着一本摊开的墨绿色封皮，烫金字体的小说。这件衣服对他来说有些大了，几乎遮住了短裤，但他似乎很喜欢这件衣服，已经把它当作了家居服。

 

“你怎么还穿着这个？”达米安说，“把裤子穿上，穿一条长一点的裤子。”

 

“要出门吗？”文森特问。

 

“楼下来了客人。”达米安说。

 

“那个客人就是所谓的惊喜？”文森特疑惑的问。

 

“想得美。”达米安不满的说，他看上去有些生气。

 

文森特很快挑好了衣服，他看着达米安一脸气极了的样子，忍不住笑了出声，他倚着门框，把门开开合合，“我换件衣服，马上就好。”说完，他关上了门。

 

往楼下走的途中，文森特忍不住想去逗达米安，他倒想见见到底是谁能把达米安气得冒火的。

 

“达米安，到底是谁呀？”文森特咯咯的笑着，一边伸手去揪达米安的脸。

 

达米安朝背对着他们，正从沙发上站起身的德拉科努了努嘴，不情愿的说：“就是他。”

 

德拉科转过身，他清晰的看见文森特脸上的笑意在一瞬间荡然无存，文森特盯着他，目光变得黯淡而涣散，透出死亡的意味。

 

德拉科往前走了一步，“文森特，我……”

 

达米安从始至终都牵着文森特的手，他能感到文森特的身体开始发着抖，似乎天气太冷，他的皮肤丧失了抵御严寒的能力，似乎流动在他身体里的血液不再是有温度的了。

 

达米安几乎是下意识的抱住了文森特，文森特紧紧抓住他的手臂，把整个人埋在他胸前。

 

这场突如其来的拥抱在德拉科看来扎眼极了，就好像一股奔涌的血液直冲上他的脑门，他拔出了魔杖。

 

“你想要干什么，德拉科·马尔福？”文森特从达米安怀里抬起头，德拉科现在发现文森特竟然在哭，达米安的衣服被眼泪打湿了一大块。他握着魔杖的手犹犹豫豫，似乎不知道下一步该做什么。

 

达米安看着德拉科握着一根木棍，好像德拉科天真的以为那根木棍能起到什么作用似的，实际上在他看来那仅仅是一根抛光过的细木头，他只要轻轻一折就会断裂。

 

但他紧接着意识到文森特似乎也有一根木棍，他忍不住低头看了文森特一眼，惊异的发现刚刚还两手空空的文森特不知道从哪里也掏出了一根木棍，正把尖尖的一头对着德拉科的方向。

 

达米安感到心里不舒服极了，他不知道这两根棍子代表什么，但文森特有一根，德拉科也有一根，就好像他们曾经商量好，去同一家木料店订做的一样。就好像那两根木棍在他们之间有什么特殊意义，但他从不知道。

 

于是他把文森特抱得更紧了一点，不客气的冲德拉科说：“请你出去，这里不欢迎你。”

 

“文森特，我是专门来找你的。”德拉科迫不及待的解释着。

 

“我们之间没什么可说的！”文森特打断了他的话。

 

德拉科没有再说下去，文森特连看都不肯看他一眼，似乎和他目光相对会害上什么病似的。他把桌上自己带来的鲜花归拢成一束，说：“我给你带了花。”

 

他询问了一些同学，询问他们学生时代文森特有什么喜好，这种长在海底的，有着鲜艳蓝色的，开得异常绚烂的花是当年文森特的最爱。

 

但文森特并没有因为他的话而转过头来看一眼。

 

“那我走了。”德拉科这么说着，但他的脚步纹丝不动，似乎期待这句话最终能使文森特转过头来似的。

 

但他什么也没等到。

 

门被带上的时候发出一声轻响。

 

达米安的声音在文森特头顶响起：“他走了。”

 

听到这句话，文森特才机械又僵硬地转过身，他抹了抹眼泪，强打精神要让自己重新振作起来。

 

然而在文森特的目光触碰到桌子上德拉科带来的那束鲜艳又单一的蓝色花朵时，他的腹部就好像被谁重重一击，他弯下腰，前尘往事重新涌上他的脑海：

 

他似乎又听到右耳边传来轻轻的敲击窗子的声音，转头一看，德拉科穿着魁地奇训练服，骑在扫帚上，一只手敲着窗子，另一只手背在身后。

 

“你干什么？”文森特胆战心惊的看了一眼在板书的教授，拉开了窗户。

 

德拉科从身后掏出一把开得灿烂的蓝色矢车菊、

 

“给你的。”德拉科说。“以后我每天都送你花。”说完，他就像一阵风似的骑着扫帚奔向魁地奇球场。

 

海底的蓝色矢车菊在文森特手中开得异常娇艳，根茎充盈蓄满了海水。他已经很久没有见过这种花了——这是他在海底见过的唯一的随水飘荡的花朵——属于小人鱼的蓝色矢车菊。


	52. 坦白

达米安犹豫了很久，还是把桌上那捧星星点点的蓝色花朵插.进了透明的玻璃酒瓶里，他往里面灌水之前把酒瓶洗了很多次，直到凑近瓶口都闻不见酒精气味时，他才把花放进去，并且往里面扔了一片阿司匹林，以保证它至少能存活两周。

 

这种鲜花没有气味，就好像它用来产生香气的力量全都花在了把颜色变得极度的鲜亮上。

 

达米安注视着阿司匹林药片周围冒出透明的气泡，再缓缓上升，在水的表面停留，形成一串晶莹又剔透的小珠子。

 

就在他把酒瓶放在桌子上，抖着手上的水珠时，文森特叫了他的名字：“达米安，我有话要告诉你。”

 

电视里正在播放着《美国恐怖故事：畸形秀》，文森特按下暂停键，画面停留在一个提着人头的小丑身上。他扭过头看着达米安时，从电视机上投射来的红白交织的光线打在了他的侧脸上。

 

“你说吧。”达米安一边把手伸到背后，在衣服上擦着手上的水珠，一边看着文森特横跨过淡绿的沙发，在沙发窄窄的靠背上坐下。

 

不充分的阳光从玻璃上透过来，文森特没有穿袜子，他伸长一条腿，企图接住其中一缕即将散去的光柱，亮金色的光芒把他裸.露在外的小腿切割开来，紧接着，他微微扬起头，看着达米安，伸出食指，点了点自己的唇心。

 

这是要求亲吻的命令。达米安心神领会，他上前几步，一只手托着文森特的后颈，另一只手固定住他的后腰，以免他保持不了平衡从沙发靠背上掉下去。他们的双唇紧密相碰，互相摩挲和吸吮，彼此的嘴唇都被唾液润湿。

 

达米安不敢将身体靠得离文森特太近，他一面继续着亲吻，听着文森特的喘息愈来愈急促和沉重，一面将身体往后稍微倾斜，似乎这样就可以掩饰住下半身的异样。

 

这场突如其来的亲吻一直持续到在达米安把文森特的睡袍滑到肩膀以下时才停止。

 

达米安把文森特的睡袍重新归拢，把亲吻的痕迹掩盖在衣物之下，他觉得自己有些太冲动了，要不是他及时停下，恐怕会打破他们之间约定俗成的规矩。

 

“你不想要我吗？”文森特忽然问他。

 

当然想。达米安几乎就要脱口而出了。但他凝视着文森特的眼睛，果断的说：“你要是不想的话，我可以忍住。”

 

文森特用一种让他无法准确刻画的眼神看着他，也许是悲哀，也许是怜悯，紧接着，文森特把身子朝后仰，他吓了一跳，连忙抓住文森特的胳膊，生怕他掉下去。

 

就在达米安舒了一口气，打算把文森特从沙发靠背上拉下来，并且告诉他坐在上面很危险时，文森特忽然又像先前那样伸直一条腿，而这回他没有用腿去承接阳光，他的脚尖在达米安双腿之间向上轻轻一蹭。

 

达米安几乎被他的举动吓住了，他双腿之间的凸起已经无法掩盖，他惊慌的看着文森特对他一笑，笑容放荡又天真。一定是他的神经系统产生了某种紊乱，否则他怎么会在一个少年的脸上看见如此相悖的两种神情呢？

 

文森特的趾甲盖泛着清透的水光，带着点发白的粉红，在达米安的下腹来回剐蹭着。他脸上带着恶作剧式的笑容，像是好奇又调皮的打量着达米安到底还能忍到多久。

 

达米安最终抓住了那只在他身下作祟的脚，并且在文森特的脚背上轻轻一舔，他的手沿着那条线路一直向上，扯开睡袍的带子，惊异的发现文森特在睡袍底下什么也没穿，但令他感到更加惊异的是，文森特的下腹一片平坦，没有生殖器。

 

达米安想起了大学一年级时在解剖室见到的浸泡在福尔马林里的男性尸体，尸体被打捞放在操作台上时，软趴趴的阴.茎搭在下.体，等着他们切割和分离。最终他们用解剖刀将海绵体和筋膜剥离，把它放在单独的加了福尔马林的透明罐子里。

 

“就像你看到的那样，”文森特的声音在他头顶平静的响起，“我没有那个东西——这样的我，你还喜欢吗？”

 

“喜欢。”达米安下意识的说。

 

文森特深深的看了他一眼，似乎在辨识这句话的真实度。

 

“不需要这么快作出回应，你需要好好想一想。我可以等。”文森特用双手抱住肩膀，手沿着肩肌的走行方向来回摩擦，眼睛盯着达米安袖口上一个不起眼的标志一动不动，就好像他已经开始在心中计量留给达米安的时间了一样。他马上又补充道，“但是我等的时间也不能太长了。”

 

“我想好了。”达米安说。

 

“你真的能接受我吗？”文森特问。

 

“我能。”

 

“即使我是个巫师？”

 

“即使你是个……”达米安说到这里停了下来，他猛然抬头，目光直直撞进文森特的眼里。

 

达米安把这句话重新消化了一遍，但他进而意识到这只是一个玩笑，于是他扬起嘴角，打算露出一个微笑，但他的微笑在看到文森特的动作之后最终僵化在原处——

 

文森特展开双臂，做出了一个滑翔的动作，与此同时，空气中传来一阵飒飒声，一件衣服从遥远的卧室飞了过来，套在他身上，整个过程中，两人一语不发，只有穿衣服时窸窸窣窣的响声在微弱的扩散。

 

紧接着，文森特从敞开的风衣内袋里掏出了魔杖。

 

“你知道这是什么吗？”文森特问。

 

达米安想说“木棍”，但他想起了今天上午让文森特流泪的男人，喉头一阵发紧——这是什么，是他们之间的信物吗？

 

“是武器。”文森特言简意赅的说，他把杖尖对准一只杯子一指，杯子马上就炸成了碎片，他看着一句话也说不出的达米安，再一挥魔杖，“修复如初。”碎片重新组合，又变成了原先的杯子，连一条裂缝也没有。

 

“修复如初。”达米安喃喃的重复道。

 

达米安想起了童年时期的女佣人在哄他睡觉时讲的故事。在那些天马行空的黑.童话里，反派角色无一例外都是巫师，他们面目狰狞，长指甲里布满污垢，会挖人心脏。

在他吵吵嚷嚷不肯睡觉时，女佣人咂咂嘴，勒令他安静下来，“那些男巫，女巫都是要被送上绞刑架的。但他们是杀不死的，只有火刑能让他们灰飞烟灭。”

女佣人说到这里，年幼的达米安已经吓得面无血色，他把自己整个蜷缩在被子里，因为恐惧而大口地呼吸着稀薄的氧气。

而这个时候女佣人会在他背上轻拍一下，说：“把头露出来，你呼吸的这么大声，巫师是会听见的。只要闭上眼睛，他们就找不到你了。”

 

此刻达米安又有了那种久违的缺氧的感觉，他面前似乎有一张透明的防雨布，紧紧匝匝的裹着他的头颅，让他不能呼吸。他看见文森特探寻的目光，那眼神就像是在说：“你能接受我是个阉人，难道不能接受我是个巫师吗？”

 

“我能接受。”达米安回答道。

 

文森特看着他，有好一会儿两人都一动不动，似乎喉咙已经不能发声，似乎躯体已经不能移动。

 

文森特把头发拨到脑后，他想把它们高高的拢成一束，紧紧地扎在一起，就像他在头昏脑胀时会做的那样，似乎这么做可以让颈部的负重减轻，可以让他感到焕然一新。他在手腕上摸索着橡皮筋，但是今天它却不在他的手腕上，他本可以用魔法达到绑头发的效果，但他没有这样做。

 

“我去睡一觉，”文森特说，“你可以趁这段时间好好想一想。”说完他就进了卧室，留给达米安一个空旷的客厅。

 

*

文森特的确睡着了，他盖着毯子，头发散落在枕头上，睡颜安静又温和。

 

达米安站在门口，听着他均匀的呼吸声，轻手轻脚的退了出来。

 

一股强烈的烟瘾朝达米安袭来，他来到阳台，从这里可以看见天已经在渐渐的暗下去了。他关上门，心怦怦直跳，几乎要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。

 

阳台上摆着两张白色的椅子，一张小圆桌，他在这里和文森特度过了好几个阳光充足的下午。他紧贴着门，顺着门滑到地上蹲着，抖抖索索的掏出一支烟点燃，凑到嘴边。

 

他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。文森特是做过什么生殖器切除手术吗？也许是变性手术，但是他没有看见文森特身上有再造的女性生殖器。他没见过这一类手术是怎么做的，在大学期间也没有深入了解过相应的理论知识。他只能想到——消过毒的手术刀沿着生殖器一切而下，被麻醉的病人察觉不到任何痛楚，只是呆愣的望着头顶强烈的灯光，眯起了眼。

 

那这就是局部麻醉了，感觉不到自己的一部分脱离身体，只能听到切割的声音。

 

达米安感到下腹一阵痉挛，似乎被阉割的是他自己。他摸着手背上突出的一条静脉，陷入了沉思。

 

“一定跟上午出现的那个男人有关。”这一点他很笃定，在那个男人走后，文森特把这一切向他全盘托出，好像很迫不及待似的。

 

“而且那个男人也是巫师。”达米安心里生出一股强烈的嫉妒，这股嫉妒愈演愈烈，像是被当头浇下一捧汽油的火种，整个燃烧了起来。

 

他脚下的烟头越积越多，烟灰铺在地上，扑在黑色长裤上，极为显眼，就像煤炭堆里的灰烬似的。他站起身，腿因为长时间的屈曲而站立不稳，骨头里似乎有灰色的噪点在明明灭灭。

 

文森特仍在睡梦之中，但似乎有些睡不踏实，翻了个身，手垂在床沿上。

 

达米安轻手轻脚的靠近，他把被子给文森特盖好，忍不住想用最轻的力度去抚摸文森特的睡颜，大拇指却在离文森特的脸只有零点五英寸的地方停下——他不该在这个时候吵醒他。

 

他突然记起文森特还没有吃饭，从早上吃过三明治之后，文森特就再也没有进食了。

 

达米安在冰箱里搜寻了一圈，只能发现几盒鲜牛奶和冻着的巧克力。他觉得很有必要出门买点东西，文森特一醒来就会饿的。于是他拿上外套和零钱就出了门。

 

关门的声音不大，但仍然吵醒了文森特，他有些不愿意睁开眼，在床上翻了一圈，又陷入了短暂的睡眠。

 

十几分钟之后，这场短暂的睡眠宣告终结，文森特伸了个懒腰，到盥洗室洗了把脸，冷水扑到脸上的那一刻，他完全的清醒了过来。

 

“达米安，你想好了没有？”他一边往客厅走，一边问。

 

但是没有传来任何回应。

 

文森特在阳台上找了找——达米安最喜欢在这里抽烟，但除了一些零散的烟灰，他再也找不到其他东西；他又去了室内健身房，仍然没有看见达米安的影子。

 

拖鞋在下楼的过程中发出踢踢踏踏的响声，他站在楼梯上，环视四周，仍然没有达米安的身影。

 

“达米安，你在吗？”

 

文森特的声音在空旷的房间里传出回声，他调开监控，从花园，泳池，一直看到地下车库，仍然没有达米安的影子。

 

一阵恐慌突然向他袭来，他想到了母亲去世的那个清晨，她的长发随着海藻在水底漂浮；他想到了硝烟弥漫的战场上，德拉科冷漠的双眼；他想到在圣芒戈医院的那个晚上，德拉科问他：“你以为自己很重要吗？”


	53. 钻心剜骨

达米安像往常一样把钥匙扔到沙发上，但他现在没有心情像平时一样以一个标准的投篮姿势将钥匙精准地扔进沙发的凹陷里。

 

在回来的路上他看了看时间，文森特应该快醒了，要是他赖床不醒的话，自己也会把他拖起来，叫他先吃点东西。

 

他买了几样口味清淡的食物，还有几球冰淇淋，他一边把冰淇淋从装满冰块的便携桶里拿出来放进冰箱，一边叫着文森特的名字，“文森特，别睡了，该起床了。”

 

他朝卧室走去，已经想好了怎么叫文森特起床，他手里捧着的几只冰块正在迅速融化，一会儿他就把冰块扔进被子里，文森特会立马尖叫着从床上跳起来，也许会不客气的在自己的头上重重敲几下，也许更加干脆的踢自己几脚，总而言之，他们之前的不愉快的气氛将烟消云散。

 

但卧室里没有人。

 

达米安手上的冰块融化速度越来越快，他索性把冰块扔掉，一边在各个房间查看，一边摸出手机拨通电话。

 

手机关机了。

 

文森特不怎么用这部手机，他总是忘记充电，后来索性不用，“反正也没有要打电话的人，我在家又不会乱跑。”他这么说过。

 

达米安的脚步渐渐变得焦急又匆忙，他在这栋建筑里跑来跑去，叫着文森特的名字，但是没有回应。他在屋子里漫无目的的寻找着，脑子里一片混乱，搜索着所有角落，他相信文森特作为一个巫师，是可以随意变大变小的。

 

衣柜——洗衣机——冰箱，达米安找了个遍，甚至拉下了马桶盖——他发现了躲在马桶后的蒲绒绒，这只蒲绒绒曾经当过一段时间文森特的宠物，但是后来不知道跑到哪里去了。它皱缩成一团，小爪子抓着一团干棉球，恐惧又害怕的望着达米安，从门缝里溜出去了。

 

“见鬼！这他妈是什么东西！”达米安一拳打在墙上。面对着空荡荡的房间，他的呼喊变得格外清晰和空旷，“文森特。”

 

他突然意识到文森特不是藏起来了，他消失在了房间里。

 

*

公园里已经没有人了，长椅上孤零零地坐着文森特。

 

文森特坐在长椅中央，手心贴在刚买的一杯热巧克力的侧边，他低头看着地上一个被灯照得模模糊糊的影子发呆。

 

起初，他在小声啜泣，紧接着哭声发展到了不可抑止的地步，他咬着衣领，连同围巾的一部分也一并咬在嘴里，企图把呜咽阻止在口腔和喉咙里。

 

达米安眼中的惊愕在他的回想中渐渐变成讶异，惊慌和厌恶。也许达米安还一个人在盥洗室呕吐了，他所见到的事情引起了他肠胃的不适，他把胃内容物一样一样的吐了出来，用水漱了口，大难已过似的一只手覆上自己的胃部，那里空空荡荡，像一只剔透的水晶瓶子——他把文森特从胃里倒出去了。

 

有那么几回，他被达米安的话所感动，他几乎以为这个人可以抚平他内心的伤痛，可以给他提供安稳的生活。但达米安还是趁着自己熟睡的时候逃走了，就像避开瘟疫似的消失在了夜色之中。

 

所有的一切在遇到德拉科之后都发生了自我毁灭式的变化。

 

今天上午发生的事情在文森特脑海里依旧清晰，他甚至能准确的回想起德拉科是从左边还是右边转过身来看他的，在他看到德拉科的背影时，他心里那股不好的预感就已经开始酝酿了。

 

而在德拉科转过身之后，他所有压制住的强烈想念在那一瞬间开始土崩瓦解了。

 

“为什么我不能够恨他呢？”

 

文森特在无数个不眠之夜这样问自己，阿兹卡班难熬的岁月历历在目，每天晚上，他都坚持做祷告，一开始是以“伟大的梅林”为开头，坚持叙述每一天的心路历程。渐渐地他就不再向梅林祷告了，他觉得回忆德拉科曾经的甜言蜜语会让他更加高兴，于是他蘸着牢房里仅有的脏水，用手指把头发向两侧梳，似乎这样能让他看上去更体面一些，他拘谨的冲面前的空气露出一个羞涩的微笑，轻快的说：“晚上好，德拉科。”

 

*

德拉科·马尔福在原地站得太久了，他双手插在大衣口袋里，目光坚定而疼惜的凝视着文森特所在的方向。他不确定自己是否应该走过去，因为他似乎把事情搞砸了——今天早上，文森特脸上本来带着明亮如光的笑容，但在看到他时，那抹微笑立马被冬日的冰寒的冻住了。

 

德拉科往身后的树丛里缩了缩，像是怕被文森特发现，又会让他不高兴似的，他惊愕的发现自己已经很久没有见过文森特笑了，他无比怀念他们曾经在安德森太太那间狭窄的房屋里所度过的岁月。

 

文森特的耳朵很灵敏的捕捉到了周围的异样，他抬起眼，看见了前方不远处的德拉科。他看上去仍是那么年轻，减龄药水在他身上发挥出了应有的作用。

 

他猜测德拉科是来兴师问罪的，也许他会怒气冲冲的来到自己面前，大声的质问：“为什么要给我下药，为什么要把我变得年轻。”

 

文森特环视四周，树木掩映处黑暗又阴冷，最适合伏击。也许周围藏着十几个傲罗，他们把德拉科抛出去做诱饵，等到时机成熟的时候就会把他抓住。他甚至认为德拉科会和二十年多前一样，对他使用一个无声咒，把他击倒在地。紧接着巫师们从四面八方涌向他，朝他扔着咒语和石块。

 

文森特弓下身子，把一口未喝的热巧克力放在地上，动了动右手，魔杖从袖子里滑下来，朝德拉科所在的方向走去。

 

他在距德拉科只有五英尺的地方停下，手腕微微抬起，这是他发动攻击前的习惯性动作。

 

“把你的魔杖拿出来。”文森特冷漠的说。

 

“我和阿斯托利亚离婚了。”德拉科没头没脑的说了这么一句。

 

文森特的睫毛颤了颤，他努力使自己的声音保持镇定，“这关我什么事。”

 

“文森特，”德拉科往前走了一步，似乎要向他张开怀抱，“我们可以在一起了，再也没有任何阻碍。”

 

“谁要和你在一起！”文森特失声尖叫，一只流浪猫从树丛里窜了出去，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，“我已经等了二十多年，最好的时光全部留在了阿兹卡班，你呢，这二十多年你在干什么？你从来都没有记起过我。哈，你又会说，‘拜托了，我什么都忘掉了，我没有那部分的记忆’。我早该想明白的，从你折断我魔杖的那一刻起，我就该和你一刀两断。但是我……我真是蠢，蠢透了。”

 

德拉科不敢看文森特，他低下头，手紧紧的攥在一起，“前几天，我去圣芒戈问过，他们说可以做个手术，我能恢复以前的记忆。”

 

德拉科没有继续往下说，他现在都能闻见那股消毒水的气息，他在医院待了很久，请求进行手术，但医生很明确的反复告诉他：“先生，要是你早来十几年，我们或许还会有办法，但是二十多年了，年代太久远，如果你坚持进行手术的话，造成残疾或是其他永久性损伤，医院概不负责。”

 

“这还有什么意义吗？”文森特问。

 

“……我知道是我不好。我住院那天——我不是刻意要说那些话的。你很重要，对我很重要。”德拉科的辩解显得有些苍白无力，他开始怨恨当初说下的话，为什么当初自己就不能直截了当的说“我需要你，我爱你”呢？

 

“我不会再相信任何人了，”文森特冷冷的说，“把你的魔杖拿出来，这一次我们公平决斗。”

 

“我不会的，”德拉科摇摇头，他呼出的气体在面前形成白气，“我不会跟你决斗。”

 

“由不得你，”文森特转动手腕，魔杖尖上的橙红色火星越聚越多，在空气中噼里啪啦的爆裂，“拿出你的魔杖。”

 

德拉科仍旧保持双手插在大衣口袋的姿势，只不过这次他把头稍微抬起，短促又胆怯地看了一眼文森特。

 

他看见文森特单薄的身体和以往一样消瘦，紧接着，他听到文森特冰冷地不带一丝感情的声音：“钻心剜骨。”

 

德拉科从未经受过这样的痛楚，就好像有一把斧子沿着他的头颅中缝要把他整个人劈成两半，双腿已经承受不住上半身的重量，他跪在地上，手指抓着地面起伏不平的砖石，指头磨破出血。汗水在脊背间穿行，被肌肉分割。他咬着牙不发出任何一点声音，口腔里渐渐洇出血腥气。眼前一片白蒙。

 

他不省人事之前看到的最后一幕是文森特收回魔杖，像被抽尽力气似的瘫倒在地，头埋在双膝之间，泣不成声地质问他：“你为什么不还手？”

 

接着所有的一切都消失在一片黑暗之中。


	54. 自首

夜晚气温很低，虽然魔法部一楼大厅的门窗都紧闭着，但还是有一丝丝冷气。

 

摆钟在走到两点钟时发出沉闷的响声，值班男巫往手里哈了一口气，让手指头活络起来，但这点温暖转瞬即逝，于是他冲自己施了个温暖咒，就像一团活动的热气似的。这点热气把他的脸庞滋养地红彤彤的，他直起身，在门厅处来来回回走了好几圈，以此来挥发多余的温度。

 

刚刚一个傲罗才带来消息，说在天空上发现一个巨大的黑魔标记——一团绿莹莹的烟雾发出耀眼的光，一条大蟒蛇从骷髅的嘴巴里冒出来。可把他给吓了一跳，魔法部的高官们也吓得不轻，纷纷赶去现场，发现国际魔法合作司司长德拉科·马尔福先生晕倒在麻瓜地界一处偏僻的公园。

 

值班男巫抹了把脸，今晚注定不太平，他得长点心眼了。马尔福司长现在还在圣芒戈抢救，自己可没他那么厉害。但是，哪位食死徒那么有本事，竟然能成功袭击一个魔法部的司长呢？

 

不过好在案犯发射了黑魔标记，不然没有巫师会发现马尔福司长不省人事地倒在麻瓜的地方，他也不能及时地被送去圣芒戈了。

 

但是——值班男巫想——那位食死徒一定不会这么好心，他发射黑魔标记只是为了炫耀自己袭击了一位司长。

 

对，就是这样。

 

值班男巫在空中唰唰地挥舞了两下魔杖，想象面前出现了袭击马尔福司长的食死徒。要是见到那个人，他一定会英姿飒爽地挥舞魔杖——就像这样，没有一次迟疑，就像哈利·波特一样。

 

夜晚的魔法兄弟喷泉像是睡着了，喷出的泉水像鼻息一样突突地小股往外冒。整个大厅环绕着一股拉长的鼾声。

 

破烂不堪的红色电话亭从高空向下坠落，一个喝得醉醺醺的男巫在接待女巫温情提示了好几次才从电话亭里走出来，他在长椅上落座，掏出一瓶威士忌仰脖喝了起来。

 

这瓶酒很快就被他喝完了，他把瓶子往地上一顿，又掏出一瓶伏特加，对着瓶口狂饮一通。

 

空瓶子骨碌碌地滚到值班男巫脚下，值班男巫弯下身子捡起酒瓶，瓶子标签上的食人花探出头在他的手指上咬了一口，他痛得哎哟一声叫了出来，气呼呼地把瓶子扔进在角落里窜来窜去的垃圾桶，朝醉汉走去。

 

咬得越痛，酒的浓度越高。值班男巫想，那么这个家伙应该已经喝的烂醉了，自己不用漂浮咒都可以把他架出去，他个人是很倾向于用漂浮咒的，但魔法部部长说了，这样不能体现人文关怀。

 

在值班男巫还没走近时，醉汉已经开始呕吐了，他一只手捂着嘴，呕吐物从他的指缝中间往外喷，他撒开手，胃里的东西全部倒了出来，一股腐臭迅速从地板上那摊亮晶晶黏糊糊的内容物上扩散开来。

 

值班男巫往后倒退几步，捂住鼻子，“看在梅林的份儿上！”他嚷道，“这位先生，请你把这堆东西清理干净，再去盥洗室吐个痛快！”

 

但是他口中的这位先生并不理会他的叫嚷，而是双腿打颤，踉踉跄跄地朝魔法兄弟喷泉走去。

 

“你可别！——”值班男巫的阻止为时已晚，醉汉把自己的脑袋埋进喷泉下面的水池里，尚在沉睡中的喷泉忽然苏醒，一道道闪亮的水柱从喷泉里巫师魔杖的顶端，从马人的箭头，从家养小精灵的两只耳朵里喷射出来，细密的水雾从上方笼罩而下，打湿了醉酒男巫的袍子。

 

值班男巫气冲冲的按下一个按钮，喷泉又归于安静，“我可得用暴力手法把你从水里捞起来了，先生！”值班男巫的动作很快，以免醉酒的这位先生不小心把自己淹死了，水滴答滴答地从那人的袍子角往下流，值班男巫搀起他的左胳膊，把他扶起来，靠在水池外围，并在他的后背拍了几下以免呛水。

 

醉酒男巫在他的拍打之下苏醒过来，将被打湿的头发向后甩，眼神飘忽不定地看着他。

 

“梅林的胡子啊。”值班男巫掏出魔杖，惊恐地向后倒退几步，声嘶力竭地施出声音洪亮咒，声音响彻整座魔法部大楼，“全员警戒！请求援助！一楼大厅发现在逃犯文森特·莫里森！”

 

整个魔法部像是活过来了，每层楼每个房间的值班巫师都飞奔至一楼大厅，保持战斗状态，杖尖直指仰靠在水池边缘，头发还在不断往下滴水的文森特。

 

“我袭击了德拉科·马尔福。”文森特说，高举右手向众人展示，“我就是用这只手冲他施了钻心咒的。”

 

他的陈述在众人看来是毫不掩饰的炫耀，巫师们义愤填膺，但没有人敢冲上前去发射第一个咒语。

 

“他恐怕已经死了。”文森特的左手不如右手那样灵便，但他还是用左手握住了魔杖，“是我把他给杀了。”

 

紧接着，在场的众位巫师目睹了他们多年之后想起仍难以忘怀的场景——魔法部的头号通缉犯文森特·莫里森，用左手握住魔杖，直直捅穿了右手掌心。

 

那根魔杖的确贯穿了文森特的右手掌，他用魔杖抵着掌心，杖尖在掌心表面的汗液上来回打滑，也许是他左手过于颤抖，握不住魔杖，他清楚的知道，像这么一扎下去，他可能永远不能灵活地使用这只手了，后遗症会像梦魇一样缠着他直到死去。

 

手上的伤口会溃烂，一开始是一个圆形的洞，逐渐向两边扩散，露出白森森的骨头，粉红色的肌肉会渐渐腐坏。如果他不好好打理，还会长出蛆，白色的蠕动的虫在他的肌腱之间钻来钻去，恶臭将如影随形。天气湿冷的时候，这只手会抽痛。

 

把魔杖捅进去一刹那，他感到如释重负，一阵强烈的快感袭击了他，就像曾经喷洒在他直肠内的精液一样令他浑身颤抖。

 

“我也算是还你的账了。”他小声地说。


	55. 精神病院

一位女医生从施了重重咒语的门里进入，墨绿色的袍子角在身后翻滚出波浪似的褶皱，她把厚重的病历本往桌子上轻轻一放，坐在文森特对面。

 

两个高大的男护工站到文森特身后，他们面色严肃，肌肉在制服底下隐约可见强健的轮廓，似乎随时都准备把文森特的双手反剪到身后，或者更直接地拗断他的脖子。

 

“今天感觉怎么样？”女医生温和的说，但她的眼底不见一丝柔情。

 

文森特把手从桌子底下拿出来，放到桌子上，姿态很放松。

 

他的右手缠着层层叠叠的白色绷带，缠得足够禁锢他这只手的一切活动，他一边用手去挠手腕与绷带之间的缝隙，似乎里面飞进了一只痒酥酥的小虫子，一边敷衍地回应道：“非常好。”

 

门框被人重重地敲了两下，达芙妮·格林格拉斯面容冰冷地立在门前，胸口的圣芒戈医院副院长铭牌闪着银光。

 

“我打扰到你们了吗？”达芙妮问。

 

文森特的目光越过女医生的肩头和她交汇在一起，他轻轻摇了摇头，达芙妮猜测那表明“我很好”，她的心被紧紧揪起，就像被谁用力束紧似的。

 

“院长，我正打算给他进行体格检查。”女医生回答道。

 

“你继续——”达芙妮的声音像是从喉咙里硬挤出来的一样，“我就是过来看看，”她转过身，果决地马上要走，“有什么特殊情况，第一时间通知我。”

 

“是的，院长。”

 

达芙妮迈着匆忙的步子走出门外，她听见门在自己身后被关上，上了几层复杂的咒语，把她和文森特远远隔开。

 

高跟鞋敲击地面的声音变得沉重又缓慢，达芙妮头也不回地对身后的治疗师说：“你们先走，我想一个人待一会儿。”

 

这是一个污秽之地。

 

在圣芒戈医院灿烂的四百年历史里，这个建造在一座废弃游乐场的精神病院依旧享有同等的光辉。但只有数量极少的巫师对这个地方知根知底。

 

除了真正的精神病患者，这里存在一群其他的巫师——

 

在圣芒戈医学大楼里因医疗事故发生意外的，没有监护人的巫师会被暗中转移到这里进行新药试验；街头流浪者在吃下一块干面包之后，第二天将会在强光的照耀之下醒来，发现在自己躺在手术台上，浑身上下插满了冒着气泡的透明管子。

 

窗户建造得很大，但从未打开过，白色的窗帘紧紧贴在窗框上，窗户外曾经有一条施了隐形魔法的排水沟，里面横七竖八地摆放着医疗废物——一具具尸体。熏天的臭气包裹着这所精神病院，但前来探望的家属并不知道这股味道从何而来。

 

达芙妮抬起头盯着天花板上的活动石膏人眼，它由上俯视着整座大楼，所有巫师的一举一动都被它尽收眼底，储存在那只巨眼之后成千上万面窥镜里。

 

没有多少人知道怎样破坏精神病院的监控系统，但是她是其中一个，只要按下院长办公桌底下的一个按钮，整栋大楼的监控系统会出现空白的五分钟。

 

在这五分钟里，她可以行使院长权力闯入文森特的房间，他们互相喝下掺有对方头发的复方汤剂，她将代替文森特在这个鬼地方服刑。

 

“药效一过，他们会发现在病房里的是我。你不要担心，他们不会为难我的，他们只会以为是你袭击了我。”

 

“那么复方汤剂是怎么进入这个房间的呢？”文森特反问道。

 

达芙妮哑口无言。

 

“德拉科·马尔福醒过来了。”好半晌达芙妮才说，直到现在，每一次看见文森特，达芙妮都会下意识地觉得德拉科会在下一秒立马出现，尽管她不愿意承认，但他们就像是捆绑在一起，只要一想到文森特，她似乎就能看见德拉科那副令人生厌的嘴脸，尤其是他的眼神，目中无人又高高在上。

 

有好几次她都想提起德拉科的领子质问他：“你有什么资格这样高高在上？”

 

她看见文森特的表情有所松动，嘴唇张了张，似乎要说点什么。

 

但他什么也没说，只是背过身，把一只折好的纸鹤放在窗台上，食指在窗框上轻轻一点，它就振翅高飞。

 

*

 

文森特的情绪一直很稳定，直到某一天一封信辗转到他手上。

 

那是一封被猫头鹰管理局拦下，转交给魔法部部长助理，再经魔法部部长和部里几位高官共同商议下最终发往圣芒戈医院附属精神病院的信。

 

写信人德拉科·马尔福位列魔法部高官之中，被请进部长办公室之前他还不知道因为什么事而得到部长召见。

 

那封饱含情感，措辞激烈的信被涂涂抹抹，只剩下了不成句的单词。羊皮纸表面有水洇湿的痕迹，被火烘烤的痕迹，咒语抽打的痕迹，但是很显然，检查信件的巫师并没有发现其中夹带有任何违禁物品。

 

部长办公室里除了德拉科还有一群他再熟悉不过的部长级别的同事。

 

“猫头鹰管理局拦截下了这封信。”赫敏说。

 

“显而易见。”德拉科看着密密麻麻的邮戳在信封上浮动，无一例外都是“转交上级”“一级保密”。

 

“我们想知道你为什么写这封信，以及你是怎么知道文森特·莫里森的具体关押地点的——我是指，部里对外只宣称他在圣芒戈接受治疗后被关入秘密监狱，但你却知道他在精神病院。”部长助理伊凡吉琳·罗伯茨说。

 

德拉科捏起信纸一角，大拇指拂过开头的“我的挚爱”，觉得喉咙有些发涩，他的目光扫过在场的每一位巫师，不无讽刺的说：“你们都知道我念书时的那档子事，同时期在霍格沃茨的也许还嘲笑我过——是，我是喜欢他，这封信上不都写的明明白白吗？我和这位一级逃犯有不正当的性关系，你们是这样认为的，是吧？”他转过头看着赫敏，“部长，你所提倡的平等理念就是这样体现的吗？”

 

“我没有其他意思，”赫敏解释道，“我们找你来只是想问问……”

 

“那就请将这封信转交给他，”德拉科打断她的话，“作为一个囚犯的同时，他也有被爱的权利。”

 

在赫敏点头同意将那份涂抹地面目全非的信件转交给文森特时，德拉科才开始回答第二个问题。

 

“马尔福家每年会给圣芒戈捐一笔钱，”德拉科说，“很早之前我就知道精神病院的隐藏黑色产业链。”

 

“这个地方应该被取缔。”赫敏忍不住说。

 

在上任之初得知精神病院背后的实情时，她震惊地几乎要马上召开一个威森加摩会议，将这个毒瘤尽早地剔除，她最先想得到的就是丈夫的支持——“难道在你之前没有部长这么提议过吗？”同样处于震惊之中的罗恩说，“别傻了，赫敏，近四个世纪它仍然存在……我们都不知道背后究竟会牵扯出多少人来。”

 

“我在圣芒戈昏迷不醒的时候他已经自首了，”德拉科垂下头，“当时我还不知道。”

 

大病初愈的第一天德拉科就风风火火的闯进达芙妮的办公室。

 

“文森特有什么对不起你的地方？”德拉科质问道，“向韦斯莱建议把他关进精神病院是不是你做的？”

 

“我恐怕不知道你在说什么。”达芙妮说。

 

“你撒谎，”德拉科一甩魔杖，达芙妮手里那叠雪白的文件纸张四处飞散，飘落在地毯上，“我找遍了圣芒戈——找遍了阿兹卡班，魔法部的地下监牢也没有他的身影。董事会里游荡着一个消息——你的丰功伟绩——宣扬格林格拉斯院长的提议简直让魔法部的高官们惊掉了眼镜？”德拉科喘着粗气，“你能有什么提议，除了精神病院，还有哪个地方是你知道的牢不可破的堡垒？”

 

“你以为我还能有什么办法吗？阿兹卡班完全不在他们的考虑范围之内，‘文森特熟悉阿兹卡班的一切，甚至连墙上裂缝的走向他都心知肚明’，”泪水在达芙妮眼中打了个转，“神秘事务司领头的那群家伙，他们提议要把他关到纽蒙迦德——格林德沃都死在那里了，文森特还会好到哪里去？”

 

“你别这么说他——”

 

“我了解的比你多得多，你知道什么，马尔福？”达芙妮捂着嘴，抑制自己不要发出抽泣声，“他们打算在中途就对他下手，在通往纽蒙迦德的那片海域时谎称文森特要跳入水中，他们只得被迫将他击毙。”达芙妮快速抽泣的节奏达到一个长长的间歇期，她抹干眼泪，平静地说，“我还能怎么办？”

 

这是唯一能将文森特置于她羽翼之下的办法。

 

*

 

那封信飞到文森特的单人书桌上时，他正在主治疗师的指导下轻抚一只蒲绒绒的背脊。

 

“我养过一只蒲绒绒，”文森特说着往它嘴里喂食了一粒草籽，“淡紫色的毛。”

 

“它们十分温顺，有助于你的情绪放松。”主治疗师说。

 

“我不紧张。”文森特说，他瞥到书桌上那封被邮戳弄得花花绿绿的信，抬高下巴问，“那是什么？”

 

那封字句不通的信最终让他陷入崩溃，他把信纸捂在心口蜷缩成一团，像一只受伤的动物。

 

一只强健有力的透明发灰的手从杖尖冒出来，紧紧扼住文森特的下颌防止他咬到舌头。主治疗师把眼球被捏爆的蒲绒绒从文森特手里解脱出来，像对待一个真正的精神病患一样将镇定剂扎进他的皮肤。

 

文森特想说的话在舌尖滚动了一圈，他握着信纸的手在药力的催动之下逐渐垂下，他眼神放空，看着更多的治疗师和傲罗从门口一涌而进，看着他们像围观畸形秀一样对自己指指点点。

 

信纸静悄悄地从他手中滑落，那一页上最为完整，未经涂抹的一句话写着：我的挚爱，我的生命之光，我的欲望之火。

 

*

达芙妮被守卫在门口的傲罗拦下。

 

“你不在今日的访问列表内，”傲罗公事公办地把一张羊皮纸横在她眼睛底下，“格林格拉斯副院长，你的访问次数未免也太频繁了，再这样下去，我就应该禀告韦斯莱部长了。”

 

“这在我的工作范围之内。”达芙妮毫不客气的说，“就算你禀告韦斯莱部长，我相信她也会理解的。”说完，她逼视着傲罗，这场僵持没有持续太久，傲罗无奈地施下咒语，打开重重障碍的大门。

 

达芙妮合上门，一团光亮立马从她的杖尖抛出来，缩在各个角落里的窥镜在强光的照耀之下发着甲虫壳似的亮光，只要一个冰冻咒，它们就暂时丧失了功能。

 

“他们开始提防我了，”达芙妮一边说一边坐到文森特身旁，“你怎么样？”

 

“达芙妮，我是精神病人吗？”文森特突然问。

 

“不是，当然不是。”

 

“可是，”文森特的目光在室内环绕一周，忽然笑了起来，他点了点自己的太阳穴，“可我觉得我真的快疯了，快成为一个精神病患者。”

 

“听着，”达芙妮抱住他的头，把他按在自己高高耸起的胸脯上，摸着他的头发让他情绪稳定下来，“听着，文森特，”她的声音轻柔而发着抖，“我会带你出去。像我之前说的那样，你扮成我逃出去——他们不会为难我的。我们一起逃往他们都找不到的地方。”

 

文森特不自然的笑声渐渐平息下去，他抬起头，凝视着达芙妮泪水纵横交错的脸，手指生硬地拂去她脸颊上几根被眼泪粘住的头发，生平第一次对人说出这句话：“我是个阉人。”

 

他在达芙妮的眼皮上吻了吻，感受着她发烫的温度，看见一滴眼泪从她的眼里滑下。

 

“我不在乎，”达芙妮摇头，“我不在乎这些。我不要孩子，也不要性，我只要救你出去……你还记得我递情书给你的那回吗？”不等文森特回答，她继续说，“我在毛榉树底下等着你走过来，落日余晖洒在你周围，你绕到我背后，轻轻推了一下秋千，我就那么荡起来了。但我不肯转过头去，怕你看见我通红的脸。我让你荡高一点，再高一点，你照做了。我把那封信塞到你手里，转身就跑了。那时候的我们真年轻。”

 

“是啊，真年轻。”文森特看着自己的双手说。阉割和诅咒让他在时光里逆风而行，即使二十多年过去，他依旧保持少年的模样。

 

“真年轻。”他喃喃道。


	56. 错过与死去

“你真的打算这么做？”

 

“我决定好了。”一只上锁的黑色柜子矗立在地毯之上，德拉科把手伸进铁链之间的缝隙，使劲拽了拽，“我钻进柜子，”他说着拉开柜门，再从里打开，“你只需要把另外一个柜子放进文森特的房间，”德拉科看向布莱斯的眼里闪着激动的光，“我能把他带出来，真的。”

 

布莱斯收起怜悯的目光，他拍了一下手，再是第二下，空旷的声音回荡在宽敞的大厅，格外响亮，“好主意，”布莱斯说，“这个办法很好。”

 

他们两人刻意忽略病房之外的重重把守，忽略那道门上繁杂深奥的咒语，把营救文森特看作是一项必定成功的行动。

 

“最大的问题是如何把其中一个柜子放进文森特的住所，”德拉科用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上画了一个大大的圈，“该使用什么借口。”

 

“天气越来越冷，这个季节狐媚子开始活动了。借着清扫牢房里的狐媚子，把施了缩小咒的柜子留在房间里，只要文森特能把柜子变大，你就能从柜子里出来把他带走——他现在还能使用无杖魔法吗？”

 

一想到狐媚子，德拉科仿佛就看到它们娇小体格上满覆的浓密黑毛，厚实的翅膀弯成弧形，闪闪发光，龇着两排锋利的尖牙。

 

“不行，”德拉科立马作出否定，“要是他被狐媚子咬到了怎么办。”

 

“我们会准备解毒剂的。”

 

“还是不行。”

 

布莱斯知道德拉科不会妥协，于是他换了另外一个话题，“收买治疗师还是傲罗？——只有他们能随意进出牢房。”

 

“收买他们恐怕有点难，”德拉科从口袋里掏出一张被揉得很皱，似乎辗转了很多地方才到达他手上的羊皮纸，“我弄到了他们的值班表，都是一些——不畏权贵，不在乎金钱的巫师。”

 

“我不相信还真有巫师不爱加隆的。”布莱斯发出一声嗤笑。

 

“我想好了，”德拉科隔着一层布料握住魔杖，“夺魂咒。如果没有什么办法的话，就对他们使用夺魂咒。”

 

“你疯了，”布莱斯猛地站起身，“要是失败了——要是被人发现，你知道有什么下场。”

 

“我会被关进阿兹卡班，”德拉科站起身，平视着布莱斯。

 

布莱斯觉得他一点儿也不像在开玩笑，“达芙妮呢？她现在是圣芒戈的副院长，她帮得上忙。”

 

“我上次闯进她的办公室之后，就再也没有成功进去过第二次，她在防着我，”德拉科摇摇头，“我找不到可以接近她的理由。”

 

这时，壁炉里的火焰闪动了一下，发出一种不正常的银色，在火苗第二次颤动时，阿斯托利亚的面容出现在壁炉之中。

 

“嗨，德拉科，”阿斯托利亚包着蔚蓝色的头巾，戴着两只沉甸甸的耳环，每一道细节都一丝不苟，看上去就像是要去参加晚宴。

 

“艾斯。”德拉科说，“有什么事吗？”

 

阿斯托利亚双手交叉，有节奏地开合着，她忐忑不安的一颗心似乎刚好可以放在双手之中，随着每一次的开合承受着同等力量的挤压。“是有一些事……布莱斯，你也在。”她这才注意到站在一旁的布莱斯。

 

布莱斯冲她点了点头。

 

“是关于斯科皮的一些事……”阿斯托利亚开口。

 

“过来说话吧，”德拉科说。

 

阿斯托利亚从壁炉里走出来的时候，银白色的毛皮斗篷上已经落满了炉灰，她简洁利落地挥了挥魔杖，就把自己清理得干干净净。

 

“斯科皮的成年礼我想来操办，”阿斯托利亚说，“就像以前一样。”她微微屏住呼吸，满怀期待地看着德拉科。

 

德拉科这才想起斯科皮的生日已经快到了，“好。”他简短地说。

 

这场对话似乎即将因为他简单的回答而收尾，转而德拉科又想起什么似的问：“在哪里办？”

 

阿斯托利亚的眼里重新燃起希望，“在——”

 

她还没来得及说出口的话被德拉科打断，“在格林格拉斯庄园？”德拉科问，他忽然觉得这将会是接近达芙妮的正当理由，他将有充足的时间把整个营救文森特的计划对她全盘托出，他们里应外合，在一个守卫疏于防守的夜晚，让文森特悄无声息地消失在成百枚窥镜的监视之下。

 

阿斯托利亚的笑容有些僵硬，“不，”她用掌心熨平串珠手袋上一股凸起的珍珠，“我想达芙妮也不会愿意的。我打算在贝茨酒店订场地。”

 

“会邀请哪些人？”德拉科问。

 

“斯科皮的同学——他想邀请谁都可以。还有我们的一些共同的朋友。就像以前一样。”

 

“斯科皮的外祖父和外祖母也会来吧？还有他的姨妈，达芙妮。”

 

阿斯托利亚愣了愣，紧接着低头朝着地毯上的一团花色微笑了一下，“当然可以，”她说，“当然会有他们。”

 

*

 

文森特有时候怀疑自己到底是不是在蹲监狱，精神病院提供白色的病号服，穿上的时候还可以闻见淡淡的青草气味。

 

房间里很暖和，窗户里有一小块草坪，早上还是刚冒出芽的嫩绿，下午就变成几英尺高疯长的灌木，吃晚餐的时候，一个戴尖帽子，穿着黄色袍子的巫师就出现在窗户里，变出一把割草刀，把疯长的灌木割得干干净净，露出棕色的泥土。第二天，它们又重新开始发芽。

 

文森特有时候还被允许在浴池里游泳，他们用无痕伸展咒把看似狭小的浴室扩充得足够大，几个家养小精灵被拨来监视文森特，它们丑陋干枯的脑袋立在浴池的每个尖角上，偶尔有年纪不大的家养小精灵把毛巾递给文森特的时候，会悄悄问他：“你真的是那个文森特·莫里森吗？”

 

每到这时，文森特总是会笑着回答：“还有几个文森特·莫里森？这么十恶不赦的巫师有一个已经让他们够呛了。”

 

这天，他像往常一样跨入浴池，把被水打湿的头发拨到脑后，深深呼出一口气。

 

“德拉科·马尔福再婚了，”把毛巾递给他的家养小精灵向他转达了报纸上的一则消息——“阿斯托利亚操办生日宴，德拉科·马尔福前厅待客，两人言笑晏晏，疑似复婚”，只不过它在转达时做了稍微的改动，在它看来，这对曾经的夫妇复婚是迟早的事。

 

文森特接过毛巾，似乎忘记接下来要做什么，他把毛巾浸在水里，看着它在一瞬间就吸饱水，再沉重地落到水里。

 

“再给我一条毛巾。”文森特说，似乎刚才他什么都没有听见。

 

家养小精灵像是迫不及待地想要把这个消息分享给他，再把他失控的表情尽收眼底似的，它抽出一条蓬松干净的毛巾，塞到文森特手里，压低声音说：“他和阿斯托利亚复婚了。”

 

“哦，是吗。”

 

文森特终于作出了回应，但是并没有达到家养小精灵预想的效果，他看上去冷静地可怕。

 

“那就祝福他了，”文森特挤出一片笑容，背对着他们从浴池里出来，浴袍立马把他裹得严严实实的，“我需要写一封信，给我纸和笔。”他吩咐道。

 

家养小精灵的眼睛一下子亮了，它啪地一声幻影移形到门口给守卫傲罗汇报文森特的要求，它知道文森特得知德拉科复婚的消息一定会做些什么的。

 

但文森特最终让它失望了。

 

文森特写了一封给赫敏·韦斯莱部长的信，信里他请求吃一份沾满糖浆，高高叠起的松饼，他在简短的信里写道：“先抹上厚厚一层栗子酱，再淋上一层有点烫的海盐焦糖酱。”他把信交给一个傲罗检查的时候甚至还舔了舔嘴唇，似乎嘴唇边上已经沾了糖浆。

 

文森特重新回到座位上，从书桌上厚厚的一摞书里挑出包装最精美的一本，抚了抚封面上烫金的字体和会动的图片。这些书他看过无数遍，一直看到书页剥脱，他又重新把它们粘上。

 

窗户里挥舞割草刀的巫师抓着一面蜘蛛网从高空荡落在比他还高的灌木丛里，开始忙碌的收割工作。

 

看守文森特的傲罗最后看了他一眼，在监察记录上提前写下今天的结尾：完整而充实的一天。

 

 

*

 

“柠檬雪宝更新换代了！即日起到店五折优惠！”

 

“第一代火弩箭展出遇到了一点小小的波折，狂热的扫帚追捧者们……”

 

“他自杀了，这次自裁无疑是很成功的，他用了最死板，最麻瓜的手法——用书的硬皮封面砸碎了自己的喉咙。现场一片血腥。他砸了很多次，似乎怕死得不够彻底……有巫师说魔法部应当为这个囚犯的死负责，是他们主动提供书籍的。《预言家日报》为您第一时间报道。”

 

德拉科把电台的音量缓缓扭大，直到充斥整个房间，他面色苍白，嘴唇发抖，指尖像是有一股来自电台的电流穿透他的神经，麻痹他的大脑。

 

他倒回去再听了一遍。

 

“房间的墙壁是雪白的，在遭遇一场室内自杀之后有着喷溅式的血迹……颈动脉切口粗糙，管腔内皮外翻，死状十分凄惨……空气中散发着令人作呕的血腥味。来自《圣芒戈医学报》前方记者。”

 

令人作呕，他的血液怎么会是令人作呕的呢？

 

“据内部消息透露，前一天莫里森向韦斯莱部长申请食用‘沾满糖浆的松饼’，不得不让人怀疑他的死亡早有预谋，他希望甜蜜地死去。但他的自杀方式也让人怀疑厨师是否在某些人物的授意之下在松饼中添加了毒药。《不列颠巫师镜报》为您报道。”

 

*

 

存尸间很冷，德拉科顺着名字找到文森特的尸体，他的伤口做了处理，除了脖子上一道像项链似的痕迹，看上去就像是睡着了。

 

文森特脸上结着冰霜，已经不再是十五岁的模样，他的头发过早地变白，面部轮廓柔和，看上去美得更加惊人。

 

德拉科伸出手摸了摸文森特的脸，冰凉得似乎他再怎么暖也捂不化。他弯下腰，想要托起文森特的脖子，但文森特僵硬的身体已经不能被动地做出前屈动作。于是德拉科低下头，吻住他没有生气，失去血色的嘴唇。

 

啪，一滴眼泪打在文森特脸上，紧接着更多的眼泪滴了下来。

 

“为什么不等等我，”德拉科把嘴唇贴在他的耳边，“只要再等等我，我们就成功了。”

 

德拉科没有把蒙在文森特脸上的那块布再盖回去，有那么一瞬间，他是想把那块布给盖上的，只要他把那块布一盖上，过不了多久，文森特就会一脸生气地坐起来，把帕子狠狠扔在他脸上，抱怨着说：“都怪你——都怪你，德拉科。我快喘不过气来啦。”

 

但他知道文森特真的死了。


	57. 尾声

“文森特。”

 

德拉科轻轻咬住下唇，缓缓地叫出这个名字，这是他几日来第一次说话，带着浓浓的酒气和不曾进食的虚弱。一声喊过之后，没有人回答，也没有回声穿过屋子和他引起共鸣。他有些失望，目光黯淡下来，指尖划过银杯口。

 

“别丢下我。”

 

满身酒气的德拉科踉踉跄跄地站起来，散了一地的瓶子叮叮当当地被踢的到处都是，他扒住桌子，想找到一个支撑物，抬眼正好看到站在门边的斯科皮和阿不思。

 

斯科皮一只手端着托盘，里面是一块带着血丝的牛排以及一块面包，另一只手和阿不思紧紧交握。

 

“爸爸。”斯科皮担忧地看着他。

 

“我不饿。”

 

德拉科把自己摔在沙发上，目光却始终锁在地毯上一个摔破的酒瓶上，只要他推开刚刚一直支撑着他的单脚桌子，沉重地摔下去，那只酒瓶将正好穿过他的后背，捅穿他的整个背部。尖尖的褐色玻璃将会发着润泽的光，血液会开始在他布满酒渍的白色衬衣上晕开。他将心满意足地死在地毯上。

 

“我们很担心你。”斯科皮走到他身边，握住他的手。

 

“我没事，”德拉科轻轻回握斯科皮的手，看向阿不思，“我听说你向斯科皮求婚了。”

 

斯科皮紧张地抬头看向阿不思，他甚至预想到德拉科把阿不思数落得狼狈不堪的场景，于是他默不作声地冲阿不思摇摇头，示意他什么也不要说。

 

“是，”阿不思认真地点了一下头，“请您允许我和他在一起。”

 

斯科皮站到阿不思身边，重重地捅了一下他的肋骨，示意他别再出声。阿不思发出一声闷哼。

 

那场求婚仪式发生在夜晚，动静闹得很大，原本只是在三把扫帚喝杯黄油啤酒的斯科皮一出店门就看见一群骑着火弩箭，穿着带有发光涂层袍子的少年从漆黑的天空中呼啸而过，他们斜着摆出巨大的Marry Me字样，在斯科皮还没弄明白是怎么回事时，漆黑的霍格莫德每一间房子里的蜡烛相继点起，所有路过的年轻巫师们都高举魔杖念出荧光闪烁。阿不思在他面前单膝跪下，打开了一个戒指盒。

 

“我当时没答应，”斯科皮抢先说，他知道父亲会把自己的男朋友贬得一文不值。他紧张地看向德拉科以证明自己所讲的真实性，同时扯着阿不思的袖子催促他快点离开。

 

“你别说话，斯科皮。”德拉科看都不看阿不思一眼，继续说，“你们刚成年不久，谈这件事太早了。”

 

“我等不了，”阿不思冲动地说，“就算再隔几年，我也还是会和他在一起。”

 

“话不要说的太早。”德拉科斜着看了一眼阿不思，“你没有工作，不要说仰仗着你大名鼎鼎的父亲的名号能够闯出一片天……你有什么实力？斯科皮就算无节制的挥霍，马尔福家族也给得起，他将继承马尔福家族所有的财产和权力。你给得了他什么？”

 

“爸爸，他有工作，”斯科皮辩解道，“他现在是魁地奇国家队的教练，历史上最年轻的国家级——”

 

“斯科皮，不要讲话。”

 

“我不会靠我爸爸的权力，”阿不思壮着胆子说，“我会进魔法部，”他看着德拉科怀疑的眼神，解释道，“不是魔法体育运动司——我要当傲罗，准入考试我已经通过了，将来我会成为魔法部部长的。我能够保护斯科皮，我不会让他受到任何伤害。”

 

斯科皮没有听到意想之中的来自德拉科的嘲笑，他伸出手碰了碰阿不思的手背，阿不思翻转手腕，和斯科皮十指紧扣在一起。

 

 

*

 

德拉科最终默许了斯科皮和阿不思在一起，两个刚刚成年不久的年轻人早早地举行了婚礼，不同主题的派对和舞会连着开了一个星期，为了躲开属于年轻人的喧嚣，德拉科甚至还和哈利约着看了好几场魁地奇。

 

有的时候德拉科发现自己老了很多，但他依旧比同龄人年轻，他甚至怀疑是不是文森特的一部分跑到自己身体里来了。

 

文森特离开的这几年里，他经常着凉生病，斯科皮对此束手无策，甚至把整个房间的气温都调高，但德拉科还是常常咳嗽。

 

德拉科总是趁家人不在的时候到收藏室待上一整个下午，收藏室的玻璃罩子里精心陈列着他从世界各地搜罗来的黑魔法相关艺术品，最中央的位置，摆着一副透明的水晶棺材。

 

德拉科披着厚厚的毛皮斗篷，依旧不能抵挡冷冻咒的丝丝严寒，他贴近棺材，呼出的热气在弧形的水晶镜面上形成一层白雾，他用袖子擦了擦，文森特的容颜就显现出来。

 

“斯科皮在魔法部的实习期结束了，他不想进魔法部，”德拉科叹了一口气，气体又让镜面上结起一层白雾，他重新擦了擦，“霍格沃茨聘他去当黑魔法防御术教师，他挺喜欢的……你是不是不太想听我谈斯科皮？我讲点其他的。”

 

德拉科裹紧袍子，猛烈地咳嗽起来。埃雷斯朝他弯下腰，提醒道：“主人生病了，陪莫里森少爷的时间不能太长。”

 

德拉科摆了摆手，“再等等。”他隔着镜面抚摸文森特的轮廓，“我每天都在回忆过去，但我所知的记忆太少，关于我们的记忆太少——昨天预约了圣芒戈医院的治疗师，明天就可以剥离那部分被掩盖的记忆了。”

 

他又猛烈地咳嗽起来。

 

这场咳嗽来得比以往更加剧烈，即使是第二天躺在手术台上时，德拉科还咳嗽个不停，治疗师不得不为他端来一杯强力止咳药水。

 

药很苦，德拉科往里加了一块方糖，皱着眉头看它融化。

 

“马尔福先生，知情同意书你还没有看过就签字了——你应该好好研读一下。”治疗师在一旁说。

 

方糖锋利的棱角在热水的作用下失去尖锐，就像曾被阿兹卡班暗无天日的牢狱生活磨去阴狠与高傲的文森特。

 

德拉科注视着方糖逐渐融化，直至消失不见，“不用了，”他把双手交叉放在小腹前说，“请开始手术。”

 

随着手术的进行，在杖尖不间歇发出的白色光芒里，德拉科逐渐看到一些被剥离开的图像，那些过去的记忆支离破碎，像一帧帧年代久远的画面快速闪过他眼前。

 

他听见稚嫩的声音在脑海里响起：

 

“我明年就去霍格沃茨念书了，全欧洲最好的魔法学校。”德拉科炫耀道。

 

“比德姆斯特朗还要好？”

 

“那当然。”德拉科说。

 

“你会魔法吗？”文森特问。

 

德拉科骄傲的说：“当然会了。但是我不能随便使用，会伤到你的。明年我就可以拥有自己的魔杖了——你会魔法吗？”

 

声音渐渐变小，他看见另一个场景，他仰躺在草坪上，文森特背靠着一棵树的树干。

 

“德拉科，你妈妈对你真好。”

 

“我妈妈管得太多啦。”

 

文森特低头用手指缠着发尾，“没有人管我，”他说，“我妈妈死了。”

 

……

 

德拉科看见十几岁的自己在盥洗室里哭泣。他撑着坏了的洗手池，从脏兮兮的镜子里看到刚刚出现的文森特。

 

“德拉科，你在哭吗？”

 

德拉科吸着鼻子，止住眼泪，狡辩道：“我没有。”

 

文森特问：“黑魔王又逼你去为他做事吗？”

 

德拉科痛苦的闭上眼：“我做不到。我本来有机会得手的，但是我做不到……”

 

“黑魔王逼你了，是吗？他要挟你们？”文森特上前抱住他，宽大的袖子滑下来，露出左臂上的黑魔标记。

 

德拉科没有回答。

 

文森特捧着他的头，轻轻的说：“我为了你加入黑魔王的阵营，你做不了的事，我帮你做。”

 

手术还在进行，未经麻醉的德拉科一把抓住治疗师的手腕，“够了，”他说，“够了。”

 

他抓起外套就冲了出去，跑过长长的走廊，跑下几层阶梯，在跑到三楼，被熙熙攘攘的患者和家属拦住去路时他才停下，转而进了电梯，背对着人群看着镜像中的自己，喃喃自语：“我都对你做了什么……我都对你做了些什么。”

 

*

 

清晨的阳光在房间里唯一一部魔法收音机上晃动，空气中的细微粉尘缓慢飞舞着。

 

收音机嗡嗡作响，在一段很长的调节音量和播音员测试频道的声音响过之后，今日的《早间巫师要闻》在低沉的音乐声中响起：

 

“马尔福前任家主，前魔法部国际魔法合作司司长德拉科·马尔福先生于今日凌晨在家中的浴缸中自裁……《预言家日报》全体成员对此表示沉痛哀悼。马尔福先生是伟大的慈善家，多年以来对圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的捐助对医疗事业作出了巨大贡献……魔法部发言人向马尔福先生的逝去致以极度的惋惜和悲叹。”

 

“……马尔福庄园将在两日后举行追悼会。”

 

一根干枯长有节疤的手指按下暂停键，家养小精灵埃雷斯流着眼泪把窗户关上，那束微弱的阳光消失了。

 

埃雷斯走到房间中央，靠近那副巨大的水晶棺材，变出一根蓬松干净的帕子把水晶镜面仔仔细细地擦了一遍。

 

“主人临走之前吩咐埃雷斯把阳光放到这间屋子里来给莫里森少爷看看，主人说莫里森少爷怕黑，最喜欢阳光。埃雷斯照做了。”

 

镜面之下的文森特脸上结了一层冷硬的冰，他看上去就像一尊雕塑。

 

“主人要求和莫里森少爷葬在一起，葬在慕尼黑马尔福庄园的湖泊旁。埃雷斯不知道为什么要葬在那里，但埃雷斯会照做的。”

 

埃雷斯擦了擦眼泪，退到门外。

 

沉重的大门被缓缓锁上，室内又归于一片深不见底的黑暗，只有收音机发出一阵呛咳声，像一声声被粉尘卡住的叹息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————————————
> 
> 全文完


	58. 生者——阿斯托利亚

阿斯托利亚觉得世事在冥冥之中都有梅林的安排，她首先是不小心折断了最常用的一支孔雀尾羽的羽毛笔，蓝色的笔尖在稿纸上划出一道锐利的痕迹，把她快画完的礼服长裙拦腰截断。

“修复一下，”阿斯托利亚头也不回地把稿纸交给身旁站着的实习生，仰靠在椅背上，端起咖啡杯，从杯子上方看着实习生紧张地双手接过稿纸，战战兢兢地掏出魔杖施了一个修补咒。

所有员工都怕阿斯托利亚，尤其是在她将同名品牌“阿斯托利亚·马尔福”更名为“阿斯托利亚”，并且把品牌重心转移到巴黎之后，她比以往更加不苟言笑。

更换品牌名字不是她的主意，她一直保留着前夫的姓氏，等待着德拉科某一天可以敲响她的房门，对她说，“艾斯，我们复婚吧。”

她的确等到了德拉科，但等到的是炉火对面他支支吾吾的建议。

那个时候文森特还关在精神病院，德拉科筹谋营救方案的同时找上阿斯托利亚，提出删去品牌后“马尔福”姓氏的建议，“我怕他不高兴。”在德拉科看来，营救文森特是胜券在握的事情，他要在文森特出来之前扫清一切障碍。

阿斯托利亚悲哀的讽刺，“你觉得他还有机会出来吗？”

“有机会的。”

阿斯托利亚忽然皱了皱眉头，她从咖啡里尝到一丝不该有的甜味，一定是有谁在她的杯子里放了奶，而且数量还不少。她把杯子搁在桌子上，环视周遭，员工们都在为新季度的限量款忙活着，地毯和工作台上散乱着鞣制龙皮和小羊皮的边角料，镉红和草绿的碎布头随处可见，羽毛笔和稿纸漂浮在半空中，一伸手就可以够到，来来往往的人必须得低下头才不会被笔尖戳到。

工作室很大，此刻却显得格外逼仄，阿斯托利亚的办公桌在最中央，正对着门，刚好把工作室切割成两个互不干扰的空间，一边是为新季度的限量款天马行空作画的新晋设计师团队，一边是为挑选布料弄得焦头烂额的员工。

阿斯托利亚用手巾揩揩嘴角，觉得自己没必要在这种时刻饱含怒气地说一声：“谁往我的咖啡里加奶了？我说过多少遍，不要往我的杯子里放这种东西。”她清晰的知道，只要这句话一被说出，就会打破现有的忙碌和有序的局面，但是手边的咖啡她已经不想再喝下去了，离她最近的实习生正满头大汗地给一条腰带串着珠子，只要她清清嗓子，吩咐一声，那位毫无经验的实习生就会马上放下手头的活计，去给她煮一杯新的咖啡，但是这次她打算自己去茶水间把手头的咖啡倒掉，再漱净口里那股难闻的牛奶味。

在等待咖啡煮好的这段时间，阿斯托利亚对着镜子又补了一次唇膏，她在镜子里看到一只只忙碌的猫头鹰从窗户里飞进来，每一只都叼着印着“重磅新闻”字样的法语版《预言家日报》飞向一扇又一扇门。

她涂抹唇膏的手顿了顿，重重地点在唇心，留下一道格外浓重的痕迹。她连膏体都没有旋回去，就把唇膏扔回手袋，追着那群猫头鹰离开茶水间，身后的咖啡机咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡泡和热气，甚至为了提醒她发出一声短促的叩击，但这些都没能让阿斯托利亚转过头去。

高跟鞋撞击地面的声音格外清脆，阿斯托利亚跟在那群猫头鹰身后，下了一道环形阶梯，跟着它们毫无章法地行进。

她看的很清楚，在镜子里即使看到的是倒影，她也真真切切地看到猫头鹰喙里叼着的《预言家日报》头版图片一闪而逝的马尔福家徽，在过去的十几年里，她见惯了这样的标志，从雕刻着家徽的香槟酒杯，到印着墨绿色M型标记的手巾，她每天在家养小精灵的行礼下来来往往马尔福庄园，等着那扇雕刻着家徽的沉重的铁栅大门自动向两旁打开，她甚至可以闭上眼睛在心中细细描绘它的每一道轮廓，正如她大脑深处无比清晰的德拉科的容颜。

在阿斯托利亚摸着扶手再度下了一道环形阶梯时，她忽然意识到猫头鹰不是冲她来的，自从文森特曾经把照片夹在杂志和报刊里寄给她之后，她一夜之间取消了所有订阅，即便来了巴黎之后，她也没有恢复订阅这些杂志报刊。

领头的猫头鹰此时伸出一条腿，把一扇虚掩的门推得更开，门上的黄铜铭牌写着：高定服装部。

高定服装部刚刚组建不久，员工们几乎都是从伦敦跟随阿斯托利亚至此，精细又严谨，即使是资历最深的裁缝，也目不转睛的盯着缝衣针在布料上穿来穿去，只要间距稍有不准，他们时刻准备着的魔杖就会飞快的发出一个咒语，以修改这些细微的错误。

“克鲁姆夫人最近运动过多，长了肌肉，要进行体型数据修正了——你们谁下个星期三有空？去一趟保加利亚。”一个头发灰蓬蓬的女巫正在一张长得拖地的羊皮纸上查着信息，她环视一圈，没人肯接下这个活，只有一句玩笑作为回应——“克鲁姆夫人是跟着她丈夫打了太多魁地奇吧”，于是她对一个正在挑选纽扣的红发女巫说：“该排到你了，是不是啊，贝蒂？”

“我手头还有伦敦的订单呢，韦斯莱部长的裙子要重新调整一下腰围，”贝蒂一边说着一边把手中的纽扣弄得哗哗作响，她摊开手，在掌心里挑挑拣拣，转过身去拿另一盒四孔纽扣，“一个月调整了三次腰围——当部长真累，是吧？……咦，怎么这么多猫头鹰？”

一只猫头鹰一下子撞在正在转身的贝蒂的胸脯上，晕晕乎乎地挂在了晾衣架上，喙里叼着的报纸仍然顽固地衔着。

贝蒂率先打开报纸，她刚看完标题就忍不住惊呼出声，“梅林啊！怎么会发生这样的事！”

一阵窸窸窣窣展开报纸的声音，所有人都和贝蒂一样震惊，他们接着往下看，都觉得这则消息来得让人措手不及。

阿斯托利亚推门而入时看到的就是这样一副场景，所有员工都眉头紧锁，如果忽略掉他们手上托着的报纸，阿斯托利亚几乎都要以为他们遇到什么技术上的难题或者事业上的瓶颈了。阿斯托利亚作为顶头上司，像所有突袭检查的领导一样，将高跟鞋嗒嗒的声音隐没在长毛地毯里，悄无声息的出现在靠在门边的一个女员工背后。

我倒要看看你们都在干什么。阿斯托利亚想。她似乎已经忘记自己追来这间办公室的目的。

重磅消息那一栏加粗加黑的标题写着：天龙座的陨落——前英国魔法部国际魔法合作司司长德拉科·马尔福自裁身亡。

配图是两扇黑沉沉的缓缓关闭的马尔福庄园大门。

阿斯托利亚眨了眨眼睛，好像在怀疑自己的眼睛出了什么毛病，她退出门外，沿着来时的轨迹上了一道环形楼梯，在走到楼梯中央时，几只猫头鹰扑着翅膀朝她飞来，每一只脚上都绑着一封加急信，有一只小猫头鹰通体雪白，爪子却漆黑乌亮。那是斯科皮的猫头鹰。

阿斯托利亚已经预料到斯科皮的信里会出现什么内容了，信封上印着两个国家的邮戳和醒目的红色“加急”字样，她抓着把手缓缓滑坐在沉谧的楼梯上，拆开火漆，一小束墨绿色的焰火腾空而起，在信纸上方耀目地绽放着，化作荧荧闪光的墨绿色马尔福家徽。

“妈妈，请回马尔福庄园一趟，爸爸去世了。”

她把每一封信都拆开，从火漆里迸射出的各色焰火交集成一场异常绚烂又早逝的祭奠。

她想到了二十多年前在盥洗室里自残的德拉科，想到了他浑身弥散出的濒死的绝望，想到他拉开松松垮垮的浴衣，从中扯出一个镶着他和文森特照片的挂坠盒。

她想到新婚之夜，德拉科写下的承诺。

——“我，德拉科·马尔福，承诺永远珍视我的妻子，阿斯托利亚·马尔福。”


	59. 生者——达米安

达米安过上了比以前更糟的生活，滥交和嗑药，在嘈杂的鼓点声和炫目的灯光中一杯又一杯的喝酒，酒好像总也喝不完似的，他每天都酩酊大醉的被钟点工叫醒，他觉得就算哪一天被人发现猝死在公寓也是可能的。

老朋友们对他的归来表现出极大的欢迎，“要我说，你和小模特分手时迟早的事，他把你管得可真严。”

说这话的人察觉到肋骨被旁边的人捅了捅，其余的人一脸担忧的看着他，周围的空气静谧了下来，就连鼓点声也不再密集，他捂住嘴，好像意识到自己说了不该讲的话。

上一次，有人提到文森特，达米安抡起一个酒瓶砸破了那人的头，这一回达米安没有动手，他把空杯子往桌上一顿，打了个响指：“再来一杯苦艾酒。”

许多个晚上，达米安靠在床头，等着一个面容稚嫩，拥有淡金色长发的男孩推门而入。这样的男孩他身边有很多个，金发蓝眼，皮肤白皙如象牙，每一个都有文森特的影子。

男孩把自己冲洗干净，下身围着浴巾，绕到床的另一边，掀开被子轻手轻脚的钻了进去，把头枕在达米安的颈窝，小声又谨慎的说：“先生。”他眼巴巴的看着达米安没有焦距的空洞的眼，等着他粗暴的把自己翻转过来压在床上，再没有任何润滑地进入。会很疼，他很清楚，但他愿意为了身边的这位年轻的先生享受这样的痛楚。

“你叫什么名字？”达米安把头枕在相互交叉的手臂上。

“……”

男孩说了一个名字，但是达米安没有听清，他的眼前是一片迷幻玫瑰红和蓝色油漆交织的影像，酒精和药力还没有过，他拉开柜子，里面整整齐齐地码着现金，全是用来支付给这些临时床伴的，他摸出一沓钱扔在床上，“今天晚上你叫文森特。”

男孩委屈又怯懦地看了他一眼，把钱放到枕头底下，大胆地环住他的腰，小声说：“是的，先生，今天晚上我叫文森特。”

紧接着达米安就哭了起来，男孩吓得手足无措，那天晚上达米安没有对他做任何事，只是抱着他一遍又一遍地说：“别丢下我。文森特，别丢下我。”

第二天早上，达米安眼前不再出现幻象，他看了看枕边沉沉睡去的陌生男孩，不带任何润滑地向后进入了他。

在他提起裤子，去冲淋浴时，男孩看到他裸露的后背上有大大小小的文身，和他手臂上狰狞可怖的文身风格没有丝毫相同，他背部的文身就像小孩子的随笔涂鸦。

一夜温存之后，男孩把手贴在达米安光裸的背部，在一条小人鱼上轻轻一点，又滑到另一个独角兽文身上，觉得滑稽又不搭调，他问：“怎么会文这样的图案啊？”

“画的不好吗？”达米安拉上拉链，侧过头看着镜中的自己。

“谁画的？”

达米安没有提到那个名字，他向浴室的方向走去，头也不回地说：“你收拾一下就离开吧。”

*

文森特离开的第六年，达米安和一个女同性恋结了婚，是个女强人，从事互联网行业，叫娜奥米。

他们之间条令分明地像是在履行商业计划，“我们互不干涉对方的生活。”他提出这个条件，娜奥米很爽快的答应了。

这年年末，他们开始计划做试管婴儿，“如果是男孩，就叫他文森特。”他笃定的说。

娜奥米没有反驳，“如果是女儿，取名权归我。”

“随你的便。”

最终他的孩子叫了那个人的名字，文森特，他念念不忘的文森特，他曾经抱在怀里沉沉睡去的文森特。

他有时候在想，要是那个晚上他没有出门，一直守在文森特身边，是不是他们现在已经结婚了，每天文森特都会在他的亲吻之下醒过来，双手捧着他的脸，说：“天亮了，达米安。”

天亮了。

他心里那根蜡烛熄灭了。

*

达米安摸出手机，像无数个空闲时间做的那样，打开Instagram，这个软件现在已经不流行了，但他还是在私人手机上保留着它，他打开界面，露出名为DaysWithVincent的账户。他早就不更新了，他再也没有见过那个人。

他随意点开一张照片，照片上，文森特穿着一件色彩斑斓的克里斯汀·迪奥古着大衣，手里举着一个怪异的鬼娃娃，冲着镜头微笑。

他滑到下一张，是一个小视频，画面里，他冲屏幕做了个嘘声的手势，把镜头拉到另一边，文森特正用手指把头发向后梳，从镜子里对他笑了一下，取下牙齿间叼着的发圈，利落的扎了个马尾，对着镜子把几根调皮的头发往里压。达米安突然扯下他扎好的发圈。

“达米安！”视频里传来两人的笑闹声，“你真讨厌！”

“再扎一次给我看。”

“不要！”

“我给你扎。”

镜头剧烈的晃动着，达米安站在文森特面前，一只手把他的头发向后拢，热切地凝视着他的双眼，迅速的吻住了他的嘴唇。

视频戛然而止。

达米安关掉屏幕，双手支着头，低头看着地上石板的纹路。

他有一个恒温保险柜，放着文森特穿过的衣服，每件衣服都沾着文森特的味道，他找过调香师，花了很多钱请他把文森特的气味保存下来，并且源源不断的为自己提供。

当他第一次握着灰白的瓶子，在空气中轻喷两下时，他似乎又感觉到文森特的存在。他试图抓住那抹带着香气的水雾，细小的乙醇分子攀附在他手臂的汗毛上，他迎向阳光，观察着它们细微又孱弱地闪烁，他清楚地知道，只要把手覆盖上去，它们就会消失在掌心的纹路之中，像文森特一样，无影无踪。

一阵嘟嘟的汽车声打断他的思绪，两岁的文森特·蒂莫西·克雷格坐在一辆定制的乔治·巴顿越野儿童车的驾驶位上，朝达米安所在的方向送出一个潮乎乎的飞吻。

文森特的啵声发得足够响亮，手心里沾了一道长长的透明的口水，他被这道口水逗得咯咯发笑，一旁寸步不离的保姆掏出小手帕擦了擦他的掌心。

达米安坐在长椅上，看着穿着海军蓝背带裤的文森特从儿童车驾驶位上下来，两只手抱着一袋面包渣，朝花园喷泉前的鸽群跑去，保姆紧紧跟在他身后。

文森特跑开的一刹那，达米安忽然忘记要叮嘱他不能两只手都放在胸前奔跑，这样很容易摔倒，他张了张口，想说些什么，但是文森特已经跑到前面去了。于是他冲身后的保镖招了招手，眼睛追随着文森特的身影，吩咐道：“不要让他摔着了。”

保镖点了点头，目标明确地朝前走去。

达米安曾经设想过千万遍他和文森特再见的场景，他们会在人群熙攘中相遇，达米安一眼就会认出文森特，紧接着一把抱住他，脸颊贴在文森特耳边，筋疲力尽地一遍一遍喊他的名字：“……文森特，我的文森特。”

达米安甚至连两人相遇的细节都精细描绘，从十指相扣的时间节点，到两人拥吻时文森特长长的睫毛轻轻刮擦他的脸颊时轻微的触感，文森特会伸出双手，环在他腰间，就像他们曾经无数次做的那样，把头埋在他肩膀上。

达米安甚至设想过文森特和小文森特见面的场景，达米安将在文森特发出疑问时对他解释，自己从来都没有爱上过除了他之外的任何人。他们之间将不会有任何阻碍，他们将幸福地永远生活在一起。

但他再也没有遇见过文森特。


End file.
